Krait book 15a Russian About in the Mountains
by slytherinsal
Summary: Duelling contests, Quidditch, Quiddpolo and Gymkhanas might be expected to be quite enough extra curricular activity but European Pure Blood supremacists still think they have a cat's chance in hell of destroying Severus [pauses for laughter]. The efforts of the ghosts and poltergheist are almost incidental. And Lilith's adventure of course...
1. Chapter 1

_Apologies for the delay, real life left us with storm damage and then burglars cut out the soft putty of a replaced window, so I've had other things to think about; as well as trying to make an honest crust with y'actual publishing. I can't guarantee a daily posting schedule but I will try. 23 chapters to this one. _

**Chapter 1**

Severus came in on the back end of an argument between Ron and Hermione. There had been a few lately – admittedly while five year old Penelope and three year old Sirius Harry were not in earshot but it was a possible problem. And they seemed to centre around Hermione accusing Ron of not caring about anything more intellectual than comic books and Ron making counter accusations about Hermione being an intellectual snob. And Severus walked in as Ron was shouting just that, and flinging himself out with the suggestion that Hermione might like to find herself some walking brain.

Hermione waited until he had gone before bursting into tears and flinging herself on Severus.

"Oh Severus!" she wailed "Sometimes I think he might be right and I SHOULD have picked someone academic; if I'd had the sense to get you before Krait got you first!"

Severus disentangled her gently.

"Now Hermione, you know I'm too fond of Ron to even consider going there" he said softly "And what's more you don't even really mean it. We're far too much alike you and I; intellectual snobs – he was right about that for either one of us – and inclined to be prickly. Besides, you picked Ron because you like the idea of being the intellectual in the relationship and being able to feel slightly superior because of it, because you've enough need for reassurance in you that having Ron's adoring and uncomprehending admiration of his brilliant wife appeals to you."

"Ouch" said Hermione "You know how to stick the scalpel right into the heart of the truth."

"It's why a lot of people don't like me" said Severus. "Which is fine by me because I don't actually like a lot of people. And let's analyse briefly here; yes, we're intellectual equals but you and I would never have got together because there is that in me that likes to feel protective. And I've never felt protective towards you; I leave that to Ron who manages it somehow. And before you tell me that Krait needs protection like a sack full of cobras need protection, well, that's only logic and not the way I react. I love you – now; but not in that way, my dear. Ron adores you and he DOES want to protect you, and if that irks you at times at least it shows he cares. Ron is tremendously proud of you; and these silly arguments have arisen because the children are at such a tiring age, always asking questions which you want to answer fully and Ron thinks need only a partial answer because they're not old enough for any more. And you're both right and you're both wrong, and if you ask me a happy medium is probably the answer, and one that needs discussion. Discussion; when two or more people speak about a subject with the intent of coming to an amicable agreement. You might want to give it a try some time."

"You're a sarcastic bastard at times Severus" said Hermione.

"It's taken you this long to notice? Yes I am. But it DOES make the point; and you ARE one of the few people I can loose my tongue on unbridled, which I appreciate. And I suppose I feel that I shouldn't have to be a marriage guidance counsellor to the blood-joined; you KNOW what hurts each other and you've taken to using it. And it's not good for any of the group, least of all you two. I have a suggestion to make if you'll listen" said Severus.

"I'll always listen, Severus."

"I think you and Ron should do the deep joining to re-find your way" said Severus. "Then you'll explore every part of yourselves and understand each other better. And I think, whoever's fault it was, you should go and apologise to him. He has red hair; he'll have cooled down by now and be feeling miserable that he's hurt you as well as resentful that you've hurt him."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Severus; you are very wise."

"I know what it is to be miserable; and to always end up saying the wrong thing" said Severus. "It cost me Lily; I don't want to see that happen to two of the special people in my life. Because there's nobody for any of us quite like the original group – You, Ron, Harry, Krait, Sirius, Draco, Neville, David, Jade, Lydia and me."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll go and tell him I'm sorry; it WAS my fault anyway, I was sniping at him. And then I'll tell – no, I'll ASK him if he'd LIKE to do the deep joining."

"Good girl" said Severus.

oOoOo

Ron and Hermione made up – Hermione leaked a little emotion and Severus was much relieved – and Severus stuck his head out of his study window as Ron crossed the courtyard, and whistled to him and beckoned.

Ron ran up and looked rather like a guilty twelve year old.

"Sev?" he said.

"Sit down and I'll make tea" said Severus.

"Lumme, THAT bad?" said Ron apprehensively.

Severus laughed.

"Not really" he said "It's about these arguments you and Hermione have been having."

Ron went red and nodded.

"We – Hermione suggested we do the deep joining to sort ourselves out" he said "She's busy working out the best arithmantic time."

Severus chuckled.

"How very Hermione" he said "Still, none of us would have her any other way; she'll loosen up a bit as she gets older. I did; and I was quite as anal about doing things properly as Hermione was at her age, and I assure you, it's even worse when your class are potioneers than when they're arithmancers; so much more trouble for the little so-and-so's to get into, not even counting Weasley moments!"

Ron grinned.

"I DO love her" he said.

"Of course you do" said Severus. "But I have a little advice if you'll take it?" Ron nodded and Severus went on, "She's a brilliant woman and you admire that, of course; though you've forgotten to mention that lately. But she's also a woman. And forceful women DO like their men to be ah, masterful in certain respects."

"You're blushing Sev mate; are we talking bedroom?" said Ron, blushing himself.

"We are. You should learn not to blush; it clashes with your hair" said Severus. "Saying 'Woman – come here' is kind of a good start and you can see how much more er, masterful she likes; a er, rebuke to the backside if she's been winding you up might er, lead further. And so on."

"Oh!" said Ron.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" said Severus "Haven't you ever NOTICED Arthur saying ' Come here right NOW Molly' to your mother and they go off giggling?"

"Oh is THAT what that's about?" said Ron in sudden revelation "Somehow one never thinks of one's parents having anything to do with sex."

"I assure you the six of you were conceived in the regular fashion; neither of your parents are good enough potioneers to cook up a baby in a cauldron" said Severus.

"Sev, you have the nastiest tongue in the world" laughed Ron ruefully.

"Thank you" said Severus. "Now go away and subdue the wild arithmancer do before she starts firing sharpened logarithms at everyone."

Ron chuckled.

"And if Draco were here he'd draw a cartoon of it" he said. "If you really think she'd like that….."

"Well she DID call you a caveman; maybe she was hinting that she thought you ought to live up to it in some ways" said Severus. "If she DOESN'T like it you can back off. Oh just be a Gryffindor at her do!"

"I will" said Ron.

oOoOo

The backwash of the deep joining suggested a lot more understanding; and Severus knew that Ron would finally find and understand the insecurities that Hermione would never let herself show, that Ron was safe to tell about precisely because he was NOT an intellectual; how she felt the urge to outdo any academics to prove that muggleborn as she was she had no need to feel inferior, that she was more than equal to any other witch. Severus recognised it. He had felt the same about being half blood. A funny thought that he and Hermione might have been together if she had done as good a job on him as Krait had done; if say she had insisted on learning occlumency and legilimency to bully Harry into practising and it had been she who had seen his worst memory of James Potter; Hermione was, after all, a sucker for an underdog. But Hermione was too conventional to have even considered gently bullying a teacher or determinedly treating him like a person. As Krait had already been doing, getting firmly under his skin and making him love her. His dear Krait, who had already been through so much when he took her out of that awful orphanage, had more sang-froid and sense of self worth that Hermione with her successful and supportive parents. Which perhaps made it odd that he felt protective towards Krait; but had never done so towards Hermione. But his Krait had been so physically frail until her lungs had been fixed, and until they both built up stamina in running, which had been the germ behind the idea of the MSHG. He was glad it had worked out the way it had; and gentle, formidable Krait with enough sense of self to be happy to share him with those who needed him.

Severus went to find his wives.

oOoOo

There were the weddings of the year to attend at Malfoy Manor of course, now an established holiday tradition; and one was personal in the form of Irmi Luytens marrying Sebastian Cantripp. Sebastian was barely of age – he had worked to get a remove to the year above his own chronological age – but he had enough sense to handle married life and a teaching post when they got the school in Munich sorted out, which was one of the things several of Severus' protégés, wards and others were undertaking. Seagh, Victor, Elsie, Fabian, Maud – when she left school next year along with Mimi – Darryl, who was teaching this year in Beauxbatons, Irmi, Sebastian and probably Rory Staines when HE left school had sorted out their various roles between them; and Severus strongly suspected that Victor and Elsie might be a couple by then too. Elsie was taking another year in post NEWT study; after all, the whole faculty were not required to get the school sorted out. Seagh must wait yet another year for his Silvina to leave school; but at least the legality of marriage between adoptive siblings of no blood relation had been established so that he might do so.

Well, one must move to England for the weddings; and it was too good to spend some time in their other home in Orme Court, and there were other issues to be addressed that required his attention.

oOoOo

"You know, Alastor" said Severus, having dropped in on the Moodys in Orme Court "It's absolutely daft for you and Abigail and your kids to be in a rather exclusive little blood group that Abigail started to cure your leg with; and though there are more than four of you now you have enough children it's not what I'd expect of old 'Constant Vigilance'.

Alastor sniffed.

"Well I wasn't given any choice in the matter when she sapped me and cut her own leg off to grow to mine and negate the curse with blood magic; and then the fact that she loved me was enough to make the risk worth it. I'd have suggested not having children too, only I appear to be a little henpecked; YOU ought to know about that, Severus" he growled.

Severus laughed.

"Just a little" he agreed "And I guess neither of us nor Lucius would have it any other way. Well, Salazar chose to join the main blood group; Lilith always hoped he might because he IS like a brother to her."

"Yes; and as a supporter not a marauder. Which in some ways takes more balls" said Alastor, trying not to sound proud.

"Indeed" agreed Severus. "Well, will you? Join with the rest of us, you, Abigail, Rose and the babes? I often wondered why you never suggested it yourself."

"I didn't think you'd want me, Severus" said Alastor "I did push you rather hard; as that snippy and loyal little wife of yours reminded me at the time. And then proceeded to hide random knickers and underpants around your office for me to find. I had to question everything and everyone; Albus likes to look for good in everyone. And I knew what very few people did; that he had made an error of judgement before over Gellert Grindelwald."

"You knew about that? Then you've been a true friend keeping it quiet" said Severus. "Albus learned a lot from that error; we all make errors and if we survive to walk away from them we usually learn from them. I learned truly what Voldemort was when he was ready to kill Lily and literally could NOT understand why that made me balk. And I learned to love Albus as a father; and yes, he's flawed, as we all are. But he's nobody's fool about READING people any more; just not always so great at giving them credit for the strength of mind he had to learn. He could have made Harry's task a lot easier by beating me over the head with how like me the boy is, and made me share my unhappy experiences with James to show him what NOT to do – not that he ever did, despite my silly beliefs – and got us talking from the word go. And he could have told Harry more earlier. But he was NEVER wrong about who to trust. Of course, I suppose in retrospect it's easier to say. And I haven't approached you because I've been a little nervous of my reception as you don't like me; which doesn't matter if we work for the same goal. And I'm deucedly fond of Salazar and I know he'd like his parents and siblings to be a part of it all, as he IS the only one who's related to all your kids."

"Don't mistake a one time distrust with dislike, Severus" said Alastor "I don't really know you well enough to like OR dislike you; you're too reserved to easily get to know. Personally I think it's a sensible thing to spread the risk; and I'd be more than willing to be in – especially as it means I can keep better tabs on my two maddest Aurors."

"And some of your new trainees" said Severus dryly "Gorbrin and Meliandra. Not Jordan nor Mardo though; they never were quite right somehow."

"What, and I am?"

"You're one of the staunchest fighters against evil and campaigners for justice that I know" said Severus simply.

"Then I agree; so long as Abigail does" said Alastor "What of the children?"

"We've brought in children before; and it won't be a shock to the youngest three who can already feel each other and you and Abigail. Rose should perhaps be given the choice; but I suspect when she knows Salazar and Lilith are both part of it she'll be in."

"I don't say you're wrong at that" said Alastor, his face softening at the thought of his adopted daughter. Rose was no relation of either him or his wife, but was the half sister of Abigail's son Salazar. "When?"

"Bring everyone over just before tea; we'll do the blooding and then eat to recover from it" said Severus. "You'll be surprised just how many and who comprise it now; and we needed every last one to free the elves from the self punishing compulsion in Europe I can tell you."

"Well, if we come, Abigail agrees; if we don't she didn't" said Alastor.

Severus nodded; brusque was just Alastor's way.

oOoOo

Salazar came with his parents, with Rose by the hand, Horace and Alastor junior dancing along and Imogen holding tight to her mother's hand. At three and a half she was the baby of the family.

Baby or not, Imogen was well primed and only cried a little bit when Abigail used the cutting spell to open her palm for them all to join; Severus had assembled a random selection of people, mostly those who lived in Orme Court and their closest friends, which was, as Alastor murmured, rather a surfeit of Malfoys.

The look of wonder on his face as he assimilated just how many people he was joined to showed that this was enough to dissipate any snippy thoughts.

"Lucius too?" he marvelled "TIGERS?"

"Nothing wrong with tigers" said Krait prosaically "Bella's planning on marrying one and half the marauders in Hogwarts – well a significant minority – are tigers. It's sort of a purry growly counterpoint to those of us who are snakes; they seem to congregate in Gryffindor for some reason, save the odd couple who are Huffers."

"Hmmph" said Alastor.

"Professor Khan says 'Hrrrr' in the same tone of voice as that, dad, and it means the same thing" said Salazar "'Hrrrr' is a very useful word; it can mean almost anything you want it to without actually committing to an opinion while you think."

"Well, it's a very wide group" said Alastor "And I see why you look so damned sleek these days Severus; you don't have to ask if anyone loves you, I can feel how many people do. So many possibilities! And don't you two go trying to put one over on me and presume on a blood bond" he added to Harry and Draco, who both laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Was it going to be time to eat soon?" asked Salazar hopefully.

"Right now" said Severus.

Krait guided Abigail and Severus took Alastor's elbow – the weakness was worse for those newly brought in – while various Snapes and Casimir Malfoys helped the younger children; and Mimette and Albie, the elves who worked for the Snapes, Sirri's parents, had prepared a slap up meal that the younger elements fell on, as Severus put it, like a plague of locusts, only louder.

The appearance of the older Malfoys at Malfoy Manor was a shock; in some respects. Apparently Draco and Gorbrin had got together to use the power of twenty-three factorial – Lilith was looking smug here, having done the research – to bring Lucius, Narcissa, Charlotte and Tanjela to an approximate age of about thirty five; around Charlotte's actual age but with the lesser level of aging a witch of that age would have, not the muggle Charlotte had been until the blood-joining had given her magical powers. Narcissa and Lucius showed the change the most, having had suffering under Voldemort to contend with as well as age; and they looked fantastic.

"Lumme, he really IS too sexy for his car now" said Krait in mock disgust, making reference to the song Lilith had jinxed onto Lucius' Rolls Royce.

The wedding was an important occasion for Richard; Severus often thought that of all his children, Richard most nearly resembled him in character as well as looks; though he had his mother's beautiful violet eyes. Richard had an armour of sarcasm and snideness and a way of pushing people away; and Severus was glad that he would be starting with people whom he would know well, Rose Gaunt, Teddy Lupin, Drogo and Varjak Malfoy, and to a lesser extent their sister Penny; they were all long time friends of Richard's, and indeed he had grown up with Rose while Krait and Severus still fostered her, and Teddy had always been there too before they relocated to Austria. They went into a huddle together and the Malfoys dragged Richard off to renew acquaintance with cousins he knew slightly and to make acquaintance with whoever Lucius was sponsoring at the moment. Two fey girls for starters by the looks of it.

One always worried when the next child came due to go away for the first time; even Lilith who could not wait to get to school two years younger than her fellows.

oOoOo

The day of the wedding dawned with summer hail; so Severus and his wives decided to eschew MSHG activity and went back to bed instead. Sirri declared solemnly it was a fertility ritual to encourage the incipient couples and Dione said that of all the pieces of casuistry she had ever heard that was the worst and Krait said the hell with it and let's just enjoy it.

The weather cleared in time for the weddings in any case; so that was all good.

The knot of racist protestors was less good but Draco and the half troll bouncers routed them in short order. Draco's threats were far more subtle than the intimidating presence of large part trolls; but they got the message across. The boy was VERY good, reflected Severus with pride.

All the brides wore similar robes – it was a style that with only a little alteration suited all of them – in shades of ivory and cream as best suited their complexion. Erica's gown was a shade paler than her perfect Malfoy magnolia skin and the seed pearls matching; Jazka wore a warmer cream to knock back the olive shade of her goblin complexion; Stacey, who had the kind of loveliness half breeds so often had, was in much the same darker colour as Meliandra, which suited a range of complexions; and Irmi was in the palest ivory with golden coloured scroll patterns in the brocade of the jacket that showed up the golden mountain tan she had acquired living in Prince Peak. She was a creature of gold, with golden hair cascading down her back; and amber eyes glowing with love for her Sebastian. Wulf looked so proud as he gave her away! He and Jade both shed a tear or two – Jade being the nearest thing Irmi had to the bride's mother – and sniffed hard. Irmi looked so lovely! Severus, as her stepgrandfather and mentor was proud of her – and of Sebastian too, who was a most excellent pupil and too a blood brother of course.

Lucius had to make a speech as he gave away Erica of course.

"This is the first opportunity I've had to do my own giving away of a bride, since Erica is my oldest daughter; and all I can say, young Ming, is that if she's too hot for you to handle, there's no giving her back!"

Ming roared with laughter and so too did everyone else.

The brides had decided to hold their bridesmaids in common from a selection of sisters, cousins and spare little girls including small Petunia Dursley just because.

And then they were all suitably married and the feast might commence with its attendant jinxes, and Severus might pretend not to notice his son and cronies disappear off after practising various thieving charms on food that were entirely unnecessary and were also far too sophisticated for eleven year olds, especially those without wands.

The spells pulled off by Lilith's group, both of the food filching variety AND the jinxes on the guests they disliked were more sophisticated still of course.

It was the reason that a wise parent ignored his offspring at weddings.

Especially when it appeared that some of the guests were being menaced by some kind of missiles – or hornets – which issued from the tree where Lilith and co had last been seen. Severus found business indoors; it was Lucius' party. He encouraged mayhem and jinxes from the children; let HIM sort it out. With the virtuous conscience of a true Slytherin leaving his best friend to deal with trouble, Severus went to the library.

oOoOo

Severus was not the only one of his staff having a full holiday; Freya Tuthill had convened a meeting of the other bloodgroup and they all solemnly kowtowed to Lionel resplendent in the robes of a fully fledged auror. He cast several tickling charms.

"I want to bring someone in" said Freya flushing.

"You've found a fella?" said Ross "Poor prune, has anyone warned him?"

Freya poked her brother.

"It's Byron Bekard" she said.

"Well that's a nice piece of symmetry" said Lionel "Ravenclaw isn't he? Balance Pearl here nicely."

Pearl, their only Ravenclaw member grinned.

"Their brats will all be Ravers" she said "Freya's like Hermione Granger, four parts Raver under a Gryff exterior."

Freya was blushing.

"Look here, I haven't even mentioned that I like him; talking about brats is a trifle premature you horrid child!"

Pearl grinned.

"I suppose I'm thinking that if you can pick up a live one later in life when you're an aged spinster teacher I have hope of finding one too, and that was revenge for calling me child since I left school if you hadn't noticed full of NEWTs and honour."

"Only just now" said Freya, who looked on Pearl as more of a little sister than her own, untalented sisters. Pearl squeezed Freya's arm affectionately; she knew that Freya would have asked her to stay with her in the holidays before had not Freya feared that a friend not far off the resentful Imogen Tuthill in age might make Imogen even more resentful. One of the binding factors of the group was the incidence of family trouble for so many of them; not their parents in the cases of Ross and Freya, but one of their sisters. Pearl had no siblings; and was inclined to think it a good thing since her parents rarely stopped bickering. Pearl was of the opinion that her legal father was indeed no such thing and that she had been sired by some wandering Malfoy, like Lucius' great uncle Eudo who had been known to stray; or possibly even by one of Lucius' muggle relatives sired by his father Abraxus. Pearl had asked Lucius outright if there was any possibility that he could have sired her, and had had the unusual situation of having Lucius Malfoy apologise after saying, without thinking that nobody had EVER questioned his taste in women before. Pearl had laughed and waved an airy hand as he realised that he had just insulted a young girl's mother to her face and begged her pardon. Pearl did not like her parents much. She just hoped her mother had not played her father false with a muggle lover; she had nothing against muggles as such but…..well, there were things that were a little unacceptable.

"So are you going to break it to him first that he's a live one and ask him to join the group after?" said Lionel. "He'll be the oldest of us….unless you count Rubeus."

"Rubeus? He's younger than any of us" quipped Heather Burns Tuthill. "I suggest we bring him in first as a solid member of the MSHG – didn't I hear he did well fighting Voldemort's forces as well as Odessa? – and ask him to be one of us as backup for the main bloodgroup and he and Freya will then feel each other too."

"I think he likes me" said Freya blushing.

"Danced with you last year at the Yule Ball, didn't he?" said Ross laconically. "Well why don't we send him an owl? Here we are in Lionel's flat in Orme Court; as good a place and time as any, missing only Rubeus and Alice and the two in Germany and knee deep in babies."

He was bouncing his own three month old daughter on his knee and Elinor Margot was squealing with delight; she had just discovered how to giggle, which as the jaundiced father said would now be a source of despair for the next eighteen years or so.

Lionel's own five children were in the tender care of Gresley, the Dell family elf who loved the idea of doting on another generation of young Dells and took the offspring of three wives in his tiny stride and was happy too to take on Tim and Tamsin's small sons and Grigs and Cholaka's little boy who was the same age as Lionel's oldest three.

An owl was swiftly despatched to Byron; who turned up within the hour looking curious.

"Byron old man" said Lionel "You're one of the heroes of the Battle for Hogwarts; one of the staunch members of the MSHG who never got invited into the blood group."

Byron shrugged.

"And I'm not sure if I'd have accepted an invitation back then anyway; I could be a bit of a prig you know, and it was NOT tried and tested magic. Comes of being a Ravenclaw I suppose" he laughed. "What of it?"

"We formed a second blood group; initially to give Ross magic" said Lionel.

Byron whistled.

"So THAT's how he came on so fast! I confess I wondered if Sephara Yaxley had been brought on with blood magic when she came to school; and having read Sev's book I'm kind of confirmed in that if you read between the lines. But she was only a squib; it works with a muggle then?"

"I was a sensitive and I could get a potion going beforehand" said Ross "But yes, I think it does work – if you've enough – with a muggle who has the least heritance of magic to boost."

"Are you making me an offer?" said Byron.

"Yes" said Lionel "You've been proposed and seconded from those of our people who teach with you; and we form the backup group. We've heaved the main bloodgroup's tail out of trouble once, when they overreached themselves a little – at least, they succeeded in their objective but they needed washing, feeding and re-hydrating after the effort and we were there. We've worked with them since. It's handy to know that if there's a massive spell effect that can knock them for six briefly, which would have to be one hell of a spell effect these days, we're on hand to hold the fort. Are you up for supporting them?"

Byron's eyes strayed to Freya.

"I have to say I had no idea there even was a second group" he said "I – yes, I'm up for it I think. It's true, isn't it, that nobody gets together, if they're blooded, with someone who isn't?"

"WHAT a sentence from a Ravenclaw!" scolded Freya. "But essentially yes; or else one wants to invite in someone er attractive" she blushed.

Byron nodded.

"I thought I had that correctly" he said. "Well I'm in; we've got a new supremacist movement hinted at rising in France I believe; and that means veteran warriors of the Voldemort years might be needed again I guess, even though Odessa is mostly subdued or being irritated by Seagh Snape in Eastern Europe."

"Well we have an arithmantically correct window in about half an hour" said Freya "It's a shame Rubeus didn't manage to get here, but…."

"Hold that" said Ross, looking out of the window "Here's Rubeus and Alice and brats."

"Excellent" said Freya "Vasilica and Mischa can't leave their orphans in Germany but they're with us in spirit. How like Alice it is to be as awkward as any Malfoy and arrange to have babes with a full range of hair colour from silver-gilt for Beth to dark as Rubeus for Dair and red for Luis!"

"Hagrid?" said Byron.

"Rubeus is a dear friend and brother" said Lionel "Besides, our initial reasons for inviting him in was to have a grown up we all liked who wasn't TOO grown up. Rubeus! Alice!" he greeted the newcomers warmly as he opened the door to them.

Gresley firmly relieved Alice of the twins and Beth; and Freya called people to be ready to count down to blood.

"It's….. remarkably draining, isn't it?" said Byron.

"It's to do with the fact that the magic is personal and comes from within" said Lionel. "Ask Severus if you want the Arithmancy on it; I don't care that much. Or at least, only to understand it far enough for my own satisfaction."

"I might; it is by nature an enchantment and that IS supposed to be my sphere" said Byron.

"Ritual and enchantment sort of overlap rather" said Freya critically "I've got some bumf on ritual magic I sort of liberated from the Department of Mysteries because they hadn't a clue how to use it and I do; you might want to look it over. It's way over the heads of anyone daft enough to work long enough in the Ministry to rise any higher than gopher and lickspittle to an under secretary; as I discovered when I aspired – ha haha – to be an Unspeakable. Well they're Unspeakably silly most of them. You get more research and higher magic out of any group of fourteen-year-old marauders. Actually Lion, you might suggest that Lucius trawls through the Department of Mysteries and turns it over to Lilith and friends for a week or two; they'll solve most of the mysteries I reckon."

Lionel laughed.

"Oh I don't doubt it! Well Lucius has been voted Prime Minister again so I guess with backup from Severin Prince, Sirius Black, Harry Potter and so on he will be able to poke around; what he needs to do is to ask Severus to send Lilith there on work experience after she's finished doing every NEWT there is and while she waits for her seventeenth birthday. They won't know what's hit them! You have to admit that although nobody doubted Frank Longbottom's integrity and Lucius can be a little well, dodgy in the detail, he DOES get things done that need doing and his dodginess is generally to good ends; and he knows an asset when he sees one. And Lilith is about the most effervescent asset anyone might meet!"

Byron laughed along with the others; he too had been a party to Lilith's early years, as well as teaching while she was in the nursery of Prince Peak!

And when he left, at the same time as Freya, they walked along together and seemed deep in conversation; and Lionel was pleased for his friend. Only someone as academic as herself would do for Freya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The post graduate students would arrive at Prince Peak some days ahead of the other students, to permit them to settle in and shake down; those that were not already in residence. This year that was only Terence Goodchild, who had elected to stay in the school working with his brother; Terence wanted to emulate Godfrey in teaching music in magic and was too enjoying the better relationship he had with his younger brother; and the reaction of the Goodchild parents and Terence's twin Chloe to Godfrey's fame as a performer made returning home uncomfortable. Terence knew neither he nor his twin would never be of the calibre of his more talented brother and had written frankly home to this effect; and had received an acrimonious letter back from Chloe. Chloe refused to accept that Godfrey had been given a musical scholarship by Lucius Malfoy for his sheer ability after their parents had refused to pay for their younger son to 'muck about' with music; and declared that a scholarship brat could never have had the level of teaching they had received for having private tuition. Terence sighed for the loss of a relationship with his twin – that had always been tinged with rivalry anyway – and shrugged to have a really good friendship growing with his talented little brother. And the praise of stern Severus Snape for having the greatness of spirit to accept the talent of Godfrey. Terence would teach with Seagh, Victor and the others, taking on junior chanting leaving the seniors to Seagh, who would also be Headmaster, as well as teaching the rudiments of music to all and taking on any worth developing further.

Terence would know one of the other post NEWT students in Elsie Blackwood who was studying, among other things, higher ritual and advanced transfiguration. Elsie was interested in the nature of matter and energy and was studying muggle physics and chemistry too with a view to expand her horizons. Severus actually had a doctorate in Chemistry; having studied on his own time and variously taking degree, masters and doctorate, only confunding the university authorities into believing that he had been a student; and having scrupulously paid the tuition fees. Taking the examinations and writing the research theses had been for his own satisfaction to prove that he really did understand what he was talking about; it was a hobby. But then Severus Snape WAS brilliant. Krait had studied Physics to a similar level but unlike Severus, who still needed to prove himself sometimes, had not felt a need to take any exams. Her doctorate was purely obtained by confundment. Elsie was an academic high flyer who was on a different plane to any other likely post graduate students; as Terence admitted freely, whilst having the satisfaction that Elsie was capable of explaining all the theory of music in magic but could not play an instrument to save her life. She was a very fine chanter however; and they would work together studying that further.

Elsie turned up early because she was so keen to get back to school and had a few arithmantic points she wanted to thrash out with Krait and Hermione; in which she was partially doomed to disappointment since the Ronald Weasleys were returning at the same time as the rest of the Post Graduates were supposed to arrive. She buttonholed Lilith Snape instead since it was fairly certain that Lilith would have an even better idea of what Elsie was talking about than most adults; and a discussion on energy levels ensued that only got interrupted when Severus collected Lilith firmly for the trip to Diagon Alley.

oOoOo

The other post NEWT students had arrived meanwhile; Severus wanted to settle them in before making the two-day trip to Diagon Alley. Two were cronies of Jade and bloodkin; so they were readily welcomed. Princess Zhanargul Nurtazin of Kazakhstan wanted a few more tools to protect the small but fiercely independent wizarding community of her own country and to set up something akin to the English Auror office; and Takeo Namudzu wanted to start a school in Japan catering to muggleborn and goblins, oni as he called them; and wanted to learn teaching techniques and see how the celebrated Professor Snape ran his school. He had deposited his protégé on Jade for the year on the way, a muggleborn girl who was, he hoped, to be one of his teachers when she had completed her education. He wanted to take Chanting further than he had been able to in the short time he had been learning and also to study ritual with a view to the setting up of wards when he had his own school. He and Zhanargul had much to discuss with Elsie; especially as she was their blood sister too.

There were two others who arrived; Lizena gan Otuel was a French goblin nurse, sent by the Healer father of Solange Lebatons to learn medical chanting. She would learn enough in a year to make a real difference to her performance; and M. Lebatons had also asked that she be given a sufficient course of transfigurations and charms to qualify for full healer training if she was able to cope. Lizena was a cheerful little person, admitting cheerfully to incorrigible curiosity about everything and with an imaginative outlook that had prompted her to volunteer for this course in the first place – M. Lebatons was paying out of his own pocket – and ready to do all she could to raise the status of goblins in her own country as well as to learn all she could to make her a better nurse.

Last was a German called Ernst Langweilig who had left Durmstrang some years before and who wanted to pursue research into geomancy, having encountered it working in the German Ministry and finding the amount taught there rather hit and miss and wanting to know more. He was an amiable individual, happy to accept that birth was less important than ability, whilst suffering slight culture shock to meet a goblin in post graduate studies. Naughty Krait described him as a 'bit Hufflepuffish' since he was both amiable and yet a crashing bore and put Krait at least severely in mind of Ernie MacMillan. Well it took all sorts; and he would have nothing to complain about in the amount he learned. And he seemed at least clever enough to cope with the Arithmancy of the more advanced geomantic equations!

Terence Goodchild grinned at Severus and said that as he wanted to teach it behoved him to take the poor sap under his wing as he could see Takeo was about to murder him; and Severus sighed in deep relief and gave Terence heartfelt thanks for his kindness. Takeo after all looked on Geomancy – of which he and Zhanargul hoped to pick up some knowledge – as a means to deliver a task force to an enemy; or disrupt the travel arrangements of the enemy. The two young Durmstrangers were, after all, veterans of battle against Zhanargul's dark wizard uncle and the group he put together from those who regretted the fall of Odessa. Ernst Langweilig had been one of those pupils who had survived Durmstrang and had been glad to leave.

They were all however settled in, and their syllabuses variously negotiated with those of Severus' staff who would be leading them in study; the main reason for having them come early, as well as to meet each other. Discussion in that first week seemed often to give new and exciting direction to sometimes vague ideas of study paths; and Severus considered it an essential part of personal development for his senior students.

It may be said that Elsie's discussions lost all the rest very quickly as she was used to discussing esoteric magic with the staff already; and Takeo laughed and said that perhaps she should catch some of them up to Prince Peak NEWT standard before they moved further.

"I was ill a long time and did an awful lot of reading" said Elsie, whose hobby was also chemistry based and involved comparing and contrasting muggle and wizarding methods with compost and soil types. "I am accounted a swot even here."

"Well we should be glad of that!" laughed Zhanargul. "Those of us with only three ZH's or even only five like Takeo feel a little depressed by the achievements of you clever types!"

This actually kept Ernst shocked into silence in that Zhanargul used the word 'only'; and as Takeo nodded he indeed had so large a number as five; Ernst had thought he was doing well to take two ZH's at 'O'.

"You and me better keep quiet" murmured Terence to him "These types really ARE out of our league!"

Ernst nodded hasty agreement; and was glad he was not the only one to have less qualifications; especially as Zhanargul had asked Elsie how many NEWTs she had and Elsie had admitted to eight though one was only at 'E' grade.

"I have no qualifications save those internal qualifications as a nurse; but I hope to rectify that" said Lizena "Because it is wonderful to have that opportunity nowadays."

"And we're all behind you and ready to muck in and help you any way we can" said Elsie.

That she switched effortlessly between English, German and French was another marvel for Ernst since her use of German was perfectly colloquial – if tinged with an Austrian accent – not the slightly stilted language as was obtained by learning magically. It was true; Prince Peak really WAS the world's centre of academic excellence!

And once they had all shaken down, Severus left them to it to do the yearly shop for his children.

oOoOo

It may be said that Severus had a shock in Diagon Alley when Lucius presented him with a child called Lucy, who was an obvious Prince child; apparently electricity had blocked the blood ritual he had performed to find all of Crassus Prince's children and the child had been conceived when her mother had an affair and she was – not unnaturally – looked upon with some despite by the man whose name was on her birth certificate. That he knocked her around was however inexcusable.

"Mmmm" said Severus. "Well young lady, I'd better be your uncle Severus for now and if you don't want to live with your mother, one more reprobate in the family won't make a whole lot of difference. I have enough room for you" he added kindly in explanation "Both in my London house and in Austria where we spend a lot of time. I'll see her parents, Lucius; it's my awful uncle and my responsibility."

"Cutting it fine; you have to get ready to be off to Prince Peak for Monday" said Lucius.

"So I shall see them tomorrow" said Severus. "I know the type of her nominal father; he won't go to the police right away because they might ask awkward questions about why his daughter might run away, and that might get Social Services involved. Which will be something to threaten him with if need be. I'll get a document drawn up for him to sign abrogating any rights over her. And a bribe to 'cover the last ten years feeding and clothing another man's child'. Stick and carrot, Lucius. I can do it quite as well as you."

"Naturally; I taught you how" said Lucius. Severus laughed.

"And it comes naturally to Krait as a Malfoy born so I watched her and learned too" he said. "Don't worry, Lucy; we'll sort out things to make sure you get to go to school, even if I have to use spells to make your mother and her husband forget you ever existed."

"That might be rather good" said Lucy "But I do love mum, kind of, and I guess I even love dad – when he's not drunk and when he's not pissed with me."

"He'll be a lot less pissed with you when he knows you're the ward of a wealthy family who can do him good and whom he can touch for a loan from time to time that nobody duns him for when he doesn't pay it back" said Severus cynically. "Oh I can find it in me to pity the man; I know Lucius doesn't but if he's inarticulate and perhaps brighter than a lot of his workmates and afraid to show it because learning is sissy and he didn't get many qualifications because the muggle state education is crap then I can understand temper. My own father was the same; and though I hated him for a while I've got over it."

"He'd pay back any loan sir – Uncle Severus" said Lucy earnestly "He's no sponger."

Severus smiled.

"Then I wronged him, and I apologise; and I'm sure we'll be able to come to an arrangement without having to resort to magic" he said. "And your mother will be able to visit you when you're in London. I'll invite them to lunch tomorrow."

"Mum's at the Kennel until eleven" said Lucy.

"Ah; then I can convince your er dad to sign you away while she's out; and then let her know that you're safe" said Severus "I imagine that however well she loves you, boarding school WOULD stop you being a bone of contention in the marriage?"

"I guess so" said Lucy.

Drogo voiced his opinion on any man who would knock any child around; Lucy seemed to have made friends with the three Malfoy children already. Severus paused only to tease Lucius about the likelihood of the fifth Madam Malfoy that his quick eyes had picked out and wished Richard onto Lucius for the shopping – Lilith and Mimi, Tarquin and Sevvy had gone off on their own with their friends – and went to sort out the paperwork to have Lucy made his ward and a bank account for her. She was owed compensation from the family for being abandoned by her real father. He decided to pretend NOT to see Gaspard Shingleton, the inventor of the self-stirring cauldron; now was not a time to get into an altercation. Besides, Richard seemed to be doing a perfectly good job of irritating the nasty little man.

oOoOo

The interview with Mr Summerfield, Lucy's nominal father, went very well; largely because Severus decided not to use finesse but to intimidate the man thoroughly and imply that he had sent leg-breakers to see his uncle Crassus. As Summerfield opened the meeting by going for Severus, assuming him to be Crassus, Severus beat him up very comprehensively, and was glad of the excuse to do so, before explaining just who he was and why he was there. Summerfield signed away all rights to Lucy without a murmur but accepted Severus' insistence that the child's mother should have some contact.

Mrs Summerfield was just overjoyed that her daughter was to have a chance at a posh school and be away from her husband; they had an older daughter too and she seemed incapable of leaving her husband for the younger girl's sake. Crassus Prince always picked the vulnerable, Severus reflected; the only one with spirit, Willow's mother, he had murdered.

He would further depress any pretensions of the Summerfields by having them to dinner, to check that Lucy was in good hands, supposedly; and to give her a chance to see her father in a situation in which her new guardians were in charge so she need not fear. And to see her mother on more neutral territory. He did NOT tell them about magic; they did not have a need to know.

Already subdued, Lucy's parents were even more intimidated both at the house of obviously wealthy people in an exclusive part of London and at the concept that the typical Prince child would expect to take ten or eleven 'O' levels – Severus translating OWLs into muggle qualifications – and five or more 'A' levels. As Lucius was staying over to take all the children to the train and had set out to be overwhelming, the Summerfields were not about to make waves. Severus happened to drop into conversation that Lucius was reckoned about the fifteenth richest man in the world – muggle as well as wizarding – and Summerfield asked Lucius outright.

"Oh around about" he said "I don't pretend to be in the same league as people like Bill Gates or sundry Saudi princes. I have a lot of holdings in a number of fields; which is just as well as I have an inordinately large amount of children who can take on the various aspects of my properties when I get too old to find them exciting any more. Money's only a way of keeping score outside of having enough to live in comfort and interest oneself in various social projects. Like paying for several scholarships to the school Severus runs for gifted children; and Lucy may end up transferred there if she's musical or artistic. Unless she chooses to stay with the friends she's already made. Severus won't have his own children in his own school without good reason; but she isn't so there's no problem."

"I bet he doesn't have any discipline problems" said Mr Summerfield, giving Severus a wary look.

"Not hardly" said Lucius. "Always been a strict disciplinarian has Severus; and the best person in the world to go to in a crisis. And as he doesn't HAVE to work, he teaches as a vocation; so he's actually rather good at it."

"And if it's all the same to anyone" said Lucy firmly "I'd like to stay with my friends."

"And so you shall my dear" said Severus "And off to school tomorrow!"

Off to school for Lucy and Richard; and back to school for Severus, apporting in to await the school train from Zurich!

oOoOo

The residents of the castle on the horn travelled to Zurich to have the fun of the train trip with their friends; George Ingate was a prefect in his own right now as well as head of games proper, not just head of quiddpolo and a prefect of courtesy. Little Vya was not a prefect; but she was as delighted as George to see that their friends Fred and Flo Visick sported prefect badges too! The twins had their younger brother along; and as Lawrence had never been expected to come to school until Severus had healed his extremely badly twisted back he was bubbling.

"We spent some time in the new hospital" said Flo "Now dad has taken over there; it's well cool. The whole thing is purpose built with heaps of equipment. It's a teaching hospital too with dedicated classrooms for the senior healers to teach trainee healers; those who haven't got enough qualifications will be attending classes at Schloss Adler, and the would-be nurses studying enough to get a DOE, or what they call a ZAP there. There's some nice kids we met too."

"And our Lawrie managed to actually distinguish himself by finding out that one of THEIR new boys had been born slow so Jade could pep up his brain a little" said Fred, proudly, dropping an arm about his brother's shoulder.

"Aw, it seemed sort of obvious" said Lawrence self deprecatingly, flushing. "I shouldn't mind being a marauder though" he added.

"Well the way I understand it is you put together a group of like-minded weevils and wait to be invited by having shown you're worthy" said George "I never had an urge to maraud; I'll fight evil wizards who attack but I don't want to go looking for trouble. And that's what Marauders are about. None of us Ingates has ever felt QUITE like a marauder; and I know Fred and Flo felt the same."

"We didn't QUITE feel right as he says" said Flo "But I guess if Lawrence wants to go for it, he's had a childhood he never thought he would until Professor Snape healed him; so he has more to give back."

"And they have fun too" said Lawrence.

"Lord yes" said George "Well you'll have the youngest Hallow-Hellibore boy in your year; and unless he's a dweeb and totally unlike his brothers I should think he'll be up for it. I can't believe I just encouraged that."

"You'll get over it" said Flo.

Also resident were Motti Kalinka and Hiob Breuer who were quickly introduced to Lawrence.

"And I shouldn't mind Marauding too like my older sisters" said Hiob. "My older brother doesn't maraud but I mean to. You see my best friend Richard is going to Maraud in Hogwarts in England."

"Well that's two of us" said Lawrence in satisfaction. "Why is your friend going to Hogwarts not here with you?"

"Because his dad is the headmaster of Prince Peak and he doesn't feel it right that his children should be trammelled in their mischief by having a dad AND mums over them as teachers" said Hiob "Professor Snape has three wives; and having a dad as headmaster is bad enough but having three mums teaching or being on the staff – Sirri is the Castle Chatelaine – would be worse."

"Crumbs yes!" said Lawrence with feeling; he loved his parents but having them teaching him would be rough!

oOoOo

Fulke Blackwood, Elsie's cousin, was next; now in the third he was escorting his little sister Cleone, who was to start this year.

"Hold on a tick, will you Fulke?" said George "We've an expected new one in your year, a Weasley of all things who's been at Hellibore's; his parents are transferring him and his kid brother starts in the first."

"Lumme, poor sap" said Fulke "If he's been at Hellibore's he'll need almost as much catching up as if he's been playing with himself at home."

"Don't be unkind" said Flo mildly "If he needs catching up, I'm sure you oiks in the third are capable of helping him."

"And by the hair, this is he, or rather this is they" said Fred.

"William and Lawrence Weasley" said the older of the two red heads.

"Right, William, this is Fulke Blackwood who has as nasty a tongue as any Snape but is a decent enough oik for all that" said Flo "Lawrence? Not another one! Well, here's Fulke's sister Cleone and the other Lawrence in the year which is my kid brother, Mottie Kalinka is a FREE elf, don't forget it, and that's Hiob Breuer. Shift through the wall you lot and you weevils try not to smell."

"That's prefect speak for putting us in our places as the youngest in the school who should try not to draw attention to ourselves" explained Hiob as he drew the other two through.

"Wow, we really are chuffed to see goblins like you and even elves walk tall and act like people!" said Lawrence Weasley.

"That was almost offensive, Weasley" said Hiob "As if you thought we weren't people."

Lawrence flushed.

"It wasn't meant that way" he said.

"We take no offence" squeaked Motti "How come you're not at Hogwarts? I thought all Weasleys went to Hogwarts."

"Our branch doesn't" said Lawrence "I dunno why not; it's not like my mum isn't a Hogwarts family. I s'pose dad thought there's already so many Weasleys at Hogwarts we'd have a better chance at a separate identity or something. HE went to Hellibore's and so did his dad, but all our Barnett cousins go to Hogwarts. Only as William and me managed to pass to come here, dad and mum said we might as well be at a school where brains count and wealth doesn't."

"Clear as mud!" laughed Hiob "What are we going to do about having two Lawrences?"

"Visick arrived first; call him Law and Weasley Rence" suggested Motti.

"Great; it's sorted" said Hiob.

The two Lawrences looked at each other and shrugged.

One obtained nicknames at school any way; and they might have been worse.

oOoOo

A blonde boy tumbled through the wall with a small girl by the hand.

"Hi weevils, I'm Chrysander Hallow Hellibore and I hear there are some people who want to Maraud and I'm not about to be left out, and this is Eva Schiff whose sister marauds too like my brothers."

"Lumme, where does he get the breath from to deliver all that in one go?" said Law.

"I expect his brothers have taught him chanting" said Hiob.

"What a monicker!" said Rence.

"The whole family have monickers" said Hiob "That's why his brothers are known as AHHa and BaHH. What are you going to be, old boy, CuHH?"

Chrysander Hallow Hellibore grinned.

"CuHH it shall be" he said. "My brothers" as AHHa and BaHH roiled past with members of their own respective sets and AHHa with a prefect badge on that others of his own age were teasing him about.

"We appear to be the only two girls so far" said Eva to Cleone "I haven't decided yet if I want to maraud; have you?"

"I'm not even sure what they're talking about" said Cleone.

Eva settled down to explain what marauders stood for. Cleone was half attracted, half shocked.

"I do get into trouble awfully easily" she said "Even without looking for it; but I promised I'd try not to. Standing up to bullies sounds fine though; are there many here?"

"I don't think so" said Eva "But there are bullies everywhere, not just school you know; in workplaces and in ministries and those who want to push schoolkids about. My biological father is a bully; he forced himself on loads of women and that's why there's quite a lot of us. My mum is a pensioner of my sister and her husband, because Franziska is legitimate and our father is now in Nurmengard because he was with a group who went to try to kill the goblins at the free school at Schloss Adler. I want to fight people like him, though I'm not sure I'm a total marauder."

"Oh dear!" said Cleone "That's not an awfully adequate thing to say, is it? But I mean….. how horrid for you to be illegitimate and have a rotter for a father!"

"Well the closest I ever came to him was when he was attacking the school; Fran's teaching in the orphanage there and I live there" said Eva "My mum was a serving maid in his house and she got sacked when he got her with child; I grew up in a pretty horrid place until Franziska found out about us and took us away. So I sort of feel I ought to be wanting to be a marauder."

"I say!" said Hiob "I couldn't help overhearing – you don't have to be a marauder to support the ideals if you feel a bit unsure; because you can always change your mind and ask to come in later if you think you feel more like it."

Eva and Cleone exchanged looks.

"I would rather support" said Cleone

"Me too really" said Eva.

"I want to maraud properly!" said a third little girl who had just come through "I'm Grace Hubble and my sister is in AHHa's class and I say who are the marauders here?"

"That's me, Law and Rence and CuHH" said Hiob. "Motti feels more like supporting than being too. We're expecting three more weevils so I guess five of us will be a decent sort of number."

Flo had to be impressed by how little Rose's trunk was exploding; but then she noticed that Rose had arrived with her friend Hanna-leena so presumably the Finnish girl had sorted Rose out.

The next child arrived in short order, a little boy called Claude, the brother of Solange Lebatons; and Law greeted him, having a healer for a father in common. Claude was a solemn child with intelligent eyes; and he declined to Maraud, gravitating towards Motti.

The final two to arrive were brought through by Flo.

"These are Otylia Winkela and Boleslav Winkel and they're twins but Slavic languages change the surname by sex" she explained "They are Polish and are known to one of Jade Snape's friends, who's teaching in Durmstrang right now but he suggested they might get a wider education."

"Herr Gierek is a clever man" said Boleslav "He thinks if we get a wide and English education we can take wider ideas back to Poland. He purposes to free all the house elves in Europe one day and we shall fight for his ideals."

"Which means those who can will be loud about it whilst the rest of us get on and do the sensible sort of things like stop them from wholesale giving out of hats to elves who are afraid to be free" said Otylia. "Though we are very glad to see that it is true that in English schools there is no visible difference bar the height between races."

"Well I guess we shall have to tell you about marauding" said Hiob.

"Oh but we know about marauding!" said Boleslav "Herr Gierek has explained it to us most carefully; and this we wish to endeavour."

"And I shall try to stop my brother getting into too much unnecessary trouble" said Otylia "Because there are always ways and ways to tackle a problem and charging in wand blazing is not always the best one."

"Sometimes it's the only way" said Hiob.

Otylia considered.

"In which case, there is usually a choice of spells and the way you use them to optimise charging in" she said.

"Actually, I think she's probably right" said CuHH. "And having the more down to earth people to stop mad crusaders is a good idea; look how much trouble Voldemort would have been able to cause without Hermione Granger and Krait Malfoy, 'cos I've heard some of the stories."

"Me too" said Hiob. "All right Otylia but if you lecture, prepare to be groaned at."

"I shall endeavour not to lecture but only sensible things to say" said Otylia "If you groan at me then I shall be having to think I am being the what you say, prig, and will have to consider if I am wrong or if you are a little bit insane."

"You have to be a little bit insane to be a marauder in the first place" grinned Hiob. "Well, shall we banish the non marauders and share life histories?"

"I please should like to share my life history with the marauders so you know what can happen" said Eva "But it can wait. I am happy now and settled."

"Muggle Studies Hobby Group" said CuHH and Hiob simultaneously.

oOoOo

"I have to say" said Flo as they passed the huddle of would-be marauders "It gets a bit much when the majority of the class happens to be marauding."

"It is a bit much" said Fred. "I say, is that Grace Hubble? I thought she was in with the marauders. Here, young Grace, why are you wandering about on the platform looking forlorn and not in with your fellows?"

"Excuse please?" said the child in French.

Flo switched effortlessly.

"Enfin, your accent is not that of an English child; are you then not Grace Hubble?"

"No, Madame; I am Lisette Dufours and a lady called me Grace and told me, I think, for I know some English, that I was naughty and took me by the arm and hurried me through the wall – alors, THROUGH it – and here I am and I so not understand and I would please like to return to my maman for we are shopping in Zurich before I was grabbed."

"Eh bien, I shall find your mother" said Flo "Ask the train to hold, Fred; if they can't I guess I can catch a muggle train to Innsbruck and a local one to the village."

Fred nodded and hared off to the front of the train; and Flo took Lisette firmly by the hand and headed for the wall.

"Do we just walk through it again?" asked Lisette "I was a little nervous because of the odd looking people and being caught in a bubble of nowhere."

"Why, it is not a bubble of nowhere" said Flo "It's a holographic projection because we have had trouble with a few hooligans from a rough school. It stops people interfering. See, nothing at all to walking through it" she added, thanking her stars that they had a competent muggle studies teacher who told them about things like holograms as suggestions towards the time when they could confund people. Flo was not seventeen yet; and she knew that she must not use a wand. But with a bit of down to earth chatter about things the child would accept, hopefully nobody would need to.

They came upon the child's frantic mother; and Flo dropped a little curtsey.

"Alors, what a mix up, Madame!" she cried "Your little Lisette is the very image, the IMAGE of one of the new girls who starts at my school; who have a sweet mother who is of the dreamiest; and can she recall what clothes her Grace started the day in? But no! She knows her girls are dreamy also and sees what she thinks is her younger daughter and takes her firmly to our train which is at a private platform; and so we have two little girls who are of an appearance! I assure you, the coincidence I have never seen before; I pray you will forgive Mme Hubble for her mistake and that you will forgive too the school that we almost had an extra passenger to Austria!"

"AUSTRIA? Zut alors!" cried the mother. "Ah, Lisette, did I not tell you not to let go of my hand? My thanks to you for returning my daughter. You are not Swiss?"

"No madame, I am English" said Flo "We have a school in the Alps for the academically, musically and artistically talented and those who suffer much from Asthma. You will excuse; I do not want to lose my train and go the long way."

She bolted back to the platform and leaped on as the goblin guard heaved her up and waved his green flag.

"Just in time Fraulein Visick" he said "We've a window to miss a muggle train on the public line; any longer and we'd have had to go."

Flo nodded.

"That's why I said to go when you needed to" she said "Mind I'm glad not to have to go the muggle route. Thanks for the heave!" and she made her way to the front where the prefects gathered and regaled them with it.

"Clever idea to remember holograms!" said Rory. "Well we may as well cast our votes now."

Flo nodded, still a little out of breath.

It was going to be hard to pick a head boy or girl; Rory and Randolph were from the Muggle Marauders but the four marauders were very much sufficient unto themselves and did not really take a lead in the school other than by example. Mungo was sensible though he had only been there one year; Pru was sensible too, but not especially what you thought of when you wanted someone to take charge. Leneli would never make a leader; Professor Snape had surely only included her because she had some initiative and might rise to the challenge and none of the rest of that year would. The upper sixth were, after all, the last year that had begun with the four girls who had started the school as Cackle's academy, now down to Pru and the scatty Muriel; the four Muggle Marauders had kept to themselves because the girls were not really very promising; and Leneli had arrived with a chip on her shoulder. Friede was a sweet person but had enough on her plate keeping up – being brain damaged – to worry about even being a prefect; and Marius, who like Mungo and Friede had started last year was also concentrating on his school work since his previous school had been limited. Rory? He was kind to the younger ones but when his garden was uppermost in his mind everything else was out of the window; and Randolph the same about his art. Pru backed out of decisions. Flo shrugged to herself and wrote Mungo Fraser's name on the paper as being the best of a rather responsibility-shy bunch. Mungo was self effacing and would not thank her for it but he at least could rise to the challenge!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The school spilled noisily out of the train and made their way to the cable car where, sorted by class they were escorted up by various teachers, the newcomers much impressed and awed by the conveyance.

"Goblin contrivances are most awfully clever, aren't they?" said Rence.

Hiob snorted.

"This isn't a goblin contrivance; it's a muggle invention. Only this has been made with goblin-made gears and such for extra safety and in case it needs to take any enchantment. It's steam powered only the boiler has Gubraithian Fire to keep the steam up same as in a steam engine on tracks. Muggles are actually more inventive in some respects even than we goblins are; or at least give that impression over the last few centuries. Largely because the wizarding world has been wasting OUR talents by trying to keep us in our supposed place and depressing our will which naturally also dulls the creativity. Goblins were quick to copy muggle steam engines and most wizards truly believe goblins invented them. We did not; but our people have improved on various designs. Water summoning taps set off immediately the water drops below a certain level in the tanks for example mean we never have to rely on finding water for the boiler as well as being sure it's pure water without lime; and a number of extra valves and magical condensing-inducers and so on mean that goblin-made steam engines have around about a ninety per cent efficiency rate; muggle engines run at about eighty per cent. That's if you're counting the energy of the boiling water. Compared to the fact that muggles have to power steam engines by burning coal it's a lot better, because only about a quarter of the energy stored in coal actually gets to be used. Which is why muggles moved to what seemed to them to be more efficient types of energy production than steam power. For the wizarding world it's about as efficient as we either need or can use because otherwise you're straying into the province of electricity and electricity and magic don't mix."

"You know an awful lot about muggles" said Rence.

"I know an awful lot about technology" said Hiob "It's my hobby."

oOoOo

Severus welcomed the school back for a new school year.

"We have two older transfers this year" he said "William Weasley in the third who I trust is settling in with his fellows and will be given any aid he requires." As Severus' adoptive son Siegfried was in that class he knew he would hear unofficially if there were any problems; but William seemed to have settled in well with that bunch of young reprobates and their theatrical leanings.

"Yes sir, with hair that red we can use him as the evil efreet in the Christmas pantomime we're planning!" called out Georgi Metlaev.

"Well Georgi, I'm sure we shall all enjoy any offering of theatre you and your confederates produce for us" said Severus. That would explain why he had received no reports of the third being in trouble on the train; they were in a theatrical huddle. That might make life relatively quiet; that class were almost as ubiquitous as a whole as any bunch of marauders!

"So long as the little horrors don't decide to scare everyone to death with puppet efreeti like their wretched fey attack on the sixth" murmured Hermione.

"Oh like a sort of shadow puppet fire gang?" said Ron "That'd be cool; I must check they've seen 'Labyrinth'."

Hermione gave a theatrical and hollow groan.

Severus decided to ignore her and went on,

"The other new girl is Kizzy Delmar who has not been on the train because she arrived a little early; she's in the fourth and will be initially in the care of Johanna and the Breuer twins to show around. You have heard of Kizzy from the Broomstick Boys who are sponsoring her; please do your best to help her settle in as a free person."

The Broomstick Boys had given a concert at the school the previous year and outlined how in America black muggle slaves had been bred with house elves to make an enslaved group of people who were often, like Kizzy, as little as a quarter elf. Kizzy was petite with dusky skin, a slightly larger head than most humans, with points to her ears, large liquid brown eyes and features that any muggle might describe as 'elfin' without necessarily looking much like an elf. She had briefly met the twins when they were about to set out and had liked them whilst being faintly shocked at the idea of goblins considering themselves as good as masters – or humans, as she must learn to think of them. Goblins in America technically had equal rights to humans, and before the coup in England had technically had more rights than English goblins, barring the right to bear wands. Reality was, however, a very different matter; and America suffered from ghettos of goblins in wizarding communities. To muggles, goblins appeared as Hispanics; which was a despised social group. Intermarriages were virtually unknown. Goblin genes in slaves was not unknown; having a goblin servant sire a child on a quarter-elf slave girl meant that her offspring were definitely not going to be taken as human and maybe managing to hide amongst the black population.

America was the only place where colour issues mattered too; because of the slavery of black individuals, including some black wizarding families having been owned by white wizarding families, usually from childhood. Black skinned wizards tended either to want to show that they had never been slaves by owning their own elves; or were abolitionists of the loudest kind. Such an one had confronted the Broomstick boys after they had won Kizzy in a game and given her clothes; and Kizzy had clung to Crys while Nils told the man haranguing him that he had a filthy mind and that any decent pair of young men with a young girl in tow protected her and sent her to school as their ward to learn how people ought to be treated and if he wanted to learn that he should look at the records of the races of people in English schools. Nils had managed to get him to quieten down and go away but it had been frightening. The quieter but implacable fight against slavery of the English was strange but more comfortable. And Kizzy planned to use her golden voice to sing songs of freedom to break the chains of obedience and blood tie to any families who persisted in slave owning when she knew enough. She had said as much to the twins; who had applauded her.

oOoOo

Meanwhile there was more school business.

"The votes have been returned for the head of school and I'm sure you're all eager to hear who won. The majority of the votes were poled by Flo Visick; with one or two votes each going to Mungo, George and Sandalla. Flo my dear, who would you pick as your deputy from among their number?"

"But – but I'm only lower sixth!" said Flo "There must be a mistake; people aren't supposed to vote for me, are they?"

Severus laughed.

"People vote for the person they think most capable, my child" he said "Yes; you are lower sixth. Others in Hogwarts have risen to the challenge of a two year tenure; Draco Malfoy, David Fraser and Lionel Dell. For what it's worth two of them have also been Triwizard champions and you'll have the option of entering that next year."

"Oh I know fine well the school champion will be AHHa" said Flo cheerfully "Though I WILL enter; well I voted for Mungo who's an upper sixth and I say, sir, will I really hold it for two years or will I revert to being a prefect after this year and if I get voted back, all well and good and if there's someone better that's fair too?"

"You will give up power as happily as having accepted it?" said Severus.

"If there's someone who has better organisational skills, I'd be wrong not to, wouldn't I?" said Flo.

"Show of hands on who thinks this ought to be a custom instituted if we have a head in the Lower Sixth" said Severus.

"Nah" said AHHa "If it ain't broke, sir, don't fix it. Flo's good to go for a couple of years; it'd mean another lower sixth next year because we aren't hardly likely to find sudden extra leadership skills in the meantime; she can pick another deputy next year but if she's the one with the confidence reposed in her, why expect that to change? I can lead but I'm also a bit too committed to marauder stuff which is why I asked my lot not to vote for me, and Sandalla also did not want to have to lead before she has to do princess things. Silvina is too tied up in music. George could do it and Fred does what Flo tells him anyway and nobody could do it so well as Flo. I say, hands down because if she fluffs it she'll resign long before the end of year. Only she won't" he added.

"Hands up to re-vote – a sprinkling" said Severus "Most of you tend to agree with AHHa. Which I tend to do myself" he added "Though I wonder if it might not have been good for AHHa to be made to rise to the challenge next year himself. Gurning and making mime of being sick is NOT becoming to a sixth former Mr Hallow-Hellibore" he added sternly.

And this was why AHHa was not really ready to be head boy; he still had outbreaks of childishness. And by next year he probably WOULD be ready; but the prefects were right. Nobody could do it, as things stood, quite as well as Flo.

"Well if the school wants me, they'd better be prepared to put up with me for the two years then" said Flo.

"My dear, you are the only real possible choice" said Severus "And Mungo an excellent deputy; I think you know who will be a good deputy next year."

Flo nodded seriously; she had picked up that he wanted AHHa pushed into responsibility of a more mundane and tedious nature than leading fights against dark wizards!

Severus went on,

"We have been issued a challenge of a friendly duel from Durmstrang; they suggest a team of eight, each to duel an opponent from the other school; which points count for a team win. The highest scoring eight contestants will then be paired up top with bottom and so on to play off for a first to fourth position. None of you are likely to know, but the last duelling competition with Durmstrang was a round Robin with Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, each with teams of six, fighting two duels each for the points and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons each managed to get one contestant into the top eight; the entire Hogwarts team went through. I don't necessarily say we shall do as well since Durmstrang has shaped up a lot since then; but I am inclined to suggest that it be once again a three way match with the new Russian school for purebloods as one of the participants; I need hardly remind you that our aim would be to depress their pretensions. Madam Bacsó has assured me that she will guarantee the safety of any goblin, part goblin or elf duellists who make it to the team. If you would like to keep it a two team match place your left hand on your head; if you would like a three-way match raise your right hand…. Well I don't even need to count as I don't see a single hand on the head, though there are a few abstentions. I'll talk to Agata Bacsó soonest then. Quidditch and Quiddpolo try outs as usual once the new ones have their hands in, and those of you involved in gymkhanas may put your names down for the meet on the last weekend in September; it's a small local one but we may as well attend if anyone is interested."

There was much excited chatter; a duel made a change to quidditch and gave a chance to shine for those more academic than sporty. Somebody managed to recall that Hermione Granger had been a part of the three-school duel and acquired the information that David Fraser, who had come third, had only been fourteen and Willow Prince had been a year younger. This fired the imaginations of the lower school who were told firmly that the choice of the team would be in the number of points scored in the duelling club in the first part of the term; and only on that, so it was in the hands of those who would like to participate.

"Which will at least hopefully boost their charms and transfigurations skills as a general thing" as Krait remarked to Dione. "We'll cede position of referee to Agata; she used to be a duelling champion in her time. A way of getting notice for a non German of course to gain position teaching. I heard that Durmstrang humiliated the Cheesteeykovy Shkola Koldoovstvoy at quidditch and for the insults the pure-bloods made their juniors gave them a delayed action curse they let us write in the book of all wickedness involving pustules bursting open to reveal summoned maggots."

"Kids are revolting, wherever they come from" grinned Dione "HOW creative! Our little marauding counterparts at Durmstrang are good kids; and it will be a challenge for our types to have to meet other marauders too."

"That's what Severus thought" said Krait. "And good too for the Pure-bloods of Russia to meet them in a way that will prove, hopefully, memorable in a bad way."

"You ARE a bad girl!" giggled Dione.

It was perhaps as well that none of the pupils were party to such a staff conversation and its attendant wicked giggles.

oOoOo

This year's third and fourth had been in for a bit of a shock in some respects; in that Arithmancy was now to be one of the compulsory subjects to take to OWL along with DADA, Potions, Charms and transfigurations. The whole of the fourth except Rudi and Beta had been taking it as an elective in any case; and both Rudi ad Beta had received holiday coaching from, to their relief, Madam Malfoy, since Madam Granger in the holidays would be rather too much of a good thing. Rudi and Beta were resigned. It was more of an issue to the third where Solange and Germaine merely detested Arithmancy and Werner and Conrad tried to protest that it contravened the 1415 statute banning cruel and unusual punishment, under which casuistry the use of dementors had been introduced in prisons since they 'only' depressed the spirits. For dunces at the subject like Werner and Conrad, Madam Granger was quite as depressing as any dementor.

"I sympathise; but there have always been those taking compulsory subjects who have had a blind spot in one or more" said Professor Snape firmly when presented with this ingeniously cheeky petition. "However, Arithmancy IS a subject which can be come to grips with by the pure application of hard work; as too may potions in almost every case. Consider the feelings of those unfortunate enough not to shine at wand work or who have a blind spot about transfiguration! A purely theory class is easier to overcome difficulty with; and moreover as this school has expectations that a significant number of its students will pursue theory beyond NEWT level, it is imperative that we equip our students to do so. Arithmancy is vital for the study of higher magic; and should you wish to take almost any serious subject to NEWT, a lack of Arithmancy will be felt. Geomancy, for example, or chanting; the enchanting side of your metalwork, Werner. Conrad, you have done so very well to overcome YOUR difficulties with casting spells and to find the magic within you; I feel sure that you will apply equal determination and ability to Artithmancy."

He smiled kindly on them.

There was not a lot they could do but murmur 'yes, Professor Snape' and make their bows.

"Cheeky little scrotes!" said Hermione when he regaled the staffroom about the petition.

"Worth a try though" said Ron; which earned him a poke from his wife.

oOoOo

Kizzy was drawn into the group of chattering girls who were unpacking in their respective dormitories whilst two little boys, one of whom was a goblin, passed cheerfully rude comments about being even more outnumbered by girls.

"There are twelve girls now" said Johanna, who had been introduced to Kizzy "One takes Rudi's and Henik's point but we still have to point and giggle; it's obligatory to keep boys in their place you know!"

As the boys responded to this by pulling faces, Kizzy was able to interpret this as a normal rivalry rather than girls having any special standing in the school.

"As bad, they say, it is, as it was when the school was a girls' school with the first few male imports" mourned Rudi.

"Beset on every side we are" said Henik.

"If you two boys would only go and unpack you'd not be beset by girls and have a better chance of not being beset by me" said Sirri waspishly. Kizzy had met Madam Sirri Snape briefly and thought it amazing that a half elf should wield as much power as any staff member when the boys scurried meekly away.

Nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of Sirri, the Kitchen Tyrant.

"We'd like Kizzy in our dorm, please Sirri" said Hette "And please can we not be with Lucy, Sarah, Cerellia or Liriope; or else Jo will talk horses all night with them and twin and I will be forced to murder her a little bit."

Sirri laughed.

"Jo, will you pick the horsy bunch to live with or your fellow marauders?"

"Oh marauders come first" said Johanna. "I can talk horses when we're currying our mounts. We'll share with Emma and Beta who are mostly harmless if they can put up with us mad ones."

"Oh so long as you marauder types don't want us to be out of our beds up to nefarious misdeeds we'd be happy, wouldn't we Bee?" said Emma. The little elf nodded cheerfully.

It worked out fairly well; Cerellia and Liriope, Lucy and Sylvana and Zoë and Sarah were very much paired off as friends; and if neither Sylvana nor Zoë took much interest in riding they supported their friends who did and managed not to be bored by fairly constant talk of horses. Sarah had taken sketches of the various horses and ponies the horsy ones of the school either owned or favoured in the school stables; and her sketches adorned the walls, prancing, snorting, rearing and flying in circles. Hette and Vava considered them very unrestful drawings, whilst admiring the skill and praising Sarah for her ability; but they were NOT their choice of drawings to go to sleep with!

"I don't think I like flying horses much either" said Kizzy "The master used to send me on errands sometimes to the stables and they're such big creatures they scared me."

"They ARE big creatures" agreed Beta. "And you're not sufficiently of elf blood to be likely to survive being kicked by one of the brutes like I might."

"They can be so gentle though when they know you" said Johanna.

"You human outsize types however have a head start – literally – on getting to know them" said Vava "For us short-arses it is harder; and don't cite Gorbrin Malfoy-Tobak in England because he's a Malfoy and that's a state of mind, as Cerellia keeps telling us now Mr Lucius Malfoy has accepted her mother as his sister. And Gorbrin is as tall as most humans, I've seen photos. And let's face it, Hette gets height sick on a broom."

"Motion sick; not height sick" corrected her twin. "It's the nature of the way the ruddy thing moves that makes me queasy."

"I hope you won't regret sharing with me" said Kizzy. "I don't want to get into trouble you know; I have to work hard to prove to Mr Crys and Mr Nils that they didn't make a mistake making me their ward."

"Darling, with a voice like that, so long as you speak from time to time we'll all be enchanted" said Vava. "Chanting is my thing; Hette is potions and Jo is charms. You're a VOICE however and we'll do all we can to help nurture it. Did Crys and Nils tell you about Marauding?"

"Some" said Kizzy cautiously.

"Well I fancy you're going to be one of us" said Vava "Because we stand for everything you and your guardians do; fighting injustice. We DO get up to nefarious what-she-said; to hone our skills to fight baddies. Our big sister is hoping to be school champ in the Triwizard next year just to show racists up; and she's got a good chance, though there's some stiff opposition in her class and the one above. And you betcha she's going to be in the duelling team; and that will so be funny because if the HOST school accepts her, the pure-bloods gotta or cede the match; either they lose by default or get creamed by a goblin, so how funny is that?"

"What if they er, cream her instead?" asked Kizzy.

The twins rolled around on the ground laughing.

"Yrdl's dead hard" said Hette "She's been trained as a marauder; we take risks others dare not because what does not kill you makes you stronger."

"Kai Kassai" added Vava.

They had just discovered Star Trek.

Kizzy thought the girls in her year were slightly insane but nice enough; and it was not accounted for by being English since five of the girls were not English. Perhaps it was just that they were happy could make jokes about everything because they felt so secure that even taking risks like Mr Crys and Mr Nils said marauders took did not matter. She wanted to be a part of such a group; her sponsors had told her regretfully that they had been the wrong age to be marauders but supported them; and that the ritual was, if it was offered to her, approved by them. What they meant by that she did not know.

She found out when she was led firmly to a box room and asked if she would place her life at the disposal of justice and freedom; and when she had done so the three girls she knew and four older children, two of them boys, slit their palms and handed her a silver knife.

Kizzy slit her own palm, wincing slightly; and began to mingle blood as they did, echoing the phrase 'we be of one blood, ye and I' that the others said.

And then she was as weak as a kitten and so happy she wanted to laugh and cry both at once.

And then with a sharp TAC! Mr Crys and Mr Nils turned up.

"What, leave us out you wretched brats?" said Nils, opening his palm.

And then Kizzy could feel both her benefactors closely; knew they loved her and wanted her as kin; and that they would never let her down.

And nor would her other friends….. and there were LOTS! Kizzy swayed.

Nils caught her and sat her down firmly and Yrdl unpacked goodies.

Pumpkin juice and sticky cakes went down well and Kizzy felt better.

"Isn't it an anti-apparating zone for humans?" she said.

"Not those of us who have shared with elf blood to give us the option of the other way" said Crys "There are so many of us of all kinds, Kizzy; you'll never need to be afraid again. Nobody can steal you away; one of us can always find you and rescue you with a method similar to the way an elf can always find the family that owns him. Only we wouldn't blood you; we wanted to see if you were chosen by your peer group of marauders."

"She felt right" said Hette "Like Johanna did. Rum, isn't it, I don't think Jo's little sister IS going to be a marauder."

"She's had rather an awful life brought up in a brothel" said Jo. "It's a bit soul destroying; she's only been rescued for a couple of years, and she's been there from birth."

"And how soul destroying is it to be a slave from birth and then your master, who's also your brother, starts touching you up?" said Vava.

Johanna looked at Kizzy and squeezed her hand.

"Some people are just remarkable people is all" she said "And Eva is not. She's done well to be fairly normal now; but she's got a big chip on her shoulder and it's personal. She hasn't yet learned to stand aside, accept the good and move on. And by the way, our Kizzy, when I was pretending to be maid to my half sister, the legitimate one, our father actually made a pass at me because he didn't even realise I was his daughter. He's a git. You can't choose your relatives – but you CAN choose your family."

Kizzy glanced shyly at Crys and Nils; and each put an arm about her.

"Well now we don't have to worry" said Nils "And I guess we need to get about our business and you lot have a bell you need to respond to."

"It's only first bedtime bell" said Hette. "But if we want a hot bath after all that travelling we'd better shift. Come on oiks; look alert. Your school needs lerts."

"But I say, before we do turn in" said Crow "Can we sort of enrol Crys and Nils as honorary Bee Marauders?"

"Nice idea" said Yrdl.

"And they've even got a B in their name as Broomstick Boys" said BaHH.

"Though that sort of slipped after the first few of us" said Batty. "It's more kind of that we buzz around irritating the unrighteous and ungodly."

"You've been reading Saint books again" said BaHH.

"He's cool" said Batty "Should have been a marauder. And I vote we include the Broomstick Boys too."

"Carried" said Yrdl as there was a murmur of assent.

"Well, you kids are the best" said Nils "We never got to be Marauders at school but we'll certainly uphold the spirit of it. And we'll be around"

"But we ought to be going" said Crys. "Hang loose!"

"Live long and prosper" said Hette.

oOoOo

Half of the Bee Marauders were in the fifth, and more or less precluded from playing pranks; and whilst not wishful to cramp the style of their younger members, especially with an ex slave to teach to have fun they hardly liked to be left out.

Yrdl went to see Severus about it.

"Sir, we want to teach Kizzy to have fun and be naughty" she said bluntly "But there's the unwritten law about fifth formers not marauding pranks-wise; only one can't have a prank in which all marauders don't at least KNOW what's going on. So I came to ask your advice."

Severus regarded her thoughtfully.

"Your straightness is commendable Miss Breuer" he said. "I believe that under the circumstances the importance of teaching a child to be a child outweighs the necessity for fifth formers to stand on their dignity; so long as any japes you are involved in do not interfere with your exam work. Which is a pretty stupid thing for me to say because so far as experience teaches me, Marauding japes ADD to the knowledge of the participants and give headaches only to examiners when thoughtful Marauders write NEWT level answers to OWL level questions because of their er, extra-curricular endeavours. Keep it light hearted. Oh and by the way, you Marauders might concentrate on your French, and on French history; I have some reason to suspect that there may be some potential trouble from French supremacists and those opposing goblin rights."

"Yes sir; thank you sir" said Yrdl "I'll talk to the Villeneuve twins about brushing us up."

oOoOo

The talk with the Villeneuve twins led to some rather interesting revelations and subsequent speculations.

"Our cousin Achille is a real racist" said Emil.

"He's also a git" said Cecilia. "Tried to get papa to agree to a betrothal with me, even though I hardly know him, to keep the family pure; said we could marry as soon as I was sixteen and as I wouldn't need qualifications to be a wife, it wouldn't matter if I hadn't taken my OWLs! Papa told him to drop dead – he's dead keen on us doing as well as we can even though we are well enough off not to need to – and Achille screeched at him, that he'd be sorry and that when he ruled France he would order me to marry him."

The Marauders exchanged glances.

"I say" said BaHH "That REALLY ought to go to Severus; because that means if he's a bit unbalanced there's a chance he might try to kidnap you. And if he thinks he's going to rule France that means he might be connected with supremacists and have delusions of Voldyness."

"He's too stupid to be a second Voldemort" said Emil "He got slung out of Hogwarts early you know; though I don't know why. He's barking; must be."

"Well let's go to Severus anyhow" said Yrdl "Barking he might be but that doesn't mean he might not be potentially dangerous."

oOoOo

Severus listened seriously.

"Achille Crouch-Villeneuve is a potentially dangerous young man" he said "He did not manage to accrue a following in Hogwarts because he was considered a poseur; but the French like a man who loves himself. He has some charisma and has been used to throwing his weight around because of his wealth and family position; he did not like it that even his prestigious English relatives did not buy him automatic respect. I know unofficially that he used the cruciatus curse on a younger child in Hogwarts, accepted Marauder punishment, and was in such a foul temper over it he pushed bullying to the point that Marauders decided to rag him quite seriously; and he was asked to leave because he had such a hysterical temper tantrum at Professor Flitwick. I should say that he is cunning; and quite ruthless. He also has a sense of grievance. Such things moulded Voldemort. I agree, Emil, that he's scarcely in Voldemort's league; but I believe it possible that he might cause trouble, if only by being the personable – as he can be – well-born and wealthy figurehead that the supremacists are looking for. And I shall tell you something else; when there were attempts made to make goblins look bad in France by seeming to be violent, our man on the ground strongly suspected Achille of having something to do with it. Achille's youngest uncle, who is only five years older than Achille, was arrested for the incitement to violence of the group of goblins he led – or rather misled – because of the injuries that were caused. I have little doubt that they were working together."

"Uncle Ferand is stuck up" said Cecilia "We weren't at all surprised when it turned out to be him behind all that trouble. Papa tries not to have much to do with his brothers; and he was most upset that Achille should be so insensitive as to try to marry Leticia or me out of hand – because he suggested Letty first, you know, and shrugged when he heard she was already betrothed and said what about me. He's git enough to have delusions of Voldyness. I like that phrase, BaHH."

"I may go and have a chat with your parents" said Severus "Because I know he made the same sort of proposal concerning Erica Malfoy when she was only twelve years old – that's Professor Malfoy-Chang to the rest of you. We need to keep an eye on Achille."

"Do you want me to pretend to be smitten and spy on him?" said Cecilia brightly. "I can you know."

"I should not ask any child in my care to walk into that level of danger" said Severus.

"Sir, if he's trying to be Monsieur de Voldemort numereaux deux doesn't it behove me to try?" said Cecilia.

"And I'll back her" said Emil.

"If you two will go to those lengths we ought to make you marauders properly" said BaHH.

"No time like the present" said Yrdl, producing a knife from thin air. Severus decided not to bother to ask how she had learned a NEWT level piece of summoning so effortlessly executed.

Other Marauders drifted into the office and information was rapidly imparted; and Emil and Cecilia were handed a knife and told to slit their palms.

The shock of joining was heady.

"Mon Dieu, THAT is how you are so close!" gasped Emil. "Ah, with this I am not in the least afraid to try to be an auror; I will never die alone!"

"Oh twin! We are so much more than twins!" gasped Cecilia "And we are more than two…. NOW I have no qualms or fears at all about making up to Achille. I shall know you will find me no matter what."

"We don't have to LIKE it much" said Granville Jorkins "Speaking as other twins."

"Nobody LIKES it" said Severus "But I have to say it would be spectacularly useful. If I were you I'd play it cautiously though, Cecilia."

"I thought to write to him and tell him that I've only just found out that he proposed and pretend to be a bit sulky that papa never gave me the chance to get to know my cousin better" said Cecilia "And enter into a schoolgirl crush type of correspondence."

"We'll all help you write that sort of gushy crap" said Yrdl.

"Good; you're more literate than me" said Cecilia, and giggled suddenly "WHAT would Achille say if he knew he was getting gushy letters written by a goblin!"

"He'd be fit to kill" said Yrdl cheerfully "And I'm not, I think, exaggerating."

"You are not" said Severus "A young man of intemperate humour is Achille Crouch Villeneuve; and a man who would do anything to punish a wound to his pride. It is my opinion that he would jump at the chance to humiliate his uncle for turning down his suit out of hand by seducing Cecilia. And my dear you MUST have ready excuses not to go off with him, and too must not let him force himself on you; you wish to keep yourself pure for marriage and you need to study to NEWT level potions to be sure to cover all the medical potions you will need as a mother."

"Poifect" said Cecilia "You are most awfully clever Severus."

Severus gave a grim smile.

"I spent too many years lying to Voldemort not to know how to formulate excuses, reasons and sophistries, even casuistries" he said "I had to lie about why I had not killed Harry Potter; which was, when all is said and done, rather an extreme thing to find excuse over. Trust me; if there is a way to weasel out of doing something, I know it, so you can always come to ME with any letter he writes for aid in rebuffing any suggestion he makes believably. I think I have his measure sufficiently well; he's sat enough detentions under me. He'll probably even suggest you spy on me; and finding out what he wants to find out could be what we need."

"You shouldn't let her do it" said Hermione.

"And if Voldemort had been your cousin and you had the chance of making pretty to him are you saying you'd have backed out?" said Severus dryly. "By Cecilia's age you three had faced Voldemort's machinations several times as well as thwarting my careful traps to hide the Philosopher's stone from the horrid little man. And if you come up with how it isn't fair that I wasn't letting you, Ron and Harry run your heads willingly into nooses you ought to remember that we didn't have the blood group then and nor did we have such a bond of trust."

Hermione sighed.

"Cecilia, promise not to play a lone hand; involve us" she said.

"Eh Bien, do I look stupid Madame Granger?" said Cecilia "I am French; and there is to the French girl an inherent pragmatism. I do not wish to be a heroine. I wish to be assured that Cousin Achille is buried under many tons of rubble after being poisoned, stabbed and treated to a dose of M. Kalashnikov's babies."

"She'll do" said Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The duelling competition was likely to most nearly involve the combined sixth; there may have been legends like Willow Prince and David Fraser who had taken on the best of Durmstrang when they were only fourteen but it was anticipated that the First Peak Marauders were likely to contribute the greater number of the duelling team. And as Flo said to Fred the Upper Sixth were a bit of a dead loss; Mungo Fraser being the exception. Marius Schreiber had the potential but he had not spent years honing duelling skill in formal OR informal contest; and though the Muggle Marauders had the will and the skill to be very able fighters against evil, they had not the raw power of some, despite being blooded and really did not actually care enough to try. The Lowther twins were quidditch mad; and had received a few offers already from both English and continental teams; Rory was likely to take little interest in an opponent who was not vegetable in nature – though Fred did suggest that he might transfigure his opponents into Snargaluff trees – and Randolph was fairly obsessive about his painting. As it was a source of some considerable income to him already this was fair enough; especially as he had helped write the textbooks. Milos Milic, who had defected from Durmstrang in the first place might be interested in duelling, but none of the girls were, which as Flo said left it in the hands of AHHa and co.

AHHa and co WERE keen on carrying the fight against the new and more Eastern Odessa into their pure blood school, run by the cousin of a one-time deatheater; Sergei Dolokhov, the headmaster of the Pure-blood School of Sorcery – as the title of the school translated – was the cousin of Antonin Dolokhov who had been killed by Lucius Malfoy and who had died very surprised.

Not all the Lower Sixth were interested in duelling.

Hanna-Leena Tommila was not for one. She was interested in doing her best for having been given a scholarship to stay on in the sixth; her mother had left enough money to cover her education to the level of OWL and she was by way of being Severus' ward. She was also a very fine potioneer, and Severus had permitted her to pay her way by helping him brew the yearly potions for the various aliments likely to strike; Pepperup Potion, snow-blindness cure, Bruise Ease and so on. She had helped most holidays though she had been spending some of each holiday recently with Rose Hubble, her best friend – and had made sure that both Rose and her little sister arrived without forgetting anything this time – and Denis Hubble had suggested to Severus that Hanna would always have a home with them. As there was another daughter below Grace, this was generous as the Hubbles were at the lower end of the income bracket that usually chose the school; but there was enough so that the Hubbles need not be burdened with an extra set of school fees on top of the keep of the girl. And Severus had told Hanna that she should accept the invitation as she chose and take the time she needed then to find her way in the world. He had already suggested that she might have a job any day with his cousin Pete, who owned an apothecary's shop; and Hanna was overwhelmed with all the kindness that had been shown her in Prince Peak.

It had not stopped her resentment of her step uncle, who had hoped to make her skivvy herself to death so he could inherit the small amount of money her mother had left; but her feelings for him were no longer the black rage and hatred, merely the contemptuous near indifference that one could feel for one who no longer had the power to hurt. Hanna no longer wanted to kill him; she merely planned to use the chanting she had been studying assiduously with the application of Finnish naming magic, having obtained a ritual sample from him by writing to him a letter that she was able to continue her studies because she was cleverer than he. It had been a nicely weighted letter designed to make the man lose his temper and write back in a rage; plenty of emotion on the page to tie a nice little curse to him so that when she had completed the ritual he would be subject to the arachnonunculus curse and have all his skin covered with spider legs. In Finland he would find a curse breaker who understood naming magic who would eventually break it; but in the meantime, the arachnonunculous curse allied with the tarantallegra curse and the honky-tonk twinkle toes curse should keep him busy, with his skin eruptions dancing wildly and playing 'Witch are you' by The Toowhoo, a rather old British wizarding group admired by Severus and better known for the song 'Snitch Catch Wizard' which was often played at quidditch matches. Hanna was a methodical girl and preferred using potions or chanting for the results she desired rather than casting spells as such; and was not in the running for the duelling team. And she cared little since the only jinxes she cared about – those on her uncle – were about to be loosed on him.

BEFORE her seventeenth birthday so she was still a minor.

oOoOo

Yelisaveta Koldunova was not going to try for the duelling team either. Orphaned by the Odessa of the Ukraine she had more reason to hate them than most but she was not a fighter. Some of the other personal enemies of Odessa were the Zorn twins; Svetlana, born a muggle, was never going to be one of the top six in the school but Sandalla was keen to show Russian racists a thing or two. And when she wrote home about it, she had a brief disagreement with her father who at first was reluctant for her to risk herself; for she was his heir. Sandalla wrote back scornfully shat she did not believe that she sprang from stock that were cowards and who failed to show the right way; and Prince Irun acquiesced.

Competition was hot.

For some, like Sandalla, it was personal; for the Jorkins twins, opposing any death eaters was a memorial to their aunt Bertha; for Vya Kalinka it was a way to fight off the subjection in which she and her family had been held. Vya had recently perfected a larger style form and wore it proudly. For Silvina it was a matter of pride to represent the Snape family; for AHHa it was a case of showing that he was the de facto leader of the Marauders of his age group. For Mungo it was a question of following in the footsteps of his illustrious adoptive father; and for Yrdl Breuer in the fifth it was a case of being a German goblin with ability.

The final team was a tough choice; but it was decided purely on points accrued in the competitive playoffs in the evenings of the first two weeks.

"And it's been very close" said Severus as he announced the results "Actually there has been less than twenty points between the top twenty; some of whom are only in the fourth. After the top six, the next ten which comprises all the rest of the lower sixth and fifth who were contenders, lie within seven points. Six of you are equal seventh. Which being so, though you may not get to go this time, I'd say any one of you should apply for the Triwizard next year. All right, I'm getting to the team; Mungo Fraser will captain it, as the oldest, with Angel Hallow-Hellibore, whose name I pull out and dust off for the occasion, Sandalla Zorn, Silvina Snape, Vya Kalinka and Yrdl Breuer. On consultation with the referees the first reserve is Granville Jorkins for originality. You're up against – I should imagine – Marauders from Durmstrang; it will be tough. Do your best against your colleagues in Durmstrang and have fun; and reduce the bloodsnob Russians to drooling incompetence. Agata Bacsó HAS assured me that she is refereeing and will disqualify anyone who tries to refuse a match on grounds of race. It should be quite amusing to watch their faces" he added cheerfully.

"Sir, will I be arrested for wand carrying?" asked Vya "Because the Germans are not in line with us about educated elves?"

"You will find that the law was carefully worded by Jade" said Severus "To the effect that all beings who fulfil the conditions may bear a wand; I shall provide you and Yrdl certificates of being in education; you will, also, carry your OWL certificates. I shall make sure they, and your certificates of education, are enchanted to be indestructible and to return to you by apportation on your command. Not that I distrust Madam Bacsó or her staff; but if Dolokhov thinks he can make trouble he will try to do so. Brush up your most amusing curses my children. Let us defeat them with laughter. I could wish it was to be broadcast on Wizarding Wireless Vision as Durmstrang's quidditch matches are starting to be so broadcast, having been long broadcast by Wizarding Wireless; but even so word will get around."

"We'll do our best against Durmstrang of course too sir" said Yrdl "But if they're Marauders they have a chance of winning matches and showing that it is more flexibility and openness that leads to ability. So they aren't so likely to hate us and lose the tentative good will we have."

"And being marauders they will also expect you all to do your best to do your worst" said Severus. "I hope you enjoy meeting them and being a part of a friendly match – at least so far as the Durmstrangers are concerned."

oOoOo

The Duelling Team apparated to outside the anti-apparating zone of Durmstrang before breakfast where they were met by the English Customs Club – the Durmstrang version of the MSHG – whose blooded members felt them arrive.

"The other school's due to arrive mid morning you know sir" said Zlatko, as Head Boy to Severus.

"I know; but Durmstrang lays on good breakfasts and we thought you might like to get to know some opposite numbers of marauders and friends" said Severus.

The ECC had no problem with non humans; and Zlatko went ahead to warn both the head and the kitchen elves that there were seven extra to breakfast; and proceeded to sort out the visitors with appropriate friends. Yrdl, the baby of the Prince Peak team was soon chatting happily with Zyrillis, who was the baby of the Durmstrang team and her own age, fifteen; Mungo was to sit with the Asimov twins; and Xanthe and Xanthippe Eulenspiegel took the rest along with them.

Aglaia Hallow of Durmstrang's lower sixth stared as Zyrillis showed Yrdl into the great hall.

"Merlin's beard a GOBLIN in school robes? Those depraved types have sent a GOBLIN?" she spoke in English in her shock.

Yrdl regarded her.

"You are on the duelling team perhaps, Fraulein?" she asked.

Aglaia scowled.

"She isn't" said Zyrillis "Didn't make it; resents me doing so for being a year younger."

"Ah?" said Yrdl. "Those older than me had the manners to congratulate ME. But of course such things as ability and manners are so soon eroded by all that high-class pure bred bitchery – excuse, I mean WITCHERY of course."

Naturally Aglaia went to strike Yrdl; and consequently later spent a very uncomfortable time being interviewed by Attila Nagy about why her hand was a bunch of rather limp rhubarb when she found that she had to seek help.

As Yrdl had merely glanced at her hand this added insult to injury; but Aglaia contented herself with muttering.

Eve Cherrytree, expelled from Prince Peak and now in Zyrillis' class, murmured to Yrdl

"I don't like you Breuer, and I don't much like goblins and I don't like marauders much either; but I'm not half pleased to see that cow put in her place!"

Yrdl smiled an austere little smile.

"I don't like you either Cherrytree but so long as you don't actually give voice to your racist views I shan't turn you into a cabbage."

"Well I guess civilised goblins like you are better than some of the blood snobs" said Eve.

"Civilisation is a matter of upbringing" said Yrdl. "Do you think she's going to have conniptions when she realises that Vya is on the team too? I've never actually seen anyone having conniptions, it should be highly amusing."

It has to be said that Eve actually giggled spitefully.

It has also to be said that she had learned that Yrdl was a nicer classmate than many of the more bloodsnobbish of Durmstrang. She would hold obstinately to her stated views on the surface, but below those projected ideas she had actually had an original idea or two.

oOoOo

Aglaia stared in horror as Vya was one of those of her own age brought forward by the Eulenspiegel twins; but she said nothing. Having one of her hands as vegetables was bad enough; she was afraid of the twins as well as of the English duellists ganging up on her!

Agata Bacsó smiled austerely at the visitors as the school rose for the staff.

"We welcome the first contingent of visitors who have admitted to coming to gatecrash our excellent breakfast; there are too Marauders on their team who wish to meet our own Marauders. Severus, will you introduce your team?"

Severus proceeded to do so; each contestant standing as he said their name.

"We look forward to an enjoyable match, Agata" he said.

"Indeed" said Agata "The Russians should be in for several shocks. MY team are Zlatko Asimov; Zlatka Asimova; Xanthe Eulenspiegel; Xanthippe Eulenspiegel; Alexand Amsel; and Zyrillis Genauschüren."

"An excess of twins to be sure!" said Severus "Our lower sixth twins were among the six who were equal seventh; one point below the two at equal sixth. It was a close run thing."

"Oh I don't think we yet boast your DEPTH of able duellists" said Agata "But I think you will find those on the team very capable."

"I hope so" said Severus "It's more fun when it isn't a pushover. I believe I'm getting most of them for postgraduate studies too at some point; it will be interesting to watch their styles and assess their capabilities."

The judges arrived just after breakfast; it was too their responsibility to see the piste set up and the protective charms in place. Severus wandered off to the staffroom to discuss potions with Cacilia Von Freyer Nagy while the youngsters assimilated with their counterparts.

This involved AHHa claiming kinship with Aglaia and taunting her in the disguise of kindly questioning about her predilections and prejudices until Xanthippe whacked him across the back of the head.

"You really are a marauder" said AHHa gloomily; Xanthippe had only beaten Sandalla to it by a matter of seconds.

Silvina got stolen by the Musical Marauders who had no business to cut out a big girl from the sixth form common room since they were in the third year at Durmstrang.

"Is it true you've been doing research into music in magic?" demanded Corneliu.

"I have" said Silvina "And what's more I was planning on using it for the duel."

"COOL!" said Sigismund. "You're one of the famous ones in the line of inventing stuff; AND we've heard your stuff played on Wizarding Wireless so we're real fans and can we have your autograph please?"

Silvina laughed and complied. They were a sincere bunch of babes.

"We're working on some of your pain-stopping tunes with Professor Potishev" said Zoltan "And we played your bit about walking in the pastures for fun; may we do it for a broadcast concert please? Only you have to have the composer's permission."

"You may certainly have it; and I wish you all the best in playing it" said Silvina "I was very happy when I wrote that; and I trust you to get that feeling across. Becoming a marauder and actually having family has been the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm really proud to be here representing my dad, as Professor Snape now is, and all my siblings. I'm not good enough for the Triwizard but I'm a handy duellist."

The Jade Fag Marauders stole Silvina at that point for news of her sister, their beloved Jade; and Silvina laughed and passed on all the news she knew.

oOoOo

And then the Russians arrived.

oOoOo

Dolokhov was escorting four girls and two boys who all looked very haughty. They were all Great Russians.

"Agata" said Dolokhov. "Anatoli Serpmesyatsov; Spartak Bierya; Nastya Kostikova; Leesitsa Zloyina; Domna Motyilekova; and Venera Koovshina."

He frowned and Severus handed out a cuff to AHHa for whispering rather too loudly that they all sounded like particularly loathsome diseases. Which remark might not have been so unfortunate had not half the Durmstrang contingent also dissolved into giggles over it.

"Sergei" said Agata; and introduced her contestants. Her contingent bowed or curtseyed politely as introduced.

Severus smiled his thin smile and introduced HIS contestants who made sure to outdo the Durmstrang crew in the beauty of their bows and curtseys. It was a matter of principle.

Dolokhov stared.

"You bring ANIMALS?" he demanded.

"No; we have no familiars with us" said Severus. "I DO trust you are not referring to my non human children? After all they are wanded according to the law in Germany and we ARE after all in Germany."

"You can't expect my children to meet such as them!" cried Dolokhov.

"Well if they do not care to meet any against whom they are drawn it will be a nice easy win for my children who will win by default since a refusal to duel constitutes disqualification from that match" said Severus, still smiling, a dangerous smile, his eyes glittering like polished jet. "I shall however resent on their behalf the chance to collect extra style points."

Dolokhov ground his teeth; to have a win called by default if his children refused to meet these creatures was not to be born!

"Agata, surely you will not agree to this farce?" he appealed to Madam Bacsó.

"Sergei, the rules of Duello are laid down; a refusal to fight constitutes a resignation from the match and an automatic win to the other contestant" said Agata. "The youths are legally members of the Prince Peak Academy; enrolled students and the older of the two, Fraulein Vya Kalinka, also holds nine ZP equivalents and at good grades."

"How can you say FRAULEIN of a slave?" he almost spat.

"Gospodin Dolokhov" said Vya, who used Russian to address him, "I am not a slave or I should not wear clothes; I am a free elf of good family and if you continue to insult me I shall call duel on you here and now. To call me any but Fraulein, Miss or Gospoza implies that you wish to take away my character and imply that I am dishonoured. This is a slur on my character I will not accept. I await your apology."

"If you think I am going to apologise to a filthy….."

He got no further but wriggled in the air as a woodlouse.

The entire of Durmstrang laughed.

"Release Herr Dolokhov if you please, Fraulein" said Agata "He is my guest. He was improper to speak as he did and on his behalf I apologise to you."

"At your command" said Vya, sweeping a beautiful curtsey. Dolokhov fell to the floor in his normal form while she was still occupied with curtseying.

"It didn't do it; Snape did it to make it look good" muttered one of the Russian girls. "You'll see; when we get it on the piste."

Dolokhov was furious; Agata took his arm in a grip like a vice.

"About to make a fool of yourself as my deputy and his satellites made fools of themselves against Harry Potter and friends?" she said softly. "TRY to behave with SOME decorum; if you cast unforgivable curses I SHALL have you arrested."

Dolokhov glowered.

oOoOo

The piste was set up and the draw made. Mungo was to go first against the Russian girl Domna who had gazed with undisguised horror and some considerable respect at Vya for the woodlouse transfiguration; and who had muttered to one of her fellows that an elf who could manage transfigurations as well as charms was probably going to be a hard challenge.

The other girl had nodded thoughtfully.

Mungo and Domna shook hands before they mounted the piste.

"I'm not human either" said Mungo cheerfully "I'm adopted because my real father was an animagus who misbehaved with a bitch; so I really AM part animal. Care to make anything of that?"

"I suppose you cannot be blamed for the disgusting behaviour of your father" said Domna "Your adoptive family must be very tolerant."

"Not of him" said Mungo "Dad – who's also a dog animagus – chased him halfway across London. Professor Khan of Hogwarts believes such manimagi may be the origin of the Indian Rakshasa, which is one of the few shapeshifters to have no ties to the fey. Werewolves are one of the others; lycanthropy being a disease. I'm writing a book on shapeshifters of the world."

"It sounds fascinating" the girl actually sounded as though she meant it. "What you are disgusts me but I honour you that you try to overcome it; though I am not sure if you tell me in order that we do not fight under false pretences or because you wish to shock me."

"Oh a little of both old bean" said Mungo.

They had mounted the piste; and Agata had her wand raised. She spoke the time honoured words; dropped her wand; and they began.

Domna began with the disarming spell followed by the blasting curse; Mungo let his wand go and blocked the blasting curse with a negligent wave of the hand. He turned Domna into a penguin.

The penguin was furious; and fought to return to its normal form, managing a human head and a rather feathery uniform just as the count hit nine.

"Well done" said Mungo, countering her rather erratic stinging hex as she summoned her wand back to where it had dropped from her flipper, and absently hovering as she cast flames to set fire to the piste. He summoned water to dowse the flames and simultaneously bound, langlocked, tickled and disarmed the partial penguin. This time the count reached ten without Domna managing to extricate herself.

Domna was awarded nine points for style and five for originality; Mungo was awarded six and nine in addition to his ten points for a win. He bowed to Domna and graciously undid the rest of the transfiguration. She had, after all, been polite enough.

Zlatka was the next to go; she had drawn AHHa.

This was a stiff battle with – at least to marauders – fairly conventional wand work from both. Zlatka countered the chant AHHa tried to set up and added a twist of her own that left him rotating longitudinally parallel to the piste. He failed to escape before the count was over and left to be de-jinxed.

It was a consolation that Zlatka needed chanting over too to remove the cacti from the ends of her hands. AHHa scored six and seven, and as Zlatka scored seven and six did not feel too bad about it.

The Russian girl called Venera was next; she was against Sandalla.

"At least I fight a human" she said "I suppose you are some specie of mudblood or bloodtaint?"

"Actually" said Sandalla sweetly "MY bloodline is better than any of you young countries can manage; we of Zorn trace our bloodline back to Atlantis. But I have also been brought up to recognise that such vanities are but the futile inanities of lesser beings who would place emphasis and importance on their petty arrogances for their failure to actually amount to anything much."

Venera let fly with the blasting curse before Agata dropped her wand.

"THAT is a disqualification" said Agata.

Sandalla had absently blocked.

"Madame Bacsó I would fight it nevertheless to show my infinite superiority" she said, with a curtsey.

"Such is your right" said Madam Bacsó "But if she makes another false start she will be banned from the rest of the competition as well as this match."

Venera was careful to make no such error! She attacked with no finesse, though her partial transfiguration of Sandalla before the other girl resisted the change and fought herself back was unusual for a continental duellist. Sandalla used levicorpus with the tarantallegra curse and the honky-tonk twinkletoes curse and left the girl dancing upside-down on one foot to the tune of 'Black Bear' in honky-tonk time, which would have surely earned her a good cuff from Seagh had he happened to be there and gained her a poking from Mungo. Venera did not manage to escape; and Sandalla had a win. She scored nine and six; Venera scored only four for style though her attempts at transfiguration gave her eight. The German judges seemed to consider using transfiguration worth high points.

Next it was Zlatko versus the boy Spartak.

"You Germans may put a good face on it but when our troops have restored order such farcical happenings will be pushed aside" said Spartak.

"Actually old boy I'm not German" said Zlatko "I'm Bulgarian; like Viktor Krumm, that famed fighter against Odessa and all it stands for."

"Then you will be one of the first to die under the cruciatus curse begging for death" said Spartak.

"In your dreams, Rus" said Zlatko "You're on the run and your treaties with the fey have been thoroughly disrupted. You breed for pure-blooded moronic asininity. Were we going to mount the piste by the way, or were we just going to exchange insults until you collapse in spluttering incoherence because I'm too erudite for you?"

This was rapidly a grudge match; at least on Spartak's side.

The boy's wand work was good; it was not his fault that Zlatko was just extremely good at defensive spells; and Spartak's attempts to use a tripping hex allied with the body-moving charm might have succeeded had not Zlatko learned enough from the ECC to flip as he tripped and land under his own volition before he could be dragged anywhere for having tucked to gain speed in the tumble. And rapidly Spartak was covered in pustules that swelled and exploded maggots out of them while he vomited slugs and bats poured out of his nose while a fluorescent stream poured out of his bottom to fill a bubble that rapidly filled and lifted him as it transformed into hydrogen.

"He is FLOATING!" cried one of his team mates. Zlatko grinned, recalling the first time he had seen the dirigible fart curse, cast on Heinrich Nachtigall by Jade Snape, which had proceeded at the normal rate for not having had the digestive processes speeded up. He absently turned Spartak's fingers into tiny Pekinese dogs which promptly started biting each other and him to deprive the boy of his wand.

It was a very noisy but rather decisive win and Zlatko scored seven and ten points on top of his win. Spartak had been fairly able with his wand work and scored eight and seven but he needed a lot of dejinxing.

oOoOo

Silvina was up next, facing Xanthe, the quieter of the Eulenspiegel twins. Xanthe's wand work was good and Silvina had to work hard to counter her most original curses, and had to restore her robes from being rather sudden cacti. Silvina started whistling and the knowledgeable Musical Marauders began to applaud politely before Xanthe realised that the piste had suddenly grown briar roses to enclose her and were gently starting to squeeze. She chanted rapidly to drive them back but Silvina had added counterpoint by then with her wand independently enchanted to tap out a rhythm .

"I concede!" shouted Xanthe "You have me beat, Silvery Snape!"

Silvina scored only five for style – she had scarcely used her wand and the judges were not sure how to award points – but was given a full ten points for originality.

Xanthe scored eight and nine – she WAS good – and shook Silvina's hand.

"That was scary" she said.

"I read too many fairy tales I suppose" grinned Silvina "If I hadn't like you I'd have grown the briars from the inside out."

Xanthe shuddered.

"You Snapes are inordinately ruthless" she said.

oOoOO

Vya was next to go, drawn against the Russian girl who had agreed with Domna that a house elf able to do transfiguration bore watching. Her name was Leesitsa.

Leesitsa was fast off the mark, pouring spells into Vya, who set her teeth and defended, earning some applause even from the Durmstrang contingent who were NOT certain they liked the idea of educated elves when she twisted an everdancing curse back onto the caster. Leesitsa quickly got herself out of it and threw a curse of binding twisted with a silencing charm and a disarming charm. Vya was bound, and the bindings had a twist on them that if she wriggled they burned. Leesitsa turned away looking pleased; and Vya turned her not inconsiderable will to the task of apparating clear out of the bindings and, still silenced and wandless, turned the Russian girl into a teddy bear.

The count had reached seven; and Leesitsa had thought she was in for a win, tough though it had been. Her chagrin was apparent when her own count reached ten; and Vya turned her back.

"You are very skilled" said Leesitsa unwillingly.

"I have had good teachers" said Vya "Though it is harder to duel for amusement when we must be careful not to actually hurt any of you because you are not an enemy. Or at least, you are not come as the enemy; whether you are or not is a matter for your deepest soul. You should not feel too bad; the great Hermione Granger was caught out similarly after she believed she had incapacitated her opponent; but he, a boy named Arsène Le Fèvre, went on to be a famous duellist. He studied advanced magic techniques for a year under Professor Snape a couple of years ago and he has not beaten Madam Granger, who teaches us Arithmancy, in a duel since. She hates losing."

"I also hate losing" said Leesitsa.

"Then you should consider on which side to be when the free world moves against the Odessa of Russia" said Vya. "You do not care who or what I am; you care about how well you do. You should realise that elves who perform their magic for love and willingly cannot help but be more powerful than those who are miserable; even as you will find that things that make you unhappy distract you from your work. You have much opportunity to be great in Russia with the right application."

"You are insolent; but I hear your words" said Leesitsa. There was a shrewdness to the girl that might be worked on, thought Vya; she was hard, probably moderately callous and deeply suspicious of everyone. That probably included Odessa. If she might choose her side out of enlightened self interest it was better than having an efficient girl as an enemy.

There was a break for refreshments before the rest of the first draw continued; ten minutes for drinks and biscuits and comfort breaks; and when the Eulenspiegel twins volunteered the information that they had helped make the biscuits, AHHa mimed dying and was variously poked by his friends and the German School's marauders alike!

And then they resumed.

_I hope some people got the musical jokes…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yrdl and Xanthippe faced off next; this was always going to be a match played for fun. As Marauders they had little need to hold back, even as Zlatka and AHHa had not needed to do so or Silvina and Xanthe. Curses flew; and it may be said that there was the tacit agreement that both girls pushed wands back into belts and cast wordlessly. Xanthippe cycled through a number of animals whilst Yrdl sprayed her with exploding maggots from the pustules on her, ignoring the slugs pouring out of her mouth; but Xanthippe got control of her form and managed to get a sleeping charm past Yrdl's guard as it was one of the few spells not blocked by the protection charm. Yrdl dropped like a stone and snored gently in an odd harmony with the popping of her maggot-filled pustules. She had scored quite well – eight and six – but it was still a loss. However she DID know enough chanting to remove the pustules when she was awoken; the quick muttered chant and the hand run down her body to dispel the enchantment causing Dolokhov to grind his teeth that this wretched Kobbold might so easily get rid of a spell that he had needed the aid from last year's head girl of Durmstrang to do for his quidditch players! And that he had needed to eat humble pie to the boy Zlatko to rid the same from Spartak! It was insupportable! Goblins should not be ALLOWED to look good in front of much superior pure bred wizards and witches!

It may be said that Yrdl's de-jinxing of herself earned her a lot of respect from the Durmstrang crew, especially the spell's originators, the Musical Marauders!

oOoOo

Next were Zyrillis, the same age as Yrdl, so the little girl was busy supporting him; against Anatoli the Russian team leader.

The Prince Peak crew were hard put to see why the boy might be team leader since his whole idea of duelling seemed to be to hurl the stinging hex and the blasting curse over and over until such time as he lost his temper with Zyrillis' contemptuous counters and nuisance level counter curses – the bat bogey hex, the jelly legs jinx and such old favourites – and shouted '_CRUCIO_!'. Zyrillis, who had more or less expected this, had pulled out the mirror charm and Anatoli hurt nobody but himself.

"That's a disqualification offence" said Agata. Zyrillis bowed.

"Oh but if he's disqualified, Madam Bacsó, the Russians will be down on numbers; and as they are already such a weak team it will tell more. None of us fear the cruciatus curse and nor I suspect do any of the Prince Peak team; we all know the speculum spell I'm sure."

"That is true of course" said Agata "The weaklings who feel they have need of such will have only themselves to blame; even as those who use the killing curse also have only themselves to blame if they meet a mirror charm."

This was a warning to Dolokhov and his team; though Anatoli was starting to have a serious tantrum about being called a weakling. He had even more of one when he scored only two and one for a terminally dull performance. Zyrillis, whose wand style was lax for being inclined to ignore it, scored four and nine.

Last in the first round were Alexand against the Russian girl Nastya. The Prince Peak Marauders had been told by the Durmstrang Marauders that he was their weakest member though he was very methodical and a man of unbreakable honour.

Nastya demanded to know his blood status; and Alexand, who was pure blooded, smiled and said,

"Red" to her query. She started insulting his probable birth and origins; which left Alexand smiling phlegmatically. It was a close and tough match; but Nastya was actually both good and stylish even if her rather dark curses were a little pedestrian, and her win was obtained by managing to confund Alexand and stupefying him while he was confused; a tactic the English school at least considered low, and did not go down well with the Germans either. It was however a legal tactic. Zlatko murmured that anyone with finesse would use confundment to make their opponent wander off the piste, thereby essentially resigning the match.

"That has taught the blood-taint" said Nastya, jumping down.

"Oh, you think only mixed blood suitable then?" said Zlatko. "You should despise all of us then; for like Alexand we are all, save Zyrillis, who has an unproven ancestor in the sixteenth century, pure blood."

"The boy Alexand is purebred? Why then did he not tell me so when I asked? Why should he let me taunt him?" Nastya was confused.

"Because we consider it rather low to discuss it. Alexand tried to show you by example how he considered your remarks ill-bred but you have not taken the point" said Zlatko. "Deeds count for more than blood status you know, anyway!"

It may be said that the German team were pleased that, although Alexand recorded a loss – the only Russian win – he scored slightly higher than his opponent for style and originality, and the Russian team had to ask for aid in removing the zits reading 'bloodsnob' from her forehead and the nettles from her ears.

And then it was time for lunch; and Zlatko sat at the top of the leader board so far with twenty seven points, Xanthippe running him a close second with twenty six. There were four on twenty five, one of them Nastya, the other three Mungo, Sandalla and Silvina. None of the other Russians had more than seventeen, and that was Leesitsa who had done well against Vya. And their team leader, Anatoli, had three.

That was sweet.

oOoOo

Vya attracted a following of elves at the meal, asking shyly how long she had been free and what it was like and was she ever scared by it.

"We has been offered freedom by the head whenever we cares to ask for it" squeaked one "But it is a big a scary step!"

"The only thing that is scary is having to take responsibility for your own actions instead of only taking orders" said Vya "And not to be ready to take responsibility for your own actions is abrogating your responsibility as a being. Nobody has the right to call themselves a being who is not ready to act as a being in being self determinative. The older ones find it scary but you are not old and have no excuse. I expect the head is ready to employ you as liveried elves; I see a few in livery. The only difference will be that you cannot take orders without thinking; because if someone orders you to do something that is wrong – like putting poison in someone's food – it is YOUR responsibility to say 'this is wrong' and to refuse to carry out such an order. And too you will receive some pay, and it is your responsibility to put some of it aside to keep yourself when you are too old to work; because you will not be killed as in the old days when you are old, but expected as humans do to enjoy your last years with nothing to do that you do not choose to do. Now I suggest you see to serving others; you will neglect your duties if you do not!"

There were those few elves in the castle to whom a free elf partaking in equal education to the humans was an abomination; but Tildi Gierek had made sure to keep THEM out of sight. They were the oldest and most conservative for the most part, who could not see any different way of doing anything and – if one was honest – probably did not see why the younger generation should have a chance not to be miserable when it was almost too late for them to find themselves a life.

oOoOo

"I do not understand it; everyone knows the English cheat, is it that Durmstrang also stoops to cheating?" Anatoli demanded of Zlatko.

"Cheat? The English do not cheat. They are taught more advanced techniques younger, this is all; and too such techniques are now available in Durmstrang because we are flexible" said Zlatko "If you start accusing people of cheating, it is the way to have yourself prosecuted for the only breach of rules there has been was when one of YOUR countrymen cast an unforgivable curse; and when one of YOUR countrymen started the duel before the wand was dropped."

"It is surely cheating to cast without wands!" said Anatoli.

"Nothing about it in the rules old boy" said Zlatko "To my observation, crying cheat on those capable of casting wandlessly and non verbally is the cry of the inadequate who can't even manage non verbal spells. You just are so very inadequate you know."

Anatoli was now sporting the word 'idiot' across his forehead had he but known it; and in Cyrillic to boot.

"How do they hold up shield spells so long? How do you? I do not understand; it is impossible!" said Anatoli.

"Because we are drilled hard until we can of course you poor prune" said Zlatko "And we are too physically in better shape than you lot; thus we have the ability to perform better_. Mens sana in corpore sano_ you know. A very English concept but it works. I could beat any two of you up without even getting my wand out; and as you're almost as incapable as a bunch of muggles I have been wondering whether using wands on you not fists is strictly fair."

Anatoli shrieked and went for his wand at that point; and shouted,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The blood group took an assorted headache; and Zlatko drove his fist hard into Anatoli's chin.

The Russian boy dropped like a sack of potatoes.

The heads were over there in an instant.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?" demanded Dolokhov "Agata, your boy has hurt mine!"

"After yours threw the killing curse" said Agata coldly "We all saw it; your boy should be pleased he did not have the mirror charm used on him. Zlatko however knows the higher mysteries of how to bounce it. Zlatko, what happened?"

"He asked if we cheated like – in his idiom – everyone knows the English do" said Zlatko "Which I could not permit to pass; so I pointed out that the only cheating so far had been by two Russians. He whined about not being able to cast non-verbally nor without the crutch of a wand so I told him he and his fellows were fairly hopeless. I did actually say they were as incapable as a bunch of muggles which might have been what caused him to lose his temper. Excitable type."

"The embellishment to his forehead had already been applied non verbally and without even gesture I presume" said Severus dryly "A nice piece of work, Herr Asimov. A physical response to the killing curse seems to me almost reticent however; certainly a very moderate retaliation. Sergei, I suggest you take your team leader somewhere where you will explain to him that it is only on account of his youth that Agata is not having him arrested; and as your team are little better than muggles I have no doubt that my team will be prepared to meet him since all of them know how to deflect the killing curse should he be so lost to shame as to use it on the piste. Herr Asimov, you should not use your clever tongue on the afflicted; it is most unfair of you to bait the terminally moronic."

Zlatko bowed and clicked his heels.

"I thank you for the just rebuke Herr Professor Snape" he said gravely.

Dolokhov was spluttering again.

He also feared Severus too much to make anything of it.

oOoOo

The first match after lunch was between Venera and Xanthippe; which earned AHHa a cuff from Severus for saying that one might just as well have had a post-prandial zizz and slept through it as nothing happened, but in Xanthippe's case it happened very suddenly and loudly enough to wake anyone up.

Xanthippe got creative enough to summon six hundred large butterflies which transfigured as they circled Venera into bonds of tickling; whilst simultaneously the Russian girl's nose crooned Katti Krächzen's hit 'Fly me like a broom' and her feet, which danced the tarantallegra curse from the ankles down played 'We are the Inferii' in a honky-tonk fashion the group Kunstwerke had never intended.

"Ah, Madam Bacsó, now I understand the full implications of teaching your children the Dark Arts not the defences against them" said Silvina with a curtsey "Only Dark Magic can be responsible for Katti Krächzen; and the terrible things that are being done to Kunstwerke are enough to frighten a dementor."

Agata, who had learned enough to recognise when a Snape was teasing, managed a smile.

"The Eulenspiegels are rather noisy" she admitted.

Venera had not managed more than the most basic defence and had not made any attack; and retired with a total of six points. Xanthippe was granted seven and nine and Xanthe told her that she had lost points for deafening the judges.

Zlatka was to go next against Domna; this was a relatively conventional contest save that Domna thought she was clever in summoning a snake from her wand; and was much disconcerted when Zlatka spoke to the beast in Parselmouth and turned it against its summoner, transfiguring the beast into the semblance of a basilisk. Domna fled shrieking as did some of the audience.

"Oh honestly, do you think I'd make it a REAL basilisk when there's our kids watching?" said Zlatka "What sort of poor prune do you think I am?"

She had the win however as Domna had fled the piste; though the Russian girl did score fairly well for attempting such a summoning. Zlatka's smooth style – and perhaps fear of her that she was a Parselmouth – also earned her high marks however and she accrued a total of twenty seven for this match.

Leesitsa was against Xanthe; and it was perhaps her misfortune that having lost to Silvina in the first round, Xanthe was out for a win with perhaps even more determination than had she been on a par with her sister. It was another closely fought bout; Leesitsa was, in the opinion of both the Prince Peak and Durmstrang children, the best duellist of the Russian team even though it was Nastya who had a win under her belt. Non-existent phantasms flew at Xanthe; and Xanthe summoned her patronus to deal with them. Leesitsa had a good shield charm; so Xanthe summoned water from her wand aimed at the piste and rapidly transfigured it to ice under the Russian girl's feet. Leesitsa flailed wildly and skidded right off the end.

They were awarded an equal number of points; the judges were impressed by both. Xanthe might hope it was enough to carry her into the top eight; whether or not it would remain to be seen.

Yrdl went next against Nastya; and like Alexand ignored the girl's taunts; since the Russian girl did not wish an automatic disqualification for refusing to fight, but her comments were fairly filthy. Unlike Alexand, Yrdl was ready for an attack on her mind; and her occlumensy shield was impervious to the attempts of confundment that Nastya attempted. Yrdl decided that if this girl figured that messing with her opponent's head was fair, what was, as the English put it, sauce for the goose was also sauce for the gander. She reached into the Russian girl's mind for her worst fears and cast the boggart curse. Nastya shrieked in terror at a sight only she could see, fell over backwards and scrabbled along to get away, falling right off the piste. Yrdl cancelled the spell.

"Goblin cheat! She used a cheating goblin spell to make me see a boggart!" shrieked Nastya.

"Funny how I was taught it by Jade Snape then" said Yrdl.

"Using legilimensy is cheating!" screamed Nastya.

"Nothing about it in the rules" said Agata "Legilimensy? From a girl of only fifteen? I rather fancy Fraulein Kostikova that if you would argue that all goblins are inferior, that scarcely sits with a child who has not yet taken her ZP equivalents able to use legilimensy. So either you are mistaken or you are ready to admit that your racial imputations are so much rubbish."

In truth Agata was shocked; shocked that any child so young could manage legilimensy. Though Jade Snape and her father were fine legilimenses; and this girl was a protégé.

And a protégé, by her surname, Breuer, of Anett Breuer, Durmstrang's last Triwizard contender.

Nastya had hysterics at the idea of an animal poking about in her thoughts.

"I must protest that a creature like that be permitted to invade the thoughts of a pure bred witch!" cried Dolokhov.

"Why, are you so afraid they will be grubby enough to make her look bad if the girl repeats what she has seen?" asked Severus snidely "SHE was permitted a win using the limited legilimensy of confundment; I fail to see wherein lies the difference; save that Miss Breuer is a far more able legilimens and occlumens than your girl who hardly seems above the level of a junior in the skill. Her brute force option to follow up confundment with stupefaction scarcely shows finesse or subtlety; if she can only duel like a junior house playground brawl she should not be on your team and should not complain if she comes up against an able witch."

"Miss Breuer has shown an able defence to the attack; and has countered it in a legal fashion. An end to this gamesmanship if you please, Herr Dolokhov" said the senior judge. Dolokhov flushed a dull red and manhandled Nastya away from where she was howling in anger and crying tears of rage and frustration.

He administered a hard slap to get her attention and told her to shut up.

Sandalla, who had been taught lip reading by her father, passed it around that he told the girl that doubtless there would be opportunities another time to punish the contumelious animals.

Yrdl knew that being a symbol of educated goblinkind was never going to be easy; well, it looked as though she had a real enemy. And Jade had once said that if you planned to change the world and did not make enemies you weren't doing it right.

oOoOo

Silvina was matched next against the hard-faced Spartak.

"So you can defeat the Germans with music; but do not think I am so soft" he sneered. Silvina permitted herself a small prim smile. These blood snobs made even her real parents seem relative moderates; and the most contrary part of her nature rose up to oppose such. She held up several layers of solid shields, rising slightly with a hovering charm to prevent the piste being used against her and began to sing.

Most of the males in the room concentrated on her in goggle-eyed wonder; for she was using a version of the song of the veeli. She was, however, for Spartak and Spartak alone adding a twist, using his name and the power of Finish naming magic as she sang in that language; and Spartak blindly turned and made purposefully off the piste to try to jerk Agata Bacsó into his arms, shouting

"Ya vas lyublyu!" at her.

Agata slapped him hard and Silvina, who had won as he left the piste, stopped singing.

"Fraulein Snape you could have stopped your song a few seconds earlier" said Agata.

Silvina swept her a curtsey.

"But then I should not have had the pleasure of seeing you hang one on him Madam Bacsó" she said.

"You Snapes!" said Agata.

oOoOo

Mungo was to go next against Alexand. Alexand was an elegant wand worker but his spells lacked much in originality; and Mungo made short work of him by turning him into a duck-billed platypus.

Vya followed, against the talented Zyrillis. This was a tough match; Zyrillis knew how to twist spells to give them an extra component and make them hard to counter; and used the now signature spell of the Durmstrangers of exploding pustules, save he summoned not maggots but tiny wooden cuckoos which shouted their two-note call as the pustules exploded. This gave Vya something of the giggles and she had to fight hard not to lose concentration. She was still giggling when she had the idea of collecting the cuckoos by wand control to mob her opponent and turn him into a long-case clock with his own face and clock hands where the nose should be. Zyrillis struggled and called 'Pax!' when he could not extricate himself; and Vya made a second win.

Sandalla faced Zlatko; he was perhaps one of the best duellists she had ever seen, fast, slick and inventive. To do well against him would show that she was ready to fight dark wizards. She held off some of his jinxes; continuing to cast spells at him wandlessly when she dangled from one ankle. The addition of bonds, the bat bogey hex and the tickling curse were too much for her however and she was defeated by the count.

Last to go was AHHa to give Anatoli time to recover from being cold-cocked; or since he had been healed, as AHHa said to his fellows, time to recover from the toddler tantrum arising from being cold-cocked.

No one could say that Anatoli was not consistent. He went for stinging hexes, the blasting curse, and mindful of the warnings of being totally disqualified, and so steering clear of the cruciatus curse he used the entrail expelling curse instead. AHHa countered everything almost scornfully.

"You are a pudding head" he said "My little brother in the first could do more than you."

And then he summoned the six foot blanc mange right over the top of Anatoli so it fell, enclosing him in its quivering pink mass.

He later declared that the thought of the boy as a pudding head had given him the idea; and besides it was funny and they were supposed to be making a mockery of the Russians, weren't they?

Anatoli fought to escape the enveloping, suffocating pudding and finally fell off the piste in a mix of chagrin and relief.

"These Russians aren't normal" said AHHa "Why he never even TRIED to eat his way out!"

oOoOo

The children went in to Kaffee und Kuchen while the judges totted up the total scores to work out both the team scores and the top eight. The Durmstrang Marauders were holding an indignation meeting that Legilimensy was considered normal by the English and were demanding to learn it since Professor Snape had clearly indicated that he expected a level of some competency by juniors and they were all in the middle school. Yrdl explained that it was a MSHG thing; and suggested they ask Professor Von Freyer Nagy to teach them since Jade must have taught her.

Cacilia was about to be pestered.

oOoOo

After the children had eaten the light afternoon meal the senior judge arose.

"The schools have scored the following collective points. Cheestykrovy Shkola; one hundred and fifty two points. Durmstrang, two hundred and fifty three. Prince Peak, two hundred and sixty one."

There was a lot of clapping; mostly over the really poor score of the Russians.

"Close" said Severus to Agata "Less than ten points in it; really I think we can say our schools are on a par."

"Thank you Severus" said Agata. "I do have a rather good bunch at the moment too."

"Zhanargul and Takeo are a loss to your team of course" said Severus "I fancy if you had challenged us a year ago you would have won; and perhaps by a higher margin. Bless them, my upper sixth of this year and the year that left know how to kill Odessa agents but have very little idea of the art of duello."

"I imagine this year's offering manage both as adequately as my own team do" said Agata.

"Oh yes" said Severus "They did well not to get over excited – yours and mine both – to use the real magic they have at their disposal."

"Well such things as the Jade Wolf curse – as we call it – would scarcely be appropriate" said Agata. "Nor some of the more creative ways Zlatko has suggested for disposing of the unwanted."

"Our children have such gruesome imaginations" said Severus indulgently "Though I do believe there are very few capable of the subtler transfigurational solutions."

"That'll be Zoltan Nagy" said Agata.

Dolokhov was grinding his teeth; which had been the whole idea.

The senior judge went on,

"Equal top on fifty two points are Zlatko Asimov and Xanthippe Eulenspiegel; we awarded first to Herr Asimov as he accrued the highest single score for one of his matches. On fifty one points is Mungo Fraser; on fifty, Zlatka Asimova. Vya Kalinka has forty eight points, Silvina Snape forty five, Xanthe Eulenspeigel forty two and Yrdl Breuer has forty one. The whole top eight is separated by eleven points; this is perhaps the closest match we have ever adjudicated. We are looking forward to the playoffs after a brief rest where the first plays the eighth and so on. The points from these play-offs will determine which two fight for first and second place and which for third and fourth."

It may be said that Xanthe was just delighted to be in the playoffs after a loss; and thankful that a high score for style and originality had carried her there, just ahead of Yrdl who had also lost one match to Xanthe's twin.

oOoOo

Yrdl set her teeth to face Zlatko; he was GOOD. She must not be defeated before she began; she must be creative and use every ounce of her ability.

Yrdl pulled out all the stops; she tried to disconcert Zlatko with rapidly cycling changes of gravity at his end of the piste, which earned a call of approval from the older boy when he stabilised himself by the expedient of the hovering charm. Yrdl sprayed him with fire – he blew it away – and water, freezing it as it reached him; which he dealt with using an enhanced warming charm. And then the piste was changing about her – for Yrdl too had such a good shield that Zlatko gave her the respect of using the piste against her, not trying to break her shield – and the wood grew up as a grove of enveloping trunks that enmeshed her too tightly to even see out, imprisoning her; and Yrdl could hear Zlatko chanting to hold the transfiguration in place. She tried a counter-chant; but the count defeated her.

She was released and shook Zlatko's hand.

"It's no shame to lose to the best duellist I've ever seen" she said.

"I know a few who surpass me" said Zlatko "But you're not exactly a mean operator yourself kid; I expect to see wonders of you in the next few years!"

Yrdl flushed, pleased.

oOoOo

It was a surprise to all the visitors that Xanthe beat Xanthippe in the next match; but to anyone who knew the Eulenspiegel twins it was a foregone conclusion. Xanthippe was the louder of the two but Xanthe was definitely the dominant and that was ingrained habit.

Mungo and Silvina might almost put on a show; by consent it was wordless and wandless and Silvina showed what she could do without using music. It did not work so well on Mungo anyway; who had the protective natural armour of being tone deaf. Explosive blasts of energy had the audience gasping and each cycled briefly through a variety of animals before regaining control. Animals flew from wands summoned by each; and were dissipated back into energy and the piste heaved and bucked until both contestants were hovering to cast their jinxes. Silvina's mistake was in not managing to block a featherlight charm; not something against which one normally prepared a defence; and Mungo summoned a gust of wind that puffed her lightly off the piste. It was a good win; and Silvina was first to congratulate him.

Zlatka played Vya next; and though Zlatka was good, the little elf pulled out all the stops and turned Zlatka into a statue.

This was not supposed to be possible so there were gasps; but Vya waited for the count and put Zlatka back to normal by touching her. Which meant that when Zlatka regained her senses she had to realise that there had been time elapsed; as her opponent could not contact her as part of the duel.

"I – was that a STONE transfiguration?" demanded Zlatka.

"It's a Hogwarts solution for the NEWT DADA exam" said Vya "Because a statue can be stored until you need it, doesn't need food, doesn't try to escape and need not even be restored unless you need to question it."

"Neat" said Zlatka.

oOoOo

Top points went to Mungo with twenty seven; he would play Zlatko on twenty three, Zlatko having scored less highly because of Yrdl's highly original approach. Vya on twenty two would play Silvina who had twenty points and had outscored Xanthe who, despite her win, had only eighteen points for relatively pedestrian wand work. Yrdl also had eighteen points from her loss; and Zlatka had sixteen so again it was very close.

Zlatko and Mungo might also let themselves go; and indeed Severus stiffened the defences of the piste to make sure the spectators were at no risk. Mungo was not of the blood group; he preferred not to impart his rather odd blood to the others. But he was very capable even so and the children watching were in for a treat – those that could follow what was going on. Straining figures silent and apparently doing nothing but sweating tussled in energies beyond the comprehension of most of the spectators with sheer will; and finally Mungo slumped.

Zlatko had won.

Vya and Silvina faced each other next and they chose the medium of ritual to battle. Silvina sang; Vya danced. The patterns of their rituals interacted; startling effects occurred as they transfigured and counter-transfigured and threw off effects before changes were complete; and Vya finally prevailed by the expedient of summoning a couple of Pogrebin whose projected feelings of failure and hopelessness were enough for Silvina's guard to falter enough for her name to be tied to being a bunch of daffodils.

Silvina gave Vya best when she was restored; and vowed never to be taken by surprise by pogrebin or dementors again!

The match was over; Prince Peak had won the team title but the champion was Zlatko, with Mungo second and Vya third. It had been a good match; fun meeting the Durmstrang contestants and effectively swapping jinxes; and fun too making the Russian supremacists look so foolish.

"They are going to attack us of course" said Silvina as they prepared to go home.

"Oh undoubtedly" said Severus "They are constrained by the rules here. They will think that we are unable to respond if they threaten our younger ones if they can get close enough to do so; and too we must beware of ruses to infiltrate the castle. We have made enemies of most of that group and Dolokhov never had me on his Christmas card list to start off with. It was well done, my children."

"The one called Leesitsa may not be an enemy" said Vya. "She is selfish yes; but she is shrewd enough to see which way the wind blows."

"I think too that Domna is more open minded that Dolokhov would like" said Mungo. "I think however we shall hear more from Anatoli, Spartak and Nastya at least. And dear Sergei of course too."

"I have some hope that the display you children put on – you and Silvina, Zlatko and Yrdl and the placing matches – will have frightened Dolokhov into realising that attacking us is a bad idea; but I fear he is as stupid as his cousin and may yet convince himself that just because he could not understand all that was going on, nothing was actually happening" said Severus.

"Can anyone BE that stupid?" asked Silvina "Zlatko and Mungo were rather awesome! I know Mungo's worked out against David but even so!"

"Ah my dear, unfortunately the closed mind is unable to take on new ideas; and the old idea is that the English are soft because we dislike the Dark Arts; and stupid because we encourage goblins and elves; and weakened because we permit such trash in our schools" said Severus cynically. "You'd need the blasting curse to get a new idea into Dolokhov's head and it wouldn't half rattle around in the void until it lodged sullenly somewhere where it couldn't be reached."

"Harsh" murmured Mungo "But I suspect true."

oOoOo

A week or so after the contest, Severus received a letter from Eve Cherrytree in which the girl begged his pardon for her behaviour at school. Apparently she was now settling in better for having realised that her attitude had come close to being similar to that of the Russians, whose behaviour plainly shocked her, for she declared that the goblins of Prince Peak were far preferable to such. She wrote that he might show her letter to the marauders she had sent anonymous letters to if he felt them at all upset still; and Severus was glad that the foolish girl was finally seeing the error of her ways in the harsh realities of life in a rough school like Durmstrang allied with the close up view of the Russian supremacists. He wrote back wishing her well – and meant it – and hoping that now she understood what she had done wrong that she was a happier girl. He added that he saw no need to remind the Ubiquitous marauders of the letter incident. If she could make friends with the more decent Durmstrang crew it would do wonders for her he thought. The shock had been necessary; ah well, the Russians were good for something then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was sailing through the pregnancy that had resulted from the deep joining with Ron; once again the evidence mounted that babies conceived through the deep joining's physical aftermath tended to be the healthiest and perhaps even special in other ways; but certainly were totally in tune with their mother's physiology. Hermione considered it illogical, though there was something in Krait's highly technical and Arithmantic suggestion that the level of ritual involved in the deep joining made a ritually improved place for the reception of a foetus – or in Hermione's case foetuses as she was carrying twins – through medical transfiguration on a subconscious level. It sounded plausible when Krait explained it though Hermione's strictly scientific upbringing by her dentist parents wanted to reject it.

Sometimes it irked Hermione that Krait could take muggle science and apply it in magical ways whereas she found the two mutually exclusive; but that was why Krait was so good. Because she never permitted the word 'impossible' to intrude; because she managed to see science and magic merely as two different ways of manipulating the forces of the universe that interacted in the same way as the force of gravity and the strong nuclear force, for example, interacted though generated in different ways. Hermione could recognise the theory; but Krait actually believed it. And belief was nine tenths of magic.

oOoOo

There were exciting family developments for another member of the school; Cerellia Yaxley confided to her best friend Liriope Hallow that her mum had been getting very close to Cousin Orme Malfoy, who was divorced because his wife had been involved in goblin coursing and who had a son three years older than herself, who was in the top year in Hogwarts and who was really nice. And when Pippa Yaxley wrote to her daughter that Orme had proposed and she had accepted subject to Cerellia's approval Cerellia was delighted. Her mother felt very deeply that she was her half brother Lucius' pensioner; but if she was married nobody could get at her even Cerellia's father, whom she despised for treating so meanly his mistress and illegitimate daughter. Cerellia was rather fond of Orme and was not displeased to have him for a father; and she liked Jocelyn a lot too.

The fourth celebrated the engagement with a midnight feast planned and ruthlessly executed by the Bee Marauders of that year, who organised muffling spells on the box room they had chosen for the venue so they could have a sing-song without anyone of authority interrupting to see what the row was about; and they duly informed Flo in a sort of roundabout way that there was to be mischief but not trouble if the Head Girl might not mind turning a deaf ear and a blind eye.

Flo had learned from Jade to appreciate the difference and told them that she and Mungo would make a round of the dorms at half past midnight and they had better be back in bed by then.

The fourth voted her a brick.

Kizzy was amazed; in some ways she felt as though she had always been a schoolgirl, giggling with the other girls, creeping surreptitiously to such mischief as a midnight feast; and yet underlying that was the realisation that breaking rules was something she had never been able to do before, and would never have dared to do; not for fear of the relatively mild punishments the children here risked but for having to self-punish in a variety of terrible and barbaric ways that she, as three quarters human took longer to recover from than the tough full bred elves; or being beaten half to death by her previous owner. She had asked Jo what was likely to happen if they got caught out having a midnight feast, and Jo had laughed and said more than likely the loss of Saturday afternoon treats and leisure by spending the time in bed, without books to read, to make up for the time spent out of bed in the middle of the night; or else some excruciatingly appropriate poem to write out thirty times like Macbeth's thing about sleep knitting up the ravelled sleeve of care and remembering that it was spelled 'Sleave' not 'Sleeve' because Shakespeare was a hack and couldn't spell.

Such mild punishments for serious rule breaking was a revelation; and too that the staff did not really consider what was called 'mischief' as real naughtiness. Kizzy had not known it was possible to be so happy! She spent most of the time singing happily to herself in her rich golden voice; and she was allowed to sing as much as she liked, whenever she liked, except of course during lessons or preparation. And the other children taught her new songs; and Professor Snape and Professor Goodchild worked with her to train her voice and warned her that the only prohibition was on singing songs that were challenging to the voice without adequate loosening exercises and singing when her fellows told her to put a sock in it.

As Kizzy's classmates were tremendously proud of her abilities this had never happened; they took an interest in her exercises and teased her gently about some of them; and Mr Namudzu, who was one of the post graduate students laughed when he joined them in the MSHG and said it sounded as though she was singing one of the three Japanese alphabets.

Kizzy was of course one of those who asked him to teach them Japanese; the whole of the Bee Marauders decided that you never knew when such things came in handy so Takeo Namudzu found himself with a group of informal students on Saturdays and Severus just laughed and told him that it was his own fault for not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

Professor Ming Chang joined them too.

"It's the Kanji script I'm interested in" he admitted "Because it's so similar to Chinese, which I read sort of; I'm interested in the subtle differences for the use of appropriate script and pronunciation in chanting and how the wretched things change according to how they are stuck together."

Various other professors interested in chanting drifted in, like Professor Snape-Krumm and Professor Beckard and Professor Malfoy and even Professor Snape himself. Professor Tuthill was already working with Takeo on eastern philosophy and tradition to expand her sphere of Comparative Magic and she too came along for Japanese language lessons. Paul Ingate of the second was another of the students to take an interest; but this was because he was interested in oriental art, since he was one of the school artists. To him, Takeo taught the art of calligraphy as an art form; because the language, its written form, and the way it was written had potential significance in conveying meaning and thus too in using in an enchanted fashion. As a demonstration he used an ink sketch of a mountain, and its kanji ideogram produced with a flowing script that sprawled across the page and encompassed a barrier charm to prevent the opening of a door on which the scroll was hung. Paul was much impressed and applied himself assiduously.

"You are a better artist than I shall ever be" said Takeo "I know the theory and having read the book that Randolph and Erica wrote I can see how to demonstrate this; but if you continue to study the eastern tradition as your chosen style I would hope that when you have completed your schooling you may teach art in magic in MY academy; by the time you have taken your NEWTs I may be ready for such esoteric studies."

"I'd like to think about that, Takeo" said Paul "You see I was considering a career in Quiddpolo when I left school; assuming it really does take off. Though I see no reason I should not apparate in once or twice a week as Professor Prince used to do; I hope you don't mind."

"I love quidditch; though I never was good enough to be a star" said Takeo "I hear you ARE good enough to be a star on horseback; I don't grudge that. There won't be many fixtures because of having to rest the horses, so I should think you'd have time to hold down a second job – since those who are truly talented and worthy of your time would be few. I'd like it given as a grounding to all first years however; the ideal of the samurai-shugenja is that he should be fully rounded, adept at the arts of war, art, music, poetry and history. Hence the little knowledge that I have."

"What we in the West call the Renaissance man" nodded Paul "Like Severus."

Paul was fascinated too by the whole Japanese aesthetic concept, that of subtle grace, transience and the beauty inherent in the natural patina of ageing; and studied too the art of Enso, the circle drawn with the single stroke of a brush used in zen to demonstrate the moment at which the mind is free of the body for creation. A circle might be negation or encompass a whole; the state of mind in which one painted it could determine whether it be tied to spells of denial of entry or engulfing – Arithmancy that was beyond Paul as yet – or fascination to hold a viewer immobile.

oOoOo

In the music classes, which like the art classes took place for those who pursued it seriously all together as well as individual tutorials, Silvina and Julian and Sara were working together to produce music to showcase Kizzy's voice. Julian was more a performer than a composer; but Silvina valued his opinion and he had the ability to suggest a slight change to improve a passage either in arrangement of one of the parts, or in the speed, say. Sara too was more a performer than a composer; but she had too an attractive soprano that worked well with Kizzy's voice and the others wrote harmony including her and Svetlana, Fred and Vya, who were not studying music formally but who had good voices, especially when trained for chanting. Vya soared up into the higher registers and Fred had finally finished his voice breaking and had a fine baritone to add depth to the singing. The Lower Sixth were on the whole remarkably musical and were happy to have the addition of so fine a voice as that belonging to the younger girl. And Lydia Snape Krumm joined them with her rich soprano to cut a record of a song of soothing on one side and a song of pain easing on the other, the one to use for those having trouble sleeping, the other for any kind of pain easing, from midwifery applications to a broken leg. The record was to be distributed to communities from the free hospital Fred and Flo's father had set up in Germany to aid the poorest in society, together with simple clockwork gramophones, and local people trained to use them as well as learning simple potions and easy transfigurations and healing spells. Kizzy thought it marvellous that there were these wonderful people who cared and who gave time and other help for those in need. It had not yet occurred to her that she, as a marauder and involved in making the record with its magical words and tune combined, was one of those giving the aid!

The Broomstick Boys blew in from time to time to add their ideas, and sometimes to perform with the other musicians; and to see Kizzy. This second reason Severus might have disapproved of as a general thing, but the reassurance to the little girl was he felt rather more important than the possible disruption to her schoolwork. Besides, Crys and Nils had taken to treating Prince Peak as a second home in any case; and had even started calling Severus 'Domine' as his wards, children and star chanting class did.

"It's a haven you know" said Nils "I know our fans are our bread and butter; but you can have too much of a good thing! Up here we can refresh ourselves and feel at peace."

Severus laughed.

"You should talk to Takeo and Paul about Zen and so on" he said.

The pair proceeded to do so; and there was a lot of Comparative Magic that arose from such discussion, with Freya being involved too, in comparing the enso circle with the circular ways and paths of Celtic tradition, Japanese maze and key patterns with those of the Celts and Fey; and with the input of the music group too, Crys and Nils started work on a new album called 'Circles of the Mind' and released a press statement that they were busy working on a new album and should not be considered available until they had satisfied the creative urge.

This went down a lot better with fans than that they were taking a retreat; even though, as Nils said waspishly, a retreat into the creative void often produced the state of mind capable of making better music in the long run.

"I keep telling you" said Severus "Nine people out of ten are moronic and most of the rest are prepared to act as if they are."

oOoOo

Meanwhile the quidditch team had to prepare to square up to the Berne Bears; not a match that they were looking forward to very much; though George as captain of games adjured his team to play up and not to permit the likely rough play of their opponents to anger them into committing fouls themselves.

The visitors were fairly large on the whole; and it was apparent from the first that the only concessions they were about to make to a team half their size for not being fully grown was to see how readily they might knock them off their brooms. Liriope was the new member of the team, replacing Emily Grant as chaser; and the youngest as a fourth year. Arbrek however was the smallest, as a goblin, and it was plain that the Berne Beaters not only followed the maxim 'take out the seeker' but also went with the more extreme version of that as 'maim the seeker'.

Fred and Peter Lowther as beaters did their best to keep the big Germanic beaters from hitting bludgers at Arbrek with the Doppelganger defence, where both beaters hit the bludger for greater force; a defence usually used to prevent scoring on the part of chasers and not generally considered necessary against seekers. They had already tried bumphing, hitting the bludger towards the crowd to cause time-outs at crucial times to prevent scoring; which foul tactic had failed since Ron did not even take any notice of the tactic as the Prince Peak quidditch pitch was protected by a barrier against missiles to prevent this; and consequently the Berne Bears found themselves a few goals down that in their opinion they should not be.

As their chasers were also aggressive and not averse to elbow use they quickly managed to pull some goals back; but the tactic to take out Arbrek as violently as possible was the one adopted. And try as they might, Fred and Peter were unable to prevent the bludger taking the slight boy clear off his broom by hitting him with a sickening crunch on the back of his neck.

Time out was called anyway and Severus was not alone in streaking across the field to the tiny inert figure; Arbrek was popular with his fellows.

Severus was already chanting as he ran; but the injury was terrible. The boy's neck was broken and the base of his skull a bloody pulp. And with the ill intent behind the attack the wound counted almost as a cursed wound.

Severus was casting _diffindo_ on his hand as he reached the boy; it was the only way. And the blood group synchronised heartbeats as the healing, restoring joining of blood, making Arbrek one of them, giving him their strength, repairing the brain tissue otherwise impossible to heal, save perhaps with unicorn blood; and Krait was there too, dripping silvery blood from a partial transfiguration to add that component too.

The Berne team had landed.

"Hell of a fuss about a goblin brat" said one of the beaters.

The entire of the fifth – Arbrek's year – turned a flat unfriendly gaze on him. Six of them were blooded; and were lending power. But even Antti Laakkonen, the Finnish Flobberworm, stood with his fellows.

"It makes one ashamed to be Swiss" said Roseli coldly.

Crow Langstaff began a chant; and it was in Finnish. With a startled look, even Antti joined in as the others took it up.

With a wild cry the beater began to shrink; and by the time the chant had been repeated twenty three times he was a goblin, the rest of the school holding wands on the rest of the team.

"The IAQ shall hear of this blatant and flagrant rules breach of jinxing our players!" cried the Berne Captain.

"But not in the context of the match old boy so it doesn't count" said Ron coldly "It was for the unnecessary and cruel racist comment about it not mattering that your player injured close to death a little boy not sixteen years old. And it was a deliberate attempt to maim; AS I shall testify when he stands trial for actual bodily harm to a minor. And he WILL stand trial because I shall see to it. Naturally the children will reverse the curse for his trial so that the judges may see what a hulking great fellow he is in comparison to a little boy. These matches are supposed to be friendly; and on that basis a SCHOOL agrees to play professionals. This would be a suing offence were you playing a team of adults; I believe Swiss law is as stringent on the harming of minors by adults as is English law."

The Captain paled.

"It was not intentional; just playing hard!" he said.

"If you think I didn't hear him say to his friend 'maim their seeker' you must think I'm deaf, daft and gormless" said Ron.

"They said more than that" piped up Sandalla "I'm a lip reader and I'll testify to the racist comments they made as well about cleansing the world of goblin filth; and Switzerland is tough on that too and by the way, there are Swiss Vehmgerichten on the way to arrest him."

The chanters of the fifth set up a secondary chant.

It restored the horrified beater to human form; and he started screeching at them that he would see them punished. They laughed at him.

This was partly because he sported the legend 'racist bastard' on his forehead in French, German and English.

And then sober law enforcement officers turned up; and Severus came to meet them. He had carried Arbrek inside to his office, where the boy might recover from a more exhausting blooding ritual than usual since the joining had been needed to save his life.

The Vehmgerichten listened to the headmaster's deposition first, dropping _langlock_ on the Berne team captain when he tried to protest that the boy was not hurt; and Severus explained that without the use of blood magic to save the boy's life he would probably have died or at best been crippled from the neck down and with his mental functions severely impaired. Professor Snape was a well known authority on both blood magic and ritual magic; and on chanting to heal injury so the officers of the law took his words very seriously.

They took further deposition from the rest of the Prince Peak team, taking particular interest in Sandalla's declared ability to lip read, which skill they tested out to write an appended proof so that a minor need not be called as a witness if it might be avoided; and then and then only spoke to the visiting team.

They raised an eyebrow or two over the zits and listened politely but with very little interest to the beater's tale of being turned into a goblin by the brat's friends. If the English Professor could teach such amazing transfigurational skills to children who had not taken their ZP's yet, he was indeed a powerful man; and that they had restored the man's form and left him with but so amusing a commentary of their opinion showed that he taught moral fibre with the powers. In Durmstrang they had little doubt that far more lethal revenges would have been activated for a boy who seemed popular.

It was also notable that the entire of the Berne players appeared to have some kind of fluorescence attached to their anal eructations; a rebuke level jinx. The group who acted immoderately was quite plain to see; and the majority of the Berne team found themselves escorted off the premises not quite under arrest but with the threat of it hanging over them; and their beaters actually in custody.

This was NOT going to be a pretty tale for the good will between England and Switzerland; for though the boy was Swiss the school was still English; and this boy Arbrek Gan Borek was the son of a prominent citizen and on his success or failure rested the decision of the Swiss ministry to pay for scholarships for other goblin and part goblin pupils.

oOoOo

Arbrek was awed by the sense of belonging he now felt; he had decided not to maraud, though he had been part of the gang of what Severus had referred to as 'young hellions' that had comprised all the class bar Antti, Blaise and the now expelled Eve.

"I say, sir, it was worth being almost killed for this" he said in wonder.

"You had chosen not to maraud" said Severus "And we don't draw people in who are not volunteers to our rather dangerous life usually; to save your life was a different matter."

"If I'd known what it was like I'd have volunteered" said Arbrek "It's about the people who hold together to defend the castle, isn't it? And Yrdl and me, we're sort of symbols of goblinkind; it's more or less RIGHT that I should be a part of defending and I say, can Henik be a part of it? He's become like a brother to me."

"That's something to discuss and consider in the future" said Severus. "Contrary to popular belief I do NOT run willy-nilly into including people. It is a serious step to take!"

"And I reckon he'd take it like a shot" said Arbrek.

Henik was a brave and loyal lad; Severus had no doubt that he WOULD accept it like a shot. Was it right however to have a school in which fully half were blooded?

Of course the whole premise of the school was to take the unusually talented, the brightest and the best; and in fairness, the only blooded one in the third was his adopted son Siegfried. And perhaps in many ways he was training for the marauder instinct as well as for other talents albeit subconsciously.

Well it was to be considered; and if the boy Henik DID want to come in, perhaps it could be when the next layer of marauders was brought in. It was no emergency.

oOoOo

Swiss Justice was quick; and Severus travelled next weekend to the Ministry Justiciary in Zurich with Fred and Peter and Ron to represent Arbrek's interests, having asked the boy's father to attend the youth before gaining perhaps garbled news by other means.

Borek had listened to Severus' explanation to the use of blood magic; and how Arbrek was now part of something large that had initially been set up for the protection of Harry Potter.

"Any man would be proud for his son to be associated with Herr Potter" said Borek "And indeed with so staunch a fighter against evil as yourself, Herr Professor Snape. I am pleased that my son will be a part of the ongoing fight against evil and racism; and I shall do all I may to support him and you. When he is playing quidditch professionally – as he wishes to do – he will be in a position to travel and learn much in other countries for you. Unless this has put him off quidditch?"

Severus laughed.

"Nothing could do that" he said. "He has learned a valuable lesson about the perfidy of some players; and it gives him a greater determination to show such up. Though the blood group will scrupulously avoid getting involved in his excitement playing, they WILL be available to keep him alive if anything of this sort ever happens again; because we shall be able to dissipate damage. An ordinary blow to the head, which is the potential lot of any seeker, that is one thing. A deliberate attempt to harm, that is another. And I have since examined the bludger and discovered that it had been charmed to go faster too, which I shall be presenting in evidence."

He duly DID present this in evidence; and the defence was that the headmaster had enchanted the bludger himself to make his stupid brat look hard done by.

Veritaserum was brought in and the beater was quickly shown to be a liar and a cheat; and believed that it did not count in a match against school kids and certainly not against goblin brats.

The IAQ would be taking its own disciplinary measures against him; once he got out of Forte Dur, the French Sphere's prison. In the meantime his robes would be ceremonially ripped and his broom broken to expunge him from the league. This was also to be enacted on the other beater though he did not receive a prison sentence, merely a stiff warning.

It was a nine day wonder of scandal; but it showed the Swiss authorities in an excellent light, thought Severus, in their interests in justice without a cover-up of a sports hero over the rights of an unknown schoolboy.

And Arbrek was visited too by the whole of the Lucerne Longbrooms who had offered him a contract; and they declared him as game as anyone to still wish to join their number when he left school! And the Lucerne captain made a statement to the Swiss Press that the Berne Bears were not the most penalty-ridden team outside of Germany for nothing and that they, the Longbrooms, had definitely signed Arbrek gan Borek for two and a half years time.

Arbrek was heard to sigh happily and say that it was an ill wind that blew no good as the English said and that he was the happiest boy in the world.

And Antti glowed to be praised by Professor Snape, who actually hugged him and said,

"Well done."

"It – I know one should not jinx people but he was foul" said Antti "All that I wanted to avoid in Durmstrang."

"Precisely" said Severus "And you put loyalty and friendship above everything else, including mild legal scruples. And if anyone HAD tried to make a fuss about you lot chanting so nicely I should have defended the lot of you to the hilt. It needed to be done; and sometimes doing RIGHT supersedes doing what is LEGAL. You are a kind hearted boy, Antti; and sometimes you permit strange ideas of what is right and wrong get in the way of your personal development. I think now you have had a feel of acting without considering too deeply what people might say, to do what is RIGHT you may be able to understand a little better why I don't get er waxy about low level mischief; because it's nothing compared to the nastiness of that racist tick of a beater. The nasty letters Miss Cherrytree wrote anger me; rudeness to the castle staff, including the elves, angers me. Gentle ragging, so long as nobody gets hurt is of relatively little account. Do you now begin to see that? For such gives the strength by practising in a non serious situation to pull off a punishment such as was enacted on that man."

Antti considered deeply.

"Oh!" he said "And so marauders are SUPPOSED to be a little bit naughty to learn to be fighters against the likes of the racist Russians too that the duellists faced; to be able to make them look silly so they will not dare attack the way Odessa attacked?"

"Precisely!" said Severus. It had taken the wretched boy five years but he was finally getting there. "And you're good at both potions and Arithmancy – WHEN you bother to concentrate on getting your notes in order – and even if you don't want to be a forefront fighter, you've the chance to be a really good curse breaker and antidote brewer if such takes your fancy; and if you want to pick up the chanting again since you saw how useful it can be, I'm happy to give you extra lessons."

Antti flushed. He had copied the others out of sheer anger on behalf of Arbrek; having given up chanting and not taken it as an elective.

"I don't have time to catch up do I?" he said.

"Not to OWL for this year" said Severus "But when the exam first came in, several people took it in their lower sixth year and the NEWT was taken over a year – if you wished even to pursue it so far. Even if you don't take an exam, having knowledge of it would be useful to you with your knowledge of Finnish naming magic."

"Please sir, if you'd give up your time I think I should like to learn more" said Antti "I was foolish to give up on it."

"It's a real man who can admit to a mistake" said Severus. "You're going to turn out just fine, Antti."

Antti glowed.

He was used to rather lukewarm praise that he meant well; but though he had broken every rule of etiquette if not actually the rules as such, he had pleased the Head!

Antti pleased the Broomstick Boys as well by a chance comment that the Finnish legends were animistic like the Japanese tradition and were probably thousands of years old, predating the Germanic peoples of the rest of Scandinavia. With a seven month winter, the poems of the inevitable cycle of the seasons were an inspiration to the Boys using the poem 'The sowing of the Kalevala':  
_"All the wilderness was quickened,  
Everywhere the woods were greening,  
Trees were leafing, grass was growing,  
Birds were singing, thrushes warbling -  
Over all a cuckoo calling."_ This was then to form the inspiration of one of the songs on the album, with the concept and spirit used though with rhymes that would please the conventional audience more. The new version of the song ran:

"_Everywhere the woods were greening_

_soft green leaves the thrushes screening_

_as they sang in springtime fervour_

_in the newly greening arbour_

_joined the song of laughing rills_

_chuckling down from off the hills_

_icy water melting, falling_

_over all a cuckoo calling."_

Krait murmured something about 'Longfellow' and 'Hiawatha' and proceeded to introduce the Broomstick Boys to that epic poem with tales of naughty Jade's misuse and abuse of it with parodies about knarl skin loincloths; and though the Boys laughed they told her firmly that mixing and matching three cultures was enough to be going on with, and the American Indians could stay well out of it, even if Longfellow was quoting the legends of the corn god wrestled and killed by Hiawatha to ensure his regrowth in spring.

"That's a whole new bag of tricks" said Nils "And we can bring that in with an album called 'The Green Man' and use the legends of Jack-in-the-Green, Herne the Hunter and so on."

"Well don't forget to keep notes" said Krait.

"No ma'am" they chorused dutifully. Krait could make one feel like that even if she did stand no taller than five feet in Newrocks.

oOoOo

The album 'Circles of the Mind' was going well; and the Broomstick Boys were to make a departure by having one piece that was purely instrumental that had been written in collaboration with Silvina. Called simply 'Enso' it began with shamisen with a distinctly eastern flavour with the addition of Celtic harp adding counterpoint and was a canon, harp and samisen each picking up the themes of the other as they chased each other around. It was a strange and haunting piece and was almost entirely Silvina's once the first idea had been mooted; for it had been Crys' idea to combine the instruments of two different cultures to illustrate the similarities in the philosophies as well as the differences. Silvina however could no more stop a tune coming when she had an idea that stimulated her than she could stop breathing; and she was well away.

Crys and Nils too were stimulated to be more creative just in chatting with their young friends; and idle punning led to the number 'Rune and Round the Ogham Stone'; and discussions about old customs over the approach of Halloween led to thoughts about maypoles and the clever and jaunty 'Ribbon Wrap' song which intertwined the words of a round as neatly as maypole dancers intertwined their ribbons about the Green Pole. And to honour Arbrek – and to keep in touch with the fact that they HAD started out singing quidditch anthems – they also wrote 'Seeking Spirals' singing about the Rosier Spiral that Arbrek favoured as a way to search for the snitch; for Kate Rosier of Hogwarts had done some original arithmantic research on her own time into how the snitch flew and had devised this tactic for seekers though she herself flew Beater, and was in fact now a professional player with the Holyhead Harpies. They wrote to Kate for some of her arithmantic notes before embarking on more than the basis for the song; and Kate was much flattered to have her Arithmancy featured by the Broomstick Boys!

It may be said that Krait and Hermione also pounced on the copies of her notes and wrote several pages of commentary each for Kate to expand on her work; which Kate, being Kate, absorbed and digested with enthusiasm. One of Krait's laconic suggestions – that she should consider bringing the muggle profession of sports scientist into the wizarding world – fired her with enthusiasm; for her playing career would not last forever. And she might be in a position to add to the new OWL in Quidditch and maybe bring enough knowledge to bear to have a NEWT too, as a basis for coaches; and thus started a long-running correspondence with Krait, Hermione, Lydia and Viktor who all had their two knuts to put in and who took to writing a communal reply to Kate as anyone thought of more to add to the research. Hermione it has to be said lost interest relatively rapidly as the knowledge was too applied and Hermione had little interest in Quidditch unless Ron was involved; but the beginnings of a text book was starting to be wrestled out. And Krait suggested putting the Arithmancy in for those who were interested but also breaking down the conclusions for those who could not handle it as then it would be of use to less-arithmantically inclined coaches.

Prince Peak was at the centre of so many new things; it was VERY exciting!

oOoOo

The local gymkhana also came and went, the horsy amongst the school attending for fun; and acquitting themselves well. The Austrian wizarding families were impressed by the schoolchildren and it was always a good advertisement for the school to show well in various ways, especially good manners, graciousness in winning, and philosophy over losing. And as the school also accepted goblins, some of the better off grooms to the horsy families might be seen considering thoughtfully the chance of education for their own offspring where their own love of horses might too be nurtured. The fees would be steep, but not out of the way for a goblin head groom; though if he had a number of offspring it might too be harder. However, it was an ambition to nurture to increase then number of educated goblins in Europe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Equestrian meet had been only a small one or Severus would not have considered it; Severus preferred not to involve his equestrian team in mid-term public gymkhanas like the big Halloween meet that generally took place somewhere in southern Germany or Austria. And one meet a term would normally be considered quite enough; but Engelbert Hellibore had contacted him just after they had returned from the local meet to explain that he was holding a small informal gymkhana for his pupils over Halloween, a few wizarding locals and a junior section for prospective pupils.

How like Engelbert to use such a way to persuade prospective pupils to choose his school! Of course he had not thought through the fact that if Prince Peak children were competing it was bound to come out that they were also permitted their own steeds and did riding as part of the extra curricular studies available; but that was very like Engelbert too. And frankly Severus did not want those children for whom having their pony available was the major deciding factor; such were better at a school for social climbers like Hellibore's Academy for Young Warlocks and Sorceresses. Even the name was posey. But turning out the sort of socially apt and otherwise not overly brilliant students was what Engelbert excelled at; and they had now a near friendship based on an acceptance that each had a school that had different aims. And Severus tried to pretend that he did not know that his own students referred to the place as 'Hellibore's Academy for Young Wankers and Slitches'.

It made sense actually for Hellibore to teach his rich dim kids to ride anyway; because equestrian meets were another of the ways to meet potential marital partners socially and really Hellibore was training his youngsters to make eligible marriages and buy their way into the effective aristocracy; for which however they needed all the right etiquette and skills to look good in public life. The boys and girls were separated, save in dancing classes, and sat on opposite sides of the room in basic skill classes. Girls did not, save by prior arrangement with their parents, play quidditch; nor did they learn to drive flying carriages. Girls learned fine needlework, deportment and organising dinner parties – how to order the elves properly, and oversee the fancy touches a wand could add to the décor and appearance of the food – and how to make the most of themselves. Cosmetic potions as well as those to keep a young family healthy were taught to those girls who did not feel able to take a full OWL in the subject. Severus faintly despised the whole concept; but then, for those young people of good family and no brains at least it equipped them to undertake their path in life, which for the girls was to be a good-looking womb for a family afraid of too much inbreeding if one were cynical about it. The boys were required to know more; but then most of them would end up working in the ministry where high qualifications were not a priority, where their wives need not be specific in which department they actually worked. There was, after all, very little cachet in the necessary job of dejinxing muggle toilets that were suffering from an excess of practical joking wizards or goblins.

Severus accepted the invitation and wrote too that he would bring along those of the juveniles in his nursery who were interested to give a wider range of competition for the prospective pupils. There would be Swiss children no doubt, and perhaps others from further afield in Europe – and very few French since Beauxbatons already fulfilled a similar function if not so aggressively snobbishly – and even perhaps the odd American. And it should prove fun for his pupils and give a chance to compete to such as Yelisaveta Koldunova who was shy about appearing in public, and who had eschewed the September meet.

And just to take the wind out of the eye of the Hellibore boys, he would enter HER in a carriage race since Veta was a fine driver as well as rider. It was cruel to mock Englebert but oh SO tempting!

oOoOo

Halloween itself fell on Friday; the gymkhana was to be on the Saturday, so the school had its traditional party and an afternoon off on Thursday too in order to make costumes, for which there would be prizes. This year they were to use a sheet and two pillowcases and there was to be NO cutting, and sewing must be able to be undone again afterwards. No more than a tenth of the costume was to comprise other introduced props but this year they might use their full imagination in what else to add; and colour charms might be used on the sheets and pillowcases.

Those of lower talent and imagination could fall back on pleating their sheets as classical dresses held up with brooches to be a variety of ancient Greek characters for the girls, such as Athena, or Circe or Medea; or folded as kilts to be Ancient Egyptian wizards for the boys to be Imhotep the Architect or draped as a chiton to be Herpo the foul. And for the truly unimaginative, a sheet might become a cloak for a vampire.

Severus had to say that of all the classical characters, the Visick twins did take the biscuit. They had acquired some muggle sweeties – jelly snakes – on which they had used the spell _engorgio; _and Fred as Herpo had used them to be the snakes the first recorded Parselmouth had attracted. Flo had been even cleverer, sticking HER snakes to one of the pillow cases that she had twisted to make into a cap, to give herself the snaky locks of Medusa. Severus had his own opinion about Medusa; that the snaky hair was a garbled folk memory of a woman who was actually a basilisk animagus, which would explain the ability to turn people into stone; but he had to give Flo full marks for the effect.

The effect might have been better had not young Lawrence Visick, known to his intimates as Law, absently nibbled on his sister's jelly hairdo.

The youngest Visick and friends had come as the team of infiltrators from the film of 'Where Eagles Dare' with the two girls as Mary and Heidi, their sheets gathered double round their waists as dirndle skirts with a gay line of colour at the bottom and the pillowcases around their waists and chests as bodices laced with ribbon sewn on to the ends; the boys wore their pillowcases as tabards over cricket whites and had their sheets as parachutes, held aloft with hovering charms. It stretched the rules but was extremely ingenious.

Of their fellows, Cleona Blackwood and Eva Schiff had come as Cleopatra and her murdered sister; Cleona as Cleopatra had borrowed one of the jelly snakes and Eva had the carefully constructed haft of a dagger stuck to the side of her neck with large quantities of strawberry jam flowing from the supposed wound. They had persuaded Claude le Batons to come as Mark Antony in a toga; and Motti Kalinka wore his pillowcases – being much smaller than the rest as an elf – pleated carefully and with a cardboard collar as Cleopatra's son Caesarion.

It may be said that not all the pupils rose to the occasion, but at least they made some attempt, even if Pru Buffer and her friend Friede were a little pedestrian wrapped in their sheets as ghosts, with well whitened faces and hair with talc; and the Lowther twins came as the laughing dementors with a horrid line in cackling.

The First Peak Marauders came as the Comedia del Arte; AHHa insisting on being Punchinello with a well-stuffed pillowcase as his hump and sewn into his striped and balloon-like trousers ingeniously contrived by wrapping his sheet around his waist and attaching the ends about his knees and then sewing up the back of them. Silvina was a gross Punchinella, Albert and Svetlana were Pierrot and Pierrette, Sandalla was Columbine and Granville and Julian worked Harlequin, who should be a fairy creature of shadow. They borrowed the ideas of the third who were so good with shadow puppets and used one of THEIR sheets as a screen to make a cardboard Harlequin dance behind it.

It was a remarkably clever way around the idea of Harlequin who needed really to have a skin tight costume of bright colours; the coloured cellophane they had lovingly applied to their puppet was very effective. The puppeteers of the third had been very helpful because they had offcuts from the puppets they were making for their Christmas panto, for which the music group was writing the music and the artists were designing scenery. They were doing mostly live action but had decided to increase the number of dancing devils by using shadow puppets behind their major efreeti characters. And it was looking good enough that Severus was considering inviting the Hellibore's youngsters as a return for their hospitality at the gymkhana and to rub in how much more talented his pupils were than the Swiss school's pupils.

The Ubiquitous marauders got together too; the six second years tied the sheets ruthlessly around themselves, filled the pillowcases with clothes and sewed them to various parts of themselves and proceeded to forward roll and tumble into the hall declaring that they were an avalanche.

As the staff were quite agreed that Wilhelm, Serrik, Alrik, Fyra, Bruno and Zhenga were as noisy and potentially as disruptive as any avalanche they were declared to be typecast.

The most colourful effort was the combined efforts of the Bee Marauders, now eight in number and including the Villeneuve twins and Arbrek in their design. The eleven children came as a circus. The four younger ones – Hette, Vava, Jo and Kizzy – had pooled their sheets to be a marquee, appropriately charmed to be striped cherry red and yellow, and the rest were clowns, their sheets pleated in the middle to pass behind their necks, tied at the waist and then made into balloon-like trousers in a similar fashion to AHHa's, and charmed into bright colours in randomly shaped wand-defined patches. A variety of weird and wonderful hats fashioned from the pillowcases completed the ensemble and slightly sticky face paint, brewed up – with permission – in the dungeon. BaHH had used two of the spare pillowcases stiffened with card to make outsize shoes, and as a clown it did not much matter that he kept falling over them. The Marquee danced wildly too and clowned about engulfing the clowns as they fled from it.

This was the largest joint effort; there were plenty of those who worked in pairs and a number of single efforts and the cleverness of the stiffening charms allied with clever origami type folding that saw Liriope Hallow and Cerellia Yaxley come as lilies brought much applause.

oOoOo

There were chocolate frogs all round for the efforts of the most ingenious; and then it was time to strip off the costumes for the feast. Sirri and the castle elves gathered up the discarded bedlinen, sighing slightly over the efforts that would be required to get it pristine again and wondering which of the children had enjoyed the most getting it into such a mess, the pupils or the staff.

The feast was all that could be desired; the traditional hog roast and all the trimmings, and then games and a dance to end the evening. And most of the equestrians skipped the dance for their beauty sleep; it would be an early start, even using ley lines to travel along under the guidance of little Professor Burns, to give their ponies a chance to rest before the gymkhana.

oOoOo

Of the juniors going it was only Sevnev who was in the least bit interested; he rode because the family did, and enjoyed the thought of quiddpolo; and he had an excellent seat and a good pair of hands. He would probably be competing against children a year older than himself – if as seemed likely Hellibore stuck to those due to enter in the following September – and would have nothing therefore to lose. Sevnev was out to enjoy himself.

Marius, George, Cecilia, Svetlana, Sandalla, Yelisaveta, Pru, Muriel, Leneli and Vya would ride in a senior class; Lucy, Cerellia, Sarah, Jo, Henik, Liriope and Siegfried represented the middle school; and Paul, Wilhelm, Serrik Bruno and Law represented the juniors. Law was no great horseman, but he performed better than any of the others in the first, two of whom actively disliked all things horsy and was elected by his fellows to represent them. If they were broken into classes Law would be the sole first year; even as Siegfried would be the sole third year, a year rather better known for its quidditch luminaries. And Siegfried at least got the lowdown on the Hellibore boys his own age from William Weasley who was MUCH happier at Prince Peak where it was not only not encouraged, but was actively DIScouraged to compare wealth and belongings. He had little knowledge of the girls his own age in Hellibore's since the two sexes were not encouraged to mix; but he said he though that the ones that were not prigs were bitches.

This tallied fairly well with the slightly loose talk that the adults were inclined to indulge in around their offspring and wards in the holidays concerning the girls of Cackle's when Severus had taken it over; so Siegfried was inclined to believe.

The seniors had no anticipation of coming into contact with anyone who might have been withdrawn over Severus' more determined co-educational policies; the only girl withdrawn for such reasons from the then first year, now the upper sixth, was Adelisa Jefferson whom Pru declared highly unlikely to have wanted to go on for NEWTs in any case.

Severus told the older ones dryly, when he found them discussing it, that the only girls in Hellibore's were those of the fourth year and below; and only really in accountable numbers in the first and second as yet.

"I bet, sir, that it gradually changes, though, to be a ladies' academy" said Pru nodding wisely "Because there are those daft families out there who don't believe in educating girls much. And it doesn't offer much for boys, does it?"

"Ah Pru, my dear, you may not think of yourself as very academic, but you have to recall that in taking four NEWTs you soar way above the national average even for Hogwarts" said Severus "You are lifted by my policy of hard work. There are plenty of boys who COULD not, even if they wanted to, aspire to your standards. It is they, the rich idiots who don't NEED a career but who like to have the cachet of a prestigious school, who will make up the majority of the male pupils there; and the rest, those who can scrape one NEWT to get a job in the ministry, which is respectable work for a young man; and who get to make, whilst at school, contacts who are only one step removed from the great and the good. I take your point and can see there being more girls than boys one day – for the reasons you mention – but there will always be room for the er, wankers as well as the slitches."

Pru giggled.

"Sir, you are AWFUL!" she said.

"So long as nobody repeats the unofficial name in the hearing of our esteemed counterparts in Switzerland, nobody need find out that I know the name the First Peak Marauders dubbed them with" said Severus austerely.

oOoOo

It may be said that Engelbert Hellibore, who had been teaching riding longer than Prince Peak, was shocked to discover that the team that Severus had brought was twice the size of his own school team.

"We ARE a bigger school" said Severus mildly when Hellibore betrayed his surprise with a yelp of 'WHAT?' when Severus informed him that he had brought twenty one contestants.

"That is true of course" said Hellibore, permitting himself to be mollified. His school was not much smaller than Prince Peak, as it happened; though those who went on to take NEWTs were somewhat lower in number. He had just four in his upper sixth class and eight in the lower sixth; as compared with eleven and sixteen. "You have more seniors as well as slightly higher numbers of course."

Severus nodded.

"I only have two who wish to enter the carriage driving races though" he said "One senior and one in the middle school."

"I too have only two entrants; but I only have two racing gigs" said Hellibore. "I think we should combine the age groups though as one race; perhaps one of yours against one of mine in two heats and the two fastest to race for first and second, the others for third and fourth, the races having been timed?"

"I can't offhand think of a better way to do it" said Severus "It's informal anyway; so long as the children have fun, nothing else really matters so long as there's fairness."

"I thought we might combine the sixth for their events" said Hellibore "You have more in the fourth and fifth, if we combine them and have second and third and the first and preschool together? I see you have only one lad in the first, I have none."

"I'll ask Law if he wants to go in with his elders or the younger ones" said Severus "I suspect he'd rather do badly in the older age group than feel that little ones might consider it unfair to have a schoolboy competing against them."

Hellibore nodded.

"If he doesn't mind, then, Severus" he said "We've a few local children competing; the team from a small school in Berne, which has about twenty pupils in total, and some preschool kids from the neighbourhood. I've the younger sister of two of my boys in the preschool section and a couple of American lads who are to start next year."

"Excellent" said Severus "I've only my son who takes any interest in horses in the preschool section."

oOoOo

It did not take long for the mother of one of the American boys to fall foul of the Prince Peak team.

The overdressed witch grabbed Vya by the arm and said,

"Here, elf, I'm thirsty, go and get me a drink."

"Madam, I don't like your tone" said Vya "I'm not your slave; I suggest if you want a drink you stir your lazy legs and get it yourself."

She apparated out of the way as the woman went to slap her and in consequence the American witch fell over.

She started screeching.

Severus was over in a trice.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She wanted to order me about" squeaked Vya "Seemed to think that English schoolchildren should wait on her."

"Is this your elf? I gave her an order and she was rude to me!" said the woman.

"The child is in my charge" said Severus "WERE you rude, Vya?"

Vya considered.

"I might have been" she said "But she was rude first, grabbing me tightly enough to hurt and demanding a favour. I suggested if she want a drink she should stir her lazy legs and get it herself."

"You see? She admits it!" cried the woman.

"Well, I suggest if you want a drink so badly you stir your lazy legs and get it yourself" said Severus pleasantly.

The woman's husband joined in.

"How dare you! Have you any idea who I am? I demand you punish your elf"

"You're an ill-bred, lazy and inutile fool who has no idea of the realities of life" said Severus "And also unobservant since my PUPIL is plainly wearing school uniform. Here in Europe we are hoping to phase out the barbaric practise of slavery. And you begin to irritate me. And the last time I got irritated was with Odessa and before that it was Voldemort. I am Severus Snape; and if you really WANT satisfaction you'd better arrange a coffin and flowers for the removal of your body back to whatever jumped up colonial hole you crawled out of."

The scar blazed; and even Americans had heard of those with the zig-zag scar.

The Americans dropped back. They did not, however, apologise to Vya.

"I DO beg y'pardon for mah countrymen" said another wizard with an American drawl. "And Ah'm beginning t'wonder if Ah want m'boy to go to a school with the offspring of that tub of lard."

"Well if you want an English education for him you are welcome to enter him for the Prince Peak entrance exam" said Severus. "We teach three languages and have a curriculum of some sixteen subjects plus of course quidditch and flying; we have a quiddpolo team as well. But I only take those with exceptional talent or of high academic ability."

"Waall now! If you have flying too….mad on his horses is Ambrose. I think he's clever, but Ah'm biased; and as a family we're involved in rights for those of at least some human blood still held as slaves for a modicum of elf blood."

Severus brightened.

"Then for those ideals, if I have to give the child remedial lessons I'll take him; we have a child in the fourth who's a quarter elf, who was won in a card game by a friend of mine from her half brother who was planning on breeding her…..himself. My friend was disgusted."

"Waal, I can see why, Professor; and rightly so in mah opinion; and if you English are behind supporting the likes of mah group, Ah'll surely like to see mah boy with you! Daggerton's the name" he held out a hand. "And ef y'all take elves and part elves, then such as Ah free that are juveniles may as well sit your exam too."

"THAT disposes me even better towards you; permit me to introduce your lad to Law – Lawrence Visick – who's a part of the youngest group of active fighters for justice in the school, and to my son Severus Neville, who's a year younger than your lad" said Severus; and proceeded to take the lad – who had been nodding vigorously in agreement with his father – to meet the youngest boys.

They were soon getting on like a cauldron on fire and Ambrose was learning what Marauders were.

oOoOo

"Poaching Severus?" said Hellibore.

"Not intentionally" said Severus "The rather vile parent of one of your brats to be was rude to one of my pupils; and Mr Daggerton mentioned he preferred not to have his son go to school with their offspring. He's a fighter against slavery; you know my priorities."

Hellibore nodded.

"I don't really want rabble rousers in my school anyway, if the boy is likely to be vocal" he said "It upsets those who can't be bothered to think and disturbs those who don't have anything to think with."

"Something for everyone then" said Severus.

oOoOo

The youngest went first; there were three small girls from local wizarding communities, one of whom took the blue ribbon in the dressage; which upset Cecil Hickenbaum, the son of the unpleasant witch, because he was certain that his pony, a showy Pegasan, HAD to be more expensive than some local peasant girl's and he ought to have got more points.

"Isn't he a baby?" remarked Sevnev to Ambrose "You'd hardly think he was a great boy of ten, a whole year older than me and Fraulein Elodie here" he indicated the sister of the winner. "And his parents are so ill bred, and incapable of behaving in decent company. As though money counted for anything! I DO hope an English education is able to teach him some modicum of manners; though of course he'll never manage BREEDING; that sort never do. My Uncle Lucius has had terrible trouble with visiting Americans showing no respect at all to his elves; only real guttersnipes fail to use the amenities such as please and thank you even to those still preferring a state of slavery."

"Waal we ain't all like that" said Ambrose.

"But then your family demonstrates that you are gentlemen" said Sevnev "And although blood status is unimportant I suspect it is because you descend from an old line and have acquired the manner from generations. But a man may be poverty stricken and of no line at all and still be more of a gentleman than such as this boy because of his manners. I've known a more gentlemanly troll than him."

Cecil tried to hit Sevnev; which was a mistake because Sevnev was quite adept at kung fu and gave him a slap down.

"My BABY!" cried his mother "You horrid rough boy!" she drew her wand.

"Madam" said Ambrose "Your brat attacked a little boy a year younger than him and half his size; and if y'all even try t'hurt the kid Ah'll sure testify at your trial!"

"He'll do" muttered Severus. Sevnev was quite capable of standing up for himself.

Indeed Sevnev glanced at her wand, flicked a finger to cast the disarming charm, and transfigured it into a bunch of roses in mid air.

"Don't do that" he said.

The woman gasped.

"Waal you surely are talented!" said Ambrose, much impressed.

Sevnev shrugged.

"I'm a Snape" he said "We and our Malfoy cousins do seem to pick things up easily."

The mention of Malfoy cousins has as much effect on the Americans as his magical talents!

oOoOo

The junior obstacle course followed; and it was won by Ambrose, who took a wildly risky course, with Sevnev right on his tail. The boys laughed and shook hands; Sevnev quite content to do as well as that, stimulated by the older boy.

Law had chosen to go with the second group; and he was content just to be there for the fun of it. There was a boy from the Berne school, two boys from Hellibore's, and the other three from Prince Peak, Siegfried, Wilhelm and Bruno.

There were some comments that Bruno was half goblin and that Serrik was a full goblin. Bruno was Swiss with a Swiss name; none of the locals made much comment.

"I say, you don't find any trouble having goblins at school then?" the older of the two Hellibore boys asked Siegfried and Wilhelm.

Siegfried thought him asking in the spirit of enquiry; but Wilhelm thrust out his chin.

"Are you making anything of it?" he demanded.

"No; just asking" said the boy "I don't want to spout an opinion until I've heard all sides."

"Oh" said Wilhelm "That's all right then. They're my friends; and we don't actually notice what race people are."

The American woman was making a fuss again.

Severus spoke to her husband.

"If you REALLY want me to pass on your wife's comments to Serrik's guardian I shall" he said "But if I were you I'd tell her to keep her nasty ill-bred screeching to herself."

"Why should I care what his guardian thinks?" demanded the man.

"Because your child can suffer an awful lot of harassment crossing Europe if Herzog Von Frettchen – Herzog means Duke if you are too ignorant to know that – if he feels that his ward or any other friend of his young brother-in-law is being verbally abused" said Severus. "Eduard Von Frettchen can be quite vindictive."

The man paled again. Dukes were important men; and the name Von Frettchen was not unknown in international politics. These Snapes had powerful friends in England AND continental Europe!

"Ah'll suggest the little woman keep her views to herself" he said hastily.

"Wise move" said Severus. "I know you transatlantic types haven't had a country long enough to gain a culture but it's not wise to advertise just how uncultured you are, even before the relatively borderline English society you might find here."

"But Ah understood this school represented the cream of society!" said Hickebaum.

"No" said Severus "You do not find Malfoys, Snapes, Potters, Weasleys, Blacks, Longbottoms, MacMillans, Corbins, Diggorys, Gringotts, Kordachs, or Konals here. There may be the odd Hallow, Hellibore or Langstaffe who are aristocratic enough; but I fear you'd be disappointed if you hoped to meet the cream of society. However, you're not really the sort that the cream of society would want to meet so that's quite all right. I doubt your brat would be welcome in Hogwarts; Engelbert is very good however in accepting the sort of riff-raff who only have money and not breeding."

Hickenbaum flushed angrily; HOW he would like to draw wand on that insolently smiling face! But he did not dare!

Meanwhile the dressage was under way; and the prize was taken – by a hair – by Hervey Luffkin, the inquisitive Hellibore boy. Wilhelm took the second with Serrik third.

The obstacle race was another matter; and Serrik's skill with animals showed here, and he romped home well ahead of Wilhelm and Bruno who came in neck and neck.

oOoOo

The third group featured three Hellibore students – again all boys – and the large group of seven Prince Peak children and two from the Berne school. Again the Swiss children did not turn a hair that one of the Prince Peak team was a goblin, Henik; indeed one of them was about a quarter goblin herself, a pretty and gamine girl with flaxen plaits that bounced as she rode. Henik was the only boy in the girl-strong contingent from Prince Peak and laughingly told the three Hellibore boys that though he was no great horseman it had behoved him to add some leaven to the lump of so many girls, which earned him a gentle poking from Cerellia and Liriope.

The Hellibore boys seemed not to regard his race and the boy called Thorvald Keil, a cousin of Amarantha Keil who had left some years before and had called on Severus to rescue her from an abusive marriage, ventured to tease Henik about his harem. Which teasing Henik took in good part and disclaimed ownership as all of them were scary girls. This earned him another poking. The Hellibore boys reflected that they all seemed to be good friends.

The dressage was won by Norman Tugwood of Hellibore's, who had a dignified manner and a dignified horse too; the steeplechase was all down to personality, for the Tugwood boy rode well and he, Cerellia, Sarah and Johanna were all excellent riders and as likely one as another to do well.

Sarah was too gentle a person to take the riskier paths; Cerellia and Jo however were ready to take all the risks in the book, and soon overtook Norman who was a good solid rider without any spark of excitement to his performance. In the end it was Cerellia, who might not have been as good on paper as Jo, but who was, when all was said and done, a Malfoy.

Which was more or less what Jo said as they finished, Cerellia a nose ahead, and all but fell off their ponies.

"You showy Malfoy git, Cerry!" said Jo.

"Ain't I just!" grinned Cerellia.

They embraced, then hugged the rest of their team as they variously got in.

Hellibore watched in some wonder. His own pupils might embrace for show; but not this spontaneous congratulation and commiseration. Even in individual efforts, somehow Severus managed to produce an actual TEAM. He sighed. It was the price for taking the rich snobs. The financial partnership with Severus to enable him to do so however was starting to pay off; because he was getting a lot of interest from wealthy European wizards, especially those with money but without a pure pedigree, who were ready to consider paying high fees for a small and much less rough school than Durmstrang but who did not wish their offspring to associate with the goblins, part goblins and poor humans that Jade took; and who could not hope to pass the stringent exam to Prince Peak. The Americans too who wanted an European education added to his income; though by the arrangement he had with Severus, if the Daggerton boy could hack the level of attainment Severus expected, he was welcome to him. He had already accepted a girl called Ortensia Lollini who had been expelled by Severus – he could see why, she was a selfish brat – who was to start in the fifth next year to complete her OWLs. She had been studying with a home tutor; but the fame of his academy was spreading to permit her parents to feel that a year at school with NICE children might be good for her. Engelbert considered that a good spanking would probably do her more good; but then, his job was to turn out snobs with as many qualifications he could cram into them as possible. Their personalities were not really his business so long as they did not disrupt the other students.

oOoOo

Lunch was served before any further competition and Engelbert Hellibore made sure that the Prince Peak team were seated as far as possible from the Hickenbaums. The Prince Peak team were, as it happened, happy to chat to the visitors from the school in Berne and local children, happily adapting to the local patois from German or French as needed, being trilingual.

The children of Hellibore's school stared at that too.

"I say sir, are we actually going to bother with the Triwizard next year?" asked one of the senior riders, one Caspar Jefferson "They take almost twice as many subjects as we do; they manage to produce decent kids who aren't more concerned with their daddy's income than with working together and they gabble away in foreign as if they were born to it."

"We are going to compete even if we come last because we are going to make sure this school remains on the map" said Hellibore "And besides there are three new schools in the running; the free school for goblins and poor humans in London, a school for pure bred wizards and witches in Russia and the free school for goblins and poor humans in Germany. We should be able to beat any one of them. And it's not impossible to beat Beauxbatons."

"Well, as the school in Germany is allegedly run by Jade Snape I'd beg to differ, sir" said Caspar.

Hellibore grunted.

"Well we ought to be able to beat a bunch of Russians who want to out-Durmstrang Durmstrang; and as most of the best of the sixth formers from the London school go to Hogwarts I can't see that they'll provide much competition."

Caspar shrugged.

"Well we shall see. It'll be Ulysses Hobday who's bound to be our champion anyway; he's the best all rounder" he said without enthusiasm. Caspar did NOT like Ulysses.

"You're in with a shout for being flexible my boy" said Hellibore. "And we SHALL be permitted lower sixth too remember."

"Norman Tugwood a possibility then, or Gerry Kettle" said Caspar. "Thorvald Keil even might be in there. And all of us mugging up geomantic symbols this time and making sure our Arithmancy is up to scratch."

"Yes; and I shall be suggesting to you of the lower sixth this year and the fifth that will be in the lower sixth that those who want a reasonable chance of doing well should seriously consider reading widely over your holidays" said Hellibore.

This interesting conversation was relayed to the rest of the Prince Peak team by Sandalla, who was happy to place her lip reading ability at the disposal of her fellows; and who had made a rod for her own back since the Ubiquitous Marauders, represented by Wilhelm, Bruno and Serrik, were all interested to learn.

And after lunch – or Mittagessen as the Prince Peak contingent firmly called it to confuse the Hellibore children – the seniors would compete and the carriage races would take place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Hellibore team had four competitors in the senior section; one upper sixth, the rest, including Caspar Jefferson in the lower sixth, which was the horsiest year in the school. It was also one of the horsiest years in Prince Peak with five, and four in the upper sixth.

The dressage was between Marius and Yelisaveta; and Yelisaveta took the blue ribbon after the judges had wrestled hard with their marks and sent both of them to perform selected moves again. Marius kissed her on the cheek in congratulation and Veta blushed prettily.

There was no question over who was going to win the steeple-chase; Marius threw his heart into the performance of his life, and even George, riding determinedly, could do no better than second with Veta in third and Theodor Feverfew, the Hellibore Upper Sixth into fourth.

"You are very good!" said Theodor "All your competitors! Well, Marius, will we meet again on the adult circuit?"

Marius flushed.

"It is to be hoped so, if you will be doing the European circuit" he said "I to my family firm shall be going, as an Anwalt – a quaestor you call them – and will be constrained not to travel too far."

It was an expense to maintain a flying horse; but on the other hand the contacts that could be made on the equestrian circuit more than outweighed that, a matter he had already discussed with his father and grandfather and great grandfather.

"Well I don't know about that" said Theodor "But perhaps I might; I love riding."

oOoOo

This had been a longer race and refreshments were served, the naughty children of Prince Peak happily thanking their hosts for Kaffee und Kuchen.

And then it was the race between those who raced with carriages, a team of two horses on a small racing gig.

There was a great deal of comment in Hellibore's school that both of the Prince Peak contestants were female.

"I say, it's not fair expecting girls to have to go against boys, Professor Snape" said Caspar Jefferson, the older of Hellibore's driving contestants "They don't have the strength or ability to take risks; shouldn't they race each other for third and fourth place while I race Conrad?"

"I think we'll do it the way it was set up young man" said Severus "And I should not despise girls so much if I were you; the ones that choose to come to your school are what I would deem to be the incapable and gormless. MY girls are very different to the precious little lovies here because they come from families that grew up with flying horses."

He did not say, not those who hope to marry into the sort of families that own horses but the implication was clear enough. And that was not so much snobbery as truth; Jo had grown up around mundane farm horses and Yelisaveta's father had always had flying horses. That Jo was a farm girl and Yelisaveta half bred was to his mind irrelevant.

The youngest were to go first, Johanna Schiff against Hellibore's Conrad Cattermole. Johanna had been given lessons by her brother-in-law, Gennic, whose trade was driving; and she was very good. She looped her whip and caught the end in a professional looking manner that brought her much applause as she romped in with many yards of air between her and Conrad. Jo had been racing the clock not Conrad; because she knew that if the older pair had a fast time she could never be better than third. And so she ignored the boy behind her and put her heart into it, her pair responding to the reins delightfully.

Yelisaveta was next against Caspar Jefferson. He was good; but horses were in Yelisaveta's blood. She had learned at her father's side and continued to ride and drive as a memorial to him.

She too romped in well ahead.

Caspar turned to Severus.

"Marked down, one fool with prejudices; apologising for stupidity" he said.

"Well now, Mr Jefferson, it takes a man to admit to being wrong" said Severus "And you have had rather awful examples."

oOoOo

The fastest times were those of the two girls; and they settled down to watch Conrad and Caspar with fresh horses. It was a good race; the boys were close. Conrad however was the better; and Caspar must settle for that unenviable position of fourth.

Veta and Jo enjoyed their race. Veta had all the instincts; Jo had instinct and a few tricks that Gennic had taught her, and by the barest nose Jo pulled her pair in front of Veta's. The Prince Peak team cheered themselves hoarse for both.

"Unicorn next time?" said Jo to Conrad.

"You can drive unicorn? Three steeds, that's right isn't it?" said Conrad.

"Yes; two drivers and a single leader" said Jo. "It's quite challenging, especially on turns."

"I bet" said Conrad "I doubt the old man would permit it; too risky you know."

"Ah well; perhaps on the adult circuit" said Jo, who was learning the intricacies of unicorn from Gennic and was not yet permitted to do so on her own.

It did no harm however to depress the pretensions of these Hellibore boys.

oOoOo

And then the excitement of Halloween was over for another year, and there would instead be the run up to Yule and the younger half of the Bee Marauders were to be involved in the formal aspect of that. The weather had closed in and Saturday dancing had made sure nobody need worry about their steps; and partners needed to be chosen. Fred, Flo, George and Vya were the stable foursome, or rather a pair of pairs; Silvina, missing her sweetheart Seagh, went by custom with Julian Finch as neither upset the sense of rhythm of the other; and Sandalla acknowledged that she and AHHa were not love's sweet dream and she and Svetlana fell back on the old theme of twins to twins with the Jorkins boys; because really Albert was such a very protective and safe friend and Granville, so stubborn, actually thoroughly gently and lovingly manipulated by Svetlana. In the upper sixth Leneli and Milos were an item; Marius took Frieda so she might dance with a countryman and Mungo took Muriel who shared his interest in animals; and Pru went with Rory to discuss the long potion they were brewing for their NEWT. Rory was brewing Mandragora and had raised his own mandrakes, which was just like Rory; and Pru wanted advice with the Arithmancy over her astronomical calculations over the best timing for the Veritaserum SHE was brewing, ambitious but within her capabilities. Randolph was taking Roseli Accola because now she was in the fifth the age difference was less and they were both artists; and the Lowther twins declared that in for a knut, in for a galleon and that they should follow up the twin theme and invited Hette and Vava. Any fourth year girl was going to be flattered by an invitation by a big boy in the upper sixth; and under normal circumstances perhaps a little wary. But they were all Marauders together so that made it all right. BaHH asked Batty and Crow asked Yrdl and Yrdl blushed a lot and Crow asked if she might not mind being his best girl if she could put up with the hassle his parents might make.

"I guess if they love you they'll accept anyone you love" said Yrdl "And I guess I can live with them making dodgy comments for you, Crow. I'd like to be your best girl."

This led to a shy and rather ill contrived kiss; but it satisfied the kissers.

The rest of the fifth and sixth who were blooded had a discrepancy in numbers, being one boy short; so Cecilia kicked her brother in the ankle and told him to invite Kizzy; and Arbrek could go with Jo and she should get Siegfried Snape Von Eich of the third to sacrifice himself.

Siegfried was well versed in etiquette, dancing and social situations in his training as a baron's son before his long magical sleep; and was delighted to help out a fellow bloodkin. Lucy firmly invited Antti and her friend Emma invited Blaise who murmured something about boys, especially senior boys, being the ones supposed to do the running; Antti was just too pleased to be invited by anyone to complain. Though the misunderstanding between him and Hanna-Leena had been cleared up – he had believed, until matters had been explained to him, that she had displayed a callous disregard for her mother's death, not realising how she feared to show her emotions before her step uncle –even so, there was no real friendship between the two Finns. Hanna was going with AHHa – who was also taking her friend Rose – which was why he had not been available for the younger marauders. AHHa knew his duty. Kate Grant decided to dress as a boy to take Yelisaveta, who was ready to play along and whose success in the informal gymkhana had brought her out wonderfully; and Julian asked Silvina if she actually minded going alone so Sara should have an official partner between drooling over Professor Godfrey Goodchild. Silvina laughed and let him off and invited Reinulf Grindler instead. Sylvana might have hoped that she would be invited by Reinulf; but it was impolite to leave a big girl in the sixth without at least a fifth form partner; and Silvina only realised the younger girl's feelings after Reinulf had agreed. He was not yet ready to look for a girlfriend; but Silvina promised herself to keep an eye on that potential relationship, as she more or less represented her father and ought to help things along if she could. She could always plead a bone in her leg and suggest Reinulf invite Sylvana to dance.

In the fourth, which was deficient in boys, Henik, just delighted that he was so healed that he COULD dance, invited Beta as a nice short girl; Rudi invited Sylvana on grounds that they were as close to being brother and sister as made no odds and Sylvana agreed on the same grounds; and Liriope, Cerellia, Sarah and Zoë decided to just go as a foursome and not to worry about bothersome things like boys.

With the Saturday dancing it was a quicker, quieter affair of choosing than ever was managed at Hogwarts, Severus reflected; and all sorted out within a couple of weeks of Halloween.

And then the horror struck.

oOoOo

Madam Malfoy's classes had believed her to be utterly unflappable by anything from unexpected transfigurations to unwanted dementors; so when she let out a gasp of pure anguish and vanished in the middle of the class they were shocked to say the least.

Krait, Severus, and indeed the whole blood group felt the unbearable, painful wrenching that was something terrible happening to Lilith; and all the Snapes disappeared en masse, the pulse from Hermione to the others to stay put and lend power.

The school ground to a halt.

oOoOo

Severus and his wives and children – Jade, Seagh, Grace and Romulus apparating from their disparate locations as well as Erich, Lydia, Silvina, Siegfried, Iris, Sevnev, Ismenia, the smaller ones having been grabbed by Mimette – apparated directly to the source of the trouble; which was the sixth form common room in Hogwarts, where other marauders were convening in a hurry. It scarcely needed legilimensy to get the tale from those who had seen it, that a girl who was present had actually cast _evanesco_ on that most beloved little girl.

"Severus! DO something!" cried Sextus.

Severus and Krait took him wordlessly by the hand, one each side; others linked hands too, Harry and Draco and Alastor there in Auror uniform, Lucius, David Fraser, Hawke, Lynx, Sirius and Remus of the staff, Mimi, Richard, Sevvy as Lilith's siblings in Hogwarts, and all the other marauders there, the Stripy marauders, her group invited into the circle with her siblings, the others as backup. Severus glanced at Sextus; would the boy be prepared to go to Lilith, he the one most nearly connected to her in the ties of Bloodkin love? He almost did not dare to ask the question.

Apparently Sextus was already a legilimens.

"YES" he said to that unspoken question; and went into the middle of the circle where the chant caused glowing lines to forge around him. A shell of colour covered his body; and the wand of the girl responsible flew to Severus' hand where he had cast the summoning charm for the culprit wand. He pointed it at Sextus and pronounced the spell.

"_EVANESCO!"_

The lines from the circle of wizards and witches still existed; disappeared into…nowhere. And Severus laid his wand across them. His expression became bleaker as long minutes passed; three, four minutes ticked by. And then he snapped to life and started chanting again as he felt Sextus pull on those lines of force; knew from the positive way the boy tugged that he had succeeded!

Hawke Malfoy and his twin and their wives were adding a counterpoint; it was a harsh language and Severus had to give half a wry sneering smile; Black Speech from Tolkein was almost appropriate and Lilith at least would appreciate it; if they got her back alive.

"Ash Nazg durbatuluk; Ash Nazg gimatul; Ash Nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul!" chanted siblings and cousins in the made up language; 'one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them' for they had made a ring and were tying Sextus to Lilith to bring her back.

It seemed interminable; and then Sextus was lying on the floor, still shimmering, cradling a figure to him; a figure hardly recognisable as Lilith with the outgrowths of fungus and mould and unnameable substances growing out of and into her tiny body. Krait, for the first time in her life, screamed in sheer terror; Sirri and Dione put horrified arms around her.

"LUCIUS!" Severus' cry for help was raw.

"A cleansing chant" said Lucius looking sick. "I – Ancient Egyptian."

"A voice offering to Truth and Purity" said Jade "Peret kherw en-ka-en Lilith em did Khet nebet nefer-t wab-t maat-kheper-t djet er neh-eh" a voice offering for the spirit of Lilith giving things everything perfect, pure, truthful her form enduringly for eternity.

Those who could cope took up the chant; those who could not hummed or clapped accompaniment.

And gradually the awful excrescences that were taking over Lilith started to crumble and fall away and leave a screaming sobbing little girl, writhing in awful agony. And Severus and Krait must hold the chant to clear the growths before they could go to their little girl; but Sextus held her firmly, stroked her hair and ignored the grasping tentacles and spores that tried to invade him. The chant included his name too with the adjuration that everything be perfect and pure without the female –t suffix now he was under attack; and the invading vegetation blackened into dust and died.

Severus scooped a now quietly sobbing Lilith into his arms.

"WHO HAS DONE THIS?" he asked terribly.

The combined sixth turned and looked at the girl – Severus vaguely recalled her name as Xanthia Fawcett – who quailed. They were waiting for her to own up.

"I – it was an accident" said Xanthia hurriedly as she felt his cold black eyes on her "I – I meant to banish her across the room not vanish her; wrong spell. She's out of bounds being in here anyway."

"Liar" said Severus.

"AND she wasn't out of bounds because she was invited in" said Sampta "NOT that that would be any excuse; you've gone too far this time and none of us are going to even try to save your rotten skin."

Severus passed his eldest actual daughter to Krait and advanced on Fawcett, who shrieked. There was murder in his eyes.

"Severus"

Harry Potter was never an impressive figure with his untidy black hair, escaping from the ponytail he wore in imitation of Severus; even in Auror robes. But Severus turned to his voice.

"Harry?"

"Not you. This is for Draco and Alastor and me. We all heard the confession – such as it was – and read the lie. We'll take her in. Not your bag. You go to Lilith."

"Yes Harry" said Severus, bowing his head to his ward. "I will not take myself down to her level. Take her away and lock her up; keep other children safe."

"I will Severus" said Harry. "Professor Fraser, you are in Loco Parentis; I must ask your permission to arrest this female."

"Take her away Harry" said David "She's an adult; well over seventeen. You have your job to do."

Harry and Draco both advanced on Fawcett.

"You can't do this!" she cried "I only wanted to punish the snotty little brat! She's a danger to the public, she's Voldemort's granddaughter, she's going to grow up a dark witch and cause untold misery!"

"Funny" drawled Draco "The only dark intent I can find around here is an adult trying to kill a minor in the most horrible way imaginable; even VOLDEMORT never came up with inflicting THAT on any of his victims!"

"And I feel sick that we used it against ODESSA people" Krait muttered to Severus "We're not blameless in that."

"We never did it to any who had not attacked with deadly intent" said Severus harshly. "And in strongholds that might have been expected to have wards they might use against such things. NOT on children. Yes, I feel sickened at it too; but we were at war. This female has NOT that excuse; for none of the other sixth seem to think she had any justification."

"Sir? Is she all right?" Sextus laid a hand on Severus' arm.

Severus put an arm around him.

"Thanks to your heroism, lad" he said. "I would have gone myself but I knew I could anchor the chant better than anyone."

"It's rather horrid in the otherwhere" said Sextus "I see you've sent her to sleep; but I wouldn't be surprised if she had nightmares. It….. everything is out of phase; skewed."

"Cockeyed as Trenco's ether" muttered Lilith, resisting sleep; she had discovered the Lensmen series in the local library.

"Yeah" said Sextus who had some idea what she was talking about. "It's why it took me a while to find her; sight isn't reliable. And also the place you put me down had shifted from where she was sent; there's different physical rules I think."

"When we're grown up we can use the clever attachment chant to go and do some investigation of it" said Kazrael soothingly.

"That would be interesting but not until I feel better about it first" said Lilith "Mummy I want to go home with you!"

"You shall, pumpkin" said Krait. "David Fraser isn't going to insist on you staying in school after that; Sextus, I'll ask if you can come too."

"I'd like that Krait" said Sextus "She's my GIRL."

Back in Prince Peak the school was assembled for Hermione, acting head for the rest of the day, to give an explanation of what had happened; almost all the pupils knew Lilith and all who knew her liked her at least, even Antti who found all Marauders a trifle incomprehensible. It was hard not to consider as sweet a little girl who had been ticked off for skiing on her tummy in the form of a penguin, the most abiding picture most of the children had of her. And those who did not know her had heard stories of her; and not one of them was anything but angry that anyone should do such a thing to any child, let alone their beloved headmaster's little girl! Hermione had to rapidly stop an incipient riot with a sonorous spell and voice control to prevent the whole school rising to demand Azkaban for Xanthia Fawcett! Hermione personally felt that the girl deserved it; and fully anticipated that she would be so sentenced. She was not the only one having agonies of guilt over what the group had done to Odessa agents; until Sandalla and Svetlana came up to her and Sandalla said,

"Hermione, as Marauders, we wanted to remind you what Ivan the Testeronical was going to do to us; and what he did on a daily basis to Vya and Beta and all the others who were also children. You are with child; imagine taking it as given that someone should jinx you; and your child be weakened because of it; and likely to have his – their – brains dashed out if they displayed a weakness. For an adult to do it to a child is wickedness; you did what was necessary to scare Odessa into fear to attack other children."

Hermione regarded them.

"You are right of course" she said "But it does not stop me wondering if some of those vanished were innocents."

"Like Wulf?" said Sandalla "Did you not ascertain that there were none he would wish to save from the German place? And do you think an innocent would be party to torturing a child?"

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you" she said "You place it into perspective. We are emotionally disturbed, those of us who have seen Lilith grow up from the time she was in the medical womb…..not thinking properly. I'm grateful. Now go away; I want to have a good cry."

They went gravely away and told Professor Ron that he should permit his wife to cry for ten minutes or so before going to comfort her because girls needed to be over the worst storm before cuddles were in order.

Ron, to whom all females were fairly alien, went on their recommendation and found Hermione receptive to cuddles rather than being snippy.

"Professor Ron is the strong one in that marriage of course" said Sandalla to her twin "Professor Granger can be a little fragile at times."

This would have annoyed Hermione no end had she heard it; but when it came to Krait's ears later via Silvina she nodded sagely in agreement. Sandalla had understood THAT very well indeed!

oOoOo

Lilith just wanted to be with her parents and Sextus and cry and hug for a couple of hours before she fell into a sleep of exhaustion. And Sextus was quietly with her when she awoke and just held her hand while she talked it through with him.

And explained why she had to go back.

Initially horrified, Sextus saw what she meant; and held his peace.

Severus, when Lilith told him bluntly that she had to return to the evanesco place, hit the roof and vetoed it immediately.

His fear for his little girl and the horror of what had happened was such that he refused to even discuss it; and they had not talked it over when Lilith demanded to go back to school so she and Sextus did not miss any more schooling.

As both were well ahead of their fellows and the only thing stopping Sextus working for a remove was a desire to be with his friends this was a spurious argument; but Lilith did not want to argue with her father before he had a chance to cool down.

And in the meantime the Stripy Marauders WERE working on a rather neat project to tie up the resources of Achille Crouch-Villeneuve who had emerged as a French supremacist – or so Mimi had told them from her Darryl's adventures in France – and they were busy working on Ancient Egyptian forgeries to keep him looking for the fabled Book of Thoth for years.

oOoOo

The other side effect of the attack on Lilith had been to send Dimsie Burke into labour with her second child – she was more or less due in any case – and small Erica had arrived a week early and in a bad mood. She was named, as Dimsie told everyone, not after Erica Malfoy but after Erica in the Dimsie books, so there.

"What if she'd been a boy?" asked Krait curiously.

"Garfield" said Dimsie promptly "For Sir Garry Sobers you know."

For a keen cricketer it made perfect sense and Ross Tuthill had to poke his wife when Heather made noises about using cricketing names for their subsequent offspring.

oOoOo

Lilith had been back at school for a couple of days when she contacted Severus.

"Daddy, I'm having nightmares" she said bluntly "And the only way to defeat a boggart is to face it. I HAVE to go back; and the only way I can face it is with you at this end to rescue me if all goes wrong. I NEED to do this; I never had anything I was afraid of before, not like this; I stopped seeing boggarts when I was awfully little and if you don't let me I think it's going to blight my whole life."

Lilith was scarcely more than awfully little as yet in her father's book; but though there were girls who threw around phrases about blighted life over such things as not having a new robe, Lilith was not one of them.

"You have to give me time to think about this" said Severus "I don't want to let you; I – I'll talk to you in a few days."

He agonised; and discussed it with his wives.

"She needs to go and return in a controlled way; and though I hate it too, love, she IS right" said Krait. "You'd do the same. And knowing Lilith, the ability to examine the place with, as one might say, the eyes open, will enable her to file it away into her complex little mind as something done in the spirit of scientific enquiry."

"She's very like you dear" said Severus.

"And even more like you, dear" retorted Krait.

He made up his mind; nodded; and pulsed Lilith and her group to go to the Marauder room.

oOoOo

As he arrived Severus spoke harshly.

"I don't want to do this, Lilith; but I had rather do it myself than have you try on your own with half trained children as your only anchors. You will take my orders absolutely in this."

"Yes daddy" said Lilith.

"Can I go with her sir?" asked Sextus.

"No" said Lilith "I need to do it alone; it doesn't need but half a minute, dad."

Severus nodded; and set the children in a circle, chanting to set up the same protective shell about Lilith as he had set about Sextus, tying the strands that wove it to himself. Father and daughter exchanged a glance; and Lilith nodded her readiness. Severus cast the vanishing spell; gritted his teeth; and waited for a long count of thirty, wand on the strands in case of an untoward need to return her.

And then he was chanting her back, pulling on the strands, and Lilith tumbled into the centre of the small circle.

Severus checked the protective shell for invading organisms, nodded in satisfaction, and dispelled it.

"Are you all right?" he asked roughly.

Lilith nodded.

"Thank you daddy" she hugged him fiercely "It – it's not NICE there but I could concentrate without being gnawed on by rapacious fungi. Now I understand the place better I shan't be scared again because I think I know more counters to the fungi even without a shell because I've watched them. They can be controlled by simple mind control spells like animals I think to be persuaded not to come. Revulsion charms; I've studied them with Flitters. So I don't have to get in a flat spin over anyone doing it to me in, say, a duel. I didn't think very straight when SHE sent me there so the fungi had a chance; I lost my cool. I know that's pretty reprehensible" she added.

"Hardly, in a child your age; even in a child the age of your friends" growled Severus.

"Well I kind of expect to be in total self control all the time; so I suppose it's a learning experience that there ARE things that can rattle me" said Lilith. "Anyway, you CAN use repelling charms like I said, and that means you can be safe long enough to find the link; and I think it's possible to apport directly to a blood kin you're close to; will you send me down again so I can try, daddy? Because it should be tested."

"No" said Severus shortly "I'LL go. You're a good enough chanter to retrieve me if need be; and I'll test your theory about repelling charms too."

"Not without a linkage just in case sir" said Sextus firmly "I'm not prepared to let Lilith lose her daddy knowing what might be happening to him. And please, the shell of protection would be better for her peace of mind too; you can still use repelling spells."

Severus looked at him a long moment; and laid a hand on his shoulder with a nod.

"Right you are old man" he said. That boy was extremely sensible; and very adult for his years. Doubtless learned through looking after his rather gormless mother.

They practised weaving the shell and its attachments; then Sextus raised his wand and cast the spell. Lilith was to be the blood-bond to whom Severus returned and it was felt that therefore Sextus should hold the other strands. Severus disappeared and the threads as before disappeared into nothing.

oOoOo

Severus reappeared in front of Lilith with a loud CRAC! noise and nodded approval.

"Your deductions were all valid" he said "They backed off for the repulsion and I could feel all my kindred. And you and Sextus are very brave; it really is a very nasty place. I'm not at all surprised you could not think straight. The strangeness of the way things look and the way the atmosphere swims in drunken illusions is not conducive to pure thought either."

"Did the rubbish make the fungi or do they just eat it?" asked Sextus.

"That's a bit of a chicken and egg question" said Severus

"Well that one isn't difficult" said Lilith "The egg came first and it was dinosaurs and Archaeopteryx before it was a chicken. I reckon the fungus must have been there first at least in a proto-form because if it had gone with the first banished wizardly rubbish it would be recognisable and it isn't. And we've only been banishing rubbish for what, no more then forty thousand years, not enough for that massive an amount of evolution surely?"

"Point taken and I guess that you're generous in your guess of the maximum time" said Severus "There's only a need to get rid of rubbish when you have a stable and settled population; back then every evidence suggests at least a hunter-gatherer existence, probably entirely nomadic following game. I'd say no more than ten thousand years and however short the generations that's not really enough for household mould to get aggressive and semi-sentient."

Lilith nodded.

Making an academic study of it made it so much easier to deal with!

"Thanks daddy" she said.

"You are welcome, pumpkin; now the lot of you skedaddle back to bed" he glared around the little group in his best headmaster glare.

They giggled; the girls kissed him and the boys shook his hand and they departed back to bed.

oOoOo

Severus departed back to Prince Peak and gave a full report to his wives.

"I thought she'd be happier once she had a scientific curiosity on the subject" said Krait with a sigh of relief. "I suppose that we should be glad that the elves we rescued from Ivan the Testeronical did not apport to their master but took our word that he was dead and gone. I suspect though that may have been partly casuistry because he was GONE from the universe they knew and they did not exactly have any incentive to see him alive. Somehow I can see Dobby rescuing Lucius even during the Voldemort years when Lucius was so rotten to him."

"Because there were ties of love" said Severus softly "Love is the strongest magic; Albus is right. I know I keep saying that but it's so true. Without Sextus and the true love he feels for Lilith it would have been much harder to get her back; you would have had to go because I'm the better chanter. And you get creative with your obedience my dear; Sextus did what he was told, exactly what he was told, no more and no less. Total trust."

"I trust you totally" said Krait.

"I know love; but you are also used, being an adult, to do your own thinking and acting. And I don't say that's wrong; you might have used that amazing instinct of yours and apparated to the blood-tie yourself with her. Or you might have been overcome by horror at the growths and tried to get rid of them before coming back."

Krait considered that.

"One likes to think that one would do the right thing; but a mother is a little bit too emotionally involved and not always in a good way; like Molly Weasley. The risks we early bloodkin blithely let each other in for were way beyond what any parent likes; I suppose there is something about motherhood that makes one irrational. It means you can perform feats of hysterical strength beyond the human norm; but it also means that you don't act with calm cold logic. I don't even WANT to be able to act with calm cold logic if my children are at risk; which is even more illogical."

"It is however a fact" said Sirri

"And knowing it is a fact means we stood aside to permit those who COULD act with logic rescue Lilith" said Dione "I'm not her real mother but I felt it nonetheless; and Sirri and I were just as addled by Krait's feelings as by our own."

"Addled isn't the word I'd necessarily have chosen darling" said Krait "But we were glad, Severus, that you CAN stand aside from your own feelings and put them in a box to take out and scream over later."

He gave a grim smile.

"I think that's what I was doing when I was first shouting 'absolutely not, never!' at Lilith when she first mooted going back" he said "Taking out my feelings and screaming at them. Once I'd finished doing that I was able to listen to her logic; and even agree. And she looks so much better and that haunted look has gone from her eyes now she has Arithmancy not horror to concentrate on. I had to love her enough to trust her needs and to let her go; which is always the hardest thing for any parent, and the thing poor Molly never learned."

"And she'd doubtless be horrified that you permitted it and would prefer one of hers to have nightmares for all time than let them take a minimised risk" said Sirri scornfully.

"She would" said Krait "Believing herself to be a good mother when she told them to 'just put it all behind you dear and forget all about it'."

"AM I glad we're still about thirteen inside" said Dione "In the best possible way."

"I prefer the lot of you to be a good bit older than that" said Severus, exploring. "More womanly."

His wives giggled at him and proceeded to show him how womanly they could be, to release the tensions of the last week in their tender loving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You know" said Sandalla to the other First Peak Marauders "That kid Sextus is something else; being ready to go after Lilith without a second thought."

"I'd do it for you Sandy" said Albert.

"And me for Svetlana" said Granville.

"I guess" said AHHa "Any Marauder would for any other marauder; or for some defenceless kid. But something like that is going to create a special bond, like any life debt. And that works better if there's a bond to start off with. You were thinking partly about their age weren't you Sandy?"

"Yes" said Sandalla, her eyes on Albert "But I still think whatever the age it's a special thing to do."

"I'd do anything for you" said Albert softly "Though I guess a lot depends on what your father thinks of you having a beau who's pretty ordinary."

"You aren't ordinary you prune!" said Sandalla "You're a marauder. And that stands for everything my father would expect me to look for in a husband. We don't have snobbish royalty like lots of people do; the best man does the job. If I made a hopeless princess the people would vote me out of office; but with a strong partner anything is possible."

"Well that's good" said Albert. "Will you marry me, Sandalla?"

"I'd love to" said Sandalla.

"And will YOU marry ME, Svetlana?" asked Granville.

"It took you this long to ask me?" said Svetlana, glowing.

"I think we'll leave the necking party to it" said AHHa to the rest of his set; and they left two sets of twins exploring the heady realms of first kisses.

oOoOo

"Look here" said Hiob "It's getting on for the end of term and we haven't actually done anything marauderish; except Law holding our end up against Hellibore's but he'd do that if he was a marauder or no. We need a jape."

"Boleslav and I have been busy adapting to the English way of doing things and to learning three languages to do our lessons in" said Otylia. "And I find lessons some of them quite hard, though my brother is good."

Boleslav grinned at his twin.

"You are very good at enchanting and you are more patient with history than me" he said "It could not be helped that you were concentrating so hard on the divining rods that you almost fell in the well; and CuHH caught your skirt."

"And they didn't even twitch for being right on top of water" said Otylia mournfully.

"Well I'm no better" said Rence "Weasleys never are though. Like Weasleys are clumsy; Madam Gimlet reckons I've broken more teacups trying to read tealeaves than anyone since Grace's cousin Sylvia."

Grace grinned.

"Hubble moments" she said.

"In Hogwarts they call them Weasley moments, cousin Professor Ron says" said Rence.

"It's the same sort of thing" said Grace "And at least I've only melted one cauldron so far and covered another with boils."

"Look here, comparing notes of what we're not so good at is not getting us anywhere" said Hiob "We need to make our mark as marauders before the end of term so we are KNOWN to be marauding."

"All very well but have you got any ideas?" demanded Rence.

"Well we're studying simple grooming charms right now" said Law "And none of us is BAD at charms; and the next section in the book of useful charms is the sewing charm. Why don't we use it to sew up all the PJs of the big people?"

"Excuse me, PJs?" asked Otylia.

"Pyjamas" translated Hiob "I LIKE that, Law; it's no end silly and irritating but it gets us known and we'll get a massive pree impot but it's very good to have to do library work for a jape. We could put a tickling charm on their slippers too."

This was voted a good idea and the would-be marauders disappeared into the library.

oOoOo

Flo, who knew marauders, warned the rest of the seniors that as sundry juniors were in the library there was likely to be an outbreak of mischief; and the Muggle Marauders and First Peak Marauders at least believed her and took such seriously, as did Flo's own little set.

The seniors were therefore less surprised than they might have otherwise been to discover that their sleeves and trouser legs were sewn up and Flo at least tried _finite incantatem_ to deal with the problem; meaning that she and Vya not only got their pyjamas on but avoided tickled toes since it was an area of effect spell.

Those who carefully unpicked the stitching found the rest of the surprise in the morning hopping around outrageously as their slippers tickled them.

"Little so-and-so's" said Sandalla indulgently "Head girl's impot, Flo!"

"Rather" said Flo "Well I suppose the little wretches will at least be pleased to know that some of you chose the methodical route instead of the lazy one I picked."

"Don't you dare tell them it was a couple of marauders who were caught twice!" said Sandalla.

oOoOo

Flo having sent for 'such small persons who are responsible for sundry bedroom occurrences' and received the seven.

"Horrors" she said "Those of us canny enough to use the spell finishing charm did not suffer tickled feet; the rest of you are going to wear the slippers of those who WERE caught long enough to sing for me 'Bananas in Pyjamas'."

She had gathered up the afflicted slippers, sending word to the upper sixth and both sets of boys not to remove the jinx in order to have a vehicle of punishment.

The song was accomplished with much squirming and giggling; and they had to sing it about three times before Flo pronounced it sung clearly enough and permitted them to take of the offending footwear. They escaped thankfully.

"Well at least it is not an impot that will eat into our prep time" said Otylia.

"Flo's tough but she is fair" said Hiob. "Crumbs, those were efficient charms we pulled off!"

oOoOo

The Ubiquitous Marauders felt that they could not let that pass without some kind of follow up to put the youngest in their place; that they were the only marauders pulling japes was not seemly.

"We have a brilliant potioneer and two rather good geomancers" said Wilhelm, who was one of the geomancers "It seems to me that we should play to our strengths."

"I seem to recall hearing my father talk about a potion that Professor Snape brewed for a previous Triwizard that was a liquid portkey" said Zhenga "It would require you, Wilhelm and Fyra doing all the geomancy and Bruno checking your Arithmancy and Alrik can help me brew. And we shall place it in the pumpkin juice and send people on short trips."

"Wonderful" agreed Wilhelm; and the others nodded giggling.

That it was a potion well beyond most NEWT students never occurred to Zhenga, who was, like her mother, a natural potioneer; though she would never have attempted it without having confederates bloodjoined to her who had Place Sense, not merely an affinity for Geomancy. They decided to have their liquid portkey send everyone to slightly different parts of the great hall; and Bruno was kept busy working out the different parts.

"We can't actually just lace the pumpkin juice or there's a chance everyone will end up inside each other" said Wilhelm "We need to have slightly different brews in bottles for people to pick up."

"Why don't we just ask the Bee Marauders to test our new potion?" said Alrik "Then it's only catching Marauders, who won't be as waxy about it, and get their attention, and do it to people that are easier to rescue if we make any mistakes."

"Good idea" said Zhenga. "Right; let's get brewing."

The Bee Marauders duly received an invitation to test a new potion for the Ubiquitous Marauders and turned up dubiously.

"I hope Zhenga did the actual brewing" said BaHH suspiciously.

"Of course I did!" said Zhenga "The others did the research for the effects of it."

"Which I suppose you brats are not going to tell us" said Yrdl.

The younger group beamed.

"Thought not" said Yrdl.

"It'll be funnier if you all drink together" said Serrik.

"From whose point of view?" asked Crow.

"Ours" said Serrik.

"Yes I was afraid of that" said Crow. "Well whatever you do, Professor Snape is at least a ruddy genius and can find an antidote to your perfidious potions of pestilence."

They drank.

There were assorted startled yelps that were broken off rapidly as they all disappeared and the Ubiquitous Marauders ran to the great hall.

"Oh my giddy aunt!" said BaHH "Did you get the scattering effect on purpose or were you just lucky?"

"We got it on purpose, thank you very much, Bellamy Hallow Hellibore" said Fyra.

"Oh, that's all right then" said BaHH "You little sods! Go and write it out in full in the book of all wickedness; Zhenga, YOU'RE a ruddy genius. I'm going to go and tell Sev off the record that his position of pre-eminent potioneer is under challenge. Did you HAVE to drop us two feet? I have a bruised arse and worse bruised ego."

"We preferred to do that and be certain you were not about to be a permanent fixture with your feet below the floor" said Wilhelm "We got flustered with the height difference."

"Ah well; better safe than sorry then; and it is in that case forgiven" said BaHH "You have however seriously startled Kizzy who is not used to you mad lot so you will apologise to her please."

Kizzy had been frightened almost into tears, which had dissolved when she realised the rest of her group were also there shouting in surprise, swearing or laughing – BaHH – but japes were not things she understood. She was coming to terms with the life of a schoolgirl, aided by the Cassie books, but she had been shocked.

The Ubiquitous Marauders all went to apologise to her, and she was hugged and kissed by the two girls and patted on the arm by the boys.

"It is a very different feeling to the apparating I am used to" said she. "Less under control."

"Nobody LIKES travelling by portkey" said Wilhelm "But it is handy to transport a large number to a single site where there are juveniles to take. Because most kids CAN'T apparate of course; it's only our bloodbond that means most of us can. Sorry to upset you."

"I will not be upset" said Kizzy firmly "It is foolish to be so; it is a jape. A very successful one too" she added.

"Lumme, if only we had governors, wouldn't it be a hoot to do it to them!" said BaHH wistfully. "We can't REALLY do it to Grandfather when he comes visiting for the end of term play though; mocking the afflicted is just not on." BaHH was Engelbert Hellibore's grandson.

"Oh well, we're bound to be inspected by the ministry at some point" said Batty cheerfully "And failing that there's always examiners, once the exams are over."

Two groups of Marauders exchanged looks of unholy glee!

oOoOo

Potions did not come so easily to everyone as they did to Zhenga.

The third were brewing various basic cosmetic potions – hair, skin and nail improving potions of various kinds – and were working on a nail strengthening potion.

It would be most charitable to assign the mistake Werner Wasner made to artistic temperament; and the inclusion of an ingredient that was never on his list to a misreading of the recipe whilst his brain was more deeply involved with the piece of jewellery he was working on in both metalwork and – in its working drawings – art classes.

The class rubbed their nails with their potions; and if William Weasley's did very little most people had the effect of their nails brightening, thickening and growing to a reasonable length. Karin Meyer, another born potioneer, beamed down at the first perfect nails she had ever had and resolved to stop biting them to keep them so nice.

"Mine are growing; are they supposed to?" said Werner.

"Some" said Wolfram "But I think yours are growing more than they ought to old man."

"Ma'am!" said Werner urgently.

Dimsie Nuffield came over.

"Oh dear" she said "I rather fancy you may have made something of a mistake with that….you silly boy, did you actually ADD any of that phoenix down you have on your desk?"

"Wasn't I supposed to?" asked Werner in a small voice.

"Werner! Read your instructions!" said Dimsie.

Werner read through his instructions and went red.

"I guess I made rather a bish" he said "I say, they WILL stop growing won't they?"

"I hope so" said Dimsie "I shall have to analyse your evil concatenation and find out you silly little boy. Let me at least pare them for you" she added; for Werner's nails were now almost a foot long. A rapid and carefully defined _diffindo_ dealt with them; but they were still growing. Dimsie sighed.

"I shall have to brew up a growth inhibiting potion" she said "We don't want to stop them entirely; or you won't get the natural growth to replace wear and tear…. Actually I think this is beyond me. Take your cauldron to Professor Snape and ask him to rescue you."

"Yes professor" said Werner mournfully.

"Werner" said Dimsie "I'm not sending you to the head as a punishment; you've done that to yourself. Just because he's a better potioneer than me."

Werner brightened a little. That at least was something.

oOoOo

Severus had handy an antidote for excessive growth of anything; he had not taught for as long as he had been without discovering by hard won experience that it was necessary. He smeared the boy's nails with it – already back to a foot long – pared them for him, and sent him about his lawful occasions with a waspish suggestion to TRY to be more careful in future.

Werner escaped thankfully with a deep bow and sincere thanks for rescue from his predicament.

And Severus acquainted Dimsie with a selection of his specialist schoolchild antidotes whilst remarking with some asperity that he added to them over the years as pupils became more creative about being daft and alas there was no antidote against schoolchildren.

Dimsie laughed.

"Mostly it's sheer inattention" she said.

"Oh utterly" said Severus "And you can't think how grateful I am, my dear, to have you to get the little horrors through the worst of their junior inattention spasms. It's why I don't have grey hair yet; you saved me just in time."

Dimsie chuckled; Severus was very droll!

oOoOo

There had been no fixtures arranged with professional teams since the fiasco against the Berne Bears to relieve the tensions of bad weather; though the bad weather, save when the Prinzhorn was above it, would have prevented quidditch too. Dancing relieved boredom and gave exercise to work off high spirits – not that this prevented the third as a collective from making apple pie beds for all the professors in an unwonted outbreak of high jinks – and hobbies absorbed a lot of time. Making gifts for the orphans in the German orphanage under Jade's care kept noses to the grindstone, and personal hobbies could then be enjoyed without boredom setting in.

Some of course had hobbies that absorbed more effort and time than others; since the Lowther twins, reared as muggles, had discovered that Hette and Vava Breuer had developed an interest in Star Trek they had introduced them to the complex board game 'Star Fleet Battles'; and not content with cardboard counters the foursome had acquired the miniatures of the various ships, and enchanted them to glow with shields up, the glow diminishing as play reduced shields, and to be charmed to have the simulation of firing weapons when battle was joined. It would doubtless be one of those crazes, thought Severus, that last a year or two and then die out; like the game 'Beat Voldemort' which was still taken down occasionally from the common room shelves where the school copies resided but which had been largely abandoned for the old favourites of exploding snap, wizarding whist, spell scrabble and so on.

And the third – between their bed making efforts – put most of their time into rehearsals for the rapidly approaching play. It was some specie of pantomime and had been written collectively by the class; and there was a princess – Solange Lebatons – and a good prince – Siegfried – and an evil prince – Fulke Blackwood – who had some hold over an efreet – William Weasley – and a selection of maidens for the princess and evil servants of the evil prince including the evil princess – Birgitta, cast against type and hamming it up considerably – who was prepared to go to any lengths to prevent her brother, the evil prince, marrying the princess because she would spoil things. The script could be interpreted as hinting at an incestuous relationship though Severus did not believe for one moment that the children had even thought of that. They had named their evil princess 'Morgana' less, he thought, for Morgan La Fey than for Morgana Fairchild. The theme was vaguely eastern, and the boys and girls doubling as various minor characters wore simple white gowns or baggy trousers as a basis, with floating and filmy open gowns over the dresses in different colours according to their role for the girls or different boleros, turbans or robes for the boys.

That the potable portkey Zhenga had come up with had possibilities had also occurred to the third; and the Ubiquitous Marauders were asked if they could make reproducible potions to bring the efreeti prince onto stage from the dressing room rather than rely on a rather dodgy trapdoor; and Zhenga and Karin also got together to produce appropriate fireworks to herald his presence. With practise Zhenga managed a potion that delivered William onto a clockwork earthquake from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that set off the fireworks by its action in detecting his presence on top of it; and William learned how to keep his balance and make the heaving of his personal earthquake seem like the flickering of a creature of flame that he was supposed to be. It was all very melodramatic.

And between this was the end of term exams. Severus believed in Yule term exams; keeping noses to the grindstone reduced too many misplaced high spirits. And it DID go to check that the children were on track after the long holiday, and that nothing had occurred at home to change their class averages too drastically.

Of course the rivalries could be a trifle bitter at times; but at the moment there seemed to be no real nastiness at all in the school; and he was thankful.

There were those too who had pulled up their game; Antti had been more willing to accept peer help since he had demonstrated his willingness to be a part of his peer group and seemed to have pulled ahead of Blaise Paddock in class. Blaise was a good hard working boy; but clever he was not. Severus had accepted him because the family were associated with the school and with Hellibore's; and because he had wanted more boys. And he COULD keep up; and would certainly be well up in any class in Hogwarts. And it WAS a clever year in an academic school. Blaise had nothing to worry about, and Severus had the boy in his office to tell him so.

"I kind of thought if you thought I ought to be doing more you'd have lit a fire under my tail sir" said Blaise equably; for whom the adjective 'Placid' might have been invented. "The lot of them are bright; I'm not as bright but I can work hard and I didn't think I was behind. Just not as much ahead as some of them; but Marauders and the like just go rushing ahead to find new and creative ways to get into trouble."

"A nice summation" said Severus "I just wanted to make sure that you did not feel stressed."

Blaise grinned.

"I don't really do stressed, sir" he said "I know my limitations; and I work hard to attain them without letting the attainments of others get me down. I still reckon I'll walk out with three times as many qualifications as I should have got at Hellibore's."

"That's God's own truth" said Severus. "Well, well, carry on then lad; and come to me if anything DOES worry you."

oOoOo

Severus had an announcement to make to the school before he declared the results of the end of term tests.

"We shall be joined by three new pupils after Yule" he said "Two in the first and one in the fourth. Firstly, Gudel gan Andag will be joining us after a term in the German school Schloss Adler; she has shown a talent with art and is consequently transferring to take advantage of our art lessons. She is well up in her lessons so she should need no help to catch anything up, though I rely on the first to help her settle in and to see that she IS well prepared in case the Schloss Adler teachers cover subjects in a different order to the way we do things. She comes from Hamburg and the first little horror with Americanisms uppermost who calls her a Hamburger will be thoroughly jinxed by the upper school; you have been warned. I'm told she is a pleasant child who had to do a lot of heart seeking to leave new friends to pursue her art so I'm sure she will readily make friends. The second child into the first is a French girl called Vivienne D'Aubert together with her brother Viridian who is coming into our fourth. He too is an artist and has been recommended to transfer by our own Darryl Zabini who is teaching in Beauxbatons this year. I'm sure the highly talented fourth will greet another talented lad, who has had a few knocks to his belief in people; be aware. I am not sure how much he will need to catch up in terms of academe; if I know Darryl he will be well prepared in chanting and well coached in Arithmancy but I am sure you will help him raise his game in other subjects. As for Vivienne, she has received almost no schooling since she was withdrawn from school over a medical problem. In short, she has been under a curse; and has been for a few years. She will need to find herself and adapt to school life as well as needing help to catch up. She has received some home tutoring to lesson plans I provided for her parents but I ask you all to be gentle with her."

"Gosh sir, it won't half be nice to have a couple of extra girls to even us up some!" called Grace Hubble.

"And another boy to leaven Henik's and my lump too" added Rudi. Being one of only two boys could be trying!

Severus smiled.

"And you four girls in your year are all delightful children who will make our newcomers feel at home; as will you two older boys" he said. Indeed all the children in the school were pleasant children; and as such it did no harm to share with them that Vivienne had been cursed because they would show sympathy towards her; and the sensitive fourth would pick up that Viridian had been as hurt by his sister's cursed behaviour in some ways as she had been. The D'Aubert parents were sensible people at least; a contrast to the Crabbes and their behaviour over poor little Walter and poor Victor!

oOoOo

The next task for Severus was to write the end of term reports for the first years.

They would not be so two edged as the first reports he had written for some of the year above; this year's crop of Marauders were cheerfully mischievous but not such inveterate little hellions. It was hard to believe they had got through a whole term with only one serious jape from the Ubiquitous Marauders and that aimed only at more or less volunteer marauders higher in the school.

The four non marauders first; Cleone Blackwood to start with. He wrote,

"Cleone could be very good at potions if she were not quite so inclined to undertake the instructions that she thinks she has read, or to add extra components that she believes might help out the potion; as she is also very good at Herbology and too at the care of beasts she has a nice set of complementary subjects. It might help if she could apply the enthusiasms she feels for DADA to more pedestrian uses of charms and transfigurations since she is more likely to need to use grooming charms than to obliterate dark creatures. She is a nice child who fits in well." The incident of the snidget-down came to mind; the children had brewed a levitating potion and Cleone had become convinced, having noticed a bottle with the down in it that it would enhance her potion. Where all the other children had floated satisfactorily, gently descending as the small dose they had taken wore off, Cleone had fluttered wildly and uncontrollably about the room and crashed into the window embrasure where it had taken the combined efforts of Strang and Severus to extricate her. There was such a thing as too much enthusiasm.

Of Claude LeBatons he wrote,

"Claude is, on the whole an excellent all round student; his few poor subjects are more than made up for by his excellence at both comparative magic and geomancy, subjects too rare to neglect in a youth who shows talent. He is a pleasant and hard working youth." Claude was a pleasant and hard working youth, academically very good, but neither mischievous nor priggish. Severus thought him to be rather shrewd and likely to exploit his rare talents in order to take a highly paid job, either as a finder or teaching.

He would not really have to write much of a report for Motti, whose parents were on the spot; but he decided not to single out Motti by failing to do so.

"Motti is an excellent student if he can remember that curiosity killed the cat" he wrote. Motti had an insatiable desire to find out what things did and what was going on; and had received a number of rebukes – mostly verbal with the odd cuff – for following up his desire to understand free people in getting rather too close to observe courting couples. He had also managed to singe his robes by trying a recipe he had found scrawled in the corner of an old book – Severus had since annotated the said scrawl to prevent it happening again – and had produced, fortunately during lesson time, a delayed action fire powder which had gone off while he was poking it in disappointment that nothing seemed to happen. Dimsie had set him to copy out the entire of 'How the elephant got its trunk' from the Just So stories as an awful warning about what happened to people who stuck their noses in too often.

It was a jolly useful powder though and Severus had appended a copy to the book of all wickedness.

Eva Schiff was next.

"Eva is a friendly child, mostly over her early experiences but less inclined to excitement than her sister through, one suspects, a desire for a nice ordinary life" he wrote for Franziska to read. "She has a talent for divination that is worth nurturing and as she is also a skilled herbologist so far I am considering introducing her to a Centaur when she is older to learn their methods of divination by the burning of carefully prepared herbs."

Then it was the Marauders to do; Hiob first on the alphabet.

"Hiob is a very talented little boy who succeeds easily, as Yrdl does, at everything he undertakes. He shows a real talent for metalcrafting and should go far. He has a very great deal of potential and I look forward to helping him develop it" he wrote. After all, Hiob was potentially a real high flyer. As so many Marauders were; certainly CuHH was. And of CuHH Severus wrote,

"Chrysander is clever and talented; I would not be human if I did not rejoice that his major talent seems to be in my own subject, potions. Though he has made friends and aspires, I believe, to maraud with his own set I have found him hard to get to know as yet as he is very reserved. I have no worries about this however; because of his own set of friends; and being reserved myself I should be the last to cavil. I only hope that Chrysander will remember that older folk are there to go to with any problems that may arise and not attempt in his self contained way to deal alone with any problems that should come his way. He reminds me too much of Harry Potter not to feel a concern about this." CuHH had a similar look to Harry at times; a closed, stubborn look. Severus did not entertain any notions that he was in any way put down at home by his parents; but suspected that some well meaning and idiot relative – quite possibly Englebert Hellibore himself – had made some disparaging comment that he rankled and caused CuHH to draw in on himself. Or maybe it was just through being the baby of the family and being determined to do his own thing, not be pushed into any path a sibling took, or let the big ones know his plans. Yes, it could be as simple as that. Grace Hubble next.

"Grace is as typical a Hubble as anyone might meet in all but one particular; she is an efficient little body who manages to look as though she has prepared thoroughly for every eventuality, which indeed she usually does. Her potioneering is to despair for but at least she does not make her efforts worse by being slapdash. She is like all Hubble girls friendly, cheerful and a delight to know."

Law – Lawrence Visick next.

"Lawrence is designated Law at school for being the first of two Lawrences to arrive and I shall henceforth refer to him thus for my own sanity" he wrote. "Law is a clever child and an all round achiever. He shines especially well in divination and may be a true seer; certainly I would say he looks to have the talent to be either a medical or insurance diviner according to his desires. He should however never be permitted near tools; he is a happy and pleasant child with an exaggerated idea of optimism when it comes to expecting things will be all right in situations where it is not always justified."

Ming had not actually banned Law from metalwork but had advised him to use the class time to do extra prep; since tools in Law's hand seemed to transform themselves into accidental missiles; if Law picked up a hammer it was bound to slip from his grasp and fly backwards in a random sort of way. Law had accepted the strictures philosophically after begging to be allowed to try again because he was bound to improve. He had not; though Ming had given him every opportunity to do so. Some people were just not safe allowed out with hand tools. At least the boy was not a muggle; Severus shuddered to think of him let loose with such things as an electric drill or a hedge strimmer.

The other Lawrence next; and Severus wrote of him that his nickname was Rence for being the second Lawrence to arrive; he had no intention of struggling to recall which was which by using full names when the first had solved the problem amicably with the cheerful acceptance of the boys involved.

"Rence is an academic lad with some radical political ideas that suit him well in my school" he wrote, reflecting that Engelbert would have had a blue fit had William continued at Hellibore's with Rence following him, with such declared ideas that laws should be passed to free elves and people ought to be made to get to know muggles. The boy did not even notice goblins as being in any way different now though he had been pleased to see goblins walking tall and free elves too. Severus added "Rence is a down to earth little boy who helps to keep our more imaginative spirits on a more practical plane."

Only the Polish twins to go. Boleshav first; not that it mattered.

"Boleshav is a pleasant little boy whose radical political ideals fit in well with those of others of his ilk and indeed with the philosophy of the school. He goes out of his way to be helpful and polite to all; a perfect gentleman. He is also a very talented young wizard and potentially a great one. His interests in cross-cultural magic should take him far" he wrote. "Boleslav struggles only with history which is a shame since one cannot shape future politics without understanding the past; I suspect that because school history has perforce to deal with a certain degree of learning dates he finds it less exciting than he would like. I would recommend the reading of historical novels suitable for children through which he will absorb more than he realises. Perhaps Clovis Gierek might know some stories to fire his imagination." He turned to Otylia.

"Otylia may not be as academically talented as her brother but I can truthfully say that she is his anchor and displays her own excellent talents; as she is indeed a very down to earth little body whose practical good sense keeps the entire group to which the twins belong out of serious trouble. She is a peacemaker in the rare event of squabbles and has the wisdom of Solomon in sorting out disputes. One day she will be an excellent Judge, Mother or Headmistress, all of whom need similar skills. Her instinctive understanding for history may help her brother to come to terms with its importance as well as being a talent she should develop for her own needs; I can see Otylia studying the law some day. I should like to see her discover leadership qualities in herself as I see in her much of what is best in our current head girl, incidentally also the twin of an academic boy. Otylia and Boleslav have both settled in well and have picked up the other languages we use very well, and have indeed been teaching such of their fellows as take an interest their own tongue. Their understanding of Cyrillic will stand them both good stead in Ancient Runes though they have a bit of a struggle as yet with the similarity and yet difference of Ancient Greek. We are very pleased that their parents chose Prince Peak as their school as they show every likelihood of being ornaments of the school."

And the further afield from which they got the academic high flyers or talented the wider would be the dissemination of the knowledge that goblins and elves were essentially no different to any other people; which was essentially what Prince Peak stood for in addition to academic snobbery. Well, another term was nearly over; and these babes would be eligible for the NEXT Triwizard with permission from their parents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hellibore's school was coming over for the pantomime and would stay overnight for the Yule ball as well, to give a greater variety of partners; and Severus asked Kate Grant if she wouldn't mind coming in female garb so she and Yelisaveta were available to be partners to a superfluity of boys. Kate laughed.

"Well I suppose they can't have more than two left feet each" she said.

"I should think if they managed three left feet we could at least waltz" quipped Rose. "And I guess if I leave AHHa taking Hanna that makes me available too which gives you seven extra females with the four younger ones that are going as a bunch."

"You are good girls" said Severus.

Two of the girls in the lower sixth would be sporting engagement rings to mark them taken; Sandalla and Svetlana were wearing rings their respective boyfriends had made in the metalworking classes they were pursuing to take as an OWL this year and hoping to cram in to NEWT with the rest of their NEWTs. Flo and Vya were not officially engaged to George and Fred; but that was rather because, as AHHa said rudely they had been couples so long they were like old married couples and were more likely to exchange slippers than rings.

He was well and truly jinxed by all four; which was fair enough since AHHa was tough enough to escape from the effects.

oOoOo

Georgi Metlaev had ambitions in theatre after his hoped-for career in quidditch; and was actually thinking of taking a year in WADA, the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, on the principle that an English training in dramatic arts would get him further; especially as England was the home of Wizarding Wireless Vision. In the meantime he had every intention of seeing that any production which he oversaw would be as professional as possible; and had seen that the costumes had been made with care on the hand sewing machines in the hobby room, and the artists had done a brilliant job with the scenery, the shadow puppet demons were cut as beautifully as Conrad Grailsquest could manage and his actors were rehearsed to smoothness. The school orchestra was ready to play for the introduction and musical numbers, all original pieces written by the music group. Terence Goodchild had volunteered to conduct and would double as prompt not, as Georgi informed him severely, that his players were going to need it.

Georgi's theatrical endeavours meant that his classmates were used to being dragged into productions of one kind or another so stage fright, even with an extra audience, was unlikely to feature; as Birgitta said when Solange voiced the possibility, it was only Hellibore's boys and a few odd girls and had they not trashed them regularly at quidditch and now at a gymkhana.

This cheered up Solange no end.

Consequently when Engelbert Hellibore turned up with his school and a couple of extra staff, expecting to be bored by a rough and amateur school performance he was much surprised to hear a very professional sounding performance striking up from the orchestra. Godfrey was playing as well to swell the numbers but even the small number of musicians sounded very good; and the chorus, consisting of most of the lower sixth, launched into an opening song about the wisdom of trusting to good sense and eschewing bad company. And then the curtains opened.

The first scene showed Princess Amaryllis surrounded by her ladies telling them that Prince Florean was good and true but that there was something exciting and dangerous about Prince Pandarus. She launched into her first song about the attractions of danger. Solange had been chosen as the princess, as Siegfried had been chosen as Prince Florean, largely for her singing ability; and the little orchestra missed them both sorely. Fortunately Seagh had blown in for the ball and to see this fabled pantomime that Silvina had written to him about; and after kissing his beloved thoroughly just glanced down the score and declared himself ready to play. Being Seagh this was no exaggeration. And Silvina had enchanted sundry instruments to add the secondary parts as well. No deficiency could be heard; and Engelbert Hellibore murmured to Severus,

"Where did they get the music? I don't believe I've heard it before. It's extremely good."

"You won't have done" said Severus "My daughter Silvina wrote it; this is the first time it's been performed."

Engelbert blinked; that was an eye opener!

So was the extremely well painted scenery, carefully enchanted so that leaves on the painted trees wafted in the breeze, and birds flew past windows.

Princess Amaryllis flirted with Prince Pandarus, despite the scheming of Princess Morgana, whilst Prince Florean went off on some spectacularly difficult tasks to win her regard; but when Pandarus went too far in a very funny love scene – it had not been intended to be funny but nobody had told the audience that – she rejected him, and Pandarus turned to his tame Efreet for aid. William sang a song about how wicked he was – that WAS meant to be funny and succeeded – with the wildly cavorting shadow puppets as he did a wild dance between singing. Next scene was in Princess Amaryllis' bower with her maidens and involved the Efreet appearing with the aid of the portkey potion and cavorting wildly on his clockwork earthquake whilst fireworks went off. Solange screamed beautifully – she had needed more coaching in how to sound convincingly scared and to scream than she had ever needed with the singing – and was carried off by means of another potion.

"Surely a boy that age isn't APPARATING?" asked Hellibore.

"No, one of the more promising sprites in the second came up with a portkey potion for a jape and the third thought it a brilliant idea" said Severus.

That left Hellibore blinking even more. The SECOND? He could not have heard aright; Severus must have said the seventh.

The chorus and the maidens sang a lament at the capture of the princess and the first act closed with the lights down and coming up again on a scene in some inferno where the Efreet had decided to keep the Princess as his own bride, where they had plagiarised wildly from 'Return of the Jedi' to have Amaryllis chained to the Efreet's throne. She sang a song of remorse and sorrow that was a reprise of the maiden's lament in tune; and then it was the interval.

oOoOo

"Your pupils are actually very good" said Hellibore grudgingly. "You didn't say the potion was invented by a second year did you? I surely misheard!"

Severus smiled grimly.

"Oh Zhenga is exceptional; and two of her friends are blessed with place sense so that did help. She's the child of a potioneer; her mother is a healer, and her stepfather is Ihor Rebet who used to teach potioneering at Durmstrang and moved to Jade's school so his wife could be near the free hospital. The whole of that year are generally best described as unexpected; they'll be up for the Triwizard as the upper sixth NEXT time so I should think that ought to be interesting. I'm glad they have no way of getting to Beauxbatons this time; I wouldn't put it past any of the main reprobates in that year to get past the age line."

"Merlin!" said Hellibore in lively horror.

Severus smiled again.

"Oh, my daughter Lilith, who will be thirteen, swears that she can manage to get her name in quite easily; and to be honest I'm too interested to see if she succeeds to actually forbid her."

"You have very talented children Severus" said Hellibore.

"I am much blessed" said Severus.

He so plainly meant it that Hellibore could not take offence; Severus Snape had always been rather a grim figure on the odd occasion they had met professionally, but since Voldemort's death he was plainly devoted to his family; and if even half the rumours were true about what he had done, and been through, he deserved all the happiness he could get, even if his remarkably talented children could be rather galling. But then, Engelbert had chosen his course; and had the wisdom of experience not to bellyache about it. His pupils were just not in the same class. And if it was galling that the Prince Peak children even managed to look superior in leisure activities like amateur dramatics, well probably that was down to a desire to do well for their school and to work as a team; unlike his own pupils who wanted, many of them, what was good for themselves and had little team spirit. He fostered it where he might; but if one took those who wanted to pay for exclusivity one would get pupils who took exclusivity into selfishness.

oOoOo

The second half was basically about the heroism of Prince Florean in rescuing the princess; and his cleverness in not fighting the Efreet but conning him and Prince Pandarus into fighting whilst he got away with the princess. The third had decided that dying heroically cut no ice for them and if one could arrange the state of 'let's you and him fight' it was far more sensible and they wanted a fairytale that was sensible, even though, as Solange said, any truly sensible prince would have left the stupid bint to her own devices and married a nice down to earth goose girl instead.

The rescue involved a few shenanigans but was duly effected and the panto ended with the marriage and an improving song that was something of a reprise of the opening number in good operetta fashion the whole cast singing,

"And though the danger seems such fun

there's reasons why it isn't done

Mr Exciting can be far too frightening

And Mr Staid is the proper one".

oOoOo

The rest of the school and Hellibore's pupils brought the house down with cheers and the cast had to take three curtain calls, and then shouted 'PRODUCER!' for Georgi.

Georgi bowed.

"Thanks to the third who've been a wonderful cast; to the musicians who wrote and performed our songs; the artists who produced all our scenery; and in there too Conrad who made the puppets; and to the Ubiquitous Marauders of the second who made our portkey potions; and to Professor Ron for the loan of the clockwork earthquake."

Severus blinked over that last credit; why Ron should have a clockwork earthquake to loan was a mystery.

And one too that was best left unsolved!

Georgi and those he credited were also duly cheered; and then it was time for a slap up supper, with the cast still mostly in costume declaring themselves starving.

oOoOo

The youths of Hellibores were accommodated with comfort since there were two dormitories available for each gender for each year to account for some years being larger than others; and by the expedient of putting Henik and Rudi in with the six boys of the fifth that made another whole dormitory in case any of the Hellibore's boys lacked manners, as Severus explained. The dormitories could take eight if push came to shove – which as BaHH teased their two temporary members meant a lot of pushing and shoving – though they usually took a more roomily housed six. Some of the Hellibore's boys must put up with distinctly feminine décor in Crimson and Heliotrope dormitories for example; but it was not as though it was to be a long term arrangement.

The fourth and third year Hellibore girls who were but six in total were placed together in Carmine dormitory; the four in the second were put in Violet and the three in the first year were put in with the Prince Peak first year as seven was not too many; and because one of them, Gypsophilla Grant, was a cousin of the Prince Peak Grants and Lydia vouched for her. Gypsy, as she preferred to be known, thought it all a great adventure!

In point of fact, all three little girls were cousins of previous Prince Peak girls; Audrey Puisel, who was hopelessly staid, a cousin of Deborah who had left the previous year and Diana La Folle who was a niece of Louisa La Folle a year older than Deborah Puisel whose twin sisters thought that Hellibore's Academy would be a 'naicer' place than a school run by someone as terrifying looking as Professor Snape. Diana had to hold up her hands and declare she had never said it save as a quote when she got shouted at by five Professor Snape fans. Her sister Jenyth was in the third, she explained and their cousin Paris in the fourth and as he was a boy and had gone to school first Jenyth and then she sort of followed automatically and their little sister Gloria would come in not next year but the year after.

oOoOo

The last day at school was taken up by tidying – a strange concept to the Hellibore children who assumed that elves did that sort of thing – and when they had finished they were permitted outside to have a snowball fight as there had been good snowfall and there was now brilliant sunshine. The visitors were issued with snow goggles.

Flo suggested a boys on girls snowball fight or a school versus school. The Hellibore girls squealed in horror at the idea of a snowball fight.

It was Paul Ingate, who kept up with things muggle who had read Molesworth and murmured about them being wet and a weed and we discard them.

And it was Grace Hubble who said what everyone was thinking when she said,

"Dear me, WHAT a lot of babies you are; I must say we're awfully glad your parents didn't send you to us."

oOoOo

As many of the boys of Hellibore's proved to be ready to squeal if hit by snowballs and blubbed when hit in the face, the Prince Peak pupils called a halt to the proceedings and Flo said to the Hellibore Head boy, Guy Speedwell,

"Look your lot had better go off on nice ladylike walks and we'll just play snowballs amongst ourselves; because I'm not about to deprive our juniors of fun just because your lot are feeble."

Guy flushed.

"We aren't all feeble" he said "I say, why don't I say that those who want to stay can but they mustn't kick up a fuss? Then the ones that want to play can and the rest need not. I want to get to see more of the school because I'm thinking of doing a year here studying music when I leave."

"All right; I leave it to you to sort it" said Flo.

The greater number of the Hellibore boys – and a few of the girls – were ready to mix it with the Prince Peak lot; though one of the girls asked Zhenga – who was the nearest – if she knew anyone who would see to drying, warming and ironing charms to make sure nobody found out they had joined in.

"Easy peasy" said Zhenga "I'll do it myself; I'm in the second after all so such things are just too simple."

"I think you learn things earlier than we do" said the girl. "I'm in the second and we haven't done anything half so complex."

"Lumme!" said Zhenga. There was not a lot else to say. They exchanged names; the girl's name was Galena and her twin Garnet egged her on. Their older brother Sardo was taking his OWLs this year and they were hoping he might get to be the school Triwizard champion next year. Sardo was currently mixing it with the Bee Marauders so Zhenga said that she thought he looked as though he was in with a shout so long as he brushed up plenty on such essentials as Arithmancy during the meanwhilst.

Galena and Garnet giggled a little over an obviously foreign girl using so English an expression and Zhenga explained with dignity that they were encouraged to be quite colloquial in all three languages they spoke without getting so colloquial that they got fined for awful grammar or rude words. They were impressed; though they also wanted to boast about their brother. Zhenga could see that; he sounded worth being proud of. Though it was a little hard to swallow that he should be so clever he was taking seven OWLs.

"But they say some of you Prince Peak types take that many NEWTs" said Garnet.

"Only the high fliers" said Zhenga "Elsie Blackwood took eight NEWTs last year; took 'O' in all of them too. But plenty of people only take four NEWTs you know; the less academically inclined ones that have other talents. And too we have the last of the Cackle girls taking NEWTs this year. Some are only taking three NEWTs; though one is a boy who did his OWLs, or rather ZP's in a little school that only offered five subjects to OWL level. And Frieda was born brain damaged and she's taking just two. It will go back to a normal sort of number though after this year, barring those who need a few NEWTs and have such disadvantages as small schools or health problems. Peter, Fred, Rory and Muriel are taking five and Randolph is taking six."

"How many OWLs do your types take as a matter of course?" asked Galena after they had broken off to defend the fort they had built from a flurry of first years.

"Oh nine is about average" said Zhenga "Top students take eleven; it's only the Jade Snapes of this world who take twelve. Two this year are taking only eight; four are taking ten. The rest are on nine."

"We only HAVE nine subjects" said Garnet. "It isn't fair; one of our sets of cousins go to Hogwarts and our cousin Mona came here; it's only that boys in our family always went to Hellibore's and our old folk thought that Galena would like to stay with me now it's girls as well as boys."

"Which I do" said Galena loyally "But I wish the old folk had sent Sardo here when it first opened to boys."

"Well you'll just have to study jolly hard together on your own time" said Zhenga "My mum taught herself potioneering you know; and she passed ZP's and then was put straight in for a Healer's exam and passed it, because she learned Arithmancy and Transfigurations out of a book too that my dad – he's my stepdad – got for her."

"Lumme!" said Galena "Show us what books to use?"

"Sure; I'll do that when we dry out" said Zhenga "Because I need to smuggle you in quiet like now you're as disreputable an object as the rest of us and no longer precious. My set will organise a diversion."

"Sure we shall" said Wilhelm "A brawl on the way in?"

"No; it shows the school in a bad light and Professor Snape would be most awfully disappointed in you" said Zhenga "Turn Serrik into something amusing or something because half the precious darlings from the other school will have hysterics."

"I want to be a penguin!" declared Serrik.

That could be easily accomplished; at least if Alrik did the transfiguration and drew on his blood tie to do it.

And when they were all wet and tired and happy, the diversion went ahead, with the boys play-duelling on the way in, so Zhenga and Fyra could slide Galena past her teachers and have her dry, pristine and precious again to look entirely innocent and appear to have been reading in the common room for hours.

After lunch they were sent to lie down to rest before the party and Zhenga sneaked Galena into her dorm as nobody had laid down rules of where they had to rest and there was a spare bed anyway. They were not, she explained, required to sleep and might read story books; but lying down WAS compulsory. Garnet was taken equally into the boys' dorm which had a seventh bed already; so Serrik and Alrik, being smaller, took up double occupancy at opposite ends of one bed so Garnet could have the other; and Jöran told them to make a row quietly because he wanted to sleep.

Books and studying strategies were discussed in both dormitories and arrangements to try to meet up in the holidays were made.

"We do after all tend to converge on Wilhelm's brother-in-law for part of the hols and he has an outsize place where two extra won't be noticed" Fyra explained "He's a duke you see – Eduard, that is, Wilhelm's brother-in-law, because Wilhelm has a grown up sister and they have darling triplets" – she remembered that Ignaz was passing as a third twin as one might say – "And baby Greta, who's delicate."

"And they're also bringing up Gilbrecht, Lilli and Liesel, Barthel and Fridis" said Zhenga "Because Eduard's nephew was a naughty boy with muggle girls and a goblin serving girl. It's a bit sordid; but Eduard is doing right by them because they ARE his relations. All before he was seventeen too!"

"Is he dead then?" asked Galena.

"He…. Well he tried to murder Eduard and Ann and the babes so Eduard couldn't ignore it" said Zhenga. "There's a rather fearsome prison in Germany called Nurmengard."

It was not a lie; just an implied lie. But Zhenga hated lying to anyone she liked; and she liked Galena. But it was NOT her secret.

They all fell asleep in the end and Krait ran to earth the truant Galena Mordaunt whose non presence in the dormitory assigned to the second year Hellibore girls had driven the female professor chaperoning to distraction; and it took the tact of Miss Gimlet to calm her down since Krait declared that if the ruddy woman said 'oh dear' in that despairing tone of voice once more she was going to turn her into a ruddy deer.

From almost anyone else this might have been a cliché.

oOoOo

The late afternoon saw the two schools convening for a party; it would commence with party games suitable for smaller ones, and after tea would then see country dancing with a few games between. Supper would precede withdrawal for half an hour's digestion and quiet leisure time by the first three years while the oldest put on their ball gowns for the evening's dancing.

The oldest Hellibores declared that 'kid games' were babyish and made mock; and Flo shrugged and said,

"Your loss" and added "Try not to get under foot while the rest of us have fun entertaining our own youthful ones because we take our sense of responsibility to our juniors a little more seriously than you skirters."

Some Hellibore seniors took themselves off in a huff; and others, notably the head boy and some of those the equestrian team had designated 'decent' looked sheepish and proceeded, shamed, to join in.

Hellibore seethed gently that some of his students had shown him up in their cloddish behaviour and lack of care for the younger ones; and knew he had only himself to blame since it had never occurred to him to instil in them a tender care for the youngsters.

With luck those who had seen the way the Prince Peak prefects acted like older siblings to the juniors might wish to emulate them; he would have an informal chat to Guy about it.

And Guy was learning; and helped Flo to break up what was starting to be a food fight between the first years of both schools at Kaffee und Kuchen because high words had passed in which such things as hoots of derision over any of the Hellibore seniors having any chance at the Triwizard had occurred, and comments that anyone as scarred as Professor Snape ought to be ashamed to be seen in public and went rapidly downhill from there.

Flo took charge and insisted that each and every one of the juniors apologise to the others on pain of being sent to bed and banned the rest of the evening; which led to a brief defiance on the part of one of the Hellibore juniors as Flo was not only not one of his prefects but was only a girl.

"For failing to grasp the concept of either decent behaviour or gentlemanly behaviour, you can go to bed right now" said Guy crisply. "You were still sitting down for what reason?"

"But…" said the boy.

"You were given a discipline by a senior of your hosts" said Guy "Only an unmannerly little twerp would even refuse that, let alone speak in so disgusting a manner. You will go to bed NOW and over the holidays I shall have ten repetitions in your best handwriting, 'Manners Maketh Man'. Get out."

The youth stumbled off; the head boy rarely lost his temper as he was an easy going type; but there was a look in his eye that was not to be brooked.

"I apologise, Miss Visick, on behalf of that oik" said Guy, bowing.

Flo swept him a beautiful curtsey.

"I accept that it is no fault of yours that there is the occasional maggot in the apple" she said.

The other juniors of Hellibore's fell over themselves to apologise to the juniors of Prince Peak – who had already apologised in lively fear of what might happen if they did not in terms of missed treats – and quiet, if not necessarily peace reigned at the table.

oOoOo

Few of the Hellibore's knew any country dances; but the Prince Peak children whirled them ruthlessly into the sets anyway telling them cheerfully that they would soon pick it up. And if they did not pick it up very well, they did find it was more fun than they had anticipated and that they picked it up more or less. Even if Krait remarked that 'Sir Roger de Coverley' more nearly resembled 'Roger the Shrubber'. They were quite ready for supper however when it was served!

This was goose with all the trimmings; Severus paid the muggles in the village to raise him a small flock of geese for Christmas and they were fat and delicious, not dry and virtually fat free like the English muggle concept of healthy. There were three kinds of stuffing to cater to all tastes – or in the case of most small boys, all stuffings catered to the taste equally – cranberry sauce, bread sauce, devils on horseback, roast potatoes, roast parsnip, roast carrots, sprouts and peas. It was followed by Christmas pudding with a choice of brandy sauce, cream, custard or ice cream – the tastes of small boys again managed a helping of more than one kind of sauce in many cases – and the meal ended with coffee with cream floating thick on the top and – for the adults – a generous measure of whisky in the bottom. The upper sixth were permitted to join this adult treat with a smaller measure of whisky in theirs if they so desired.

And then the youngest withdrew to get into pyjamas and read quietly for half an hour before going to bed; and the older ones went to put on their ball gowns for the end of term ball.

Hellibore had the uncomfortable feeling that although he was supposed to be rearing his young ones to take their place in society, Prince Peak WAS society.

oOoOo

Flo had decorated the great hall for the ball drawing inspiration from fairytale scenes; not perhaps entirely original but certainly out of the ordinary for the Hellibore youths who had never envisaged a ball taking place in a hall that appeared to be a clearing in a forest. Flo had called on those of the marauders that knew how, to help her with distant illusions of deer slipping through the trees, and permanently falling and vanishing snow that was not cold, which chanted effect was within her capabilities. Silvina had helped her too by setting icicles tinkling fairy music as a gentle accompaniment. The apparent snow-strewn clearing was perfectly hard and smooth to dance upon; and the air was as warm as any indoor ballroom. The concept of decorative magical snow was not, however, what amazed the Hellibores; but the depth of the distant illusions, that covered the whole room. And illusions in which there were such things as deer; and the occasional wolf. There was something proper about there being wolves at Prince Peak.

Music was provided with what might be described as the rump of the weird sisters; since the group had broken up with some acrimony in the summer. Sara Barbary's uncle Heathcote had come, with Merton Graves and Myron Wagtail and Orsino Thruston which constituted a sufficiency of players for a jolly time to be had by all.

There were far more boys than girls; the Hellibore contingent had only two fourth year girls, one the sister of an upper sixth boy and the other the sister of a boy in the fifth. The Prince Peak boys did their duty by both and declared them to be a 'bit Cacklish' which more or less said it all. The Hellibore children were decidedly wooden in their dancing since for them it was a lesson, and only a lesson; the Prince Peak children had come to accept dancing as a jolly way to spend Saturday afternoons in the winter and danced with unconscious grace and aplomb. Hellibore wondered if he would ever be free of chagrin over the way that Severus even managed to do his own school's specialities better than him.

Naturally it was Seagh who managed to make the greatest spectacle; having asked Silvina to dance with him in a Viennese waltz he swung her around the floor and then gradually, as they circled, up off the ground, to waltz high in the air above the rest of the dancers where they might execute more advanced moves without fearing being waltzed into by the inept.

"That boy might as well be a ruddy Malfoy" said Severus.

"He has the right idea though" said Krait, who was a piece of thistledown in her husband's arms dancing "I've been hacked three times on the ankle by erumpants who ought to be wearing 'L' plates. WHAT does the idiot dancing master Engelbert employs teach them?"

"Correct steps" said Severus "And precious little dancing."

"Ah well" said Krait. "It used as I recall to be like this at Hogwarts. And worse when this was Cackle's. I'm sure Engelbert will get there."

For those couples who were with their own true love, the ineptitude of the visitors was of little moment. They floated through the evening ignoring anyone else and dancing almost exclusively with their chosen love. It was not entirely polite; but Severus had no intention of interrupting them. At least Flo, as Head Girl, was doing the polite thing and circulating; and few of the Hellibore boys would want to dance with Vya or Yrdl anyway even if the Zorn twins and the Jorkins twins might as well be in a little world of their own.

And Seagh was mannerly enough to put Silvina down after a couple of dances so the headmaster's daughter might also circulate politely.

And then the dancing was breaking up; and the youngest at first then their elders were drifting off, tired, to bed; and the last waltz was played and those still up wished each other 'Merry Christmas' and went too to their beds. The visitors would sleep over this second night and then those who found it convenient were to travel on the Prince Peak train to Zurich, and the rest would return by portkey to Hellibore's school for collection from there by their fond parents.

oOoOo

"Interesting experiment old man" said Severus as he shook Hellibore by the hand "we shall have to consider whether to repeat it another time."

"Indeed" said Hellibore, who was torn between a desire that regular concourse with the Prince Peak students might give his own the _je ne sais quois_ that he was trying to instil in them and a morbid fear that they would only be shown up more.

And at last the visitors were out of the castle and the final clearing up could commence after bidding the children farewell and wishing them a happy Yule holiday.

And all Severus' own children would then be home for the holiday, plotting the downfall of Achille Crouch-Villeneuve at the tops of their voices, and Mimi fiercely kissing her Darryl and demanding to know about the bloodgroup he had installed in Beauxbatons and what did this Philomène mean to him.

Severus did NOT eavesdrop; but he caught the gist that Philomène reminded Darryl of Mimi and once he had been away from the school for a year and she had the opportunity to learn more about the other boys in the bloodgroup one might then see; because if it was right, their blood would tell them and if it was not, it would not. Because any girl was going to have a crush on a good looking male who was nice to her and if, as he suspected, that was all it was, out of sight would be out of mind.

Severus nodded to himself; Darryl had learned much wisdom.

And Lilith was herself, utterly so, and he was glad.

And they would have a happy family Christmas; and with luck this time there would be no interruptions like the attempted murder of Eduard last year!

The only interruption that there should be would be Bella Black's wedding; and that was a welcome interruption, for Bella was a dear girl and that she had found love and happiness in her renewed life was to be much celebrated. But that too was almost a family affair; and it was moreover something that was planned and scheduled. He had just had enough of unscheduled occurrences like Odessa attacks and murder and mayhem.

He deserved a quiet family Christmas for once after all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The wedding of the winter was beautiful; and Krait went unicorn to carry Bella, lovely in white velvet and fur, in a welter of snow, to her bridegroom just to quiet any wagging tongues about her getting wed before the end of the school year. Mimi and Darryl and the other Belle Marauders and their boyfriends were loving supporters; and in the background of all this razzmatazz Cerellia was bridesmaid and Jocelyn was page as Pippa Yaxley married Orme Malfoy. As Pippa was a Malfoy by blood, Cerellia was to adopt her stepfather's surname too. If, as Cerellia said, anyone actually remembered; but names did not count, it was a loving family that counted.

As she referred to her new stepbrother as 'Swottyfeatures' and he called her 'Horse' they were presumably on excellent terms as loving brother and sister.

oOoOo

Crow Langstaffe was also having a busy holiday. He was an only child, so getting his parents to sit down with him to listen was not hard; and he also summoned the family elf. He told his parents that he had a girlfriend, who was the cleverest girl in the class and had too been the only one in the fifth who had accrued enough points to represent the school in the duelling contest against Durmstrang and the new Russian school; and who had actually made it into the top eight before losing in the playoffs to the boy who eventually won the whole competition.

They were busy congratulating him on having so clever a girlfriend and on his generosity in not minding that she had been chosen not him.

"Oh, I'm not quite as good as Yrdl" said Crow carelessly "Though I often share the top of the class with her."

"A strange name, dear" said his mother "Is it a nickname like that silly name they call you?"

"She's German" said Crow "Remember, only four of us are English; there's two French, two Swiss, two Germans and a Finn besides us. She's a ward of the last Durmstrang Triwizard contestant who rates the education at Prince Peak; taught us for a year too actually to learn better teaching methods."

"Snape is very successful" said his father.

"He's good" said Crow "And a very sensitive man; helped me realise my beliefs were so very wrong; made sure I got to talk to Malfoys and the like to see what top society and real gentlemen should be like. Of course Hellibore's academy is still breeding snobs with only the vaguest ideas of how to behave; they were almost embarrassing when they came to us for the Yule Ball, poor saps. But if we do it as a regular thing we might actually be able to help them not be such dreadful skirters."

"I suppose if educated wrongly it is hard not to believe what one is taught" said his father, who had been a Hellibore boy and who was trying to take on board what notions his son had brought home, like courtesy to the family elf. After all, Snape was MARRIED to a Malfoy so he ought to know.

"Yes dad; and so I've learned that a lot of what's spouted in the pseudo-society and especially by a rag like the 'Daily Prophet' is just so much bunk" said Crow "And I guess before I tell you any more about Yrdl I need to know if you trust my opinion as gathered by my own experience rather than what's been said time out of mind and parroted without thinking."

"Your opinion is valuable to us" said his father.

After all the elf had actually been a more efficient performer of his tasks since shown appreciation and courtesy; so there was a lot in what had been said. And Langstaffe senior had received a nod of approval from Lucius Malfoy himself when he had run into him in the ministry over his tax returns when he had been courteous to the elf who worked there. And Lucius Malfoy had actually chatted to him, and spoken of his brother Merlin's girl Maud; and the Malfoys did not consider the Hubbles low, and he, Lugh had managed to overcome the estrangement and was on good terms with Merlin again.

Crow heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good; because Yrdl is a goblin and I shouldn't like to bring her home if you weren't ready to treat her as you would any human girl" he said.

"Merlin's beard!" said Lugh Langstaff.

"And – and you find goblins are…. Well, if she is the cleverest girl in the class, she must then not be in any way inferior I suppose" said his mother.

"I've been knocking around with goblins and part goblins long enough to actually not even notice race at all" said Crow firmly "And actually there's no difference mentally at all. They look a little different; but once you've been around goblins you don't really even see it. Yrdl is the sweetest girl; her dad is a cauldron maker and he makes trinkets too for the tourists in the valley who come to see our caves and railways. Her twin sisters are in the thick of any mischief originating from the fourth; she has a brother in the second who knocks around with one of Professor Snape's wards and is mostly harmless – at least compared with the other small limbs in that class – and her next brother down is in the first and likely to be in the thick of mischief there. Professor Snape says that the more mischief kids get up to the more likely they are to be high fliers and get silly numbers of OWLs and NEWTS; you'll be pleased to know that until we got to be staid fifth formers, Yrdl and I and the other two in our set were in the thick of mischief."

"Professor Snape never wrote anything about it in your reports" said his father.

"Well it wasn't adversely affecting our grades or to a level that the staff didn't just sigh and pass out lines so I guess he didn't feel he needed to" said Crow. "A degree of prank playing is considered kind of normal. Especially those of us who consider that pranks that require library work to research spells out of our league are the ones to go for. It's considered a bit poor prunery not to pull off a jape with the sort of research involving spells at least a couple of years above your actual level of study. But this is sort of off the point. Are you ready to accept my girlfriend regardless of her race and ethnic background? Because if so, I'd like to have her stay and get to meet you over the summer while we prepare for our NEWT course. If not, then I guess I'll have to break myself off from the family like Uncle Merlin to marry her when we leave school. Because we've been more or less a couple right from my second term when she started as a new girl; partly because we both had no established friends, me because I'd behaved badly at first, she because she was new. But we were drawn in with the other two in our group, BaHH – that's Bellamy Hallow-Hellibore – and Batty Dubois. And we're all sort of hoping that Yrdl might be in with a shout for the Triwizard next year too you know."

"It – it's very sudden" said Crow's mother. "Bellamy is one of your friends too? He's a distant cousin of yours through my family. Obviously he is happy to be friendly with goblins too?"

"Mum, you need to get it that one isn't friendly with goblins or free elves in the school, one is friendly with such of the other pupils with whom one shares interests" said Crow. "We just don't notice. And there have been expulsions of people for racist comments; including of a goblin boy from the year below me, who made the most awful ignorant and crass comments about the half goblins, tossing around words like 'miscegenation' of all things; he even ran out of Professor Devlin's class – Professor Fraser's wife, you know – and she one of those with the zig-zag scar from having bounced the killing curse!"

"Well Mr Malfoy has certainly made goblin wives fashionable" said Lugh Langstaffe. "We HAVE been brought up to different beliefs; it's going to take some getting used to. Don't you find her, well….ugly?"

"Dad! Yrdl has the sweetest face!" said Crow "She looks like a kitten; no she's not beautiful by conventional standards but she is sweet and pretty and you can see in her face that she's not got an ounce of nastiness in her. She's got the loveliest eyes, they just GLOW with intelligence; and when she's saying something mischievous she has a dear little dimple, only I guess I might not tell her that because girls can get weird about things like that; Sandalla Zorn threatened to scrag AHHa – Angel Hallow-Hellibore – because he said she had dimples on her knees. And Yrdl's eyes are so dark a blue they're almost purple, like the Malfoys, and her hair is thick and soft and the colour of ripe wheat."

"Are German goblins not dark like English ones then?" his father was startled.

"Oh no! That's because English goblins are generally the remnants of the Celtic population" said Crow. "German goblins are essentially of Aryan stock. Way back where our bloodlines meet before elves and goblins and Veeli and other nymphs and things had a set form when the fey were sort of consolidating solid forms" said Crow "I'd like to study it further; Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy had to look into it to do rituals to keep the fey from making too much of a nuisance of themselves; because Dementors aren't the scariest fey creatures in the world and if you understand the nature of a being it's so much easier to undertake any kind of ritual to limit their powers."

"I er rather fancy that Professor Snape takes you children to educational levels even our upper sixth would not have dreamed of in our young day" said Lugh Langstaffe. "I know nothing of the fey; you say goblins and elves are of their kind?"

"Yes; bred with humans – not necessarily wizarding humans – to get a solid form" said Crow. "If we weren't interrelated we should not be interfertile. And it's patently obvious that we all are."

"Oh" said his father. "Well, if you bring your girlfriend home for a week in the summer we – we shall do our best. I can't say I'm anything but shocked; but she does sound an exceptional er, young lady."

"Thanks dad; mum" said Crow. "And Widdy will make her welcome, won't you, Widdy? I wanted you to know too, because you are a part of the family."

The elf glowed.

"Widdy is glad to serve master Engelram's family" he said "And Widdy will do his best for the young master's girlfriend though Widdy is much taken aback that goblinses and masters should be together at school and that the young master has not got a nice human girfriend."

"Well don't be shocked" said Crow firmly "Yrdl is my best girl; because she's the girl who suits me best. And I'd love her whatever her race."

Well that was a hard job jobbed; and really though the old folk were plainly not entirely happy, at least they were taking it.

oOoOo

"Rose Hubble and at YOUR age!" scolded Flo as Rose turned up – admittedly early – with her sister, and managing to break her wand as she manhandled her trunk, releasing a quantity of purple bubbles.

"Lumme!" said Rose "How on earth did that happen?"

"A sudden movement backwards to jam the end against the wall because of having to leap out of the way of a trunk too enthusiastically manhandled" said Flo. "Honestly, I do believe that you Hubbles are subject to Golapott's second law; that the longer you're kept the effects of your Hubbleness increase exponentially."

"Hey!" said Rose.

"She has a point, Rosie-Posie" said AHHa, who had just arrived with his brothers, the youngest of whom was now giggling with Grace Hubble. "Purple bubbles? A bit BILIOUS, wouldn't you say? I suppose you call then Hubble Bubbles."

"I have no control over what the wretched thing does when it breaks" said Rose mournfully. "Got any Spellotape?"

"No, and you ain't fixing it with that for further disasters to happen either" said AHHa firmly. "Here, Flo, come inside and give us a hand; the core's all right I think, I reckon we can add to the repair spell with a quick chant."

"Oh if you don't mind AHHa" said Rose.

"I mind – I mind what might happen to innocent muggles if your wand escapes" said AHHa, hugging her to take away the sting of that.

They went through the barrier to chant rapidly; and Rose's wand was soon as good as new.

"Bear in mind it might be a little huffy with you though" said AHHa.

Rose giggled.

"Don't be silly; it's not alive" she said.

"Oh ISN'T it?" said AHHa "I may not be taking enchanting but I've read Willow Prince Black's book; and if I were you I shouldn't take ANY chances and would do my best to pacify it. She reckons wands acquire a personality; so be warned."

"Ooer" said Rose; who knew that there were things AHHa did NOT joke about!

Flo hustled out again to check on various anticipated people, including the three expected new children.

oOoOo

The first new child to turn up was the goblin child with her well-dressed father and mother. Hiob had come along specifically to welcome her, though he would have rather have been giggling with Grace and CuHH; and he moved forward as Flo smiled at the child and her parents.

"You'll be Gudel then" said Flo "Herr Andag, Frau Bral Andag; Gudel will be in good hands; here is Hiob who is in her class who has volunteered to introduce her around; the only girl in the first who has yet arrived comes from a family that is accident prone so I like them to get quickly on the train."

"There's only four girls in the first anyhow" said Hiob "Or there were until you and the other new girl signed up which brings us to a nice healthy thirteen in the class; a big class is more fun I think."

"Oh I have come from a class of twice that size; so I think it will be a nice small class" said Gudel.

"Well, an ideal size is sort of between nine and sixteen" said Hiob "But of course Jade – you'll know her as Professor Von Strang – wants to teach as many as is practical without losing the ability to treat all as individuals. Which is about a couple of dozen really. Durmstrang has classes of as many as forty; and Hogwarts now splits their classes into two because there are about sixty in a year now the Voldemort years are over. You're an artist I hear? My brother's learning art mostly to help his best friend who's a proper artist. That makes three of them in that year; but all the artists do classes together to learn from each other. Our year gets to do an out of school art club if we want to now we have a full time teacher; there aren't enough hours in the school day to schedule it properly unless people are talented."

"It's really nice to come to a school where I can learn to do art properly" said Gudel "It almost seems too good to be true."

"Oh anything Professor Snape touches is twice as good and three times as efficient as anything anyone else does" said Hiob "He's just the works; and we all get encouraged to excel at our best subject. For me that's metalwork; and my dad is just so pleased that one of us follows in his footsteps. Though I have to say my biggest sister is pretty brilliant all round. Are you dire at anything? 'cos if so anyone who's any good will help to bring you on, though I must say none of us stand too close to Grace in potioneering because it's sort of asking to be exploded a little bit or covered in boils or turned purple. Hubbles are hopeless at potions, though we all help her with theory. She's pretty okay at metalwork however; she can be methodical for that."

"I think I am not BAD at anything" said Gudel "I have never had poor marks anyway; I am best, apart from art, at history and chanting."

"Oh chanting is dead important" said Hiob "And so is history; I'm okay at history. Who learns history is NOT doomed to repeat it you know. Well come on in and meet CuHH and Grace; and I expect the others will turn up soon. And we can get you started learning English and French."

"We are a trilingual school" Flo explained to the child's parents "I expect Jade – Professor Von Strang – explained to you; because we have a large proportion of Swiss and Austrian nationals in the school; and also both French and German children. Hiob is German so it seemed best that he should greet Gudel since some of the others are a little backward as yet in their linguistics. He is a good scholar and probably at the bottom of most of the mischief emanating from the first year."

"Excuse me gracious Fraulein, but it seems to me that you do not even notice that we are goblins" said Andag.

Flo blinked.

"Well I suppose I register the fact; but what is there to see? I look at parents carefully – in case I should decide to teach rather than follow my father in being a healer – because some parents are a bit dippy about their precious jewel. You, I should judge, are fond but not foolish parents, concerned about Gudel without embarrassing the poor brat with scenes nor worrying if she's going to weep for being away from home – they don't generally; far too exciting – or catch something from the charity kids who are here by scholarship. Some parents are the pits; like the ones who think it's all right to send self-stirring cauldrons and such cheating stuff."

"I must say I use one myself" said Frau bral Andag.

"But excuse me, no offence intended, you have not had the opportunity of an education to teach you to brew potions without some means of aid" said Flo "A schoolchild is here to LEARN how to do it properly; so for such it is cheating."

"Ah; I see" the goblin woman nodded "My only potioneering came from magazines; though I have read Gudel's text books. They do not always seem very useful potions though" she added.

"That is because many teach a technique in a simple potion that is used later in a useful potion that has other, complex things in it, so it is well for a technique to be second nature" said Flo. "I'm not much of a potioneer myself; though like small Grace I do find myself quite capable with metalwork. It's a new subject for us and rather exciting."

"And your school does not despise a goblin technique! Ruddy marvellous if you ask me!" said Andag "For the free school, what's mostly goblin, this I can understand; but here in a posh school…"

"Well Hogwarts in England pioneered it" said Flo "And Professor Snape asked their teacher to train him up a teacher for us; and he's married to our art teacher. Erica Malfoy-Chang helped write the book on Art in Magic so Gudel won't have a much better teacher. Will you excuse me? I have a horde of small boys to shout at."

The horde of small boys – and girls – were the Ubiquitous Marauders who had spent a few riotous days together at Von Frettchen's castle and were jostling, giggling, shouting and generally being a flaming nuisance.

"YOU WARTS!" shouted Flo and proceeded to tick them off; and in case they missed it in English repeated her remarks in both German and French.

They shuffled and apologised.

She sent them firmly into through the barrier with a demand that they return to her a sonnet of their own devising on the pleasant sound of silence.

This was reckoned horribly harsh by the Ubiquitous Marauders who were quite shocked into relative meekness; fourteen lines was nothing if you were just copying them but having to make it up with the proper arrangement of three quatrains and a couplet was not easy! Not that Flo had specified a Shakespearian sonnet, but the Ubiquitous Marauders, not being quite as up on poetry as some Marauders had yet to work out that there were easier ways round this imposition.

Gudel's parents were amazed again not only at the easy way Flo managed several loud children – and their manners in apologising – but the fact that she was quite even handed over the three goblins, two part goblins and the human boy. This school WAS the right choice for their daughter. They left, much relieved.

oOoOo

Sarah Elliot had ridden the train into Zurich so she too could wait for a new pupil; the boy Viridian D'Aubert, who would join her in the fourth and be a fellow artist. Zoë Gestler arrived and hung around with her friend too. Claude LeBatons was to take Viridian's sister Vivienne to meet others as a countryman of hers; and the LeBatons siblings turned up in good time also.

The D'Auberts arrived, the little girl clinging rather tightly to her father's hand. This was not necessarily good; but Flo knew that she had been a violent-tempered bully and would have been expelled from Beauxbatons had not Darryl Zabini figured out that she had been under a similar curse to Walter Crabbe, of whom the older ones at least knew for being at school with his brother Victor. Flo smiled kindly.

"The school knows you have been unwell, Vivienne, though most do not know any details. Those of us who were friendly enough with an older boy whose little brother had similar problems know more; so if you feel any need to talk about things, or have nightmares, or need guidance you may come to me to talk. Every effort will be made to help you catch up and nobody will be cross with you if you are not up to the class average. The kids in the first are a decent bunch who will aid you to catch up. Some of the classes you'll be taking weren't available at Beauxbatons anyway so you're in for a treat; and you'll get remedial classes in the things you're interested in or that are compulsory; and I expect the faculty will be pretty flexible in letting you give up those classes you're not so good at to allow you to catch up others. Some of our classes are awfully new; we only started metalwork this year, and I want to work like stink to take it at OWL over this single year; so I can take it too as a NEWT alongside my others; and I'm not the only person in the same boat so you won't be alone in having to make up extra learning!"

"Thank you" whispered Vivienne. "Zis metalwork, he sound exciting!"

"It is; most awfully" said Flo.

Vivienne decided then and there that she was going to be good at metalwork to please this kind and jolly head girl who knew about nightmares and the sometimes awful pressing need to talk about how she felt; and gave Flo a tentative and shy smile.

Flo kissed her cheek; and acquired an immediate puppy, though she did not immediately realise it! Later in the term she was to reflect that thus had Jade Snape felt when she and George had attached themselves as her fags.

Sarah smiled at Viridian.

"The two boys in our class are most dreadfully pleased to have another boy" she said in her beautifully colloquial French. Being a diplomat's daughter had given Sarah a wide range of languages long before she entered the wizarding world. "I asked to meet you because I am the other artist in the year; and so claimed the privilege of welcoming a new boy."

"Right" said Viridian. "I never knew I could actually do anything much with art; well except paint moving portraits of course; but I'm not that gone on portraiture."

"Oh there's heaps of things to learn" said Sarah "Have you been reading the text book? Our teacher this year is one of the co-authors; and one of the other co-authors is in our upper sixth. He is brilliant; already makes a living painting, though he IS into portraiture. I like doing portraits of horses. I love riding too; do you ride?"

Viridian brightened.

"I do" he said "I say, do you mean you actually ride at school?"

"Rather" said Sarah "We just about flattened Hellibore's at a gymkhana at Halloween, like we always flatten them at quidditch; they're awful snobs so it's kind of fun to make them look a bit silly. And next year I expect our champion, whoever it is, will flatten them in the Triwizard too, even if we don't have Jade Snape any more. Not that I was here then because I came late; I'm muggleborn though my mum is sort of more than a sensitive; she can get magical paints to work. This is my best friend Zoë; she doesn't ride but she's a demon at quidditch so we cheer for each other in each other's sports. And I say, do you have a pony, 'cos if you do you can bring it to school you know."

"How do you do" said Viridian to Zoë. Both made a formal greeting; Zoë was both formal and shy and Viridian was slow to trust, though Darryl, who was just wonderful, had told him he might open up to the kids here.

The D'Aubert parents were busy asking Flo about how accurate was this girl's comments about ponies, as both their children rode, and Viridian was rather keen; and he had a pony though because of her troubles, they had not permitted Vivienne one after she had ill treated her first.

"Then buy her one as a sign of your trust in her" said Flo "Tell her now that once she's had a term's riding lessons you will take her at Easter to choose a pony. And Viridian's can be brought out for him; there is stabling plenty for the mounts of pupils. We do not enter many public gymkhanas – only small, local ones – but the exam classes and those who are resident as wards of the school take part in the big Easter meet. We mean to challenge Hogwarts to Quiddpolo too" she added.

oOoOo

The D'Auberts told their children that Viridian's pony should come out to him and that Vivienne should have her own at Easter once she had spent time learning more; and both children were much gratified; and Vivienne hugged her parents hard.

The spontaneous expression of love was a sign that the curse was gone; though Flo knew that the child WOULD need careful handling; and that the Head expected her to do her bit in that. And she was determined not to let him down!

Claude and Sarah each took their charges through to meet others of their respective years, the new siblings feeling perhaps happier than they had expected for so warm a greeting and the knowledge that another interest was one they might pursue here!

oOoOo

Well that was all the new ones safely stowed, and the Hubbles safely on, and Antti Laakkonen only trailing half his kit behind him as he walked through reading a book.

And one must remember that Cerellia was now Cerellia Malfoy not Cerellia Yaxley, talking nineteen to the dozen to Liriope Hallow about her rather splendid stepbrother.

Flo wondered whether there was to be a romance between the step siblings and then was hit between the eyes with a sudden revelation.

Cerellia was firmly matchmaking between her new brother and her best friend.

Flo groaned. That could lead to tears. Or to friends becoming sisters. Well THAT was no part of a head girl's duties anyway; not unless there were indeed tears and it spilled into schoolwork.

That Liriope was being invited to stay for part of the Easter holidays to meet Cerellia's new family would settle the question of whether Liriope at least liked this boy Jocelyn or not; and anything more was in the hands of fate.

Probably helped by a fourteen-year-old cupid. Ah well, at least Liriope did not take offence easily and was always willing to learn more about anything or anybody so would probably have wheedled an invite in any case out of sheer curiosity; she had not been dubbed 'Elephant's Child' in her first year at school for nothing.

And that was everyone; and at least the journey was entirely uneventful, barring the usual barrage of jinxes various marauders practised on each other that the youngest needed a hand with undoing; because none of them knew the counter to the boogie woogie bogey bugle hex and Otylia was playing 'Alexander's Ragtime Band' rather loudly from one nostril and 'Moon River' from the other and the combination was rather disturbing.

oOoOo

AHHa was met at the railhead by Severus who apparated him firmly to his office.

"I thought I'd tell you, my boy" said Severus "As you've always been a bit of a favourite of Miss Bat; because she reckoned you proved that boys could be both mischievous and civilised."

AHHa gasped.

"She's dead, isn't she?" he said.

Severus put a hand on his shoulder as he nodded.

"Yes lad; she passed away quietly just after Christmas; she enjoyed the liquorice sweeties you left for her you know" he said. "She's decided to be one of the castle ghosts; because her whole life has been teaching here, and she appreciated very much your popping up to her room to tell her about events in the school."

Severus had kept Miss Bat as his pensioner, with a small suite of her own and a piano for her own use; the elderly witch had been effusive in her gratitude; for she had nowhere else to go, and no relatives bar some distant cousins. The school was her home; and here she had spent her last days.

AHHa swiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"I suppose she was most awfully old" he said "I – well I guess if she's a ghost she can get about a bit better to see what's going on."

"Yes, Angel I can" Miss Bat's ghost glided through the door "And I don't ache any more and my memory isn't fuddled any more either; and it was starting to be. Don't be sad for me my dear boy; I'm perfectly happy to be a ghost here with dear Merope; though I must say I find the Grey Scholar a trifle tiresome."

"You and most other people" said AHHa, sniffing hard "I won't let that snide creep bully you, Miss Bat."

"You are a dear boy" said Miss Bat warmly "And I think I should like to be known by my first name now I'm not in a position to be in authority over anyone; my name is Alcithoe."

"That's really pretty" said AHHa "Though I shouldn't mind betting Professor Snape will ask you to sit prep from time to time if he's short of prees."

Alcithoe Bat brightened.

"I'd be delighted to help in any way I can" she said.

"Well I can bear that in mind" said Severus.

"And we shall get to see more of you" said AHHa, using the marauder's special transfiguration to insubstantial on his arm to put it round Miss Bat and give her a hug.

"Get away with you!" said Miss Bat.

She looked very pleased.

AHHa sniffed hard.

"Hot fire in here" he said "Making my eyeballs sweat."

Severus gave him a hug.

"You know how much you owe Alcithoe Bat" he said "Her good sportsmanship gave you a good lesson at the beginning of your school career to teach you how far it was reasonable to go with a rag. I think she helped ME in that in giving me a boy with a sense of fun who could have been a flaming nuisance without the calm and gentle handling of a liquorice bat addict."

"Severus!" Miss Bat was slightly flustered; and Severus winked at her.

"You're right sir; I could have become something rather obnoxious but for the really calm way er Alcithoe took it" said AHHa "I know I'm still a little childish; and to be honest I WANT to be childish until I have to be an adult. It's not many months. And I'm not as responsible as some by inclination. But I will pull my socks up when all the candidates for the Triwizard are on display, unless any of the Russians makes himself or herself so obnoxious I HAVE to do something involving swooping cursers or something more creative."

"I'm sure you won't do anything to damage the school's reputation, Angel, and will make sure it remains in the bounds of being amusing" said Alcithoe.

He grinned at her.

"If you happened to flit in to check us out I might even plot with you" he said.

"Well well!" said Alcithoe, both flustered and pleased.

The school had now a third ghost; company for Merope who disliked the Grey Scholar quite as much as he despised her. But then, Zalmoxes Von Finsternacht had not gone out of his way to endear himself to many people; which was, as most of the marauders agreed, his own problem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

AHHa wanted to do something nice for Alcithoe Bat; and he had his opportunity sooner than he might have expected. She sought him out; and she had been crying.

"Oh Angel, I know it's not nice to want revenge on people but I wish you will think of something to make that wretched Grey Scholar have a few manners!" she cried.

"What's the egregious little creep been up to now?" demanded AHHa "We usually shout rude things at him if he starts on us and use the insubstantial tickling charm."

"You are SO clever to be able to affect the insubstantial" murmured Alcithoe "He IS rude without provocation; you see I was a schoolgirl before he and the other ghosts were banished so he knew me when I was just a little girl; and he taunts me that I was a hopeless scholar and probably a hopeless teacher and no real scholar. And I know I wasn't very good; but then I knew no better for having myself been taught rather inadequately. I learned a lot from Severus" she added.

"He is rather exceptional" said AHHa. "Actually, I think I have an idea; and you, as a trained chanter can help and make it work all the better."

"I can?" said Alcithoe sounding half scared half eager. "I get to pull a jape?"

"Rather" said AHHa "Full of himself is old Zalmoxes; fond of his dignity. Likes the name 'The Grey Scholar'; it has a ring, a sound of dignity and – and full of gravitas. Listen."

He spoke quickly and specifically with a lot of theory for several minutes; and Alcithoe Bat giggled almost girlishly.

They began to chant.

oOoOo

The Grey Scholar burst into Severus' office and demanded that something be done about the terrible state of affairs.

Severus was hard put not to laugh at the terrible state of affairs; for instead of being the usual pearlescent bluey-white colour that was natural to ghosts, Zalmoxes was a pearlescent shimmering pastel fluorescent thing, the colours in him of the more obnoxious shades, made somehow insubstantial, of the fluorescent fart jinx.

"Whom have you irritated?" asked Severus "- more than usual that is" he added.

"How should I know? Just DEAL with it! Call yourself a scholar? If you can't deal with some schoolboy prank then you're no such thing!" cried Zalmoxes.

"Funny, I have this aversion to dealing with problems when their removal is backed not by a polite request but a rather rude demand" said Severus "I might echo your words; YOU call yourself a scholar; can't YOU deal with some schoolboy prank? If not I shall have to draw my own conclusions about YOUR level of scholarship."

The Multicoloured Scholar was practically gobbling in rage.

Severus gave up and broke down in laughter.

Zalmoxes howled in despair and anger and flounced off – so far as a ghost may flounce, especially when fluorescing.

oOoOo

"Would the clever pupil or pupils who has er, adversely affected the Grey Scholar be kind enough to give me an explanation?" asked Severus at supper.

AHHa arose.

"Well sir, he's been bullying Alcithoe; and I think he bullies Merope too. And I wasn't going to stand for it any longer. Alcithoe helped and we chanted it in" he grinned wickedly "And if he can't undo it, that really kind of rubbishes the remarks he made about Alcithoe being incapable; because if he can't get rid of a curse made by someone he thinks incapable, what does that make him?"

"Hmmm" said Severus, as Zalmoxes was heard to howl in outrage where he lurked listening for an answer to Severus' initial question. Severus went on, "May I take it he was to wear this er, unusual form for a particular time?"

"Yes sir" said AHHa "Right up to when he makes a public apology to Alcithoe and Merope and makes an undertaking not to rag them anymore."

"Never!" howled Zalmoxes, becoming briefly – and fluorescently – visible to the school.

There was laughter.

"Oh well, your problem Zalmoxes" shrugged AHHa "It's not unreasonable is it Professor Snape? Like making some bully wear the word 'git' in zits until they apologise?"

"Oh perfectly reasonable, Mr Hallow-Hellibore" said Severus "And I think I add my applause if my little grandmother-in-law AND my dependant have BOTH been so badly bullied."

"Zaloxes looks like a fluorescing fart! Zalmoxes IS a fart!" shouted Spassmacher, the school poltergeist.

"Y'never said a truer word Spass, mate" said AHHa.

Zalmoxes retired hurt.

oOoOo

Zalmoxes quickly picked up a new name from the upper school, who spread it about those with less extensive vocabularies to make sure there was a pleasing level of alliteration in 'The Psychedelic Scholar'; though there was some move, as he was now brightly coloured to just massage his name to 'the GAY Scholar'.

Zalmoxes was NOT pleased.

He was in two minds whether to report the outrage to the convention of spirits and ask for a punitive haunting; but on the other hand he would have to show himself; and the thought of the ridicule of highly respected ghosts was not pleasant. Besides, there was no guarantee that these terrible children might not TICKLE a visiting haunting or – HORRORS! – turn THEM multicoloured! And they would never forgive him for THAT!

Zalmoxes had to eat humble pie and declare himself ready to apologise and promise not to rag Merope and Alcithoe any more; and the childish word 'rag' was NOT one he thought much of since to his mind he merely depressed their pretensions.

He choked his way through the apology and the promise; and AHHa and Alcithoe performed a rapid negating chant that restored him to his usual pearlescent perfection.

The Grey Scholar was not to be much in evidence for the rest of the term.

He called it preserving a dignified silence; everyone else called it sulking.

oOoOo

The Would-Be Marauders met quietly.

"All right, WHAT are we going to do about Kate Grant?" said Grace "She's in my sister's class and Rose said that she's decent enough if a bit single minded about quidditch; but if you ask me, harrying us out to practise when none of us actually gives a hoot about quidditch isn't decent."

"I expect she means well" said Hiob gloomily "And thinks she's doing us a favour; you know what sporty people are, so convinced that their game is wonderful they assume that everyone else must like it too."

"She has the, what you English say, bats in the upper playing field" said Otylia.

"Yes, exactly" said CuHH. "Well used idiom by the way, Otylia. Now I like a game of quidditch and of course I like to see the school do well, but HONESTLY! Routing us out when we have better things to do just because it isn't actually snowing; I was hoping we'd be croc'ed down to the pasture and have a decent walk or a snowball fight in the yard or something, but no! She TELLS Professor Snape that the young ones would prefer a game of quidditch. It's telling fibs!"

"Well if you ask me, there's two things we can do" said Law "And the first is a kind of civil disobedience sort of protest; and the second is ragging a senior. Or several seniors to get Kate in hot water with her fellows"

"Well shoot; give us the second first" said Hiob.

"If we rout the seniors out of THEIR common room after telling Professor Snape how much they want to have a spelling contest that's a kind of tit-for-tat" said Law "Because they won't, especially Kate, who can't spell."

"I like that" said Rence "Definitely what's sauce for the goose is sauce also for the gander. What's the other?"

"Next time she routs us out we put on our PJ's over our clothes and dressing gowns instead of quidditch robes and claim that it's such a yawn having to play quidditch instead of doing something fun outside we thought we'd better get ready for a snooze" said Law.

"Wow" said CuHH "That's so much more subtle and grown up than a rag; I vote we go for that one."

"Seconded" said Otylia "I know Boleslav and Rence like the radical ideas but I think that's got more impact AND we haven't then broken any rules which gives us the moral high ground."

"I have to third that" said Grace. "If it DON'T work THEN we can do the radical sort of rag. But if we tell Professor Snape they WANT to do a spelling bee we've then lied; and the fact that Kate has lied too doesn't make it right. When we get shouted at for the PJ's THEN we point out that it's hard to cope with seniors deciding what we want and what we don't and telling staff for a fact what they want us to be wanting."

"Lumme, Hubble, can you manage worse grammar than that?" said Hiob.

"Only on a bad day" said Grace, not in the least discommoded.

oOoOo

The rest of the first, including the two new ones, were talked into going along with civil disobedience; and they talked the second into joining them too.

"It's brilliant" said Wilhelm "And we Ubiquitous Marauders wish we'd thought of it first. I like a game of quidditch but why waste snow?"

"And I'm really keen on quidditch; but my sister is getting ridiculously bossy about it" said Lydia Grant. "I'll certainly go along with it."

Even Jöran Ulvaeus, when assured that civil disobedience was not rule breaking, agreed to make a point!

Thus the next time Kate Grant informed the first and second that they were to play quidditch they duly turned out in their pyjamas and dressing gowns.

"Hello, what?" said Professor Ron.

"Well sir, we think being made to play quidditch when we could have had a snowball fight is so dreary we thought we'd better get ready for a snooze" said Law, who had decided to be spokesman as it was his idea.

"It's so tedious when the big ones decide they know what we want and inform the staff accordingly that their concept of a good time is the same as ours" said Hiob whose grammar was better in any of the languages he knew than Grace's was in her mother tongue.

Ron blinked.

"Well I did think you were seeming rather keen for a bunch of – forgive me – quidditch duffers" he said. "When Sev- Professor Snape said that you were electing to play quidditch after he'd arranged a snow fight I was quite surprised. Go and get your Jams off and your coats on and get out here double quick and we'll have those forts up."

"Yes SIR!" they all chorused.

oOoOo

Ron regarded Kate.

"Kate, you good ass" he said "TRY to remember that not all kids are mad about quidditch; making them play when they don't want to is close on bullying you know."

"Well they could have refused" said Kate.

Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Could they? How come I can just HEAR you saying 'Nonsense you don't mean that, you need a good brisk bit of exercise, it's the head's orders you get outside' whilst neglecting to consider that there are other things they can do outside?"

"Well I never passed up an opportunity to get on a broom at their age" said Kate.

"Maybe not" said Ron dryly "And at their age my wife never neglected an opportunity to creep into a corner with some arithmantic problem or other. If they're as much duffers at quidditch as you and I are at Arithmancy, don't you think they might find playing quidditch as much a chore as you or I would find being made to do er simultaneous equations in OUR leisure time? Because if they feel strongly enough for TWO WHOLE CLASSES to join a protest I rather fancy that's a fair indication of what it means to them. And if you told Professor Snape they WANTED to play without actually calling for a show of hands – you didn't did you? – then that's telling lies, Kate; even if you didn't intend it as such."

Kate was brick red.

"I meant it for the best" she muttered.

"We all do things we mean for the best that are actually anything but" said Ron "You've had a rebuke from the first and second; a mild rebuke. They could have set up some kind of a rag instead. Learn from it; and try to think of the feelings of others. Always remember your sister's best friend was too frail to play quidditch; but that friendship grew anyway. There are more things in life than quidditch. And you are not actually even head of games; that's George because he's into Quiddpolo too. You're captain of the quidditch first team. And the lower two years are NOT good at quidditch except your sister; it's the way it goes. And as even LYDIA was a part of the rebuke I should think that really proves how heavy handed you've been. All right; next time ask for a show of hands, and take out ONLY those who are interested. The Head can roust out the rest for a brisk walk or whatever."

"Yes sir; sorry sir" said Kate.

"If I were you" said Ron "I shouldn't be thinking about saying sorry to me but to the juniors; they'll respect you the more for it you know. As YOU would have done at their age."

Kate, flushing, nodded; and when the juniors came out ready for a snowball fight – Ron having fetched Severus and the younger resident children to join in – she apologised to them for making assumptions and being heavy handed.

The juniors gave her an ovation; they appreciated her ability to unbend to apologise.

And the snowball fight was enjoyed by all, even Kate, who was co-opted as a referee because she could be guaranteed to be astute and on the ball in issuing points for captures and 'man down' on either side.

oOoOo

Outside games were the order of the day during fine weather; because of the necessity to take advantage of such good weather as there was. And rest was scheduled after Kaffee und Kuchen for an hour on such days and lessons took place in the evening instead. Extra study periods for preparation were then introduced before school on inclement days with early snacks followed by a full breakfast after preparation. This was the term which was most disrupted by weather, and the staff worked around the exigencies of the climate; and Severus blessed the fact of a rather competent weather diviner in Miss Gimlet, who may have fallen just short of the average required for an insurance diviner but who had a positive genius over long term weather prediction! Thus, timetables might be drawn up and displayed a full fortnight in advance so that pupils knew when their normal lesson times might be disrupted and duly prepare. The school as a whole were down to earth about the matter and behaved very well, none of the children taking advantage of the changes.

It was a shock to the new French arrivals, used to a school in the warm south of France; Viridian and Vivienne lived too in a more clement region and the bitter cold was a shock.

"You wait until the summer term, Viridian" said Henik "The heat then is incredible; because of the thin air so high up. We have hats as part of our uniform; straw hats of the kind expensive English schoolchildren wear. And we need them!"

"Such seems incredible at the moment" said Viridian, shivering "Now I understand the need for some of the kit on the list; I laughed at first at the idea of long underwear with embedded warming charms but I must say I am much glad of it!"

"Oh well, at least you did do as the kit list said" said Rudi "We have had the odd idiots who decided they knew better than Professor Snape and ended up shivering. Mind you, the Muggle Marauders did have good excuse, because they have muggle parents who hadn't a clue about getting kit with warming charms in and that had to be sorted out here."

"Ah, yes; I am a Marauder in Beauxbatons" said Viridian, who still had a few idiomatic problems with English. "There was one other girl in my year; here there are four."

"We sort of thought we'd let you find your feet before overwhelming you, Vir mate" said Vava "But if you're ready to rock we'll have a proper Marauder meeting tonight."

"Thank you; this I should like" said Viridian.

oOoOo

The number of Bee Marauders slightly staggered Viridian.

"We started off as four in our year and included my sisters from the year below" said Yrdl "Only then Jo came as new and this year Kizzy joined us and now you; and I'm half inclined to suggest we split into the Bee A Marauders and the Bee B Marauders or something."

"Crumbs, Yrdl, that's far too much a tongue twister" said Hette. "If you guys stick as the Bee Marauders and we younger ones become the Bee Too Marauders that is a pun in the English fashion on Too and Two and so appropriate for Marauding, nicht wahr?"

"Perfect" said Crow. "Poor Viridian though, stuck with what Professor Snape calls a monstrous regiment of not-yet women."

"But then he has more choice of us to dance with at the ball next year" giggled Jo.

"Or he could take all four" suggested Hette.

"Or he could decide you're all horrid brats and take someone else" said Yrdl brightly.

There was a brief scuffle.

"I say!" said Viridian "You English-trained have impromptu duels without it meaning any harm; in fun. It is very jolly!"

"It's one way Marauders hone their skills" said Yrdl, negating the exploding pustules filled with maggots. The trip to Durmstrang had rather fired the imaginations of those marauders who had gone after all, and those to whom they had passed on the information! "You only had a few marauders at Beauxbatons, yes?"

"Five" said Viridian "Three in the sixth; my fellow marauder in the fourth must be lonely. She is too part goblin and that is lonely also in Beauxbatons as yet."

"Then tell us all about her and we shall pulse her with support through you" said Crow. The others nodded. Viridian grinned. These Marauders were all his brothers too!

And after a bit of shuffling and jostling, they decided too to bring him in specifically to their group and went to scrounge goodies to have a feast afterwards. And Viridian had no need to feel in any way wary of them any more; because they were closer than kin!

oOoOo

Viridian was finding the work a little harder than he had been used to; the professors were more demanding. He blessed Darryl Zabini for bringing him on in Arithmancy as it was a compulsory subject here now; and he was well up in chanting. Art was his special subject and he was glad of the opportunity to switch to studying domestic beasts, since care of beasts had been part of the core curriculum in France; he was quite good at Ancient Runes; and excellent at Herbology though that was because he loved the intricacies of plants rather than because he had any expectations of doing at all well at potioneering. He asked if he might try those subjects he had missed; and Professor Snape organised him into the taster classes. It soon transpired that he was without any talent in metalworking to the point of being a danger to himself and others; and had no especial feel for either Comparative Magic or Geomancy.

As he also wished to continue his astronomy – because he enjoyed it – this was as well, since he would be taking eleven subjects, ambitious by any standards.

Professor Snape organised Pru Buffer into giving Viridian a hand with his studies in astronomy as well as teaching him himself; if Pru hoped to teach it next year, a little practise with a single student would NOT do her any harm. And would give her the feel for whether she was prepared to teach or not.

Pru was delighted to help out and to find someone else who was fond of her subject; and Viridian felt he had a really good chance, with the help others gave him, of passing all eleven OWLs and getting good grades at his favourite subjects too!

It must be said that the clear skies were a great help to the two astronomers; and Pru professed sympathy for anyone studying the subject in cloudy Scotland. She did not hope to get the top grade in her NEWT; studying alone with tutorials from Professor Snape, who freely admitted not having studied so high himself, she knew that she might well miss the point of certain aspects of her craft that would become obvious no doubt in the actual exam. However, Professor Snape had kindly organised tutorials from Professor Sinistra in Hogwarts, who also marked essays she set for Pru; and Aurora Sinistra had been glad enough to find someone who shared her passion for the skies deeply enough to go it alone, and had been pleased and surprised when Severus paid her for the written tutorials. It did not come amiss, though she would have been prepared to help a keen girl in any case. Severus was quite happy to pay for the really good training of a future professor! Aurora Sinistra had suggested Pru transferring; but Pru had written a pretty letter explaining that she liked having the brightness of the stars to study high on a mountain, and that moreover it was her duty to stay to help the brain-damaged girl that Professor Snape had placed in her care. Professor Sinistra envied her the clear skies, if not the care of a brain-damaged girl; but she appreciated a nice child when she heard of one and was not about to discourage that! Severus had written too that he was studying informally alongside Pru, because he had studied only as much of the subject as covered potioneering and felt that he had neglected something that had more significance than he had, as a schoolboy, realised.

The study of astronomy was, after all, quite important in the timing of ritual; and Severus was beginning to realise that it might be allied with Arithmancy to make even more powerful effects. There was no doubt that wizards and witches were governed by the movements of the rest of the universe, even if the effects on muggles were a lot less than the readers of their more trashy periodicals believed; even if muggles had NOT been working on an inaccurate system that took no account of the precession of the equinoxes.

oOoOo

The studies of the skies might have been more rewarding had not Spassmacher been feeling his oats and decided to perch on the end of the newly installed telescope displaying a rather new full moon that was most certainly not a heavenly body by any description.

Pru complained to Severus; and Severus unpacked some Weasley's Wizard Rockets and next time the unwanted phenomenon occurred calmly activated the spell that fired them.

Spassmacher went on an involuntary journey, showering sparks as he went.

When he returned, Severus summoned him and said,

"NEXT time you interfere with the telescope I send you to the other side of the moon. Your permission to remain is dependant on not interfering with the lessons here; astronomy is a lesson."

"Well how was I to know that?" asked Spassmacher crossly "It don't take place during lesson time."

"Because the stars aren't visible during lesson time; do have some sense" said Severus waspishly.

Expecting a poltergeist to have sense was a forlorn hope; but Spass managed to look sheepish.

"Sorry" he said.

Unfortunately now he had got the idea of mooning he did it at times and in places where his activities were permitted; and Severus gave up and left it to the ingenuity of one group of marauders or other to deal with the problem.

Fred and Peter Lowther came up with the simple and brilliant idea of irony.

"Crumbs, Spass, mate, now you've moved your face, it's so much better looking" said Fred.

"Yeah, so many pimples the expression is delightfully hidden" said Peter. "Here, have an ice cream" and proceeded to pull off the conjuration of his life to produce an ice lolly that he fed into Spass's 'new mouth'.

The poltergeist was no further trouble.

"And if you can manage a conjuration with that much aplomb in your NEWT exam you'll pass with a really good grade" said Krait to Peter, who had watched in approval as Spass, taken aback in more ways than one, fled with a startled falsetto squeal.

oOoOo

Pru was much disposed to look kindly upon the Lowther twins. True it had been Severus who had sorted out the problem with the telescope, but Pru was inclined to think well of anyone who could actually subdue the German poltergeist.

His antics quite upset gentle Frieda for one thing; and Pru liked Frieda. The brain damaged girl was so well settled and really looked as though she had every chance of passing two NEWTs that anything to upset her equilibrium was to be avoided. True, Frieda was only brewing Amortentia for her NEWT level potion, which did not need more than one session; but it gave her the opportunity of brewing it several times over if need be, to gain a perfect grade on the low marks that so relatively simple a potion would give her. Pru, who was rather good at Potions, was brewing Mandragora, though she had NOT raised her own mandrakes as Rory had; she had however accepted his spares to write notes on the origins and care of them for extra marks, crediting a herbologist friend with their raising; and she had unpotted and killed them herself again for extra marks, using the subsonic charm pioneered by Madam Parnassus to stun them for unpotting and to keep them subdued long enough to cut off the leaves. Mandragora always came in handy so she, like Rory, could donate their brew to professor Snape once the exam was over.

oOoOo

Those taking the NEWT in potions might be described as at worst, competent.

Which did not include Rose Hubble who had gladly given up potioneering after managing to struggle through a pass at OWL; so what possessed Rose to decide to brew her own beauty products in what became known in the annals of the school as 'the week of the Hubble moments' even her closest friends could not guess. Rose was concerned about chapped and dry skin from flying; she was keen to win a place on a professional quidditch team and, though her play was erratic, had every chance of being scouted if she could improve her consistency; and she recalled having made skin preparations in the fourth and thought that with a bit of mugging up there was no reason she should not quickly whip up a skin preparation to moisturise and protect her face and hands. And perhaps with almost anyone else that would have been all there was to it.

Rose however was always a rather hasty and careless worker; and sent for the ingredients she thought she wanted from a potion supply centre. Unfortunately when reading through the catalogue of ingredients she marked the wrong line; and was too sloppy to check back her ingredients, and not enough of a potioneer to wonder if it really had been Erumpant horn fluid she had wanted when she had been marking what should have been Evening Primrose Oil.

Amazingly, Rose managed to duly mix her ingredients without mishap, largely as true potioneers pointed out later, because she had not got her study fire hot enough to explode the erumpant horn fluid. The beeswax and oil held the whole in a pleasing cream; and Rose smoothed it on to go out to practise quidditch.

She was soon being stared at by her fellows; and in truth her skin felt a little odd.

"Rose, I really think you ought to go and see Madam Mandrake" said Kate urgently, from a distance "In case it's catching."

"In case what is catching?" asked Rose "Is there something wrong with my skin lotion? My face does feel tight."

Kate ducked as the first explosion went off loudly.

Rose's face had formed a tessellation of hexagonal chambers which each exploded with a loud detonation; and her fellow quidditch players bravely fled from the spray of erumpant horn fluid as Rose yelled in shock and horror.

George and Kate ran her into the hospital wing and sent for Severus while Peter and Fred chanted to reduce the effects. Severus demanded to see her skin cream and summoned it from her study to examine.

"ERUMPANT horn fluid?" he demanded after using the Revellaspell "Why ever did you put THAT in, Rose you Hubble you?"

"Well it arrived with the other ingredients" said Rose, flustered "And in the recipe I copied out there was something beginning with 'E' in the ingredients so I guessed that must be it; I mean, I checked the ingredients and marked them in the catalogue, so I shouldn't have expected the potioneering book to be wrong, should I?"

Severus groaned.

"Rose" he said "Pray do NOT lay the awful results of your Hubble moment at the door of a perfectly blameless textbook; since Evening Primrose – which is what you SHOULD have been using – lays directly below Erumpant Horn Fluid in most catalogues I suggest you have merely read the wrong line."

"Gosh" said Rose "Who'd have thought that ingredients so close to each other would have such different effects?"

Severus later told his wives that if Rose survived marriage unstrangled if she cooked with the same happy abandon he would be surprised and that they should praise him for his forbearance and patience in the face of unbelievable temptation to commit Rosicide. They kissed it better and he was later able to explain that he had pointed out to Rose with some asperity that Potato and Peach were similar in the same way in having the same initial letter, but that somehow he doubted she would much like mashed peach with her lamb nor potatoes in syrup with ice cream.

"Which would not be so bad had we not also had Grace Hubble" said Dione, who had heard Dimsie Burke Nuffield on the subject.

Grace, in the throes of brewing the forgetfulness potion, permitted her mind to wander far enough to recall the last potion she had brewed – boil cure potion – and to absently add porcupine quills.

As with the boil cure potion, porcupine quills did NOT take kindly to being added while the cauldron was still on the heat of the burner; and a cloud of olive green and muddy red smoke arose in acrid profusion and with a hiss like a cat facing a crup the whole concoction exploded, showering the rest of the class; and it took the combined efforts of the second, under Dione at the time, being in Charms, to round up the first and poor Dimsie, all of whom were wandering around the school asking who they were and where they were supposed to be.

The Ubiquitous Marauders thought it a splendid improvement on the usual forgetfulness potion which had never had so drastic an effect; and mourned the fact that Grace had forgotten entirely what she had done.

Dione and Dimsie had, when the memories of the class were largely restored by Severus' emergency stores of memory potion, used Scarpin's Revellaspell on the remains in the girl's cauldron out of sheer curiosity; because though the memory of who they were and what they should be doing had been restored the memory of the entire potion lesson remained decidedly hazy for all of them. Dione planned to write it up in the book of wickedness; and suggested to Severus that he might try it in a controlled fashion.

"And if it's that profound applied EXternally Merlin only knows what would happen if drunk!" said Severus.

"Well a lot of people lose their memories when drunk" giggled Sirri.

She had to be well spanked and given a good seeing to for that flippant comment; which put Severus in a better frame of mind over considering experiments.

"With specific antidotes prepared beforehand" he added grimly.

It only took Grace Hubble letting out a yell because she found a flesh-eating slug in the greenhouse causing her to throw from her the pot that she was holding – full of bubotubers – to round off the week of Hubble moments and Grace labelled with some accuracy as a feckless article and worse than her sister.

As Grace prided herself on being – generally – more efficient by far than Rose, that stung; and she determined to really work hard to get herself back into the good graces of both staff and form mates again; and counted herself fortunate that her form mates did no more than tease her good naturedly despite being somewhat covered in boils and still unsure what happened in their last potions lesson; and as Otylia said, doubtless she had accidentally been overcome by fumes of the forgetfulness potion leading to that occurrence and that being upset anyone might take a bit of a funk at coming face to face with a flesh-eating slug, being an even more offputting sight than Spassmacher's bum.

Grace hugged her friend and felt better; and asked Madam Burke if the fumes might have befuddled her wits.

Dimsie considered and agreed cautiously that if Grace had leaned too close to the cauldron she might have been sufficiently affected to confuse one potion with another but there was no excuse for anything but daftness not to have taken the wretched cauldron off the fire before adding porcupine quills in any event.

Excused and condemned in one sentence Grace retired both soothed and chastened in spirit and still determined to succeed in the course!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lawrence Visick awoke screaming that the sky was black with attacking wizards and dragons with only two legs; and his fellow Marauders had needed to shake him to wake him properly. Motti Kalinka was no Marauder but he apparated off as he, being an elf, could do easily, to find Professor Snape.

Severus apparated straight into the dormitory and induced Lawrence to sob out that he had dreamed the school was under attack and that the wizards attacking had odd sorts of dragons with them, that had only two legs.

"They are called Zilant" squeaked Motti "A Russian dragon, smaller than the Ukrainian Ironbelly that is called Zmey in Russian."

"Ah, I believe they are related to both Occami and Naga as well as wyverns" said Severus "Though I can't say my knowledge of magical creatures is extensive. You do rather well in divination, don't you Law?"

"Yes sir" said Law "You mean I've seen what may be real?" he looked panicked.

"You may have been responsible for a vision that will make sure we can oppose these wizards and their half-baked half dragons" said Severus. "Permit me to look into your eyes; ah yes, the memory of the dream remains sharp enough. Well, this is not something unexpected, my boy; your confirmation is handy. If I bring you some Horlicks will you be able to sleep or would you like me to make you up a bed on the sofa in my office next to my own bedroom?"

"I think I shall be all right sir; sorry to make a row and wake everyone up and all" said Law.

"Oh if you've helped make life easier in defeating the baddies I expect your dorm mates will readily forgive you," said Severus. "I'm sorry it's happened to you but I AM pleased to have a little more knowledge of what to expect. It's because we used dragons against Odessa I suppose; they can't even manage to be original these Russian fools."

"It's the Russian supremacists then?" said Hiob "Because my sister and Motti's cousin made them look silly?"

"Exactly" said Severus. "You lot are excused MSHG tomorrow and if anyone needs to sleep in, I'll be lenient. I'll be back shortly with Horlicks all round unless anyone dislikes it? It's better to sleep on than cocoa."

Most had not tried the malted milk drink; and Severus left them sipping cautiously and wondering whether they were going to acquire the taste or not but obediently drinking up anyway because the head said it was good for them.

oOoOo

Severus found Madam Gimlet in his office, in a gaudy dressing gown over rather prosaic striped pyjamas.

"I had a feeling you wanted me, Severus" she said.

"Yes Carmenta; I did" said Severus "Though I was going to let it rest until tomorrow. I want you to borrow Prudence and use every means at your disposal to figure out as accurate as possible a timing on an attack. Law Visick had a vivid dream; and as the dream was set at night and on a waning moon, and it's only now full I know I don't need to worry about it being tonight."

"It's the beauty of those who can dream and don't have waking trances" said Carmenta "SO much more reliable in what they say. Though I fear I did NOT log what he said when he had a semi-trance; he said something about 'fire from the sky' but it was too obscure….. if you will tell me his dream I might be able to relate the two together."

Severus gave her a concise précis of Law's dream.

"Fire from the sky tallies with this Zilant" he said. "And I plan to both check out what I have in the library and contact Charlie Weasley for what he knows. Pru would be in a class with me tomorrow; I don't have any fears about her keeping up with potions, you may keep her all morning and I believe she has free study in the afternoon too; she can always have tutorials as and when with the staff to help us out with her excellent talent."

"Pru IS rather good" said Madam Gimlet. "I shall see if she has dreamed too; if so, she may as well write it up for her prophetic pieces as the new exam takes into account random experiences of foreseeing now; really a so much more sensible way to do things, as is the new format for the OWL to permit the finding of an object or person or the sensitivity concerning someone to be tested as an alternative to seeing the future. Not that I have any OWL students this year" she added sadly "But at least the new moves should stop the exam being quite so much of a joke and should then credit those children whose talents lie in other directions than pure seer powers."

Severus nodded; he had, himself, as Severin Prince, pioneered in council the changes to the OWL and NEWT exams, to permit greater emphasis to dowsers or other odd talents; and for the higher exam the chance to submit a folder of actual experiences of using divination, authenticated by a professor or reliable adult, as an addition to a viva voce in a medium of the candidate's choice. Though visions could NOT be produced to order, the stress of an exam could trigger visions; and had not Severus' own cousin Callum Prince had a vision in such an exam, the examiner would have been hard put to save the life of one of his –then – unborn children and perhaps his wife as well.

oOoOo

Pru Buffer was only too happy to explore further; she admitted to having dreams herself, and worked hard, with the aid of Severus and legilimensy, to write them out.

"I sort of thought I was having a nightmare about that scary first day you came here sir" she said "When we looked out on attacking wizards with the green flashes, and you on the turret chanting. But there were no dragons then. Have – have we got a chance of winning?"

"Oh certainly" said Severus "I don't see that we should lose. Zilanti are not as big as dragons, nor is their fire as fearsome. In the west we call them wyverns; and until Orlando Carcano of Durmstrang did some original research, they were thought to be extinct. Not, apparently, even close to being extinct in Russia. But we have, I think, time to chant up a few surprises, for those unfortunate beasts. Especially if I can get certain data about them. You worry about details of timing and numbers my dear; I'll worry about those little winged pests."

Pru grinned. She loved the professor's way with understatement!

oOoOo

Carmenta Gimlet applied the same methods she usually used to determine with accuracy when a blizzard might be expected in order to find a likely date for the attack; and she was tolerably sure that she was likely to be accurate. Pru used a variety of methods to see what days she might turn up bad luck for; and used lecanomancy, or bowl reading because the water drawn from the castle well was more nearly connected to the castle than using a crystal. It was nice, thought Pru, working with Madam Gimlet on a real project; and of course from next year they would be colleagues too, when Pru was teaching astronomy.

And Professor Snape ruthlessly questioned her on the arrangement of the heavens at the time Madam Gimlet thought that the attack would come; and disappeared into almanacs for his own research on times that may be thought to be arithmantically advantageous to the aggressors.

Ross Tuthill led his NEWT students in research on Zilanti; and rifle practise was stepped up.

"Dragons can be harmed by high velocity rifle fire; remember, David Fraser was grazed by a bullet when he was in dragon form" Severus told the sharpshooters. "Wyverns and their like are NOT so thick hided as dragons, though it wouldn't be noticeable if you were attacking with a normal goblin musket or with the sort of pocket knives most wizards think of as swords. Fire burst fire; about three rounds at one burst. And make each shot tell. I'm issuing Felix Felicis to the entire school for this one; because the prognosis of the diviners looks a little uncertain otherwise."

Carmenta had run, white faced to Severus' office earlier that day to declare that the cards spoke of death of friends. Severus had handed her a vial of Felix and told her to lay the cards again considering the effect of the vial upon them. Carmenta had returned after another session with the cards looking happier and declared that under such circumstances the chances of casualties had dropped perhaps to zero, though she would rather not commit herself.

Severus took out the seventeen best chanters, having determined from Vladimir Malfoy that dragons had eighteen pairs of chromosomes like most snakes and a large number of lizards, and that wyverns seemed likely to have the same since occapi certainly did. The chant they performed to encapsulate the entire castle was aimed at the genetics of dragons to produce a line at which all dragons were both bound and held hovering. The eighteen were Severus, Krait, Dione, Sirri, Hermione, Lydia, Ming, Erich, Byron, Freya, Godfrey, Elsie Blackwood, Takeo, Zhanargul, Fred Lowther, Fred and Flo Visick and Julian with backup from the other half dozen chanters in the lower sixth, the ten chanters of the fifth, Terence Goodchild and Lizena gan Otuel, which second layer accounted for the diploid number of chromosomes and reinforced the main eighteen. They would chant in Russian and archaic Russian at that. Severus asked Lydia to help him design the chant – his daughter was a better instinctive chanter even than her older sister Jade – and drilled the rest thoroughly in what the meaning was and where the emphasis should be to make sure that everyone knew exactly what they were doing and why. He listened to arguments for additions or counterpoints and gave permission where it seemed fit to add such. The chanters spent half a day in preparation and in a two-hour chant to repeat their chant eighteen times over with words of power incorporating the full body bind and levitation into the circle to affect all draconic creatures.

"And it's not as if any normal sort of person is going to visit us on dragonback" said Flo, sensibly.

"No my dear; and we must see that Tibbles the school Griffon is not permitted to put herself into danger and attack" said Severus "She's very young and rather kittenish in her enthusiasms."

"I'll confund her" said Ross "And leave her in the charge of Frieda, who isn't going to be in the defence of the castle and could be very well occupied petting Tibbles."

"And Stripy" said Flo, who was very fond of the school leopard.

"And Stripy" agreed Ross.

oOoOo

It was a few days later that Law rose at Kaffee und Kuchen and said in a harsh voice,

"The sons of purity leave to bring punishment on the impure ones, riding on terror and death to bring fire from the sky!" he sat down again, blinked and added in a normal voice "I say, did I just have one of those funny turns?"

"Yes my lad, and very useful it is too" said Severus, repeating what Law had said. "Heather?"

Heather Burns Tuthill beamed at him.

"Well, Severus, assuming they know how to use ley lines properly and by the time they've poked a load of wyverns onto the leyroads, I'd say about four hours twenty minutes."

Severus nodded.

"Well, those of the MSHG who are to fight may go and lie down for two hours; and that's not permission it's an order. You may read so long as it's light reading and I accept that there are those of you who count things like 'transfiguration today' in light reading. The staff will check the perimeters once more and will move to the guard rota. Please relax also during the time we wait. Frieda, you have the important job of petting Tibbles and Stripy so they don't try to join in when the mayhem starts. Muriel, you may help her. There will be no prep today and you are excused handing in work tomorrow, Hermione don't look at me like that, there is more in life than simultaneous equations and I am quite sure that the third will catch up adequately once this little business is over."

"If they can't handle simultaneous equations they might not know enough to survive such little businesses in the future" said Hermione.

"Oh quite; but for now they have us to handle all the Arithmancy and the incentive through watching us do it to place their noses to your grindstone later" said Severus.

"I had to make the point as a matter of form" said Hermione.

"Oh quite" said Severus.

The school relaxed; the staff were bickering in a joking sort of way. There was nothing to fear.

Severus smiled grimly to himself; he did not think any of the children realised that the adults of both blood groups had discussed it and decided to play it this way, purely not to frighten the children. There was a brain behind this attack, however much he had joked about a lack of originality; and the opposition would be the stiffest they had ever faced. And judging by backwashes he was getting from the Durmstrang group they too were anticipating trouble. A wise leader, recognising that Prince Peak and Durmstrang had worked together to show up the pure bloods of Dolokhov would make sure that one could not reinforce the other. Jade had sent no such thoughts; she had a boy who dreamed dreams so if he had failed to deliver….. Severus opened a link to Jade; and his self possessed daughter listened, and agreed to be extra vigilant and if her school were NOT attacked to feed power to Prince Peak and Durmstrang alike. She expressed the opinion that the purebloods did not account much to a school mostly for goblins; and would not dare split forces three ways. Severus agreed. From the ethos of the Russian supremacists it was a waste of effort and tactically unwise to split forces twice on what could not, in their view, be a serious threat. If they had read his book they might guess that Jade was linked to him since she bore the zig-zag scar; but then, they might only have seen pictures of her Nefrita Von Strang form and not realise what was an open, but not widely known, secret that Nefrita and Jade were the same person.

Agata Bacsó had sent a laconic message by owl that her seers had suggested an attack by stealth; and he had replied cheerfully that his had reported an attack in force so it should be a merry undertaking.

Sometimes it was nice to tweak Agata's strings.

Severus went to look at his Foe Glass next to check the shadowy figures of a large number of wizards and more dracoforms than he would have liked to have contemplate had not that chanted line been in place. He congratulated himself on the complex little charm he had added to the mirror when he had attuned it to himself so that a countdown ran continually in the bottom right hand corner of the glass once the mirror went active; Heather was not far off. It was a good way to double check so they might be ready in plenty of time without the younger warriors having to hang around waiting outside too long.

oOoOo

Darkness fell; and the MSHG collected Kalashnikovs and waited in the Great Hall chatting or playing cards until the time they were sent to take up their positions. It was bitterly cold outside; and some time was passed checking if all of them knew how

to cast warming charms. New kit included fine gloves with warming charms within them to control both triggers and wands with finesse; and wands were being taped onto the barrels of the guns with spellotape where they would be easy to reach to touch without removing finger from trigger. Ammunition was taped back to back similarly so when a clip was emptied it could be reversed quickly. The smallest members of the MSHG were in charge of running new clips to people if the four they each carried did not prove sufficient. Severus checked that all had loaded up with goblin steel tipped bullets enchanted to bring down wards; new from Lucius' factory and designed initially against thick hided magic resistant creatures like Graphorn and Trolls. It should work on dracoforms as well. The hollow point were all very well, but they had to penetrate to do their horrible explosive damage; and with dragon hide that was an issue. This was a test for an idea Gorbrin had suggested to his father; and Severus was glad the initial experimental bullets had reached him in time. Sometimes Lucius had an uncanny sense of timing, though he denied any seer ability; maybe it was the fey blood in the Malfoys that gave them insights without knowledge. Well, Lilith had written that she was able to get more out of divination than she had expected so maybe the Malfoy blood in her told too. And she was safe in Hogwarts school probably complaining that it wasn't fair that the continental schools got to play with supremacists, and doubtless would be leading an efficient little chant to feed him power when he needed it most. Lilith was like that, he thought, with a wave of deep affection for his complex little girl. Severus passed round Felix Felicis; and gave the order to drink.

oOoOo

And then he could almost feel them coming; the power surge of a lot of traffic on an activated ley line. It made his copper poles, set up to channel away excess electricity from fey disrupting spells, crackle faintly with the sheer power. He might have wished that Casimir Malfoy's taste in music had not infected his children since Lydia was singing softly to herself Iron Maiden's 'Fear of the Dark'; and then he realised that she was using it as a chant and that when she released it they would have all the light they wanted because she was holding that energy in the conducting poles and was about to release that as light. He used a sonorous spell.

"There will be a burst of daylight; I don't know how long we shall have it for. Summon snow goggles and put them on and fire at will when Lydia – er, Madam Krumm – releases it."

Several quiet 'accios' were murmured as snow goggles were summoned. Lydia beamed approval on her father; he caught on so quickly and thought of a way to give them an advantage. Her idea was to release the light directionally but the goggles WOULD prevent their own troops being so shocked. Lydia was heavily pregnant; at her due date almost, but she had no intention of being left out when she could do something practical to prevent her baby from being enslaved by the Russian forces. Viktor had agreed with her; though he had been pleased that she promised to stick to chanting unless she had to defend herself.

Hermione, hardly less pregnant than Lydia, was to support the younger woman with chanting; and she had taken the order to do so with unwonted meekness when Ron gave it. Severus grinned to himself when he recalled that it had been he who had suggested that a bit of masterful handling would not go awry with Hermione.

And then the wizards and their dragons were bursting off the ley line, slowing to an attack speed, coming in over the trees. Lydia sang,

"When I'm walking a dark road I am a man who walks alone…" and released the energy that was crackling through her.

The tops of the copper poles burst into incandescence, and there were cries from the attacking forces. Which cries of shock turned rapidly to cries of pain and fear as the voice of the offspring of Comrade Kalashnikov was heard in its chilling chatter. Most were on brooms; but some dozen were on dragonback, and they urged their steeds on, unafraid of any attack on their powerful beasts. And the Zilanti hit the line of chanting; which was just outside their fire range for the battlements; and froze in mid air, howling and flaming in terror.

"Fire at will" said Severus. The light had faded; but they were big enough targets in all conscience; and the sharpshooters whipped off their goggles

It was gruesome; the poor creatures had no chance. And the armour piercing bullets worked perfectly. They hung in mid air as the bullets of three or four sharp shooters dealt with each in turn, dead but still floating.

And then their riders and the second wave of broom riders were casting the killing curse, blindly through the haze of red that was the afterglow of the dazzling light. As if the castle chanters had been so foolish as to neglect to place up a permanent ward of the diffusion grid! The green light washed in a sickly fashion along the ward, dissipated and touched a few defenders with its last gasp and spread some headaches.

"I LOVE ritual" said Severus to nobody in particular.

oOoOo

"COME!" called one of the Russians "They must all be dead after that; we have taken casualties but now we shall have the source of their power at our command! Nobody can survive an hundred killing curses!"

Severus grinned to himself.

"That's what you think, laddie" he murmured. Those close enough to hear him chuckled. "Wait" Severus added, using his own twist of the sonorous charm to carry the word to his defenders and to nobody else. "Hold….hold…. go!"

He waited for the attackers to come to point blank range, certain of their victory.

They were very surprised; or at least one must assume they were very surprised on the other side of the veil. And then it was close combat with the survivors; and Severus called for the second line to fall back. Those younger than the fifth should not be mixing it with these invaders, however good they were with automatic rifles and the odd spell at a distance.

He knew the Bee Too Marauders were ignoring that order; he would chew them out for that later. Lydia had dropped back with Hermione and they were holding protective shields around the rest with their chanting, though Hermione preferred a chant of her own devising and Lydia was doing things to 'March of the Christian Knights' from Incubus Succubus. Chanting was a very individual thing; and Lydia was musical where Hermione was not.

The song Lydia was singing was martial and stirring and the young defenders were plainly heartened by it. She had added new lyrics on the fly to be more appropriate to the actual attackers and to add to the effect of the shield, with the chorus becoming,

"Alleluia, alleluia, we defend against your violence! Alleluia, alleluia, all your spells will fall in silence!"

Bless the girl if she wasn't dropping a silence spell on each of those casting spells too, robbing them of incantation. There seemed to be those capable of casting non verbally; but it took care of the less able. As she was also absently exploding wands on the heavy beat of the song the attackers were looking a little harassed.

Lydia was really rather good.

And Ming and Erica were cheerfully turning sundry attackers to stone, and Ming said 'Oops!' when one of his was found not to be on the castle walls securely enough and the sound of crashing and breaking rock was heard below.

There were a lot of them; and they were more flexible and able than the Odessa forces that they had repelled before. And without the diffusion grid and the Zilant-holding zone they might well have overrun the castle. Severus shuddered. He would never scoff at seers again; so long as dreams and visions might be backed up with more mundane divination. Poor Law! He disliked intensely having what he called a 'funny turn'; and confessed to having always had vivid and often prophetic dreams, probably a result of his sensitivity being increased through being so very ill as a child. Such things could trigger odd talents. Well, nobody made a great fuss of his talent, treating it as useful but not something to be awed over; and if it were treated as something normal for him, as being good at quidditch was normal for Arbrek, he should manage to lead a perfectly normal life and not get infected with what Severus called Sillyseeritis.

His vision had been timely; though they had expected an attack and Carmenta had suggested several windows of likelihood. This had meant that they could all be fresh to meet it, not tired from watching over the several days in which it might be anticipated from Arithmancy and general divination.

And finally it was all over. It had taken almost an hour and a half; as long as the battle for Hogwarts.

The staff might mop up now, and the children set to accio bullets. This was what David Fraser called 'caseless ammunition' so no need to collect cartridge cases; the bullets would have to be remoulded or whatever Lucius did to them.

And the bodies of the Zilanti needed to be lowered down and dealt with. Well, there were plenty of potioneering parts to be gained from them; and their hide might be cured; and the rest would make a rather extensive addition to the blood and bonemeal for the plants.

No great loss without some small gain; though there seemed to be no losses. He would have felt if any of the blooded had been hurt; and there were enough blooded that their shock would reverberate to him if any others were hurt. There were injuries of course, but on the whole they were minor. Takeo needed his hand put back; that was easy and Krait was on that. The boy was overenthusiastic, though his pupils would adore him for it when he had his own school. Several people sported nasty cuts; Fred Lowther would need to be rescued from the form of a six foot pixie and Sandalla's hair could be grown back rapidly and the singeing readily dealt with. It had been a good idea to take that Felix.

And he might as well interrogate the statues before the effects wore off.

It would have been nice to have had David Fraser; nobody ran an interrogation quite as well as David, asking quiet gentle questions that probed enough to help Severus in his legilimensy, posing as he always did as David's aide. Well, Viktor Krumm should depute for David; he understood the Slavic mindset and might therefore interpret nuances that Severus missed.

Severus put this to Viktor; who smiled.

"But of course, Severus; anything I may do. It is an honour to stand in the place of my friend David; and you are right that there are things someone who is not a Slav might miss. Our background has parallels with the German people but in many ways it is very different."

oOoOo

The first statue scowled as Severus, wearing a nondescript form with transfiguration, tipped mandragora onto its stone lips and it resumed a flesh-like appearance. They had chosen one who looked to have some authority. The Lowther twins stood at the door ready to take each prisoner in turn to a dungeon where it might be hoped that further intelligence may be gained if they spoke together. The first interviews however would go better for being in the throes of capture-shock; and the shock of being made into a statue.

"So; Krumm" said the Russian "I suppose none of these English speak a civilised language. You will not, however gain any information from any of we Sons of Zirnitra."

"_**Except we just did – a name"**_ Severus murmured inside Viktor's mind, for they had linked for this as Severus was wont to do with David.

"You sever connections with Odessa then; I am not surprised" said Viktor.

The man snorted.

"THAT flabby lot of self-congratulatory half-baked idiots!" he said. "Their children shit in the stew while their wives wash their legs in it!"

"Colourful idea" murmured Viktor "How very Russian. Well, you Sons of Zimitra hope to do a better job do you? You haven't started very well, have you?"

"You may have captured me, but the majority of Snape's forces are dead; and if you question me I rejoice that Snape himself is amongst those who have died!"

"Why what a lot of assumptions you do make to be sure, Pyotr" said Viktor, using the name Severus found the man identified himself by. "You didn't really expect something as archaic as the killing curse to touch the English did you? We don't think much to it you know."

"MUDLO!" shouted Pyotr.

"Ti durak" said Viktor coldly "Have we finished a childish display of exchanging insults? Because you know I have every right to be an arrogant prick as you call me because I'm here on the winning side; you, however, prove yourself the very moron I call you since you are a loser. You will tell me what I need to know eventually; how many are in your organisation now, and specific centres of power. I don't of course count your regular re-occupation of the Pripet Marshes; we know about that endeavour of course."

Pyotr paled.

"_**I wish you wouldn't shock me with such bows drawn at venture – even if it does shock him more"**_ said Severus, not a little waspishly.

"_**I KNOW these people; and I know that they dislike to lose a stronghold; and will always reoccupy when they can"**_ replied Viktor.

"You will learn nothing from me!" Pyotr cried. Severus was busy passing to his wives specifics that had come to the forefront of his mind.

"_**Ask him about the castle Chernykameni"**_ said Severus, dropping the information to Viktor about the ritual vanishing of the place to free its elves and because of the iniquitous kidnap of Sandalla and Svetlana.

"Of course we do wonder if you've bothered to rebuild the castle Chernykameni" said Viktor "It must have been a shock to the other Boyars that it disappeared so comprehensively; you I see are newly created Boyar; a move up from being a Mazil. One reason for having an army I suppose; to find military position to fulfil all the conditions of such a rank; land, appointment and serfs. And Prince Peak a place to practise on? To see if your military might is really up to it? You really think you are a bunch of bogatyri*, don't you? And if the duellists amongst the children were so much better than your pure bred offspring how did you actually hope to succeed against their elders?"

"They are abominations! They must be punished!" cried Pyotr.

"Funny way to punish them; all the kids were eager to be the ones chosen to have a chance to fight you" said Viktor. "The English and those they educate see such practise as a high day and holiday."

"They learned better seeing friends die and be horribly injured" sneered Pyotr.

Viktor laughed.

"You do speak a lot of rubbish" he said scornfully. He spoke in English; "Here, you two; I have had enough of this moron for now; place him in a holding cell. If he makes trouble return him to being stone."

"Yes professor" said Fred. They grabbed Pyotr by the arm. "I DO hope you don't enjoy being manhandled by mudbloods" Fred added. "Though you probably don't speak a civilised language to know what I say."

The attacking troops had learned English by the brute force magical means; and he had enough knowledge to understand; and looked furious.

oOoOo

"Well that was revealing" said Severus "So far as the castle is concerned, that it is a hole in the ground has filled them with superstitious awe and they do not go near the site. Otherwise; they are consider themselves aristocracy and that falls into three ranks; Boyars at the top who own land, serfs, and hold administrative or military position; Mazili are the second rank who have land and serfs; and räzesi who are only small landowners with neither serfs nor position. I saw in his thoughts both elf and goblin serfs; and that they have brought along a ritual sorcerer to implant compulsions in all the impure of Prince Peak to turn all here into obedient owned serfs, with which to reward the räzesi who have come along. They were most of the front rank who died; and our Pyotr was hoping to get more serfs himself, preferably pretty girls of good bloodline who had nevertheless forfeited their right to consideration for consorting with filth and animals. He planned to make them grateful by suggesting freeing and even legitimising any offspring they had with him."

"I think the English idiom sums that up; GIT" said Viktor.

"It is rather descriptive and appropriate" said Severus "And we were under felix in picking him; he has little strategic information himself, but he does know who does – and we appear to have captured their ritual wizard as well."

"Well I can't see why he didn't chant to protect his fellows" said Viktor, puzzled.

Severus grinned.

"Maybe he just isn't as good at ritual as I am" he said. "We'll have the girls standing by to watch him while we question him; and after him the leader of the mission. We lost the second in command; Ming dropped him on the mountainside."

"That's Ravenclaws for you; just a little careless at times" joked Viktor. "We shall get on?"

"Indeed" agreed Severus "I calculate that we should have time to interrogate both before the Felix wears off."

"Why do they not use Felix also?" asked Viktor.

"Because I AM the greatest potioneer on earth and can brew it perfectly without working up a sweat; and I have funds available to get the ingredients; and I rate potions as a better solution than brute force magic" said Severus. "The Germans merely despise it; and if I have your folk tales accurately, the Slavs look upon it with some suspicion."

"Yes; that is correct" admitted Viktor. "Wake, then, if you will, our ritual expert."

* heroes of legendary proportion


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What is your name?" asked Viktor of the ritual expert.

"If you think I'm telling you anything that you can use, you can think again, idiot" said the Russian.

"Thank you, Grisha Dmitrievitch Spetzcharovanov" said Viktor, as Severus relayed that information. That meant they had more of his name; Grisha was a diminutive of Grigori. No Russian could think of his name without including the patronymic too so they had that definition into the bargain. Spetzcharovanov gasped and turned his face to look away from Viktor; unaware that he was actually making it easier for Severus, in guise of some functionary.

"You think you are smart because you know legilimensy; but you are not so smart. You are seriously depleted and it will not be long before our reinforcements finish you off" said Spetzcharovanov.

Severus read that when the team attacking Durmstrang contacted their counterparts they would find that the attack had failed – or so the Russian feared – and would mop up what little resistance was left.

"Of course, your friends in Durmstrang also have to win to be able to then move on to try to irritate us" said Viktor, smiling. "And if I know the current crop of younglings there at all, I think that they will not do very well at all. Perhaps we shall collect prisoners soon from Agata, who will find them an embarrassment. We do not find prisoners an embarrassment; the soil here is poor and the snargaluff must be fed fresh flesh and blood. But explain to me; why is a ritual specialist sent who has performed no ritual on arrival?"

"Ah, you are but a dumb quidditch player with nothing but a block of wood between the ears" scoffed Spetzcharovanov ignoring the jibe about flesh and blood "It is impossible to perform ritual save in the proper conditions; with much preparation and carefully prepared words to tie the ritual to. If Snape had survived he would have been able to tell you; for it is said that he has some little understanding of ritual though he places much emphasis on the chanting side of it rather than on the preparation and ritual materials and thus is weaker."

Severus had much to do not to laugh out loud at the arrogant fool's assumptions; for the fellow little realised that chanting could replace ritual materials in many cases for forming a mystical link of its own. Just as well! And by what he was thinking, preparing a chant as a part of a ritual required long thought. Well, that was true for many a chanter; save that English chanters learned how to adapt and use other poems and songs because the intent was as important as the Arithmancy and the symbolism superseded any other factor. It was interesting to discover that the Russians did then use chanting; but it appeared to be something this fellow considered a higher mystery to be learned by the Chosen and not spoken of outside his own brotherhood, the Order of the Dragon.

And thinking of the order brought more names, other members and their specialities; that might prove useful.

"So; your only real purpose here was to place compulsions into the pupils and staff to turn them into obedient slaves in a poor copy of the compulsions in Domovoi" said Viktor, choosing the Russian word for house elves.

"It is a mighty ritual; why should I be expected to do anything else?" sulked Spetzcharovanov. "Once Lord Vladimir was in command of the castle he might then activate any wards built in for his own purposes because he would be their master. Such is the way these things work, ignorant Bulgar peasant."

"You are a niculturniy lot aren't you?" said Viktor cheerfully. "Also very stupid to assume that the English way of doing things actually works in the same way. It's the school governors who activate the wards on behalf of a new castellan; you just can't take them over by right of conquest. Still, it is of little matter; you are a prisoner and have lost."

"The ward that turns invaders to stone is very powerful" said Spetzcharovanov grudgingly.

"Ward? Well you weren't watching the duelling contest very well, were you?" said Viktor "Just a corridor curse; children will be children and develop their own little spells. Hardly needs ritual for so simple an effect, does it now?"

The Russian paled.

"Fire of Chernobog!" he cried "I – no, I do not believe it! The duellists cheated, had a ritual effect stored within their wands; it is the only explanation!"

"Oh there is the other explanation – the truth" said Viktor "That generations of fighting Voldemort has actually honed the English into ruthless warriors beyond your comprehension. Take the silly fellow away, boys."

Fred and Peter obliged; and Severus absently chanted a brief chant to himself that included the full name of the ritualist and that he was a brother of the Order of the Dragon of the level of White Snake and prevented him from using any movement magic by ritual. Severus at least thought it would be a simple matter for anyone with any knowledge of ritual to open a gate to escape; in the same way that Connie had done almost seven years ago when Odessa had invaded Prince Peak. Spetzcharovanov could not now pronounce any ritual travelling words nor indeed any words of more than three syllables; it restricted him sufficiently that less effort had to be put into watching him.

And now the commander; who almost had to be this Lord Vladimir.

oOoOo

Severus himself decided to interview the commander.

The statue had barely resumed its fleshly form when Severus' soft, silky, dangerous voice purred, using the German that the man would have learned in Durmstrang.

"So, Lord Vladimir, you think to bring Russia to a wizarding war with England AND with Germany and her satellites? I think perhaps that you do not read history; for the last Boyar Prince to try that was Anatoli the Impatient, Grand Warlock of Kiev; and his war on two fronts rapidly collapsed because he thought to fight Germany and Finland both together. WAS it all your own stupid idea? Ah no, I see that you are as angry with the current Grand Warlock of Kiev as I am; Prince Rustam is as much a fool as his predecessor. And you really think you could get away with attempting to enslave the children of English parents let alone those of the other countries who patronise my school? A rather hopefully contumelious attempt. Especially as one of my pupils is the niece of Lucius Malfoy who IS the current Prime Minister; or was this all about getting at HIM through a favoured niece? No? Well I may believe that but somehow I think that Lucius might take some convincing. He's frightfully protective of all his family."

"Why should Lucius Malfoy send his niece to a different school unless he's ashamed of her?" demanded Vladimir.

"Because she came here initially at the wishes of her father before Lucius took a hand in his sister's affairs; by which time the child had made friends" said Severus "NOT that it is your business. Lucius also has a daughter here in a teaching role; I believe it was she who turned you to stone. She and her husband were having a lot of fun seeing what silly positions they could petrify people in; we let the juniors laugh at you before we interrogated you."

Vladimir went several different colours.

"How DARE you!" he cried.

"Because you lost, old boy" said Severus in a drawl that would not have disgraced Lucius himself. "And if you think I am in any way feeling lenient over an attack intended to enslave the children under my care, including my own children who are in the school and those too young to enter school you can think again; because I am actually exceedingly angry and I am not especially inclined to feel like being gentle in grubbing out your innermost thoughts concerning what else is going on" his voice had become a snarl and he pointed his wand. The man tried to jump him; and found himself held, rooted to the spot immobilised, without word of incantation nor motion of wand and without even visible bonds. "LEGILIMENS" said Severus, coldly.

He was not gentle in the way he rooted through memories and thoughts; and dragged up all the most embarrassing moments he could find simply to show his displeasure. Vladimir was sweating and shaking. And he was also emptied of knowledge; because nobody could sift though like Severus, and even the Boyar's frantic attempts at occlumency were knocked contemptuously aside by one of the most powerful wizards in the world backed by the entire power of the blood group at Prince Peak. Severus left him squirming over the final memory he had pulled up, of how the man had soiled himself on his first day in Durmstrang for the vicious way he was bullied – and Severus hid the compassion he felt over a babe of eleven in such a situation – and smiled nastily.

"Well, Lord Shityourarsoff" he said, using the cruel nickname the other bullies had bestowed on Vladimir, knowing the cruel power of nicknames from personal experience "You appear to have some knowledge which may prove of use to me; though there is little that you know of which I was not already aware. The Sons of Zirnitra do not trust their top men any more than the Odessa did; WHAT a surprise. Not. I laugh to see that your group hopes to use the Order of the Dragon; as they are intending of course to use you. In-fighting and factionism; two groups in an unwholesome matrimony of a few mutually shared ideals. I'll enjoy watching the whole business blow up in Rustam's face; or in Great Snake Mihail Solvejov's; though I suspect that the Order of the Dragon is less likely to fall flat before the Sons of Zimitra than the other way about."

"There is no faction fighting! You cannot see in my thoughts what I have only speculated! How do you know this?" demanded Vladimir.

Severus shrugged. He had guessed.

"You think you are my only source? I am English; we are the masters of intelligence gathering" he said. "And you are right to fear me; you should have feared me enough to refuse to come here, Shityourarseoff."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not, Shityourarseoff? Suits you doesn't it?" said Severus with calculated cruelty. "Get him out of here; he sickens me."

"At your orders, Severus" said Peter.

It was carefully calculated; the Russian could be shown that Severus was given instant obedience and respect without need to resort to any title.

"Are you going to let him have his wand back, Severus?" asked Fred "After all, some of the first years might be angry enough to want to jinx him; unfair not to let the fellow have some defences from them. Some of them are almost twelve, you know."

Severus looked thoughtful.

"I will place the cell out of bounds" he said. "We do not want him using his wand to make away with himself in despair in case I wish to question him again."

The boys bowed and took an arm each of the shocked Russian wizard. He spoke English – though he had not shown any sign of so doing – surely they could not guess that he did?

Peter and Fred had guessed because no commander who wanted to order English pupils about if he won would fail to learn the language – if only to hear if any muttered against him. It seemed utterly logical to them.

oOoOo

"Unlike you, Sev mate, to use a cruel nickname after the trouble WE gave you" said the portrait of James Potter.

"But then, Prongs, this is the man who would have placed a compulsion to obey and to self punish on my children" said Severus. "Can you imagine my feelings over Silvina being used as breeding stock, then Ismenia and Draxana when they start to bleed in perhaps five years time? If none has perverse ideas about pretty little girls in the meantime? Siegfried probably sent to work in a mine because he is old enough to be dangerous if he can work round a compulsion, where his love of music will be buried? Sevnev also too pretty for his own good? The other younger ones?"

"I take your point, Scales" said James "Was he really thinking such?"

"Oh yes; and that lieutenant of his hoped to get pretty teenage girls for HIS bed" said Severus still softly "These are not the buffoons of Odessa, the majority believing the big lie 'for the greater good'; nor their self-serving leaders who believed fanatically in their own greater good. These are your actual hundred per cent, full scale bigots who believe that their kind is the only kind who should rule and that all other wizards should bow to them, and that muggles, elves and goblins all alike should be enslaved. And unlike Von Frettchen, who could be convinced by showing him the facts, this lot are too convinced of their own ideas to believe any facts. They are a bunch of brainwashed barbarian princelings and we cannot show them mercy."

"What are you going to do with your prisoners then?" asked James.

"Give them overnight to talk amongst themselves and plot; because that will be as revealing as anything; and then return them to being ornamental statues" said Severus. "Just in case I want them again in the future. If I don't, then I shall smash them up into dust and release their souls beyond the veil. I can't permit such to survive to molest our children."

"Damn right" said James "Glad you haven't got too sentimental."

Severus shrugged.

"I might fear splitting my soul if it were murder; and though it will be cold blooded it has the intent of protecting others. Which makes it judicial" he said. "Even as fighting and killing to defend the school is not murder. And I'd spoil my soul to protect the children in my care anyway" he added. "Compassion I may feel for the youthful Vladimir when at Durmstrang and bullied; none can I feel for a man who considers that suffering forced on other children have been justified by his own. He did as much and more to his own fags as was done to him, James."

James made a sound of disgust.

"Time to turn our attention to Russia I suppose" he said.

"I have enough to do making sure Germany doesn't fly apart and keeping half an eye on ruddy Achille Crouch-Villeneuve" said Severus "Though if HE combines with these Sons of Zimitra then I might just amuse myself with spreading dissention amongst the factions."

"Tell me one thing, Scales mate; WHO is Zimitra when he, she or it is at home?" asked James.

"The muggles consider him the Slavic god of magic" said Severus "Supposedly a dragon animagus. It means literally 'magically empowered'; and he's more or less the equivalent to Merlin in the eastern European zone. A bit more even than that, perhaps; somewhere approaching the legendary, even for wizards, Cernunnos; or Gwydian might be closer."

"I never was much good at early history" shrugged James "Mind you it wasn't old Binns' thing either. I suppose you dragged all this shit out of some book or other?"

"You suppose quite correctly" said Severus cheerfully. "Excuse me; I want to contact Agata. And I think I might just go via Zlatko at that" he added meditatively.

oOoOo

The situation in Durmstrang was grave; the attackers had been expected and sundry Marauders had been sent to hide before they arrived; but the sixth formers, teachers and Agata were held in check from attacking by the expedient of making the youngest in the school hostages. And Agata forced to order the elves to obey the invaders.

What the invaders did NOT know was that a substantial number of elves were free elves – and a goodly number more accepted freedom after this outrage – and so they did not have to obey Agata's orders and were about to help the Marauders to evacuate the entire school through elf apparation to the lodge whereat the marauders would return and wipe out the invaders from their secret passages.

Zlatko declined help – Durmstrang could defend its own, he declared – but promised to call for aid if it were needed, and gratefully accepted the offer of power channelled through him and any other principal at need. This was likely to be Sigismund Tóth, who was Agata's natural son and who was, reported Zlatko, ready to boil over. Severus pulsed the boy with support; and went to tell the Ubiquitous Marauders who were particularly friendly with Sigismund and his group of Musical Marauders to stand by in support.

oOoOo

By dawn it was all over; and the invaders of Durmstrang were dead or captive.

oOoOo

By dawn too the prisoners had turned on Grisha Spetzcharovanov because he had declared an ability to open a gate to get them out of there, despite all being disarmed, so long as he might somehow trace runes about the frame of the gate. Pyotr had a pencil; and the elves watching reported gleefully that Spetzcharovanov was virtually in tears because Severus' curse prevented him from even writing words of more than three syllables. Vladimir had called him a few rather abusive names.

Pyotr suggested rushing whoever brought them breakfast; and that was the best idea they could come up with. Severus considered them pathetic.

"It's because they've been lords of all they survey on their own lands" said Erich "My late and unlamented biological father was much the same; if they order something it is done. They can't order the universe to do their bidding and it makes them just fit to spit."

"Master Erich is very wise" squeaked the elf reporting "And he is quite right. We has drawn straws for who wins the rights to spend time watching them; it is as good as any play and very funny!"

It was also very funny watching the crumbling horror of the first two interviewed when it became apparent from what Vladimir said that Severus was a long way from being dead; and that, as he put it contemptuously, THEY had not been considered important enough to be interrogated by the Headmaster himself. They had disliked him before; the poisonous looks had the elves fleeing and sending in others so they did not laugh out loud.

oOooo

The captives drew up ready to rush the door when a sound was heard by it; and consequently almost jumped out of their skins when Severus, who had opened his own gate – one way – walked in behind them and cleared his throat.

"I see you look to practice the muggle game called rugger by your stances" he said. "Well, Spetzcharovanov, you did not come by those bruises and cuts at the hands of MY people; I see you have fallen foul of your glorious leader for having been cursed by me to prevent the obvious use of your skills."

"He's not my glorious leader" growled Spetzcharovanov "I'm only along because my order is co-operating with the Sons of Zimitra."

"Ah? Then my commiserations on the poor choice of ally of the Great Snake" said Severus.

He had made up his mind; the Sons of Zimitra should be rendered inert from the point of view of being able to be of any use to the enemy, and returned to bases deep in the heart of Russian territory. Alive; at least technically; and unable to report a thing. Severus planned to use the curse Jade had invented, deliberately keeping the form of it she had accidentally come up with, removing the spirit as a ghost but retaining the body intact and functioning and soulless. The member of the Order of the Dragon he would keep alive as a prisoner. He was callous and not a pleasant man; but his aims were not to grab slaves. His aims were to grab any mysteries and knowledge that the English had that his own order did not. It was not his idea to implant the compulsions though he had an academic interest in whether it would work. He was an academic. Not a very pleasant academic; but still an academic. If he were well treated it was possible to come to a private arrangement with his order; and he might become a hostage.

Severus consequently bound the three; he had not bothered to release from stone form any of the others thus frozen. They were of less status and thus would not make as much a point. They might be released and sent back home or killed at some later date. It was unimportant.

"Grisha Dimitriev; you are a beginning student of ritual" said Severus "You may watch and learn. And bear in mind that the Sons of Zimitra have threatened my own children as well as those in my care. I find this irritating. I begin with Pyotr; because I want Vladimir to know what is in store for him."

He chanted the ritual in the harsh tones of the Ancient Egyptian; drawing the hieroglyphs in the air with his wand and making that pulling motion that jerked out the ghost leaving it standing foolishly as the body fell away with awful slowness. Then he switched to Church Latin using the ritual of Bell, Book and Candle to thrust the ghost through the veil. He might have been able to manage without the drawn hieroglyphs, but it made certain a ritual which was really his daughter's; and Jade probably one of the world's leading experts on the ancient Egyptian language, which he was not.

"Why?" demanded Spetzcharovanov half awed half horrified.

"Because I want to send their living, but soulless bodies to their Prince" said Severus "As a warning. And I do not want to have the trouble of having their ghosts around. But it takes two rituals, one for each part. Else had I summoned forth and pushed the ka through the veil in one go, the body would then be dead too."

"Ah; that makes sense" said the wizard.

Severus repeated the rituals on Vladimir, who screamed in terror throughout; the muffling and then closing of the veil on his thin, insubstantial screaming as a ghost was quite a relief.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Spetzcharovanov fearfully.

"I'm going to hold you as a hostage, old boy" said Severus "And you will write to your Great Snake explaining that I am rather more able at ritual than you, and capable therefore of confining you at my will; and suggesting that he might prefer to enter negotiations for your release with an undertaking to sever ties with the Sons of Zimitra. You are academics; and I have no real quarrel with you however much I may dislike you personally."

"What if he won't?" said Spetzcharovanov, fearfully.

Severus shrugged.

"Then he may guess where you are; because I shall place you where no ritual can determine if you are alive or dead or indeed have ever been born" he said.

He then placed the bodies of the two Sons of Zimitra in the middle of the floor; wrote a variant of the engulfing equation around them – it was in fact the opposite effect to the engulfing equation – and proceeded to chant once more to carry them through one of the other spaces to a place he knew only by legilimensy and checking on maps for a geomantic destination. Last time they had carried bodies personally. This time he could not be bothered to make the effort; and besides, he knew more. Mercury was in the ascendant in the sky; and as such travel charms were bound to be more effective. He undid the bonds from the staring ritual wizard with a flip of an elegant hand and clicked his fingers to open the door for elves to bring in breakfast for one. Whether Spetzcharovanov had much appetite left was debateable; but he should not be starved.

And as a courtesy the tea was made in the Russian fashion.

oOoOo

Krait came into the staffroom laughing so much she could hardly explain what the joke was. She dropped into a chair, whooped a couple of times and then got herself under control.

"I almost dread to ask" said Hermione.

"The Ubiquitous Marauders" said Krait and giggled again. Ron thumped her on the back.

"Well Marauders have that effect I know, but do pull yourself together with a bit of that Slytherin reserve and tell the rest of us!" he said.

Krait grinned.

"You almost had to be there" she said "It was the beautifully sententious way Wilhelm and Serrik particularly were holding forth to the first year would-be marauders and explaining to them that they should look upon the Sons of Zirnitra as an asset to the school in order to provide entertainment for Marauders probably for most of their school life. Only the cream of the jest is" she collapsed weakly "They've obviously been reading some of the science fiction the Lowther twins donated, and got onto 'Doc' Smith; because they firmly called them the Sons of Zwilnik!"

Ron, who had been introduced to science fiction by Kinat, fell about laughing and Krait then had to explain to the wizard-born and the less eclectic readers like Hermione that 'Zwilnik' had been a word code-named to use for drug dealers and other law-breakers in the Lensman universe.

"Well they aren't far out at that" said Ron "These Russians used that organised crime group too."

"I dunno that this lot do" said Krait "That WAS rather an effort of Odessa in the Russian zone, on account of having hijacked the Nazi party previously. What I DID want to discuss though is that Zhenga told the first years that they were good types, and with Law being such an asset if properly aimed – her choice of words – they'd petition to have them brought in as full Marauders."

"Well we aren't going to have a better way of protecting Law" said Severus "He's fairly open for now, but if he gets embarrassed about his curse – I refuse to call it a gift – as he gets older, having a connection to him to know that he's dreaming might not be a half bad idea. And to stop anyone hijacking his visions – which IS possible with ritual, if we can't subdue the Order of the Dragon."

"Proposed and seconded then; anyone opposed? Good, carried" said Krait as the other adult blood group shook their heads. The OTHER blood group knew what they were talking about, as did the Nuffields; and Carmenta Gimlet, Hercule Maxime, Godfrey Goodchild and Valerie Burdock had some vague idea.

"Dimsie and I wondered if there was any chance we might ever be invited in" said Lee a little diffidently.

"We should like to support you" said Dimsie.

"Well if you do, you must think about whether we bring in small Jade and Erica" said Severus "We were waiting for you to feel ready to ask; but if you have any more children they'll be bloodjoined automatically; so the older ones may feel left out."

Dimsie looked at Lee.

"We were thinking of having a couple more" she said.

"What, to get enough girls for all of Dimsie's dormitory, or just enough for a cricket team?" teased Dione. Dimsie flushed and grinned.

"I don't think I'll go for a cricket team" she said "But I've seen your long family, you Snapes, and it's so nice; so I want at least four."

"Well we'll bring in the older babes too then" said Krait "Done it before."

oOoOo

On request of Severus, Silvina firmly sang small Erica and Jade to sleep on Friday afternoon using a magical sleep tune so they might be fresh rather than cross and tired at a suitably exciting hour in the middle of the night for the enjoyment of the six first years in their induction into the Marauders. Dimsie was young enough to feel a thrill at the idea of meeting at midnight, and even Lee grinned and murmured something about it being duly appropriate.

The six in the first received messages that arrived out of nowhere – the side product of Severus reversing the engulfing charm – which burned of their own accord to a crisp as soon as they had read the last word on them. The message was prosaic enough, bidding them to meet at the bottom of the great staircase promptly at twenty-two forty, which seemed an odd enough time until Hiob solved the reason and declared that then they would be able to be spirited conveniently somewhere in time for an initiation at midnight exactly.

That Madam Malfoy leaned over the six of them as they left prep that evening and murmured that if she was them she would take only a quarter hour of leisure with milk and biscuits to wind down and would then go and lie down was a surprise.

"And you may read if you are REALLY wakeful, but do try to sleep" she said "I imagine one at least of you can manage an alarm charm? Otylia? Excellent. And Boleslav? Even better. Don't forget to clean your teeth."

"Crumbs, I wonder how much she KNOWS" said Rence apprehensively.

Hiob chuckled.

"Everything I should think" he said "My sisters, who are already marauders, have mentioned that Madam Malfoy and Professor Ron and Professor Granger were Marauders ACTUALLY WITH HERR HARRY POTTER!"

"Gosh!" said Rence, impressed. "I guess I sort of knew that cousin Ron was a friend of Harry Potter but I didn't sort of equate that with Marauding. I can't actually imagine Madam Granger Marauding though" he added thoughtfully.

"But we ARE used to her being a bit waxy over us not being that good at Arithmancy" said CuHH "And don't you remember she said to me that if I ever hoped to be a Marauder I ought to jolly well pull up my socks over Arithmancy?"

"What have your socks to do with it?" asked Boleslav.

"It's just an expression meaning work harder or do better" said CuHH "I guess it doesn't sound so good in German" he added, it being a German speaking day.

"What she said was" said Hiob "That if you ever hoped to be a Marauder she hoped that you would become at least tolerably competent by the time you were let loose on dark wizards or you'd be more use to them than to your own side."

"I was hoping you might have forgotten what she said exactly" said CuHH "But she MEANT that I was to pull my socks up; and it kind of indicates that she IS a Marauder and didn't want me to let the side down."

The others nodded; this made sense.

They then departed and dozed at least until their alarm charm; and rose as quietly as they could. There were only two other boys and Claude said, without waking up,

"No, I don't want to get up yet thank you" and then snored loudly. The four male conspirators giggled and fled before they woke him properly or roused Motti, who slept lightly since elves had a lower sleep requirement than humans and were bred to rouse if called.

In the girls' dorm, Eva Schiff sat up, saw that this was a conspiracy not an emergency and wished the group all the best fun and to come back to bed quietly please.

"I wish I were part of it" said Vivienne wistfully.

"Crumbs, helluva time to decide you want to join when you should have thought about it earlier" said Grace "We'll tell you about the ideals over the weekend; and if you still think you can hack it then I guess you'll have to wait for another initiation ceremony to come in fully, unless it counts any extra ones."

"It doesn't" said Eva "Because my sister was brought in specially on her own; I know that much about it though I don't know what the ceremony entails. Go away; I want to go back to sleep."

oOoOo

The six were together giggling nervously when the blindfolds came out of nowhere and they were seized and manhandled through passages some of which were narrow and with rough walls until they were thrust through a door and the blindfolds whipped off to see the other members.

"CRUMBS!" said Rence.

Hiob had at least half expected to see the headmaster there but it was a surprise to the others.

Severus rose and held up his right hand.

"Repeat after me, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'" he said in now time honoured fashion.

"Attaboy Scales" said the portrait of James Potter.

oOoOo

Blood magic was swiftly explained to the six.

"We wanted to protect Law from those who might learn of his dreams and send him ones of their own devising" said Severus "Or I should have left this another year round, maybe two. But the Order of the Dragon prides itself on its ritual and even relative amateurs CAN get things right sometimes. I don't want you doing a Harry Potter on me, young Law, and hiding what you're seeing either; I need to know if you're dreaming. I shan't be able to eavesdrop with a simple blooding unless you permit it; though if you project strong images everyone will see them. You need to know all this to make the informed decision to join the blood group."

"Aren't we wasting time discussing it, sir, if we have to bleed on midnight exactly?" said Law.

Severus gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"Well nothing like a positive decision!" he said "As to the rest of you, if any are uncertain about it, then nobody is forcing you."

"Like he said, isn't time passing?" said CuHH; and the others were nodding and reaching for the silver knives the initiated members had brought for them.

And the new members were brought in – with a few tears from Jade and Erica Nuffield – and the healing spell cast in an area of effect, Dione's offering; and cocoa and iced biscuits were brought on to finish up the ceremony.

"I dub you the Questing Marauders" said Severus solemnly "Because it would be unfair to pick the divination aspect of your means of distinguishing yourselves but to quest is to seek; and somehow I fancy the lot of you are seekers after truth as well as justice."

The Questing Marauders were very pleased with their title.

And the six of them were glad to get back to their beds to sleep off the draining effect of the blooding; and the two babes were carried back to THEIR beds already asleep, Dimsie delighted that she was now in touch with Jade Luytens whom she so admired, and was now a Parselmouth like her beloved husband!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Vivienne was keen to hear about the ideals of Marauding; she had spoken up in half sleeping impulse, rather than guarding what she said, as she had been doing hitherto.

"I got some bad ideas through being cursed" she explained "And Viridian says I'm a bit spoilt and need to learn not to be or I shall be told all about it; and I still have an awful bad temper. I couldn't make up my mind whether to ask to join you or not."

"Well look here, Vivi, you will have to LEARN to make decisions if you want to be a marauder" said Hiob "Because the point is that though most marauder groups have one or two who tend to do a lot of the leading, any one CAN lead, or can take a group of non marauders and lead them. And if you can't learn I guess you won't make the grade."

Vivienne flushed and scowled; decisive and forceful full blood goblins were not what she was used to; but she managed to bite her tongue.

"I guess maybe the curse has left you a bit confused and befuddled, or possibly befused and confuddled until you have enough time of being amused and becuddled" said Grace.

"That's likely enough" said Hiob "And you know, until Madam Breuer Bane arrived in our lives and healed my club foot I guess I shouldn't have had any chance of growing up decisive and able to lead. Our childhood does shape us."

"And if I hadn't had to learn patience through being crippled I doubt I'd have been as good a marauder" said Law. "I say, Vivi, why don't you knock around with us and see how it goes and if you feel able to go the whole way and swear eternal brotherhood with all marauders then you can be brought in, and if not, well you'll still be a friend?"

"All right" said Vivienne.

oOoOo

Vivienne spoke to her brother about Marauding and asked if he knew anything about the older marauders in the school.

"I should say" said Viridian "I'm one of them."

His sister stared.

"You are? Then – then you'd be pleased if I was one too?"

"Certainly I should" said Viridian "You were not at the ceremony however."

Vivienne flushed.

"I – it took me that long to ask if I could join them" she said.

"Well it won't be the first time" said Viridian "Two professors were inducted as well, and one of them might have joined when she was my age, or so I understand, but never actually asked. People do get brought in later. Make sure you are REALLY sure; it's not a gang that you join or leave; it's for serious purpose and it's a lifelong commitment. You are tied to all other marauders by ritual; and there's no way to stop that except by dying. It's the most wonderful thing in the world; but only if you can accept all the concepts of taking risk for each other, taking pain for each other and if need be dying for each other for the good of the whole of the sentient races. And your bunch will think more of you, if they've any sense, if you take as long as you need to decide rather than rush in just because. Naturally I should be very happy if you too maraud; but I should hate my kid sister to make herself miserable if it isn't for you."

Vivienne gulped.

It was more serious than she had realised; her taste for the romantic having drawn her to the secret society.

"They protect people like me who are cursed, don't they?" she said. "Because that's an attack by a dark wizard."

"Well, Darryl Zabini who did the chanting DOES belong to the group" said Viridian "I was inducted with a few others back in Beauxbatons actually! But essentially, yes; anyone who needs aid the Marauders are sworn to aid. But don't go into it solely to give back what you have been given; you can do that in other ways. Go and think about it; for at least a couple of weeks. Tell the others in your group that I told you to reflect on it until the end of term. Most people aren't inducted until they're thirteen in any case; this bunch were only brought in because the ritual prevents Law from being used by others to give visions THEY want. And I don't understand how it all works and I shouldn't tell you if I did."

Vivienne took herself off soberly and explained what her brother had said to the Questing Marauders.

"He's talking sense" said Law "It is an awfully sobering business realising how much there is to Marauding; not that we weren't willing to dive on in, because we were; but it's a big thing."

"I think I want to; but I need to prove that to you and to me" said Vivienne.

They gave her approving thumps on the back.

oOoOo

The Ubiquitous Marauders were however on mischief bent to celebrate the new layer of marauders and had pestered Silvina to help them read scores so they could incorporate musical notation with their chosen runes – Oghams – to enchant a short length of corridor to bestow on anyone undertaking the act of walking on the stones involved with the honky-tonk twinkletoes curse and the boogie-woogie bogey bugle curse to play an interesting musical concatenation of 'Colonel Bogey' and 'Hieland Laddie'; Seagh's influence being still much felt in the school.

They were unaware that they were to catch a victim of a slightly more illustrious nature than the Questing Marauders.

Severus had taken a letter by Grisha Dmitrievitch Spetzcharovanov, and had written a letter on his own account to the Order of the Dragon, explaining that he felt that they had been under a few misapprehensions and were being used by the Sons of Zirnitra. He had sent the letters after the same manner as he had sent the letters to the new group of marauders save that he had also sent ritually a column of fire that changed into a waterfall, the letters seemingly fluttering down from the top of the column of water as it subsided. He DID after all want to get the attention of the Great Snake.

He got it.

And Great Snake Mihail Solvejov decided that Severus Snape was worth a visit in person.

oOoOo

Solvajov was impressed by the security of having an approach only by cable car through the anti-apparating zone. The Goblin in charge asked him his name and business before he was permitted up; and told him to wait while he contacted the Headmaster. This was fair protection for the children in a school, one had to grant that, even if it was irritating.

And then he was mounting on the rather frightening device; trusting to, he presumed, goblin magic. He had no idea of muggle technology.

A tall pleasant looking girl in the school's brown and flame curtseyed – how pleasant! – and smiled when he got to the top.

"Strang has asked me to see you to the headmaster's office; I am Flo Visick, the head girl" said Flo. "There will be refreshments in the head's office and you may clarify any matters with him before you see Grigori Dmitrievitch."

He shot her a look.

"How much do you know of what has happened, young lady?" he demanded.

"Pretty much everything, sir; I AM the head girl after all" said Flo "And all the prefects are kept in the loop about such things. After all, everybody over the age of fifteen fought against the invaders; the Sons of Zirnitra sent a large contingent. It was quite interesting to have a practical problem to deal with; I was only a junior for the last big assault by Odessa and so did no more than fetch and carry. It was, too, interesting to see the Zilanti; the NEWT class have been permitted to dissect one of them for information though they are doing their best to preserve such parts as they may for potion making ingredients of course. And those who are best at it will help the head and others harvest such other parts as they may; for now, of course, the carcasses must be stored in a preserving bubble in wizarding space. It was a tricky little ritual to create the preserving effect as well as opening the bubble; we of the sixth were permitted to be a part of it while the professors and the post graduate students undertook the major part of it. There are nine of us in the lower sixth who study chanting; and only three in the upper sixth. The upper sixth you see are the last year who were at the old school for girls, without any selection process for ability. It is however the last two intakes that have been tested to the level Professor Snape deems adequate; for there is now a European school for those not eligible for Durmstrang that has no such entry requirements. It will be very exciting and I look forward to watching the Triwizard after this approaching one" she added.

Solvejov was impressed by the idea of a ritual that added a preserving charm to a volume of wizarding space; he could see how to do it, but for young people just out of school to do it was impressive.

"Were you permitted a chance to give your ideas on the ritual?" he asked.

"Oh yes" said Flo "Professor Snape encourages us all to undertake practical projects; and our ideas were taken seriously. I suggested using a repeat of thirty six to account for the number of parcels of heritable material within the Zilant – well, I asked how many there were and said we should do it that many times – to make a more specific preservation of the potion ingredients and of course hide for gloves and so on. The Sons of Zirnitra may be a nuisance but at least they have brought us some useful supplies."

The English professor was practical AND academic and trained his pupils far beyond the level anyone might expect!

Flo thought he seemed more reasonable than she might have thought bearing in mind the fact that Grigori Dmitrievitch had, since giving his parole, been sneeringly condescending and likely to irritate some of the wilder spirits into showing their displeasure. This wizard, who was well into middle years, with a white streak at once side of his black mane that continued into his full Russian beard, seemed more serene, which gave him the same sort of agelessness that Professor Snape had.

This was the point at which Flo and the Great Snake walked into the enchanted area, since Flo was taking him via one of the short cuts, and their noses declared the singularity of Hitler's testicular appendages while their feet managed a bizarre honky-tonk bagpipe noise that rather tended to explain why the bagpipes might be considered weapons of war. Solvejov jumped – making his Hieland laddie squawk – and he went for his wand, wondering what sort of attack this was.

"Oh DEAR!" cried Flo over the noise "I should have noticed the runes – walk fast to the other side" and she proceeded to do so, taking her charge by the arm to hurry him.

There was blessed silence.

"Whatever happened?" demanded Solvejov.

"Japes" said Flo "it's what you get for being in a school; see the runes? Little horrors have enchanted a section of corridor to murder music; and I wager by the style of spell I know exactly who it is; and if Zhenga, Wilhelm, Serrik, Fyra, Alrik and Bruno are in earshot come here right NOW"

Six rueful children emerged, and duly bowed or curtseyed.

"I say, we're awfully sorry" said Wilhelm.

"We weren't expecting visitors" said Zhenga.

"And we certainly wouldn't expect visitors in the corridor to the junior common room" said Bruno accusingly.

Flo shrugged.

"It's a short cut" she said "And now proves the maxim that short cuts make long delays. Well you have apologised nicely enough so I shan't have to impose that with your punishment; you may each write me a poem on the beauties of music."

Six faces looked dismayed.

"No, I ask you to let them off!" said the Great Snake "You enchanted this section of corridor to do this – using runes? And some of you are goblins or half goblins too!" he added, slipping into his native Ukrainian for the second sentence.

Zhenga replied in the same tongue.

"Sir, those who have been taught that goblins are intellectually inferior to humans have been taught a fallacy promulgated by those who are so intellectually challenged that they need to find SOME persons to look down on; and since goblins are traditionally second class citizens living in poor neighbourhoods, they tend to have depressed intellects due to malnutrition and ill health" she said "The English prove over and over that the range of intellect between wizards, goblins, elves and muggles are exactly the same – if reared in the same environment. It is circumstance that may depress the abilities of some more than others."

"Amazing! You are Ukrainian?" he asked.

"Yes sir" said Zhenga, with a toss of her fiery locks "My mother is a self-taught potioneer who impressed a potioneer so much that he first promised to see to my education and is now my step father. He used to teach at Durmstrang and now teaches at Schloss Adler, the free school. I am a potioneer by trade but of course runic magic and chanting and arithmancy are also among the subtle arts so of course they are the most important to study."

"Professor Snape then emphasises the subtle arts?" asked Solvejov.

"Yes sir; nobody does the subtle arts like HIM" said Zhenga "Of course one must learn charms and transfigurations – I'm quite good at transfigurations – in their raw forms too, or understanding the spell form is impossible and so one cannot use them with chanting."

"And how old are you?" he demanded.

"Almost thirteen, sir" said Zhenga. "Too young for the Triwizard next year; and as it's in France I don't think we have much chance of getting our names in the goblet. Confusing the age line wouldn't be too hard but I don't think we could manage that whilst banishing our names into the goblet even with a massive chant. Still, we have some good seniors" she beamed at him.

"Almost thirteen…. Part goblin….a girl too…..and so clever an enchantment with a component to tie it to the place only…." He breathed.

"We all did it" said Zhenga "And what's being a girl got to do with it? This isn't the middle ages!" she added indignantly.

He blinked.

"My order has traditionally barred females for failing to have the ability to concentrate in order to produce any reasonable level of ritual" he said

"Oh" said Zhenga "But then the upper class females of the Ukraine are rather, well, FLUFFY, aren't they? It's the fault of their upbringing I suppose" she added kindly. "If you sent your daughters to Prince Peak they wouldn't be allowed to be fluffy; dreaming in class gets you gutting horned toads for more than one professor or learning screeds of difficult poetry to make sure you HAVE to concentrate" she grinned suddenly "Like if you get caught at mischief when the screeds of poetry is to occupy OVER fertile brains" she added.

"Have you learned to do this level of ritual in class?" asked Solvejov.

Zhenga grinned.

"Oh no sir! But that's what libraries are for, isn't it?"

"Er…. Libraries are for research…. This was then an experiment?" he asked.

"Oh no sir; a jape to catch some first years to celebrate them being accepted as Marauders – it's a not-very-secret secret society. We're the Ubiquitous Marauders, us six; we swear to uphold truth and justice and fight bullies and hold eternal brotherhood" she said "And get into trouble with the object of practising how to do stuff out of our age group."

"And what do you mean by 'eternal'?" he asked.

"Well until we die, of course" said Zhenga. "Though having said that, there is a dead marauder who was a marauder with Professor Snape in his time and he chats through his portrait. It was started to protect a schoolchum who was a werewolf you see; and kind of went on to fight Voldemort and Odessa and these Sons of Zirnitra" she remembered the proper name "And I say sir, are you a member of the Order of the Dragon to negotiate with Professor Snape? I do hope you'd rather be on our side because it would be embarrassing to fight someone we've met and think we sort of like. Well I think I like you and the rest haven't a clue what we're saying because it's nice to have a chance to speak my own language so I'm being a bit logorrhoeaic."

"So you consider your oath a serious and lifelong undertaking; what happens if you break it?" he asked.

"Can't be done; the ritual of our initiation precludes it" said Zhenga. "One of the original marauders betrayed his fellows; but that will never happen any more. I think if you tried you'd first go mad and then probably either just die or kill yourself. We don't take it lightly you know; any more than we take training as warriors against dark wizards lightly. And the sons of Zirnitra are dark wizards. Sending wyverns against a school and planning on enslaving us is dark; and I think perhaps your order hadn't realised that we're people too or Grigori Dmitrievitch would not have come. He is too academic to be clever as well I think" said Zhenga contemptuously "And too keen to experiment to think about consequences; like, even if they'd won, irritating Lucius Malfoy who has relatives here, or Duke Eduard Von Frettchen whose brother-in-law Wilhelm here is, and Serrik is his ward; and Jade Snape Luytens who IS the Jade Wolf of prophecy and Harry Potter and loads of dead hard people who learned their ritual from Professor Snape and so know how to do it properly. WE supported the group that broke the curse on House Elves to self punish; and one day we'll be part of a group that is big enough and powerful enough to do it world wide; but there are plenty who were the principals in that who aren't here who'd be well irritated to think someone was trying to do something similar to their relatives, friends, and kindred of marauding. We are one and indivisible."

"You have used group blood magic!" he gasped.

"Yes" said Zhenga. "And no we DON'T use it for competition or exams; that's cheating."

"I never for one moment considered…. And you can feed power to Snape?"

"Or anyone who is the focus" said Zhenga "And I've pulsed him to let him know I need to tell him that you're the only person in the world clever enough to figure it out with so few clues so he's forewarned. And I rather think I've taken up enough of your time; so thank you for the discussion and I hope when I next see you, you will be an ally, Mihail Vasylovitch."

He gasped.

"I did not tell you my name" he said.

"Oh, I apologise; surface thoughts about such things as identity are not hard to pick up almost accidentally with legilimensy" said Zhenga, who had been practising lately on general principles.

"I – let us get on our way to the head's office" said Solvejov to Flo in German. "And I pray you still to let these younglings off punishment; the enchantment is too efficient to permit punishment over."

"You are a bunch of lucky brats" said Flo sternly "And when you've caught the juniors it was intended for you can jolly well take it down; Hieland laddie in honly-tonk bagpipes forsooth! Preposterous!"

They all giggled and chorused thanks to the visitor.

oOoOo

"That Ukrainian girl – she is extraordinary!" cried Solvejov to Severus as soon as he was in the office.

"She's one of our brighter little sparks certainly" said Severus "A born potioneer; and reasonable at her other lessons. A good instinctive grasp of timing too, which stands her in good stead in chanting also. She and the other Marauders of her year are hard workers, but sometimes I wish they'd put as much effort into their classwork as into their jokes and pranks. Especially Wilhelm and Serrik who effectively live together in the holidays and spend the time plotting. But you're not here to discuss the shortcomings of my naughtier children; even if you are fascinated by the use of blood magic."

"I am, Severus – I may call you Severus? I am Mihail, and it is foolish for two powerful people such as ourselves to be bound by an excess of meaningless civility."

Severus gave a thin smile.

"In England we tend to cling to meaningless civility because on an island it can mean the difference between managing to preserve a civil front or killing our neighbours" he said "But under the circumstances I take your point, Mihail. Did you want Grigori Dmitrievitch back?"

"Is it as simple as asking for him?" said Solvejov, surprised.

"Well to be quite honest with you I don't really want him" said Severus "He's not a very nice man; no connection with people at all and very willing to experiment with his nasty little ritual."

"I was not a little shocked to hear the child er, Zhenga, speak of it" admitted Mihail Solvejov "The Sons of Zirnitra told us that the whole Slavic way of life was under threat from the combined efforts of Germany and England who wanted to erode all our rights and take our lifestyle away and make us like Germans. We had enough of that from Odessa; and we had taken steps to make sure Odessa did not actually interfere with our order. They asked for a ritual expert who knew control spells; I offered them the choice of two and they picked White Snake Grigori Dmitrievitch. I personally consider him a little limited in terms of his relationships and strongly believe that his reasons for pursuing mind controlling ritual to be a little suspect; because he has trouble forming normal relationships. Which affliction is not unusual in an academic; few women will enter into the interests of a scholar, and really I cannot believe a relationship without equality could ever last. You are married I believe?"

"I have three wives" said Severus "Two academic and the other my equal in other ways because she is an expert in her OWN fields; which answers as well as an academic equal. Not all academics like an academic equal either; two of my staff who are married are happy because they are NOT academically equal. HE adores HER and admires her; she revels in not having to prove anything to him or fight to be better than anyone else inside the relationship. She has self doubt issues; he is her prop and stay and though decidedly not academic – I forget how many cauldrons he burned to a cinder in my class when he was at school – he is the stronger of the two in the relationship. I'm an intellectual snob and I should hate to be married to someone I could not discuss my work with."

"Well that's very interesting" said Solvejov "It explains one of my stabler White Snakes who is married to a peasant woman and apparently very happy. She is a nice enough woman and a fabulous cook by all accounts but I had wondered…. If she is happy to admire and he needs the admiration…. I recall he was rather defensive and ill natured until he met her though."

"Well it sounds like a similar situation" said Severus, hoping that he would not be called on to psychoanalyse the Order of the Dragon in the same way as he felt as though he seemed to be on tap for Eduard Von Frettchen to help out with the lives of ministers and nobles in Germany. "Well if you'll take him away I shall be glad to get rid of him; the kids consider him creepy. I took his parole and so I had to give him freedom of the castle bar common rooms and dormitories and staff quarters. He peers at the goblin, part goblin and elf children as if he wants to experiment on them and he's going to end up being jinxed into a ball."

"Do you think so? I should have thought that Grigori Dmitrievitch was capable of taking care of himself" Solvejov was surprised.

"I don't think, pardon me, he's ever encountered the ingenuity and imagination of small children before nor the subtle and devious plans that they can formulate if they feel someone is a threat to them" said Severus "Whether that's a prefect who assumes they want to practise quidditch during all the hours of daylight or an actual real threat. And some of the more sensitive children will NOT like being stared at; and most of them have partisan friends who will take it unkindly. There are five layers of marauders in the school right now; no, six, because one group split into two for having grown with new children. I take the brightest and the best in the wizarding world and as such there is much marauder material" he explained.

"And you find that goblins may be amongst the brightest and the best; we may be wasting brains for the want of training!" cried Mihail Vasylovitch.

"Indeed" said Severus. "Which being so, I should have thought that you should be considering setting up a school in the Ukraine for the blood taints and goblins and half breeds and free elves to train; and the brightest and the best might then join your order; and others work for the order in lesser capacities; or teach others, perhaps increasing the number of schools."

"MARVELLOUS!" admired Mihail Vasylovitch in admiration "And then we may test out Zhenga's concept that women trained in concentration from girlhood might perform as well as men! She is a living example; unless goblins are different?"

"Not noticeably" said Severus. "When I took over the girls' school here I found most of the inmates to be feather headed moronic little dunderheads; it's why I brought in my daughter and her friends and as many boys as I could muster. It helped. I've a couple who are still a little flighty in the top year but on the whole the younger ones of such poor previous training – and some of the older ones – responded well to training. One of the then fifth years is now a healer in the free hospital specialising in chanting for otherwise incurable problems. It's a subtler and often less painful way to use transfiguration in any case. She has done very well; I have her three half brothers. All marauders I may say" he gave a half smile.

"Tell me about the blood magic; what you have found about it; I am fascinated!" asked the Ukrainian.

Severus went to his bookshelves and fetched down a copy of his book 'Blood Magic, Love Magic'.

"I suspect if you picked up on the ritual from a few clues as Zhenga tells me you'll extract more from this than most" he said. "It was originally to defeat Voldemort and protect Harry; it sort of grew. The Marauders – well, Zhenga said she told you about their origins; we original ones never came up with the idea of blood magic and just as well; or we'd all have been howling at the moon with Remus and maybe I'd never have developed the cure."

"It is true then that you can actually cure the vucari – the how do you say, werewolves?" said Solvejov.

"Yes" said Severus "And we brought down Odessa really in order to rescue and cure the werewolves in its thrall. Otherwise I might just have left it to fall apart for itself. I don't actually interfere willy-nilly in the affairs of other countries, whatever you have been told. And the only thing I should like to force on the other peoples of Russia, Europe, the world, is a few facts; the fact that the study of heritance makes a mockery of the pure-bred or muggle-bred arguments; and that all sentients should be treated equally. I also wish to see slavery outlawed; and elves taught to accept freedom, and to be free of curses."

"You spoke of elf pupils; and there are those bright enough to be marauders?"

"Few enough as yet" said Severus "A girl born free, and my adoptive daughter are the only two elf marauders, though there's a half elf and my adoptive son, Mimi's brother, supports. As some do; by blooding without taking on the whole business of marauding. It takes some doing to learn to be free. One of my wives is an elf – she has a large form for practicality's sake – and I'm interested to see how well our children together do. Mimi and Sevvy are essentially my step children. I tell you personal details because I believe you are genuinely interested."

"Zhenga has challenged every belief I have held concerning goblins and girls; and I must be led by facts not belief.. If anyone had told me I should spend time enjoying chatting with a little girl, and a part goblin at that I should have laughed in his face. I cannot leave such questions unresolved. And I am intrigued by a ritual to remove the compulsions in elves; I had supposed them to be naturally part of their makeup, what they are as a race."

"It was a curse laid in them by their relatives the fey" said Severus "A deal cut with humans; as was their tiny size. Why don't you take Grigori Dmitrievitch away and return to argue out the details of our future alliance and you may learn by watching and getting to know people? You're welcome to sit in with my post NEWT classes on advanced ritual if you like; I don't know the approaches you use but I found Grigori a bit of an amateur."

Solvejov flushed.

"He's usually accounted rather good; if a bit reptilian" he said.

"I almost object to that; I'm a snake animagus" said Severus. "Gives us snakes a bad name if he's reptilian. I find his insistence that you can't perform a proper ritual without a lot of paraphernalia and preparation rather risible; a competent chanter can pull of on the fly a chant that has the same effect it would take six performers of traditional ritual to achieve. And yet he says you chant."

"It sounds as though I have much to learn in the field of extempore chanting" said Mihail Vasylovitch ruefully "I considered myself the leading expert in ritual in Europe; but only a fool or a small man says that he knows all there is to know and does not accept that there is more. I think I am not a fool; and I should hate to be a small man."

"Spoken by one who shows the mark of greatness" said Severus "You're going to want to meet Dumbledore; he has a few insights into ritual too, though he's generally too lazy to use it. He tends to rely on raw power. I love him like a father but sometimes he exasperates me" he grinned "I suppose that's how you're supposed to feel about family though. His theory is very sound though; he usually understands WHAT I'm doing even if he couldn't work out how to do it himself. It's nice to have him to talk things through with; my wives and I are too close and tend sometimes to look at a problem from the same points of view. Albus has his own rather querky view of the world. As does Lucius; though you could never fault Lucius on either industry or thoroughness. And the only Germans capable of ritual and subtlety are the ones my daughter trained when she was teaching for a year in Durmstrang. Some of whom have come to me for post graduate studies" he added. "Though to date even so none of them are ethnic Germans; only survivors of the Durmstrang experience."

"I shall take you up on your offer" said Solvejov "Because I want to know more; and I fancy you and I could be friends, Severus. The Sons of Zirnitra are a danger to us as to you; and we should combine against them. Let us fetch Grigori and I shall take him away; and then return as soon as I may arrange a prolonged absence."

oOoOo

Grigori Dmitrievitch was floating.

As his backside was the highest point of him, Severus thought it was a fair guess that he was under the influence of the dirigible fart curse.

The elves had produced rather bean heavy meals over the last twenty four hours too.

The ritual wizard was also swearing.

Severus absently dropped a saponification spell on him without resorting to word or wand.

"Language like that in front of children is disgusting" he said coldly "And there is no excuse for it. You are not hurt; merely suffering from a minor corridor curse."

"Gwet mr dwown!" bubbled Grigori Dmitreivitch.

"Not when you have manners like that" said Severus "Why haven't you cancelled the spell yourself if you're so good at ritual?"

Grigori Dmitreivitch was understood to bubble that _finite incantatem_ had not worked.

"Then perhaps you should have tried a chant" said Severus. "And cursebreaking Arithmancy."

Grigori Dmitreivitch might be made out to declare that brats were incapable of a level of ritual that required cursebreaking ritual and chanting.

Severus leaned weakly on the wall laughing uproariously.

"I only pray it wasn't your first year new marauders" said Mihail.

"I should think it probably is beyond them" said Severus.

"It was me, Sir" said Vava Breuer "Because he made Kizzy cry, asking her nosy questions about how many of the compulsions she had as a part elf and saying that her brain should be dissected."

"DID he" said Severus grimly.

"Yes sir, he did" Hette backed up her twin "And we were all discussing it and then Vava pointed out that we knew his name and it was her chant but we all thought it was a good idea."

"And I did some counterpoint" said Viridian.

"And I would have if I hadn't mucked up my voice crying" said Kizzy.

"And Hette and me just chanted his name" said Jo "So all he has to do is to use Finish naming magic to undo himself and he thinks he's so great at ritual but he's just an inadequate little…"

"Thank you Jo that will do" said Severus quickly. "Well, I think I shall permit the inadequate little fellow to find out how long it takes for the effects to wear off for himself; and meantime I shall also tie something to his name too because I think that people who torture children are the lowest; unless you wish to discipline him yourself, Mihail?"

"Oh go ahead" said Mihail cheerfully "I look forward to seeing your methods."

Severus wandered around the floating wizard, murmuring his name over and over; anyone who was counting would have found it was said twenty three times. Then he said a short Russian word that had Mihail blench slightly; and it was inscribed on Grigori's forehead in zits in Cyrillic; the word 'Govniuk'.

"Good grief, Severus, that's truly offensive" said Mihail.

"True though" said Severus who reflected that 'Shithead' was a mild epithet for Grigori but did not want his pupils resorting to dictionary work over something more offensive. Vava was already absently noting it down to look up.

"And how long will that remain there?" asked Mihail.

Severus smiled seraphically.

"Until he figures out how to dejinx himself" he said. "The other will wear off within twenty four hours; depending."

"On what?" asked Mihail.

"How much he farts" said Severus "Come back to my office and I shall explain to you the intricacies of the dirigible fart curse; one of my favourite jinxes. I wish I'd known it when I was at school!"

"I wish I'd gone to your school and learned any of these jinxes" said Mihail.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Please Miss Bat, I mean Alcithoe, will you teach me more about playing the piano?" asked Silvina "I've got just so far on my own and reading books, but I should think there's nothing like proper lessons."

The ghost looked pleased.

"Why, my dear girl, I'd be delighted" she said "You are so talented; anything I can do to nurture that talent would please me. I – I almost offered to teach you in the first year as you so plainly had a feel for music; but you were a little difficult."

"I was a stubborn, bad-tempered little cow" said Silvina "And though I'd have hankered for it if you offered it I might just as easily have turned it down rudely, cutting off my nose to spite my face rather than give anyone a hold over me – As I should have seen it. Getting expelled and having to reflect was actually about the best thing that could have happened to me at the time; and now I'm adopted I couldn't be happier. I'm never going to be a concert pianist; but I need to appreciate all the instruments I write for I think; and too it would be useful for Seagh if I can play to accompany children in the school he's starting."

"I must say I do miss playing for the children" sighed Alcithoe.

"Oh, but can't ghosts affect the things they're specially connected with?" said Silvina "So you could play ABOVE the keyboard and make the notes below play?"

"I – why, I don't know my dear" said Alcithoe, brightening "But there's no reason I shouldn't try, is there? I've learned so much from your father in the last few years so you CAN teach an old dog new tricks!"

"Now Alcithoe! I don't think anyone ever even considered calling YOU a bitch!" teased Silvina.

oOoOo

Mihail Vasylovitch Solvejov joined the post graduate students a few days after delivering his irritated and well cursed disciple back to Kiev. Grisha Dmitrievitch had descended finally with a loud bump when the bubble catching his farts and converting them into hydrogen finally overfilled to the point of bursting; and Mihail had been glad to take him away. He was an embarrassment.

He was also a good excuse to sever ties with the Sons of Zirnitra by claiming that the humiliation to a brother of the Order of the Dragon was their fault and was not to be contemplated repeating.

There would be those of the Order who doubtless would join the Sons of Zirnitra anyway – the legendary Zirnitra was supposed to be a dragon animagus anyway, if such things were possible, that they would doubtless find a sufficient casuistry to desert their brothers over, in order to pursue pure blood ideals. Well, Mihail Vasylovitch was not about to stop them; it would weed out the rasher and more hot-headed of his Order, and remove those whose personal beliefs stood in the way of academic enquiry.

And he had to fight with himself to deal with the concept that one of the post graduate students was a goblin woman; who had apparently come to learn chanting to aid with healing, and to take subjects that would permit her to train as a Healer by right, rather than being condemned to being a nurse all her life for not having been offered the education. One of the others was a Japanese boy, who seemed on good terms with a middle eastern girl; and when Mihail had learned that Takeo and Zhanargul had been to Durmstrang together this made more sense. Takeo spoke with enthusiasm about the school he hoped to start to teach Japanese goblins and mudbloods, and explained about his protégé, a muggleborn girl with extraordinary talents in transfiguration. And Mihail asked Severus if he might speak with Zhenga's father too at some point, and observe in the school where he taught.

Severus thought it a good idea and contacted Jade, who groaned but agreed. Anyone willing to set up schools should be encouraged.

Mihail immersed himself in learning about chanting the way Severus taught it, and asking questions, including of the Ubiquitous Marauders. He stuck to German to speak to all of them; and as Zhenga had relayed what they had spoken about, the others were cautiously polite.

Once it transpired that Mihail wanted to start a school, the six unbent considerably.

"Starting schools is rather a Marauder thing too" said Alrik. "Fyra and I were sort of educated whilst being safeguards for our families and acting as maid and page in Durmstrang; and we expected to go to the new free school, but Jade had other ideas because she thought that, specially with the extra coaching, we could pass to come here, and we did and we are and Fyra's generally top of the class."

Mihail looked upon the full goblin girl with interest.

Fyra grinned.

"They say I'm a bit like Hermione Granger; an intellectual's intellectual" she said. "And I guess Zhenga and I are a bit like Madam Granger and Madam Malfoy when they were at school because I like to do things by the book and Zhenga goes off and does things according to instinct."

"And none of us boys want to be Harry Potter thank you" said Wilhelm. "I can't imagine how uncomfortable it might be to be a prophecy! Though Professor Snape says that prophecies tend to be self-fulfilling because they don't start taking place until someone goes out of their way to either make them or prevent them."

'Professor Snape says' was, Mihail was discovering, about the most prevalent phrase to be found amongst the pupils of the school; even those who did not yet have him formally for lessons. To have so much influence with a whole generation of young people was simultaneously frightening and heady! And if he DID start a school, all future goblins in the Ukraine would be shaped by it; and that was a sobering thought!

oOoOo

"Will you tell us about the Order of the Dragon sir?" asked Zhenga "After all, fair's fair; and we have told you quite a lot."

"That does seem fair enough" said Mihail. "The Order of the Dragon was founded in the twelfth century so it is a little older than marauding; though I can't say that I'm sure it's as profound any more" he sighed. "It was founded by a group of dedicated warlocks who wanted to preserve knowledge despite wars and strife that often senselessly destroyed cities, people, knowledge. It was the age of the Mongol invasions; and recalling my history I should be the last to despise the efforts of children since the muggle boy prince Vasily rallied his city state to hold out longer than any other, although Kozelsk was not large. Once they had conquered, the Mongol invaders were remarkably tolerant, but it took a long time to recover. The Order had decided that preserving knowledge was more important that fighting what seemed an inexorable force; and set up a volume of wizarding space wherein our stronghold is situated and gathered all the knowledge they could; muggle as well as wizarding, though over the later centuries this has tended to be forgotten. In those days, women were not considered able to learn much at all bar some potioneering and a few useful household charms so it was an all male establishment. We did not, however, follow the foolish example of muggles by demanding celibacy; indeed marriage was encouraged to have children – male children – reared in the traditions of the Order; and female children of course as suitable wives. It was a long time ago" he added half apologetically "Though I fancy we are still rather behind the times in our acceptance of females. Though Ukrainian witches of good family often can be er, limited" he added. "The first Great Snakes of the Order realised that co-operation was probably a key to maintaining the greater mysteries; and ritual, particularly group ritual, became an important part of our Order. Research was done too of course; and still is to a certain extent. And then I look at what your Headmaster has achieved and the young people he trains post graduate studies in and I feel ashamed that we have so stagnated; that we have rested on our laurels, content to say 'we have preserved and added to knowledge we are the greatest practitioners of ritual in the world'. We are not. I fancy we are SOME of the greatest practitioners of ritual in the world, but Severus – uh, Professor Snape – is ahead of us in his daring experiments."

"We do call him Severus in an out of a school context as Marauders, sir; don't feel you have to be careful" said Wilhelm. "He's our blood brother remember; it takes the respect we feel into a level beyond titles and stuff."

"That I can understand" said Mihail. "He has described to me the way elves were enslaved; in great detail. And too how the group freed them from some compulsions. I have pledged the support of the Order to follow that up; because I have no desire to play the game of these Fey by letting them feed on the pain and misery of our magical little cousins the elves. Indeed I have told my own family elves that it would please me if they would accept livery and pay and would volunteer their own views. They're still thinking about it" he added.

"You are a good man" said Zhenga "What will the Order think of this?"

"Those who accept facts that are presented will accept; some may debate purely to clarify the matter; some will debate because they do not like the facts presented; and some will refuse to listen" said Mihail. "Grigori Dmitievitch will not listen. I fancy he will be one who will desert the Order for the Sons of Zirnitra and will consider his stay here a humiliation that he will want to punish; rather than having the wisdom to recognise how exceedingly merciful Severus has been to him and that a mild rebuke from the friends of one he offended against is just and indeed restrained. I saw Severus' face when those twins explained what he had said; I know that he was also restrained in the curse he laid and had he followed his inclination might have called death duel on Grigori; especially now I know more of the background of er, Kizzy."

"Some of us here grew up in grinding poverty; which is almost a slavery of sorts" said Zhenga "So we appreciate how hard it is to stand tall. My mum had a talent that gave us a better life and kept her out of the brothel; Alrik's, Fyra's and Wilhelm's dads had reasonably well paid and responsible jobs so were one step above the depression of the bottom of the heap; and Serrik is fortunately fairly irrepressible anyway. Bruno's our relative aristocrat having two parents working in the Swiss Ministry."

"I thought Wilhelm was the brother-in-law of a German noble and Serrik his ward?" said Mihail.

"Now, yes" said Wilhelm "My sister was working all the hours she could to supplement dad's income to send me to Durmstrang because it would get me a better job; we are, as it happens, pure blood albeit poor. Politics and reverses you know" he added. "Eduard went incognito to poke around in the goblin relations office where Ann worked and when he was poking his nose in he met Serrik and gave him a job caring for his horses – Serrik is horse mad – and we got to be friends so he came here with me, and it's more convivial then Durmstrang though there are marauders there now" he came up for air "And Serrik's ma died birthing a dead baby; and his father more or less signed him over to Eduard in return for a lump sum because he wasn't sure he could care for a son."

"Wilhelm is tactful" said Serrik in a hard little voice "My father didn't want to be bothered with a son. Not when Eduard made it clear that my pay as his ostler was to go into a bank account for me, and he couldn't touch it. So I'm his ward now; and I can repay that by helping his work with German goblins when I grow up. I know about having no choices; you have no choice when you live in a stinking, damp, decaying building with the threat of disease ever present, no proper sanitation, and one water summoning tap between ten or more families. I would have died but for Eduard when I fell through the rotten banisters trying to get out of the way of the noble witch and wizard. Poor goblins know almost as much about fear, pain, degradation and hopelessness as house elves without even the sense of belonging to a family that elves have. And training in how we should behave to noble witches and wizards is so much brainwashed into us it's almost as strong as a compulsion. Hope and being valued means more than anything else; and even if your elves fear to accept freedom sir, they know that you value them enough to want them liveried, and if you order them to express their opinions because they are of value to you, they will feel happy in your trust. I guess they're inside the zone of the big chant."

"They are; this I have asked them" said Mihail. "They are relieved that I know and do not blame them for it – as if anyone should be so unfair – and do not consider it wrong."

"You'd be surprised how many people consider that elves should be blamed for it" said Bruno "My parents are in the ministry in Zurich remember; and they have heard that people want to know how to punish their elves for not punishing themselves any more. The Swiss Ministry has however come in line with the English to forbid elves to punish themselves and to try to phase out slavery. It's pretty difficult."

"A very ticklish question" said Mihail "And some people blame their elves? Preposterous! I suppose that not being trained in a methodology of academic enquiry too many people are guilty of muddled and woolly thinking."

"Professor Snape says that nine out of ten people are morons and of the rest more than half are nasty" said Zhenga "And my dad – my stepdad – agrees with him, though he HAS taught at Durmstrang which doesn't exactly encourage optimism about people."

"I would prefer to be a little more optimistic about people" said Mihail.

"Professor Snape only sort of half means it" said Alrik "It's when he's irritated over something particularly dim that someone's done, usually a parent of one of his pupils. He also says most kids would be just fine if they weren't inflicted with parents, a few notable exceptions proving the rule. He likes all of our parents – if you count Eduard now for Serrik – just fine."

"Please may I ask a sort of personal question?" asked Zhenga, going on as Mihail raised an eyebrow but nodded "Do you all wear beards like some muggle orders shave bits of their heads?"

Mihail stroked his thick beard.

"Not as a compulsory thing, no" he said "It's a custom upon reaching the level of White Snake to let the beard grow; I suppose as a symbol of being a wise patriarch. Not all follow the custom. Does it then offend you little one?"

Zhenga flushed.

"I think in terms of being a potioneer" she said "And how easy it would be for a stray beard hair to fall into a potion and change, perhaps, its whole nature; I'm thinking of experimental work particularly but we are required to tie our hair back too just in case for potions and I heard that one of the boys in the sixth was sent out of class to shave because Professor Snape would not permit beards in his class. Of course many distinguished wizards have beards but not, I think, potioneers."

"It was not something that had occurred to me" said Mihail "We are of course more concerned with ritual than potioneering as a group; though as you mention it one of the order who does not wear a beard is a potioneer of some eminence."

"Might not there be a problem with ritual sendings if you got a bit of you in the ritual components?" said Zhenga.

"Now what do babes your age know of ritual sendings?" asked Mihail, slightly shocked at the casual mention of such by a child not yet thirteen.

"Well we haven't covered it in class of course" said Zhenga "But we heard from the Bee Too Marauders that the entire of their class joined in a ritual sending to put the words 'racist git' on the head of a boy who was expelled because he had caused them so much anger. And Severus actually had to go and chant to break the curse because they made such a good job of it. It's all in the book of wickedness."

"Mind, we could take a short cut because we have two artists in the year" said Fyra "So they could use picture magic to do something funny to someone like grow their nose or put words in zits on them."

"I have not come across this picture magic" said Mihail.

"It is Erica Malfoy-Chang who invented it" said Bruno "Who now teaches art; there was a bully when she was at school, you see. I know these things because my sister studies art and she is rather gone on Madame Malfoy-Chang and talks about her a lot. It's the same principle as kolossoi dolls, a kind of – what did you say it was, Zheni?"

"It's an advanced form of Protean Charm" said Zhenga. "I got Professor Tuthill sidetracked onto it in my last detention from Comparative Magic in case it ever came in useful. She's almost as good for sidetracking onto esoteric stuff as Madam Granger and she got interested enough to let me off my reps of Kipling because I'd taken notes on her pearls of wisdom instead. It was a clockwork unexpected tweeter" she added by way of explanation "I thought it was broken so I took it apart and tinkered a bit and the beastly thing went off unexpectedly tweeting in my bag and so far as I was aware I hadn't wound it up."

"I told you that you should have let me fix it" Said Wilhelm "I'm better at metalwork than you are."

They had to show Mihail such toys as unexpected tweeters and swooping cursers after that incomplete explanation and left him blinking slightly at the way they were such babes and yet clearly understood the concept of Protean Charms – an advanced technique – and that a group of then eleven year olds had managed a ritual sending of some complexity. He also considered the possibility of shaving his beard because shedding into a ritual WOULD be embarrassing

"You've talked about White Snakes, Sir; can you explain what that actually means?" asked Alrik.

"Our order is divided into three layers below the Great Snake" said Mihail. "Neophytes are Red Snakes; some never rise further. Above them are Black Snakes; and above THEM are White Snakes. Each year, anyone may propose for promotion to a higher level anyone of their own level or a level below them. When the proposals have been received, the others of their level are given three days to consider and debate; then they must vote for each as to whether they should be promoted or not. If three quarters or more think they should be promoted, then they are with the proviso that they are accepted by the higher level; from whom a fifty percent veto is sufficient to prevent promotion. The candidates do not know the results save whether or not they achieve promotion; ballot officials from amongst the White Snakes do all the counting. If a candidate has been proposed three years running and has just failed the number each time, the Great Snake is appealed to for a ruling; and he may be promoted anyway. If he has been vetoed more than once, the Great Snake asks the level that has vetoed him for a reason; and may overrule them or reach a compromise that he has to change some behaviour or study a particular aspect of his craft for automatic promotion in a year's time. Or the veto may stand. I have known one Red Snake who had been proposed six years running in order to get rid of him; I eventually asked him to leave the Order. The sixth year was my first year as Great Snake; and I must say it was a nervous decision to have to take in my first ballot. Fortunately it was one which made the other Red Snakes consider my leadership strong for daring to do this."

The children nodded, and Mihail resumed,

"The Great Snake is chosen in a similar way when the incumbent dies or retires – retirement tends to be the norm, though such keeps his status as a White Snake, indeed is accorded much respect. The retiring Great Snake is not permitted to vote for his successor though he has a lot of influence; if he suggests someone this is taken much notice of. I was recommended by my Great Uncle, who takes every opportunity to question my command decisions, but that is to make sure that I am certain I do the right thing. Of any who are proposed, the one who poles the most votes takes over; and it takes a majority of three quarters of the White Snakes to bring in a vote to depose any Great Snake. I don't believe it's ever happened, though there was one in the fifteenth century who was almost certainly assassinated. He exploded, suddenly, whilst making a speech decreeing that all ritual should take place naked except for jewelled posing pouches" he added "And had been previously known for….eccentricity."

"It's awfully interesting" said Zhenga "And if you have rules in place for people standing down – and people are willing TO stand down – I should think your Order is run on decent precepts and doesn't get lumbered with megalomaniacs."

"I suppose it is partly the concept that the group is strength; that no individual is of any account without his brothers" said Mihail "And really the same might be said for Severus Snape and you, his disciples; he is the principal focus, but that is dependant on the strength of his followers."

"Not entirely" said Zhenga "By all accounts he was dead hard before the blood group got going too; but it is the concept that no man is an island and that it is the LOVE of your brothers and sisters that supports you and enables you to tackle anything that makes us all powerful. None of us would ever die alone if we took on a job that was enough to get us killed. And that means we'd be willing to do so more readily I guess."

"A subtle difference" said Mihail "But one which perhaps makes you even more of equals than we are; though we are taught to consider each other brothers regardless of status within the Order. Because you KNOW that you are loved and supported by all. It must be rather wonderful" he added slightly wistfully. "For however much we have the concept, even so there are always jealousies and rivalries within the Order as I suspect cannot exist for closer-than-kin bonds like yours."

"It sort of tends to eliminate misunderstandings of a serious nature" said Wilhelm.

oOoOo

The discussion about Protean Charms came in useful when the Ubiquitous Marauders found Alcithoe Bat weeping in frustration that she could not make the piano keys work for her.

"Have you considered the Protean Charm?" asked Wilhelm "It's a bit beyond us really but I should have thought that '_Proteus Insubstantio_' ought to work quite well. Shall I get a big person to give you a hand?"

"If you would be so kind, my dear boy, I should be grateful" said Alcithoe. Really, the little boys here were such dear children; why Miss Cackle had been so against having boys she could not imagine.

The Ubiquitous Marauders preferred to ask another Marauder to help out and talked Randolph, who was an 'O' average student at charms, to help Miss Bat. Randolph was happy enough to do so and worked with her to help her to cast a very specific ghostly Protean Charm until she was able to sit at a piano and play as though her fingers really touched the keys. It did not have the FEEL of a keyboard; but she could still play! She was delighted and very grateful for the kindness shown her by the children; really her decision to be a ghost to watch over them had been quite the best one to make!

oOoOo

"The thing is, Mihail" said Severus "That when children actually realise that ritual exists and that they are able to perform such by using their schoolwork and a bit of library work to add to that, they ARE going to find a way to turn it to mischief. Rather like the Bee Marauders who combined potioneering with a bit of ritual and some clever switching charms – the twins were in the second and at the time were with their cronies a year older for the want of those of their ilk who joined us later – to turn everyone's hair purple and make it stand on end. The hair-raising potion delivered by switching spell would have been a sophisticated enough jape, but they were determined to drag in chanting and with the addition of that, and some elderberries, made a rather memorable entry into the world of Marauding. And I have to say that I have the castle shielded against sendings from without; because I know the level of power that can be attained even by someone only halfway competent. I do NOT shield against sendings going out; and I was very pleased that one of my better-behaved pupils who has reason to bitterly resent a particular relative, used the fact that she was still a minor to curse the fellow. I refused to go and rescue him from being covered in dancing spider legs that played music as they jiggled; unless he paid me a massive curse breaking fee. In the end I charged him to send him the appropriate arithmantic notes to aid a curse breaker and a suggestion that he use Finnish naming magic to uncurse himself as doubtless, being Finnish, his niece had used it to curse him. The use of names is a powerful piece of ritual."

"Yes, the Finns name everything to give themselves more control over their environment" said Mihail. "You teach that here then?"

"Oh it falls into the province of Comparative Magic; a taster of several different traditions" said Severus "The exam has questions like 'compare the importance of naming to the Finns with the refusal of British wizards to speak the self-imposed name of Lord Voldemort and discuss the importance of naming' which is a fairly broad subject especially since the egophonic spell has roots in Finnish naming magic. Or 'discuss the differences between a repelling spell laid by incantation, a kolamic repelling charm and Finnish repulsion by naming'. The Indian kolams and rangoli have received some prominence in the subject as our first formal teacher is from India. He's at Hogwarts. He trained Freya Tuthill, who's busy adding a lot of Japanese tradition to HER lessons – and writing to Assim Khan to apprise him of what she has learned – thanks to Takeo, who finds the whole subject fascinating. My knowledge of the far east is shaky to say the least so I'm enjoying learning from him too."

"I don't think one lifetime is enough to learn it all" said Mihail.

"Probably not; though I suspect my daughter Lilith may come close" said Severus "She's a genius and a sponge for information; and having gone to Hogwarts two years young has the ambition to take every exam that's available before she's over seventeen. I don't doubt that she'll manage" he grinned. "If she wasn't one of the most mischievous kids in the school – a marauder of course – I'd fear she might turn into a prig. I doubt you or I could teach her anything about ritual that she hasn't already figured out. When Durmstrang had a little trouble with a lich, I heard her explaining in the next holidays how one would probably have to set about preparing to be a lich and the little monkey wasn't far off; because I went to find out how close she was. I love watching intelligent children learn" he added.

"So much for the fearsome and terrible and implacable Professor Snape who has a soft centre" laughed Mihail.

"SHHH!" said Severus "Don't TELL anyone!"

oOoOo

The year had turned again to Valentine's day which fell this year on a Saturday.

Flo enlisted the aid of Alcithoe Bat – who was delighted – and organised a party, at which the competition involved Miss Bat playing choruses from love songs which the children had to write parodies to. There were to be prizes for the most original, the funniest, and the most appropriate.

The efforts were extremely variable; with the least savoury coming, of course, from middle school boys. Werner Wasner managed,

"Oh come and hold this basin

and keep it right in place

I'll fill it up with hot strong puke

Because I saw your face" as a parody to the most famous love song played. Crow Langstaffe won a prize for the most appropriate – in Flo's opinion – version of this with,

"Oh come and stir my cauldron

and if you don't work hard

you'll soon be gutting hot strong toads

you feculent retard."

Severus was laughing and flushing at the same time.

"Well at least you know HIS vocabulary has been boosted by your efforts!" laughed Krait.

Crow had also managed a reasonable effort to 'Greensleeves' with,

"Alas Professor you do me wrong

to set detention in high degree

for I have laboured both hard and long

to understand trigonometry.

_Madam Granger I thee implore _

_That arithmancy it is no delight_

_I kneel before you upon the floor_

_And beg from you some small respite"_

Hermione was crying with laughter. Crow was her top pupil and had no trouble with any principle at all; so she gave him a two fingered cuff affectionately.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Vivienne whispered to Grace.

"Of course she is! He's a Marauder and so is she; it's one of those Marauder things" Grace whispered back.

Yrdl's best offering was to 'After the Ball is over' and ran,

"After the term is over

After the brats have gone

After they have departed

Plenty can still go wrong

Many a thing marked 'Hubble'

Still may detritus be

Many an item she's missing

Which all may see!"

"OY!" said Rose.

"It's true though, Rosy-Posy" said Vya "I spend a whole lot of time after you've left clearing, finding and returning your stuff to your locker, drawers, or other proper place. Last term you left three shoes – none of them a pair – several sets of undies, a library book from England that had been overdue even before term began and a bag of sweets with fluff on them."

"Oh dear" said Rose.

"Ah well, at least as Rose and Grace have another younger sister I don't suppose we shall be bereft of Hubble moments after you leave" said Severus.

"Oh Lucy is wildly much worse than me" said Rose.

Severus groaned hollowly.

"I think I might just retire" he said.

Fred Lowther's efforts had all the adults laughing and some of the juniors mystified. Taking 'Greensleeves' he had written,

"Professor Nuffield, your short square legs

knock me for six most dextrously

your googlies take my bails right off

and send my heart to the boundary.

_Oh I am your silly mid off_

_I love your wrong 'un most desperately_

_For you although the rain stops play _

_I shall carry my bat most earnestly."_

Both Dimsie and Lee appreciated the cricketing references and definite air of double entendre.

Everyone cuffed Fred with two fingers.

"Thanks, Captain, I needed that" said Fred.

It was generally accounted a most hilarious party, that had been rounded up with a glorious spread with all the food pink and cut into heart shapes; food colouring had been added to the bread and butter and ham and tongue were the meats, plus prawns in aspic, which Kizzie shocked everyone by calling it jello. It was gently explained to her that right was right, and that jello was to aspic what muggle clockwork was to goblin metalwork. There was, too, cranberry Wensleydale cheese, as well as strawberry jam and pink iced buns and jam tarts both baked in heart shaped containers. There was jelly and trifle set in heart shaped moulds with hundreds and thousands on them that Peter Lowther declared were a sign of heart disease so only sixth formers should risk eating them.

The little ones were well enough settled by now to scoff at him firmly.

Flo was reckoned to know how to run a decent party and the school retired to bed well fed and happy and still giggling from time to time over the choicer offerings in the parody line.

And as Flo said to Severus, it did help to jump on some of the silliness over Valentine's day to have the whole school organised firmly into structured activities.

"You're a good girl Flo; and a good Head Girl" said Severus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mihail Vasylovitch retired to Jade's school after Valentine's day, having taken the decision to shave off his beard, and was not sure whether to be pleased or irritated by the comment he overheard one of the Lowther twins make that now he looked less like an Eastern Orthodox Bishop he turned out to be quite good looking under the fungus.

The Ubiquitous Marauders kissed him goodbye – in the case of Fyra and Zhenga – or shook his hand – in the case of the boys – and wished him well.

"And if you DO start a school you must ask Severus to lend us to you to get Marauders going" said Zhenga solemnly.

Mihail left feeling a little equivocal about that too!

oOoOo

Severus was only glad that everything seemed to be going well; the weather was improving so quidditch would be starting again soon – and a match booked against the Spartz Spectaculars – which would get everyone outside after what was generally the most miserable month of the year. He was also pleased that he was about to teach Amortentia to a well-balanced and giggle free class, since even the last of the Cackle's girls who were taking potions took it seriously. This was Pru and Muriel; and the others taking it were Frieda, who was too concerned with getting a pass grade to muck about, Milos who had a serious turn of mind anyway and Fred and Rory, both of whom being Marauders could be relied on not to be little idiots. Severus preened slightly. Years of training had honed even Cackle's girls into decent human beings; and generally speaking he should have no need to worry from now on, having picked and chosen his students. Yes, he was an intellectual snob; he admitted as much. And to his mind, the academically excellent or the talented had special needs as much as a child like Frieda whose brain damage at birth should have been gently overcome by the teaching of a governess for a couple of years before ever contemplating sending her to a school like Durmstrang; where even now a child with such obvious problems might attract unkindness. He appreciated her parents' desire for the girl to have as normal a life as possible, but there were limits! And they had no dame day school near them which might have suited the child better.

Well thanks to Jade she had passed four ZPs and was likely to do well enough to at least pass the two NEWTs she was taking, for which Pru was also to be credited in no small part.

And Pru herself was doing better than she might ever have expected; an 'O' average student in Potions, and too in Divination, where her aid against the Sons of Zirnitra would be credited in her portfolio of Divinational Experience.

The Amortentia class went well; his usual homily about using potions responsibly listened to by six solemn pairs of ears and notes taken on the reasonable uses of Amortentia. There was one moment of levity – from Fred of course – when Fred stuck up his hand and asked if an enemy like the Sons of Zirnitra might not be thoroughly disrupted by slipping them a love potion aimed at the nearest trolless.

Severus choked slightly.

"What has the poor innocent trolless done to deserve THAT?" he asked waspishly. "I grant you Fred, that as a non-lethal weapon to er, wage psychological warfare on the enemy it has a certain puerile charm. I shall bear it in mind if they become too irritating."

Fred grinned at him.

oOoOo

The Spartz Spectaculars were a team of the gentle courtesy to be found so often amongst Tyrolean folk; and they greeted Arbrek with as much politeness as they did the other members of the team when the Prince Peak team travelled to the home ground of their opponents.

They were not over-imbued with politeness when playing; not that they were discourteous, but that they played with vigour and neither gave way nor expected their opponents to do so. It was a good game; and the visitors enjoyed themselves playing a tough team who nonetheless did not foul. George Ingate and Kate spent a time out agreeing that the way of coming close to technical fouls without committing them was extremely skilfully done; only once were the Spartz chasers booked for stooging; but they came close to being in the scoring area all together so often that it was hard to know, with frequent passes who was going to move in and stay in to score.

The professional team won by a comfortable margin; and George thanked them for a good game and said that there was much to think about in their own tactics that might be learned from such expert opponents.

"We have never been very high in the league" said the captain, who was the Keeper "But we have three exceptional chasers and we have evolved tactics to take advantage of that. I think the main importance for a team captain is to be prepared to be flexible and play to the strengths of your team. Your beaters and their ability to stand on brooms are extraordinary, so on the whole you play an aggressively defensive game to make the most of them. I am interested in signing them when they leave school if they have no other career or team lined up. One of our beaters is considering retirement in any case and I think for the team the other would move gladly to second string for such talent to give our team a chance of shining; they are brothers, no?"

"Twins" said George.

"Wow" said Peter, who was listening "We'd thought of applying to an English team when we leave school in the summer; we were offered the chance to try out as second string beaters for the Chudleigh Cannons; but that was a chance to try out. If that's a firm offer, my twin and I accept. After all, we've lived in Austria for the last seven years; I guess that makes us almost naturalised."

"It makes you mostly neutralised" said Fred. "And I say, Herr Keeper, we are both also studying chanting to NEWT so we shall be of use for injury as well; though Peter is the transfigurationist of the pair of us."

"What, after the manner of the mighty Professor Fraser? Who saved the play of the World Cup? That is an asset to consider as a negotiable asset on its own even without your amazing abilities" said the Captain. "I will speak to the owner and our coach – who takes my recommendations seriously by the way – and I hope that we shall have contracts ready for you shortly."

The twins were delighted! They knew that they had done better academically than they might ever have hoped when they first gatecrashed Prince Peak, taking five NEWTs apiece; and Fred on track to get 'O' grade in three at least even if Peter was an 'E' student across the board bar DADA and – on a good day – Chanting. They would be independent, and their parents need never worry about them, and they could pay back the expense of their private education too, which would help with both their parents living their own lives. And their little sister Alison would be able to be put through school without problem too. And they had come to love Austria more perhaps than their native England; and too as famous quidditch players, their word would be listened to, helping Austria to come in line with England in the treatment of goblins and elves. Which as Marauders was more or less their duty.

The splendid day ended with a slap up supper laid on by the Spartz team and the school team retired to the Prinzhorn tired but very happy.

oOoOo

The result of meeting the small day school from Berne at the Hellibore's gymkhana led to another challenge; the Bernese asked if they might visit Prince Peak with a Quiddpolo team as they had just put one together after the manner of the new rules described by Mr Malfoy-Tobak.

Severus explained that as they could field two serious teams and a scratch team, more fun might be had in a round robin of limited time matches, matching scores at the end of play; catching the snitch was not always a practical proposition playing quiddpolo since the welbeing of the horses had to be taken into account. Each team would then play three matches and if each match was an hour and a half, with a fifteen minute break after forty-five minutes and an hour's rest between each match the horses and ponies should not risk wing-strain. This meant that all the matches might be played in one day, the visitors given hospitality overnight, and their steeds fresh to ride home.

The Bernese team were enthusiastic. And so too were the Prince Peak teams, who had not yet played an outside team.

"They may not be a team as such yet if it's new to them; but they should have the chance to play outsiders" said Severus "And we don't want to disrespect them by offering only our third team or even the second. They may be better than us!"

"And it doesn't really matter so long as we play up and all have a good time" said George happily.

The visitors had met some of the players for having been those who attended the gymkhana; they were impressed by the facilities the English school had.

"We were lucky to be given some horses and ponies by a relative of one of our children, a descendant of the Stoddard Withers who first invented the game" said Severus "And though we traditionally like to beat Hellibore's – it's an old rivalry – we hope that your team will be able to really challenge our players because WE'VE only ever played each other so far; though we hope for a fixture against Hogwarts at some point soon."

The visitors played up; and managed a win against the third team who had been put together from 'the rest'; the first team won, which was as George said, as it should be.

"And as you only have twenty pupils in total to pick from and we have four and a half times as many kids as you it's an impressive showing" said George to the oldest girl on the Berne team, who led it. "You might want to issue a challenge to the free school, Schloss Adler; they've more pupils but with the large number who have never even been close to a horse they have less who are capable on horseback and they'd relish a team who can show them how to do it properly without depressing them by being relatively practised as we are, for having each other to play. And quidditch too if you have a team; none of their decent players is over fourteen though they are dead keen. And that will help both schools with a bit of healthy competition. I'm impressed by your team, and I hope we'll be seeing you in a multi-school round robin in the future. Durmstrang don't have horses at school, Beauxbatons doesn't either so really it's something we smaller concerns can really make our own, and we should hash out an agreement as to a school league."

"Thank you; we never expected to win any games against a school who produced such fine riders for the gymkhana" said the girl "But we have had fun and learned much from playing."

"Us too" said George "Getting a game against people with a different flying style is really good fun! And you made all the teams work you know; we didn't get a win easily. And that's always good; we appreciate it more and know that another year we shall have to be on our mettle against you! And Switzerland has such excellent policies in education too, so I hope that your school also expands; perhaps some of our Swiss pupils will choose to come to you to teach; and I don't see why we shouldn't have arrangements with you for those who want to take ZH's in subjects you don't offer to come by portkey once a week."

The girl brightened.

"That would be most pleasant; we study to ZH only Potions, and we may study History or Ancient Runes on our own with some help from the staff. But our headmistress wants us to grow, and seeing how excellently you have integrated goblins in your school, she will open to those goblins whose fathers can pay our fees. I think that more have such resources in Switzerland than in Germany."

"Oh Swiss and English goblins are a very different proposition to the poor depressed goblins of Germany" said George "Our few German goblins have had to learn to be proud of who they are; mind you, they've done it very well" he added. "I understand that most Swiss goblins are at least mostly literate; only the poorest, like the poorest humans, are illiterate. A better record I believe than in England until recently as it happens."

"Literacy is important" said the girl. "Yes; Switzerland and England lead the world in being civilised; with the odd exception of certain bludger-brained quidditch players."

"Oh there's always the odd one or two who embarrass everyone else" shrugged George "And Arbrek's none the worse for it. Indeed, it strengthens his resolve to play and show he can be an ambassador for the beautiful game."

"It would have hurt less had they not been our local team" said the girl sombrely "The Berne Bears are an old team and I fear too arrogant. There is some intolerance in our town; but we shall be modern in our outlook and combat it by welcoming goblins into our school. I find them a little unpleasant to look at and I do not much like the feel of their fingers to shake hands with; but such things should be overcome for the sake of harmony and a proper outlook."

"You'll do very well" said George approvingly.

Perhaps Severus might invest in this school in Berne too so it might grow and be a decent sports rival as well as giving more education to local kids. With Prince Peak, Hellibore's – one had to count it of courtesy – and the Bernese Academy of Wizardry the Alpine region looked like becoming a centre of learning in Europe.

oOoOo

George's girl friend had other priorities as spring set in; Flo had a self imposed task of checking on all the local dryads and seeing to their needs and making sure nobody violated their peace. She had managed to enlist the aid of the charcoal burners in this, as they accepted the existence of the 'Zaubervolk' of the castle; and some of the younger charcoal burners had been pressed into service – not unwilling service at that – as fathers for new young dryads as the school's forests grew and were nurtured by Valerie Burdock and Flo with much aid from Rory too. Rory was actually being pursued by a young birch dryad and was considering letting himself be caught; it almost seemed improper for a dedicated gardener not to do what he might. And it was not, as Rory said, as though he actually had a girlfriend.

The Charcoal Burners had been awed when Flo had induced the dryads to show themselves and promised the gracious tree ladies to always be guided by them as to which trees they should fell and to respect them properly.

Fagia, the school dryad, declared that she had never known that muggles could be such decent types and proceeded to organise the other dryads into a rota to help the charcoal burners out.

It may be said that when she returned to the school and her own beech tree in a smug sort of way, the other dryads and the charcoal burners thrashed out their own agreement that had nothing to do with Fagia's well-meaning interference.

Flo considered that Fagia modelled herself too much on Hermione Granger-Weasley.

oOoOo

Severus spoke to the headmistress of the Berne school and found her cautiously willing for some investment so long as she did not lose control of the school she and her sister had started. They had both been to Beauxbatons school and had studied hard there because their natural Swiss industry had disapproved of the general slacking that characterised the school. Consequently they were teaching the few subjects they offered to a higher standard perhaps than Beauxbatons itself and Severus introduced them to Leneli Accola, who was undecided about what career to follow. He suggested paying her wage as his contribution, and she might teach Charms and Enchantment and maybe too Defence against the Dark Arts. Leneli was talented at Charms; which the sisters were weak on, so they were delighted; and Leneli, when pushed, declared herself willing to take it to ZH level, giving them a second taught ZH. Offering enchantment too was something new for them; they taught DADA informally to teach their children to repel a boggart and recognise common dark creatures. The Prince Peak students all had a thorough grounding in DADA and Leneli was no exception. To be a professor would raise the profile and respectability of half goblins, and Leneli jumped at the offer.

She was also profoundly grateful to Severus for his intervention and lightened up considerably, having started to be moody again with the prospect of leaving school.

Her boyfriend Milos Milic also approached the Berne headmistress, explaining that he hoped to marry Leneli and offering his services as full time DADA teacher and suggested that the school might use the English OWL and NEWT exams so that it was Defence not the Dark Arts, or the French equivalents. Milos was determined to see that there was as much competition to Durmstrang as possible, even though Durmstrang had been improved. That he too was willing to teach to the higher level pleased the sisters no end. The headmistress taught Potions, Ancient Runes and Charms at the moment – the latter only to ZP level – and her sister taught Transfigurations and History and between them they covered the necessary defences against dark creatures. Only the Head felt truly capable of taking her best subject to high level; though a few of their pupils did manage to cover the syllabus for History and Ancient Runes. This meant at least the possibility of training to be an Anwalt; and the potion exam could lead to a number of openings. With Charms and DADA there would be more options yet.

oOoOo

Silvina had taken the opportunity, while Mihail Vasylovitch was around, of asking him about Russian music; though he had been unable to tell her much about any musical magic, which was as new a concept for him as so many he had encountered, he had been able to sing her a few songs which Silvina had jotted down with a view to collecting as many styles as possible from which to draw, on the principle, as she explained to the other castle musicians, that the form and origin of music might be as important for the use of it in magical effect as was the form of poetry used in chanting.

Godfrey particularly considered it a valid point and made a note of it in the screed he was compiling to eventually turn into a treatise on music in magic, probably a text book for future reference and which he planned to publish under the authorship of 'The Musicians of Prince Peak' claiming only to have edited it.

Silvina also asked the Prince Peak Russian elves who were able to tell her a few folk dances and folk songs; which all added to her repertoire. Then she pestered Yelisaveta Koldunova who was now sufficiently settled that she could speak, albeit sadly, of her childhood in the Ukraine.

"Why the enthusiasm for things Russian, Silvina?" asked Krait "You weren't hoping to gatecrash the Order of the Dragon and be their first female or something were you?"

"Oh, no, mother Krait" said Silvina "I just wanted to use the Russians' own music against them if they attack again; YOU know. It has to have symmetry."

"Oh that makes sense" said Krait. "According to Pru Buffer we need to beware the stranger who comes as though in friendship; and bless the girl, she managed that out of cards not some daft trance and semi-comprehensible mumblings."

Silvina laughed.

"You really DON'T have a lot of time for Divination, do you best of mums?"

Krait grinned.

"Bearing in mind that Trelawney – the seer who lumbered Harry with being the Chosen One – told me that I was obviously born in September and was full of order and talent I really do find it hard to swallow" said Krait.

"Two out of three ain't bad I suppose" said Silvina "How on earth was she supposed to know when you were born?"

"Characteristics of birth signs" said Krait, sniffing; since her birthday was in February. "She logged Harry as a winter baby as I recall – and he the one she'd spouted about being born as the seventh month died. Huh!"

"Isn't the sign of true prophecy not being able to recall it afterwards?" asked Silvina.

"In theory" said Krait. "And she didn't – not consciously anyway. I found it with legilimensy all the same in her muddled old head. She was a stupid moo who liked to frighten juniors with tales of doom; and she nearly killed at least one kid who set off for home in terror of never seeing her mother alive. Too many people who have visions like to make themselves what they think is interesting by doing the mystic crap at other times and talking any old rubbish. Which is why I like Miss Gimlet; because she's very down to earth. Coming off hobby-horse now."

Silvina laughed and kissed her adoptive mother affectionately.

"And Law is faintly embarrassed by it but determined to do his best to develop it for the good of the school and marauders" she said.

"Yes thank goodness!" said Krait "That reminds me; I want to start giving him classes on occlumency and legilimency to prevent anyone else usurping his dreams AND to teach him to deep legilimens himself if he has a er, funny turn so he actually knows what he said and might even be able to find out more or less what he was subconsciously thinking when he said it. Not that I go much for what's said under trance" she added.

oOoOo

Silvina had occasion to use her music to the good of the school in a slightly more mundane situation than the repelling of dark wizards when Muriel Quinn's pet nifflers escaped their cage and went in search of treasure bent.

There were a spate of disappearances of anything shiny while Muriel was still looking for them; and Silvina asked if she might try to find them.

"Feel free" said Muriel "I caught Pepe but the rest are still loose; do you want to know what colours they are right now?" Muriel used colour changing potions to dye her little pets' fur to make them more visible.

"Don't need it" said Silvina "But you'd better let me have, er, Pepe close to me or he'll go wild with trying to get out to reach me."

Silvina had an idea of using the basic Pied Piper's tune, tailored to suggest to the minds of nifflers treasures aplenty to forage for if they only followed the music.

She played her piece on the flute she had been learning.

"Crumbs, Silvery Snape, that's awfully attractive" said Arbrek.

Several other goblins seemed to think so to and came to listen, even though they were not following mindlessly. Silvina reflected that it WAS a part of goblin psychology to be attracted to precious metals and jewels; an interesting side effect. The tune might be used then to gain attention at any goblin rally which was getting out of hand.

The effect on nifflers was a lot more dramatic; they came running from their current nests and tried to climb into Silvina's lap for petting.

Silvina was no great fan of nifflers but she endured their attentions as Muriel cried in delight that they were all there; and changed her tune to a sleepy sort of tune to make them drowsy enough for Muriel to kidnap and confine her pets more securely.

"Now all we need is to find all that they stole" said Muriel.

Silvina played a tuned of finding; walking around in a small circle. She had heard of the excess of success summoning lost item rituals had had in the past – Irmi told it as a story against herself – and was judicious in her definition in her own mind. Even so there were a remarkable number of socks, handkerchiefs and other odd items of clothing in the pile which materialised in the circle she had defined.

The missing coins, jewellery and foil-wrapped sweeties were there too, which was the main thing; and Silvina left various people to claim that, and then struck up a jaunty little tune that sent all excess items to find their rightful owners.

The sight of Rose Hubble being affectionately embraced by a cardigan, and Anttii Laakkonen being tapped on the shoulder by three odd socks was well worth the effort and Silvina had to stop playing for getting the giggles.

There was to be another match of quidditch that term; the school had been asked for a game by the small amateur team of the Eben Einhornen, the Eben Unicorns in English. The Alpine area had numerous tiny wizarding communities who fielded amateur teams often drawn all from a single family and who played, generally, above the clouds in the mountains to cover their fixtures. The Unicorns travelled up to the Prinzhorn to play and the school team raised eyebrows at pristine white robes with the appliquéd golden horn on the back. White robes did not seem to them to be very practical for any sport! Still, it had the advantage of being camouflage against snow to fool muggles, as Fred pointed out.

The school won the encounter by a comfortable margin reiterated by Arbrek's catch of the snitch; and the visitors congratulated them without too much obvious chagrin.

"After all" said George "We DO get to play against professional teams to hone our skills. And our beaters HAVE been scouted by a local team too; next year they'll be playing for Spartz."

"Well it's said to be a coming team" said the Captain of the Unicorns. "Nice location you have here – if you can cope with the thin air."

"And we'll be training up here to keep our lungs good, twin" murmured Peter to Fred.

"Yeah; and keeping up our chanting training and all" said Fred "Nothing like opera trained lungs to give you plenty of oxygen when you need it. And we'll get our team mates to train at altitude too; and then Spartz will SWEEP the European league."

They grinned at each other and exchanged a high five.

They would be the first people who took broomsurfing seriously who would also be playing professional quidditch and it would be interesting to see how much difference it made. And though neither spoke of their ambitions, the idea of playing for Austria in the next World Cup had too crossed their minds! They would have a couple of months to be scouted on the Spartz team before the year long series leading up to the World Cup started to be played; long enough to make an impression.

But that was too dear an ambition to be spoken of out loud.

oOoOo

There were other hopes and aspirations within the school of a more or less profound nature; Antti Laakkonen hoped only that he did not lose anything more before the end of term and Hermione Granger hoped fervently that she might reach the holidays before she gave birth to the increasingly heavy load of her pregnancy. Flo had already reproved her by asking if it was necessary to have a transfigurational removal of the sense of humour to have a baby after Hermione had set the whole of the First year lines for writing on the blackboard, "1 – calculate with reference to ley assist the distance around Professor Granger's bump;

2 – calculate the maximum time a pregnant professor is out of touch with her feet;

3 – use Wenlock numbers to chart the increase in irritability of a pregnant professor."

Hermione had thrown a bit of a hissy fit even by the kindest of assessments and Flo had taken it upon herself as head girl and one of the top arithmancers in the school to point out the unfairness in that.

Hermione had been about to boil over; but one could scarcely reprove the Head Girl. Silvina had offered to take the job as being almost a relative; and Flo had told her that such would make it easier for Madam Granger to ignore.

Flo had been quite correct in her assessment; Hermione might have dismissed Silvina as 'just another cheeky Marauder brat of Sev's' but the quietly dignified head girl was another matter.

"You think I was unfair to the brats?" she asked.

"I think they were trying to make a gentle reproof that you've been rather unfair generally lately" said Flo "And in a way that they hoped would make you laugh and see that you've been heavy all round to people. I thought it was clever; and less cheeky than mentioning outright that you're not yourself. If it's making yourself ill, set the school to study alone until after the hols; or make us lower sixth teach as revision for a week or so. We'll gladly help out, Silvina and me."

Hermione prided herself on her fairness and flushed.

"I dislike the concept of rescinding lines" she said. "As a matter or precedent."

"Well it need not be a precedent, Madam Granger" said Flo "And if you spoke to them in their common room and explained that you were in some considerable discomfort that their comments seemed cruel but that on reflection you do not believe that they meant them as such, you are making it clear that you would punish cruel teasing but had merely misunderstood intent."

Hermione brightened.

"Thanks Flo" she said. "That's quite brilliant; I'll do that. I AM uncomfortable; the little wretch is lying on my bladder."

"Ouch" said Flo with feeling.

Hermione took Flo's advice; and was cheered by the first, who voted her a good sort and with cast iron ones to admit to a misunderstanding.

Hermione accepted the inner meaning of that rather unlikely suggestion that she had cast iron ones bearing in mind her condition; and nodded to the juniors and left them to their collections and hobbies.

oOoOo

The holidays duly arrived without any mishap; and as the train left, Hermione gave a little gasp and said,

"MERLIN'S UNWASHED UNDERPANTS!"

"What?" said Ron.

"My waters just broke" said Hermione.

Krait took charge at this point, being quite capable of delivering babies without needing any input from Molly though she sent Ron to tell his mother by Floo that Hermione was in labour and they preferred not to move her.

Molly arrived too late to do anything but stare.

Hermione flushed.

"Well I know I didn't mean to have more than two and just accepted that a third was a nice addition; but I never meant to approach your total with one go" she said.

Molly Weasley goggled at the three tiny red babies each with a tuft of ginger hair.

"Hermione, my dear!" she hugged her daughter in law and kissed her firmly "You'll have to think of names for them!"

"Already thought" said Hermione. "The oldest is Severus Charles and his twin is Remus Arthur; after some of my favourite people. And after honouring MY family with Penelope, our second daughter is to be Ginevra Krait after the two closest girl friends I had at school. And I know Krait's not really a name, Molly, but Krait would crucify me if I called a kid Augusta even for a second name."

"She looks just like Ginny did when she was first born" said Molly, too taken up with sentiment to worry about unconventional second names.

"Yes and to make sure we don't get confused, if she's shortened at all she's to be Nevra" said Hermione firmly. "And little Severus is to be Vere because there are so many Severuses out there because so many of us owe Sev so much and love him so well."

Molly never could quite work out why so many people DID love Severus so well; but she refrained from comment. He HAD lightened up a lot after all, even if he was still rather snide; and at least he DID truly care for Harry and for Krait and – incomprehensibly – for Those Other Women of His.

Ron was grinning in sheer pleasure of the thought of what Fred and George were going to say; not to mention the school when they returned after Easter.

"Not double trouble, but triple trouble!" he beamed.

"The trouble with triples" murmured Krait who knew her Star Trek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The arrival of Amarantha Keil to visit her son Alaric, who was fostered by the Snapes, was expected.

What was not expected was that she had with her a defensive looking man with the merest touch of goblin about him and a beautiful little girl of about nine or ten who was significantly more goblin.

"These are Tom and Rachel Crockford, Severus" said Amarantha, flushing slightly. "I met them when I was poking about for Narcissa."

"She rescued my little girl and saved my life" said Tom Crockford. "The local pimp decided he wanted Rachel for one of his clients who pays well for pretty little girls. I had told Rachel to run, and fortunately for her, she ran straight into Amarantha" he looked fairly adoringly on Amarantha.

"Amarantha was WONDERFUL!" declared Rachel "When that awful man and his leg-breakers came running after me, she turned him into a six foot chicken; and when he went to peck her, she made his legs and his beak turn into jelly. It was dreadfully silly!" she giggled "And then she hoisted them all in the air by one ankle" she added "And we went to find daddy because they'd beaten him up pretty bad, but she knows heaps of healing spells!"

"I did get something out of my exclusive education" said Amarantha. "And of course I shopped the pimp to Draco."

"And she didn't even use a WAND to deal with the bad men!" said Rachel.

"Well my dear" said Krait to Amarantha "It was a hard lesson you learned but that which does not kill us makes us stronger. You've explained all your vicissitudes to Mr Crockford and Rachel?"

"Yes" said Amarantha "And they've come to meet Alaric because even though I think he's better fostered by you – and brought up European to inherit properly – he's still going to be Rachel's step brother."

"Oh EXCELLENT news" Krait kissed Amarantha "You've stopped being off men altogether then?"

"Any man who will let himself be beaten to death to save his little girl is a different proposition to my late husband" said Amarantha.

"Reckon she married a right head case" said Crockford.

"No; just a traditional German" said Severus "On the other hand you're quite right. Traditional Germans ARE headcases. I take it you'd like Rachel's name down for the school?"

"If it's all the same to you, Professor" said Crockford "I'd like to have a look at the place and see what the atmosphere's like. There's a perfectly good free school in Obscura Alley where they learn them plenty; and I was going to send her there where her cousins go. Only Amarantha is pretty keen for her to go here; she says you know how to help kids do best for themselves. Well, the professors at the free school are civil and good to the kids and I won't be swayed by snob value."

"Quite right" said Severus "If your daughter feels a preference to be a day pupil and be near her daddy especially when taking on a new stepmother you would fail in your duty to send her away. Naturally I feel that my school is the best; because I take effort to develop the esoteric skills of artistic children as well as those of academic excellence which is why I also have an entrance exam. Please make yourselves at home; Amarantha knows her way about, though the music rooms, hobbies rooms, art studio and stables are new, Amarantha; though you have seen the building of such."

Amarantha nodded.

"We'll pop and see Alaric first if that's all right?" she said.

"Oh consider yourselves my guests for several days" said Severus "I'm off to a gymkhana with sundry pupils tomorrow because we have a horsy reputation now – though Cerellia went home just so she could go with her Uncle Lucius and his ménage – and I permit the residents and exam classes to take part. Or to come along and watch to interrupt their studies firmly. All work and no play and all that; Hogwarts keeps the OWL and NEWT candidates in the hopes they may revise over the Easter break. I keep mine to interrupt their revision."

"I like that attitude sir" said Tom Crockford.

Severus gave a wintry smile.

"Since the time of Amarantha, as I DO cater to the academically inclined, we have compulsory periods of leisure" he said "And strict rules about when and where prep may be undertaken. I also chase them out in the winter to have plenty of exercise outside – though Amarantha will recall THAT."

"And cruel we thought you at the time, though I've the sense now to realise why you do it" said Amarantha. "But then we were as precious as Mimbulus mimbletonia plants and needed a bit of hardening off."

"Drove me grey" said Severus. His hair was as thick and black as ever. "Well the last year of Cackle's intake leave – both of them – after NEWTs this year; the rest of that year are all extras. None of them academic, but at least they're all amiable enough and none of them giggle at Amortentia."

Amarantha shuddered.

"Morgana Fairchild…. Oh dear" she said.

"NOT as bad as the Tugwood twins" said Severus "Or sundry Hogwarts students I have known. Well, make yourselves at home."

oOoOo

Rachel discovered horses during the visit and asked shyly if she might go along to watch the gymkhana and see the pupils ride them.

"It's her blood I suppose" said Tom "You see, we're in descent of the Withers family."

"Oh? I thought they were almost extinct" said Severus, interested.

"Well, it's like this" said Tom "Family history states – and goblins and part goblins are real hot on family history and learn it by rote – that Colter Withers married Lysistrata Malfoy to stop her nagging her brother, and their daughter Epona was a notorious horsewoman and a bit of a hellraiser and she had illegitimate twins, Penthesilia and Philippa who ran away with their goblin groom and there's a whole load of us descended from them, mostly from Philippa. She's my great-great grandmother. My mother's five sixteenths goblin and my dad's human; making me five thirty-seconds. It matters in the Umbrous Lane complex" he explained. Severus nodded and Tom went on "My wife, Laura, was half goblin; so that makes Rachel twenty-one sixty-fourths or as we say it for short in the Umbrous Lane region, a third."

"Which it is, close enough" said Severus. "A complexity that I had not considered – and it matters? Dear me. In this school, it matters if a child works hard; their ethnic and racial background is of no moment. I wonder if Neville Longbottom is aware of the undercurrents of one-upmanship for sixty-fourths and if it extends into his school environment?"

"I don't know Professor. Should I apprise him of it?" asked Tom.

"If you would, Mr Crockford, I should be grateful" said Severus "It's time that such malarkey was put to bed entirely; people are people. We didn't fight Voldemort and see to goblin rights to have bickering over the degree of goblinness or otherwise any person might carry, dear me NO!"

Tom Crockford was impressed. The suddenly blazing zig-zag scar added to this.

"Well I can spread it about my family to make a stand to refuse to count the fractions" he said "THAT will set a few cats among a few pigeons but you're right; it's time to take a stand."

"Besides it's silly" said Rachel "It's not like it affects how well you can think, not like the poor part trolls, who are often stupider for having more troll to their names, though it doesn't always follow and no more does how troll they look always mean how troll they think neither."

Severus gazed on her with approval.

"That's a deep thinking little girl you have there" he said "If you decide to send her here, assuming she passes – and I don't see that she won't, having chatted to her – I'll be very glad to have a child who uses her eyes and her brain."

"Please, will I get to learn to ride?" asked Rachel.

"Oh yes; it's on the curriculum" said Severus.

"Then PLEASE daddy, may I?" asked Rachel.

"Well you have an exam to take" said Tom Crockford. "But if you think you can handle being at boarding school and it's not just a fad to be with horses, as Amarantha is prepared to pay for it, I don't see why not."

"I want her to be happy, Tom; and I think she'll be happy here" said Amarantha "I wasted my chance to be happy at school; I don't think Rachel will waste HER time."

"No nor do I" said Severus "Well if your daddy says you may come to see the gymkhana I see no reason why you should not; you are to stay close to the other children though and obey any prefect as though you were already in school. When does she turn eleven?"

"Not for another year round" said Tom.

Severus nodded.

"A year more then to get used to having a stepmother; good" he said "Then all things being equal she'll be starting in the September of 2010. Wrap up warm for tomorrow, Rachel; the journey will be chill. We fly there on the horses."

oOoOo

The Gymkhana was well attended as usual; Lucius was there with Cerellia and with his daughters Lucasta and Penny, Penny being home for the holidays; and Jade had along her contingent of horsy children. Sevnev took Rachel to meet 'my nephew Rainer Von Luytens' who was, this year, in the same age class as Sevnev as Sevnev had moved into the bottom end of the nines to under elevens. Lucasta went in the same class as did Falk Kesselring, half brother of one of Jade's friends, and the three cousins and friend were cheerfully competitive without it affecting their friendship. Sevnev was not in the same league as the others; but he only competed for fun in any case. Jade's older pupils took it seriously however because it was their entrée into the world of social acceptance; and it was amusing to watch young Magda Schmitt be lionised since Von Frettchen had treated her publicly as though she really was related to his wife and young Wilhelm Schmitt. Wilhelm and Serrik were there competing under the aegis of the Duke, and the outraged stares at a goblin boy competing were amusing.

Severus' own older competitors were Marius, George, Yelisaveta – whose success at Hellibore's had brought her out of her shell and willing to compete in public with friends along – Cecilia Villeneuve as she was there for revision anyway, Johanna Schiff, who spent Easter in the castle, and Sarah likewise; and Paul among his younger pupils, ready to renew acquaintance with the younger riders of Schloss Adler.

Severus' riders acquitted themselves well enough; they were there for fun, not wins, and consequently did better than those children who crammed their poor ponies in a desperate attempt to win. There were a scattering of blue ribbons among them including the pairs carriage race that Jo and Yelisaveta had entered on the spur of the moment and just for fun. Marius had come second to Magda in the senior races, pushing George into third and excluding the German aristocrats entirely. Fortunately the girl who was inclined to temper tantrums had turned eighteen and was out of the top class of juniors, which permitted those still seventeen to compete. Marius was just within the limit; though only by a few days! Severus introduced him firmly to Von Frettchen as a lad preparing to train as an Anwalt to join a respected family firm; and Von Frettchen asked if Marius intended specialising in race and steeplechase issues and the various law suits that arose out of quarrelsome adult competitors. Marius brightened and said that he had not thought of that. He thanked Von Frettchen for the suggestion and said happily that unhappy people kept Anwalten rich. Von Frettchen roared with laughter, slapped him on the back and declared that he liked an honest man who did not wrap things up in sanctimony.

On the whole it went very well.

oOoOo

Back in the castle was a slight problem to be dealt with; though fortunately Krait was more than equal to dealing with it. The last year's attack by large numbers of fey, who had been thoroughly disrupted by electrocuting them with a chanted up storm, had left a small amount of very powerful magical residue; though most of the electrical discharge had been grounded by the copper rods set up around the castle for that purpose, one of the rods held something of a charge, and when the Grey Scholar took it into his head to perch atop the said rod, his magically formed insubstantial body flew apart.

Fortunately the incident was seen by Yrdl Breuer, who ran for Madam Malfoy at once.

Krait was probably the only person in the world with experience in putting together a splinched ghost from the time when Professor Binns of Hogwarts had passed through the classroom temporarily open to Basingstoke rail station and had lost parts of his pearlescent body on the eleven-seventeen. She picked up all the quivering pieces of the Grey Scholar and chanted until they were whole again.

"What did you DO to me?" wept Finsternacht.

"Put you back together, you poor prune" said Krait crisply. "Don't even START to accuse ME of being responsible for your state which was entirely your own fault for tinkering with magic beyond your level of understanding. You grounded the residue of a spell to defend the castle I believe; though it is NOT impossible that actually what happened was that you sat on a lightening conductor at a time when lightening was conducted to it and actually got hit by lightening" she added musingly "Only a complete IDIOT sits on a copper rod in regions where lightning is common."

"Well what do you have copper rods for if they attract lightning? Dangerous I call it" said Finsternacht.

"Are you completely idiotic you fatuous little man?" asked Krait "Don't you realise that the point of having a lightning conductor is to give lightning a safe path to earth so it passes where we WANT it to pass rather than risk striking the castle? Really, the Grey Scholar is a misnomer for you; you're scarcely a scholar at all. And the way you go on about females not knowing anything; I wager my youngest daughter Merope – she's five – knows more than you" she added in scorn. "I can understand a painting, stacked for centuries in an attic, not being able to keep up with modern knowledge; but a ghost has seen all that has passed and has no excuse for being quite so ignorant and foolish. Now don't even start or I might lose my temper and just electrocute you by spell, just because I can."

The Grey Scholar fled.

He believed her.

Women who pretended to be scholars and learned a dangerous amount of magic did not ought to be allowed!

oOoOo

Severus laughed heartily when the riding party returned and Krait related the incident to him.

"What an idiot he is!" he said "And what an awful warning that I might too have become like him – too much of a knowledge snob to actually carry on learning and believing he knows it all!"

"Somehow" said Krait dryly "Whatever happened I can't see you ever stopping learning; you love LEARNING. Herr Finsternacht gloats over the knowledge he has gleaned."

Severus considered.

"I think you may have a point there" he said. "He really is NOT a very nice character."

Krait shrugged.

"Well, the kids won't learn any younger that some grown ups can be very inadequate even after they're dead" she said. "You won't succeed in turning out the strong and fighters against evil if you cushion them and surround them only with nice people. We can't keep kids who depress the rest for their bad attitude unless we can change them fairly quickly; we're too small a school and a seriously disruptive kid reverberates further. But nor do we do the kids any favours by sheltering them."

"You know, I do believe you actually said that without any sense of irony" said Severus "I hardly think that permitting them to take part in fighting against such as the Sons of Zirnitra could actually constitute sheltering them."

Krait considered.

"I suppose not" she said. "I guess I was thinking about their daily experience of how they are treated by others in their life rather than the incidental little interruptions to routine."

"Thus, the mistress of litotes" grinned Severus. "Come here woman; I need my daily experience to be disrupted by you."

Krait giggled and complied happily.

oOoOo

The rest of the holiday passed smoothly enough; the two exam classes were firmly taken out for days to interrupt excessive studies from time to time and last minute panics about principles not quite understood were addressed by the staff. On the whole the exam classes were sensible; the upper sixth were sensible to the point of being almost stodgy, even the four Muggle Marauders; and the fifth were composed largely of the blooded or by the hard-working but biddable ones who would stop work when told for it being in the rules. Roseli Accola was the only one who fell outside this generalisation, not being quite of the calibre of a Marauder but definitely not as meekly obedient as Antti Laakkonen, Blaise Paddock or even Reinulf Grindler. Roseli's main obsession however was with her art; and Severus was always more lenient over artists and musicians dealing with a muse than with normal study. For such, their art was as much a part of their life as breathing and as well one might have tried to insist that they not breathe for a certain length of time each day. The talented were merely to be watched and distracted when they might reasonably be so that they not become stale for over-concentration on their art. Roseli was happy to go for long walks, however, and might be permitted a small sketch book and aquarelle pencils to make visual notes; because looking at the beauties of nature refreshed her spirit adequately and this she acknowledged.

This year Severus had arranged that the exam classes would climb each of the three peaks of the Unnütz or 'Useless' range so they might joke that they had spent their holiday in Useless endeavour; the peaks, north of the Achensee, rose between 2007m to 2078m and might take a leisurely day's climbing with time to stop and sketch for those so inclined, and take pleasant picnic stops. A dedicated alpinist would make each climb in under four hours; the school children were to be encouraged to dally a bit more.

Naturally the children enjoyed looking to the south west to see the Prinzhorn from a different angle; and the artists among them had to stop to make sketches. Severus promised to have some of the best sketches from his senior artists, and too some of the photographs taken by others, made into post cards so that others in the school might send home views of their school and its surrounds.

Having them on sale in the village for the tourists who came for the steam rack rail and for the caves might not be such a bad idea either; and Randolph readily donated his efforts for the scholarship fund; as too did Roseli. She was grateful for her education, which she had never expected or even hoped to have; and with a career as an artist ahead of her did not expect to find herself in the sort of difficulties a half goblin might well be, even with qualifications. Especially as her sister was to be established as a Professor, even if it was only in a small school!

"Just think, assuming we pass our exams, in a couple of months we shall be let out upon an unsuspecting world; looking across the valley kind of brings it home" said Pru.

"They aren't letting you out, my girl; they know how much trouble you are" said Fred Lowther lazily "Severus is keeping you to teach because he's afraid of your impact on the world."

Pru poked him.

"It is a little nervous to think that soon we embark on adult life" said Frieda. "But me, I have a job lined up in Belsornia, as a warden of the magical creatures there. I am most pleased; because I thought all I should ever be able to do is to marry."

"One might marry and still keep a career" said Leneli glancing shyly at Milos.

"Oh yes; but how nice to have the option; and too to be able to support myself until I meet someone I WANT to marry, not have to marry anyone who considers my bloodline suitable for his offspring and will put up with me being slow" said Frieda.

"You're not really slow" said Marius "You need to take time over complex things is all; and if people fluster you, then you find it harder to think quicker. You should not do yourself down. But it is important, I think, for you to prove to yourself and any who would scoff that you can do well on your own account. Go for it, Frieda."

"Have we all actually got careers lined up without having to meep to Severus about what we can do?" asked Rory.

"Reckon so" said Peter "Twin and I are playing quidditch and then mean to coach; Milos and Leneli and you are teaching – you are going to one of the free schools to teach care of aggressive magical plants, aren't you old man?"

Rory answered this rudery about his Herbology skills with covering Peter in a growth of nettles that needed Severus to help with the unjinxing of, and the dry comment that spells where muggles might climb was NOT the best idea, tempting as it was to leave Peter as he was bar giving him a heavy mulch.

The Muggle Marauders grinned unrepentantly at their headmaster's waspish comments.

"Getting back to the discussion in hand" said Randolph "I'm already earning well painting; Marius is fixed to go into the family firm; Mungo, you're doing research, aren't you?"

"Yes" said Mungo "And I might hang out here as a base; dad said he'd pay so I had peace to do original research. I want to write a book on all kinds of shapeshifter. There are some that haven't been researched at all, like the fey hytersprites of East Anglia and the Kludde of Belgium which has THREE natural forms; black dog, cat and raven-like bird."

"And teaches at Durmstrang" said Marius lazily. Mungo grinned.

"Almost – at least in the old days" he said. "There's a lot of research to be done over how much the actual skill of shapeshifting has been influenced by the fey; and whether Rakshasa and Lycanthropy are independent or whether shapeshifting came into the wizarding community via the fey. I'll be travelling to Takeo's school when he has it up and running to look into the kitsune, the fox spirits, and into badger spirits; and staying with Assim and Bella to poke around Rakshasa; though I think I might have to rephrase that."

"I would" said Randolph "I know Bella well enough to know that she'd EAT anyone who poked HER Rakshasa."

Mungo laughed.

"I believe that" he said.

"Am I the only one who hasn't got a career lined up then?" asked Muriel "I want to do something with animals, but I'm not sure what."

"There's always a shortage of Care of Beasts teachers" said Rory. "Darryl and Mimi were talking about a free French school; and frankly there's no care of beasts teacher for the Munich school either. And you're awfully good with small beasts too; and running a pet zoo to show inner city kids the differences between mogs and kneazles and what to look for on crups and how to avoid getting their brighter items nicked by nifflers might be something Severus would sponsor you know. And various free schools could hire your services to show the animals they don't have access to."

Muriel brightened.

"Well they're all good ideas" she said. "And by the way, were we going to clear up and move on so we can finish collecting this Useless trip and get back before it gets dark?"

"Probably wise" said Severus "It may be chilly up here in the wind, but it's been very pleasant in this sheltered spot; my elderly bones are militating against going on which is why I haven't hustled you."

"You can outclimb and outwalk any one of us any day of the week Sev" said Rory cheerfully.

"Scarily, true" agreed Severus "And the day IS moving on; let's get going."

"Go on kid, let's blow this thing and go home" murmured Fred Lowther.

"Good quoting; don't get cocky kid" retorted Severus.

oOoOo

"My I'm glad I'm not so elderly I have to worry about jobs, aren't you, germs?" said BaHH, in the younger exam class as they got up to move on.

"I'm sorted" said Arbrek. "And when my quidditch career is over I shall be a potioneer because I am good at it and establish a chain of apothecary shops in goblin neighbourhoods across Europe staffed by locals as far as possible." Arbrek's father was well off and the idea of setting up a chain of shops was not unreasonable.

"Well if I don't make it as an Auror I might come and work for you" said Reinulf cheerfully "Because that's the career I was thinking of; or rather, Vehmgericht."

"I'm going to be an Auror" said Emil.

"And I an artist" said Roseli.

"Aren't we Marauders joining the teaching team to swell more free schools?" asked Yrdl.

"Could do" said Crow.

"And then we get to carry on researching in a school environment like Severus" said Batty.

"And get jinxed by rotten kids who pull the sort of japes we used to, remember" said BaHH.

"So?" said Yrdl "If they misbehave too much we do as Severus did and play one back."

BaHH grinned.

"It WAS a bit of a turn up for the book to have the Headmaster playing jokes on the school" he said "And a nice gentle rebuke that we were overdoing it a bit. Antti, you'll be teaching in the Scandinavian school that Bertel Elstrup is to set up, aren't you, and Hanna too?"

"This is something I should like" said Antti. "To have a school that is a part of the Northern European mind set means that we are able to be closer to our own culture, but please do not call Finns Scandinavan. We escaped from it and prefer not to be so classed, though by Geography we must work with them."

"Sorry, old man," said BaHH. "I forgot. The other Scandinavians need Finland though as a rather effective first line of defence against Russia. Even muggle Finns can beat Russians," he added.

"And with an emphasis on Finnish magic likely to shine in Triwizards too" said Yrdl hastily before anyone suggested making Molotov cocktails. "And another alternative to Durmstrang; you will have to be aware, Antti, that some will come who expect to throw their weight around for their blood status."

"Then we shall have to squash them thoroughly" said Antti "I have learned much about life here at school as well as my lessons; and that blood status is utterly irrelevant. I know now too the difference between wrongdoing and mischief; and I am not the silly little boy I was when I began school. But I shall be sympathetic to those who are unable to understand the difference" he added.

"Good for you Antti" said BaHH "We haven't always been that kind to you; which is our bad as well as your silliness. You were a BRICK over supporting Arbrek. And I vote we stop calling you The Finnish Flobberworm and call you the Finnish Freedom Fighter."

"Hear hear" there was a chorus of assent. Antti flushed and looked pleased. He was not sure exactly what a 'brick' might be if it were not an item of building material but the tone of voice said it was a compliment.

"Any ideas what you want to do, Blaise?" asked Reinulf politely of Blaise Paddock.

"Not a clue" said Blaise "I'm never going to set the world alight like some of you types; I've no real talent at anything, I just do well enough because I know how to graft. Maybe I'll teach; maybe I'll go into the ministry."

"You'll be a bit out of kilter there old man" said Crow.

"How's that?" asked Blaise.

"Well, do you know how many people work in the English ministry?" asked Crow.

"Not a clue" said Blaise.

"About one in three" said Crow "So someone who knows how to graft is a bit out of kilter."

Blaise poked him without rancour.

"And maybe it's about time someone who DOES know how to work went and shook them up" he said.

"Huh, you'd be depressed in no time flat" said Crow "Because industry isn't rewarded – well, except in certain offices – because it's all jobs for the boys and the ones who float to the top like turds in a tank are the ones who know where the bodies are buried. I've heard it said that England only retains a ministry to keep the useless and turgidly corrupt from being anywhere where they can contaminate decent folk."

"And he's only half joking I'm afraid" said Severus, who had overheard the later part of the conversation. "Unless you want the Beings relations office, Blaise, I'd stay out of the ministry. Arthur Weasley has the muggle, goblin, elf and other offices fairly well run, but the education office is a joke. Unless you teach for a year and THEN join that to sort it out with quiet efficiency; or go for something useful like being a desplincher. You're methodical enough to make a good one."

Blaise brightened.

"Well I shall have to see how good I am at apparating, sir, but being a desplincher actually would be a good and useful career even if people do make jokes about it. Though shouldn't I be taking geomancy?"

"Oh well, if it's a career you like the sound of, there's nothing to stop you studying some geomancy alongside your NEWTs" said Severus "I don't believe anyone in the transport ministry has a qualification above OWL; though some have odd bits of NEWT level knowledge. Most people who've taken geomancy seriously find more interesting applications for it than monitoring the Floo Network and organising day trippers and their portkeys. And it DOES have a bit of a bad reputation since the death eaters, and before them the less savoury elements of Rufus Scrimgeour's administration used it to keep tabs on people's movements."

"Lumme, sir, it almost sounds as if any of us who are honourable and have scruples almost have a duty to work there to prevent such things happening!" said Blaise.

"Well don't do it for that; but if you WANT to do so, do it for that reason" said Severus. "You are a straight 'E' student, Blaise; and if I were you, I'd consider a post as coach or tutor to such delicate children whose health means they cannot attend school immediately they are of age. You are gentle and kind and patient and I think you'd be a very good tutor. Bearing in mind that the concept of 'too delicate' can mean 'a little monster of vanity who puts on its parts about going to a school where ordinary kids will knock its corners off'; and such children need specialist handling. But if you found yourself thus engaged, I would always be available to you for advice; as I would over how much a truly delicate child might be stretched."

"THANK you sir" said Blaise "And you know, you've nurtured us and taught us and I can't actually think of a much more useful and NOBLE profession than teaching; though I'd be nervous teaching in a big school. Tutoring one or a few pupils might just answer."

"And there are those families who just disapprove of boarding schools you know; and kids that would hate them" added Crow "And in that case a wizarding community might be happy to hire a tutor amongst half a dozen kids of mixed ages from two or three families. You may not get them as far on in as many subjects as in a big school, but I guess there are plenty who would be happy to go on to school when they were fourteen to start electives and would then be self confident and know that their tutor had kept them to grips with the main subjects available. And if they did NOT want to go to school, I guess you could get them through five or six OWLs which is better than a lot of dame schools and then their options would be wider."

"Very cogently put my boy" said Severus "Boarding school is not the ideal experience for all children. And certainly not all are ready to go away at eleven years old. Especially those who have a healthier relationship with their parents than some of us, and who would not wish to leave younger siblings either. I will certainly give you a recommendation should you embark upon such a career. Still, you have two more years to consider it; and if you DO wish to teach thus I would strongly advise that you take a year in a school as a coach for the slower pupils to help them catch up essential subjects. And as you speak German adequately, I would suggest going to my daughter's school to bring on those who need a little extra help. Actually teaching, and in an environment where there are other teachers to ask for aid, will be invaluable."

"Thank you sir!" said Blaise, certain that he had finally found a vocation!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Visicks had returned early to school by a day because Severus had contacted their father and requested the presence of his head girl to impart some information to.

Flo was dying of curiosity; and the Headmaster smiled at her as she stepped lightly into his study in response to his invitation and dropped the obligatory curtsey to him.

"Take a seat, Flo my dear" said Severus "Cocoa? Marshmallow in it or cream and chocolate sprinkles?"

"Cream and sprinkles please sir" said Flo "I think I've grown out of marshmallow."

Severus laughed.

"Oh I tend to agree save in special circumstances" he said "It DOES hit the system where it needs it after heavy ritual I must say; I prefer marshmallows toasted and smeared on biscuits."

"Me too" said Flo, wondering what he wanted.

He smiled.

"No, I didn't ask you back early to discuss gustatory tastes" he said "It's about a new girl who will be joining us for the summer term."

Flo raised an eyebrow.

"You don't use sloppy speech sir; FOR the summer term not FROM the summer term?"

Severus grinned.

"Well it's nice to know my head girl is on the ball over my subtleties of speech" he said. "I SAY for the summer term; but a lot depends on….well, a lot. Let me explain; I've left it as clear as mud so far. The girl's name is Danica Paslenova; she's Russian. Apparently she has been to a small school, of the dame school type where she has studied so far four subjects; and wants the opportunity of a wider education. She will be in the fourth, nominally; though I have warned her parents that if she cannot keep up with the remedial classes she may find herself put down a year to give her at least a chance of passing some OWLs outside her current experience."

"Well, naturally we shall all do all we can to help her catch up; but what's the catch?" asked Flo.

Severus put his cocoa mug down on the table and sat back.

"I'm not ENTIRELY sure that there is one" he said "But I DO have to take note that Pru came up with a prediction that strongly suggested a spy to be introduced. Gut instinct suggests that Danica might be it."

"You mean she's actually a grown up masquerading as a schoolgirl?" asked Flo.

"No, I think the poor child really is only fourteen" said Severus "And has been somehow induced to spy – whether cajoled, bribed, threatened or under the influence of a mistaken sense of duty I don't yet know. I will do; I plan to legilimens her thoroughly. However, I want you as head girl to see that she is treated as well as any new child would be, settled in, shown about, given every courtesy; because I would rather subvert her than send her away with a flea in her ear for her activities."

Flo nodded.

"So show her how nice it is here and how decent all the kids are and how brilliant are the staff and lessons so that she realises that she's spying on something rather fine and feels ashamed? Like Gertrud Becker in the Chalet School book?"

"More or less" said Severus. "Give the poor kid a view of reality and encourage her to feel like defecting. I'll be reporting to the marauders in her form when I've more real knowledge; because I want HER to choose to come over to us, not to reveal her secret to her and force confidences."

Flo nodded.

"Much better" she agreed. "You're most awfully clever sir. I'll certainly do my best. Crumbs, will you teach me Russian the quick way, please? And then I'll go and gabble with Vya to brush up."

"Certainly; you are a good girl, Flo" said Severus warmly, transferring the knowledge – rudimentary at least – to Flo. The Head Girl had not been on the duelling team and so had not troubled to learn the language when the rest of the team had done so.

Flo gasped and shook her head which suddenly felt very full of a foreign language, which was quite a normal reaction to learning through magical transfer. It would take a while to speak as a native, with a full vocabulary and naturally used grammar and pronunciation but there was a basis and Vya was a native Russian speaker who was a castle resident, and from the next day the Zorn twins also spoke the language – Svetlana was in fact a native Russian before her adoption and ritual induction into being Sandalla's twin – and Yelisaveta Koldunova was another resident whose native Ukrainian dialect was related to Russian, which she spoke too. Flo would soon pick up the more subtle nuances to the language.

"Well, this Danica will have Beta to speak to in her own language also" said Flo.

"If the child accepts Beta as a little girl and not a slave" said Severus gently.

"She will learn if she wishes to fit in; and if she's spying, she will want to at least seem to fit in" said Flo "And if she complies perforce, the actions will soon become habit and start to seem natural."

"You are a wise girl Flo" said Severus "Of course she MIGHT chalk it up to resentment; and let the fact that we treat what she sees as little more than animals as people fester."

Flo shrugged.

"We can try to show her the realities of life; if at fourteen she is too stupid and set in her ways to be ready to see facts then I fear we will not be able to subvert her. She must learn, or you will be forced, I suppose, to send her away?"

Severus sighed.

"Yes" he said. "I don't quite know what they hope to find; they saw at the duelling competition that we have elves and goblins and that all our pupils learn an eclectic selection of magic. Perhaps I shall find out what they are actually looking for."

"Oh something fatuous like the 'source of the power of the English' or something equally daft" said Flo "Some of these damn foreigners can't get it into their heads that the source of our power is hard work and study."

"Your parochial nature is on display" laughed Severus "And of course the source of the ability of the majority of the likes of the duelling team, and those of you who are hoping to enter the Triwizard next year is more than the hard work in school; but a level of creative mischief not encouraged outside of schools run on English lines. Many European children are raised in unthinking obedience; The German mindset is that rules should always be obeyed; the French that nice little ladies and gentlemen don't do anything improper; and I suspect that the supremacists of Russia have as controlling an ethos as the Odessa that keeps natural mischief subdued. Only total freedom permits mischief and separates it from real naughtiness. We grow up in the knowledge that mischief and disobedience are separate things. None of our marauders would dream of doing anything that was actually forbidden – save a bit of bounds breaking and curfew dodging. And if it were explained I doubt most of them would comprehend anyway" he sighed. "And I know fine well that one of the pieces of mischief that is going to be pulled for the next Triwizard is Lilith attempting to get her name in."

"She'll succeed" said Flo with conviction "That little girl is already far beyond any of us in the combined sixth. And I wish her luck you know! And being Lilith" she added thoughtfully "She'll manage to confund the goblet of fire to persuade it that she's from a different school yet so she doesn't spoil the chances of a champion from Hogwarts who she'll enjoy going head to head with. We're not actually so talented a group, those of us who'll be eligible, as some years; my money's on Yrdl Breuer; or maybe AHHa."

Severus nodded.

"I am inclined to agree" he said. "They are rather the better of the two years; Crow Langstaffe is in there with a shout too."

"And what makes you so special, sir, is that you know that Silvina, who is special in her own way, is NOT likely to be one who has a large chance of being chosen" said Flo.

"Well, I suppose I should give others than my own family a chance once in a while" laughed Severus "Silvina is as you say special in her own way; not an all round genius like Jade or Lilith; I'd have backed Lydia to be champion if her age had been right I think; Mimi however would have had tough competition from Bella. But not necessarily to have won the whole competition. Lionel was a joint winner because Jade chose to let him in. And I believe I'm prouder of her in that than in her joint win" he added.

"Jade's something rather special" said Flo devoutly; Jade was a firm heroine of hers.

"And she trained you up to be a worthy head girl following in her footsteps" said Severus firmly. "You may confide in Beta if you like; she's a discreet girl who will be another pair of eyes – and Russian speaking ears – to keep an eye on our little spy. If indeed I'm right and she IS a spy; and if she isn't I'll let you know right away."

"Well I shan't treat her any differently to the way I would any new oik" said Flo "Just watch her a bit closer."

Severus nodded.

"Good" he said "Now hop along and practice your Russian."

oOoOo

Danica's heart was hammering; the English had such a fearsome reputation, even the children were said to be cruel and fearsome, though that was hard to believe. But what if the terrible Professor Snape discovered what she was doing? He would surely use her in his experiments; and what that might entail she had no idea but the idea made her blood seem as ice water!

Nervously she approached the area of the big muggle train station where she was supposed to meet with the other pupils for the school; looking out for other uniforms of brown and flame. She was glad that the flame colour in the tie and trim to her clothes did not look ill with her auburn hair; in fact it brought out the redder lights in it. The muggle style clothing was odd, but at least she was not stared at too much by the muggles. And there were robes to wear with it or instead for summer wear. The letter from the headmaster had warned her that it would be very hot at high altitude; so she had brought a lightweight cream robe as well as the muggle-style summer garments.

The smiling, tall, pretty girl with a badge and plain flame coloured tie that she had been told denoted the sixth stepped up to her and spoke in careful Russian.

"You must be Danica" she said "I'm Flo Visick; the Head Girl. I assume that you've learned German; do you know any English or French?"

"I know more French than German" said Danica "And I have been taught some English by spell but I think it is a little rudimentary."

"Not to worry" Flo switched easily to French "You'll soon pick it up in using it day in and day out. We speak nothing but French one day a week and nothing but German another, though we are essentially an English school. There is a native Russian speaker in your class – unless you find you cannot keep up with the catching up and need to go down a year – and she'll be able to help you out, as she's fluent in all the languages we use too. I DO hope you are aware that we have goblins and elves and that we do not brook any racism? Or for those of half-blood?"

"So I am given to understand" said Danica "I have never met any elves or goblins but I want a good education so badly I – I don't really care."

"Well that's all right" said Flo "As the only Russian in your class is Beta, who's an elf. Her sister was on the duelling team and the big Russian pure-blood school made a fuss; but then I suppose they have so little to boast about that they have to make a big thing of the only thing they think worth having, which is their pure blood. They only study nine subjects as I understand" she added in scorn "Which means less than the average number of OWLs we take – the lower exam. I don't know what you call it in Russian."

Danica gasped.

"You mean more than nine SOWs are normal? That is what we call them in Russian, the Supermennoe Wolshebstulo. The upper level we call the ShABA, the Shutko Akadeenitscheskeyo Blestjastkchej Attestazi."

"Oh we have twenty available; the top students take eleven or twelve, nine or ten are normal, those who struggle or have but a single main talent like music or art may only take eight, or even seven" said Flo. May as well point out how GOOD the school was, she thought!

Danica gasped again.

"I did not know there WERE so many studies!" she cried.

"Oh but yes; though such as music in magic and art in magic are taught only to those who have talents in those subjects; and Quidditch likewise, that is only to OWL as yet, but may give advantages to those who love the game but are not good enough to play professionally and yet look to a career within the game, as officials and such. It's something a lot of those mad to play take as well, because having theoretical knowledge will make them better players, as I understand. It covers minor medical transfigurations for sports injuries too I think as well as the Arithmancy of the game and rules. Are you keen on quidditch?"

"Oh, yes! Well, I enjoy the knock-about games I have had the chance to play, and I follow the fortunes of my local team; I don't know if I'm any good or not" she added.

"Well, my boyfriend George Ingate is head of games so he'll look you over" said Flo. "And if you love the game I expect you may want to take that as an extra OWL because you'll have picked up some of the theory by being a fan. And we'll all help you catch up, you know; as will all your class. Come; I shall take you through the barrier and introduce you to Beta who will then introduce you to the others of your year."

Danica was soon presented to a tiny girl of unmistakable Slavic appearance as well as having the odd proportions of a House Elf; and half bemused shook the tiny hand that was offered to her.

Beta relaxed.

"Well I guess you are all right" she squeaked "We have had a few people who are most 'scruciatingly rude about our race; the rotters from the Russian pure blood school were most unpleasant to my big sister, and DIDN'T she show them up!"

"Did she?" asked Danica.

Beta nodded vehemently.

"She's had an English education; of course she was better than them" she said.

"What is it about an English education that makes it superior?" asked Danica curiously. It was one of the things she was supposed to find out after all.

Beta considered.

"I suppose it is partly at least the idea that all subjects intermesh and you are foolish to neglect anything just because it does not seem to have any immediate use" she said.

"But if you have so many subjects, how is that to be attained?" demanded Danica.

"Oh, because if you give attention to the basics, anything else can be picked up I guess" said Beta. "Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and Defence Against the Dark Arts are compulsory here because they cover most of the basics; and too it's sensible to concentrate on Runes because without an understanding of runic application Chanting is less powerful, and enchanting and any kind of magical art or metalwork; and you can't expect to progress to serious ritual without a passing knowledge of runes. Not that I know an awful lot about ritual myself" she added "It's never really been something that ever came up. I expect the Marauders understand it already though because they do library work for pulling practical jokes and you almost need low level ritual for some of the stuff they've done."

"What are these Marauders?" asked Danica.

"Oh, groups that get together; they have to be invited to be Marauders by older groups of Marauders in the school before they can properly call themselves it" said Beta "By proving themselves. They play pranks to hone their skills because it is Marauders who are the first to fight dark wizards. Our Marauders are grousing that these Sons of Zirnitra got such a drubbing that they might not get a crack at them."

"True, O best beloved" said Hette in bad Russian. "But then I guess there's always going to be supremacists and nasty types who won't leave people alone for us to take a crack at."

"But surely you do not WANT to fight adult wizards?" gasped Danica.

"Too right we do!" said Hette grimly "And I say can we switch to French? Ta" she added as Danica nodded "I know it's traditionally taught to Russians and I'm a sight more able in French to explain that we want to fight those who would be so lost to shame as to attack children in schools because those of us who are strong have a duty to protect those of you who do NOT want to fight. We pledge to lay down our lives so other kids get the chance to grow up; only Professor Snape is such a good organiser he hasn't lost anyone yet and none of us has HAD to lay down our lives. And actually, you poor naïve child, THOSE sorts don't actually think about me and my twin and our kid brother and Beta and others not pure bred human to actually BE children and would only kill us or enslave us."

"You cannot be correct!" gasped Danica.

"Well, I'm sorry to destroy your innocence but the Sons of Zirnitra actually had along a ritual wizard who admitted – because we eavesdropped and found out – that his role was to place a curse in all the children from the school not of the purest blood to make them self-punish like elves used to do before OUR people pulled off the big ritual to remove that curse from them" said Hette.

"There are those who openly say they would like to see goblins enslaved in the same way as elves" put in Vava.

"And those of us who would be considered free in decent places like England are still held slaves in other places – like America" said Kizzy who was glad the conversation was in French not German which she was still struggling with. Coming from near New Orleans she had started knowing some French already, or at least Creole French.

"They are evil people and your folk are wise to send you here not to Durmstrang. Unless you are not eligible?" asked Beta.

"Actually I am pure blooded" said Danica; and almost felt as though it were a damning admission not a boast.

"Crumbs! What a lucky escape for you; you might have been sent to the pure blood school!" said Beta. "Your parents are sensible. They learn nothing but arrogant posturing there; even Durmstrang is much better, though it is said to be a rather rough school even after the reforms."

Danica was confused. Was it not the ENGLISH who were the evil performers of wicked ritual? But if the Sons of Zirnitra HAD threatened to enslave all the children…. Had not this goblin girl made a mistake? She must have done, surely; she had no reason to lie to another child…. It must be a misunderstanding!

The children chatted away in French – very fluent French – with Beta clarifying anything difficult to Danica in Russian; asking her what she had covered, and promising to help her catch up; and heaving out text books to start her on Arithmancy on the train journey as Madam Granger was said to be a 'little short' with people who did not consider her subject the be all and end all of existence.

"Which as the Head kinda sorta agrees makes it hard for those who aren't good" said Vava "But fortunately all our year really are, except Rudi and Beta."

"And we knuckle down because it IS the be all and end all of higher magic and potions too which is why the Head rates it," said Beta "And one of the subjects that you can achieve a fair level of knowledge in without talent by the application of hard work."

"But the way she's eating up those different bases we don't have to worry" said Sarah "Looks like you're a natural at Arithmancy, our Danica."

Danica flushed in pleasure.

"Hey, Henik, your position at the top of the class is under challenge!" said Vava.

The goblin boy grinned.

"Well it will be nice to have a bit of competition" he said. "Nice for you too, Danica; it comes easily to me but I know that those who struggle groan rather. What else did you say you hadn't studied? Potions? Well you can achieve at that through sheer hard work so long as you persevere, and as it's Professor Snape's own subject he'll be sure and make sure you DO catch up! Any spell can be duplicated with a potion, and often more subtly at that."

"That's very true" said Beta. "Potioneering is one of the subtle arts like chanting; not so brute force as charms or even transfigurations. Well, you've done enchanting and runes, so catching up chanting should be easy enough; and if you want to have a go at metalwork I expect that Professor Chang will be happy to help you out. I expect that Professor Snape will want you too to study some Herbology to help with potioneering."

"Oh but I love gardening!" said Danica.

"Well that's handy" said Beta cheerfully "And another good subject for you then. You'll have studied about half the course of DADA of course if you've only studied the Dark Arts; we do that of course but we also study the defences to them. No point knowing how to get yourself into trouble with the dark arts if you don't know any way to rescue yourself or any of your friends from them, is it? It's one of those really sloppy ideas that so many would-be dark wizards have, that studying defences are weak, forgetting that if they do something like summon some powerful dark spirit and lose control of it, and don't know how to defend against it, then they're sunk. I reckon a lot of people who want to be dark wizards die of stupidity because they've pulled off some ritual that's actually beyond them and they disappear without trace because they didn't know how to get out of trouble" she added giggling.

"More than likely" said Vava. "Mind you, the ritual wizard who we had for a while as a hostage until Professor Snape got sick of him and kicked him out was pretty good at dark ritual but he didn't know how to rescue himself from the ordinary corridor curse I dropped on him for upsetting our Kizzy because I used Finnish naming magic and a chant to tie it to him and he didn't know how to undo it; but it's a timed effect so he'll be all right now, worse luck" and they explained the dirigible fart curse to Danica, and how Professor Snape had put an ugly word on the man's forehead in zits that he would have trouble getting off because Professor Snape was just the works at curses, and someone that pompous would hate more having words in zits that described him than suffering some fiendish death.

"Didn't Professor Snape use him to experiment on then?" asked Danica.

They stared at her blankly.

"You HAVE got a rum idea of him" said Beta "Professor Snape performed experiments on VOLUNTEERS when he was perfecting his cure for werewolves but they all were ready."

"I'm one of them" said Rudi proudly "My family was one of the final test subjects because he had what he thought was a perfect cure. He was right; no real pain at all. And we salute the early testers because it hurt an awful lot while the cure took effect, they say" he said "And one of those is one of Professor Snape's best friends, because he was bitten as a child and Professor Snape and their other friends protected him through school. I was born a werewolf because my parents did not know, after they had been bitten, that it could pass in the heritance. And lots of us who have been cured also come to school at Prince Peak because we're just accepted; a lot of Germans are most silly about what is, after all, only a disease; and most of us not dark creatures at all save when under the curse. That we need never be again" he added.

"I – I heard he sent back some of the leaders who were but mental vegetables" said Danica "I suppose I wondered if their minds had been destroyed by being experimented on."

"Crumbs, you must have been really scared then when your parents sent you here!" said Beta putting an arm around her "But it's no such thing; he killed them and did some ritual to make their bodies live I think, as part of the ritual for killing them. It's well out of our league."

"Ours too and we're Marauders" said Vava "It was invented by Jade Snape on the spur of the moment when someone hurt one of her dependants; and leaving the body more or less alive was an accidental side effect but I expect Professor Snape thought it would freak out the niculturniy pigs of the Sons of Zirnitra. Not an experiment at all; deliberate terror tactics and serve them right for attacking children. He protects ALL of us under his care most tenderly you know; you need not fear him. He's stern and fierce about laziness and wilful stupidity but he's the kindest of men if you have a problem and no child ever need truly fear him. Though I'd rather not be explaining to him something of the order of not having an essay to hand in because I couldn't be bothered" she giggled "Because I think I'd almost WISH he'd only experiment on me because I know I'd be gutting horned toads in detention for about three days running. He is a VERY strict disciplinarian if you go out of your way to irritate him!"

"Well I'd rather gut horned toads than write lines in Hieroglyphs like Yrdl's lot had to last year" retorted Hette.

"Yes, but you take an inordinate amount of interest in all sides of potioneering" said Vava "And I'd rather write the hieroglyphs."

"Which means" Hette grinned at Danica "I'd get to do the hieroglyphs and my twin would be gutting horned toads or it wouldn't be fair. Our big sister and her lot enchanted a particular water pipe to have a reservoir that they filled with hair-growing potion so when people washed their hands they got hairy hands; it wasn't on the drinking water of course. Naturally he had to do something to register disapprobation. But of course they learned a lot making a tank in wizarding space and brewing the potion as a concentrate. Marauders learn through japes, you see?"

"I suppose so" said Danica "They get punished though, even though it is good to learn?"

"Oh yes; but they are punished not for the jape but for inconveniencing people by the said jape" said Vava. "If it's something that causes no problem to anyone and only the mildest inconvenience, no action is taken. We need one for this term by the way, people."

"If these blasted Russians will leave us alone" put in Viridian "We should be concentrating on worrying about the defences more, surely?"

Vava gave a squeal of delight.

"Viridian, you ARE clever; why don't we chant up an exclusion line that does something amusing to anyone who comes to the castle with ill intent? That way they'll be so phased if they DO attack again it'll be like poisoning doxies in a barrel!"

"Like do what?" asked Hette.

"Well, if we had them turned green by the avocado cadavra curse there would be a flash of green light that should freak them out, and just as they're wondering why they're still alive they should notice that they're green instead of dead" said Vava.

"But not really enough to phase them THAT much" said Jo. "Can't we have them tickled or their nose playing tunes to alert people that they're here?"

"Or have the bat bogey curse with the bats also subject to a twist on the boogie woogie bogey bugle curse to shout that they are enemies as they attack them" suggested Viridian who had soon picked up the popular corridor curses.

"Viridian, man, you really ARE on good form today!" said Vava. "NICE building on Jo's idea. We'll do it; and if it also catches creeps from the ministry that's their problem for being anti."

"And there you see Marauders in action" squeaked Beta to Danica "Out for fun with a practical purpose. Anyway, we're expecting a spy sometime soon because Law had one of his prophecy moments and mooed something about the sons of the dragon sending their tool to disclose all. Law's in the first and so far quite reliable" she added. "Pru Buffer also said to beware of a stranger so that kind of clinches it. And you know, we HAVE done ritual magic; because there was a nasty little boy – he was a goblin as it happens – who was expelled for being racist about half-blood goblins and we all did a ritual sending to drop a rude word on HIS forehead, which I'd forgotten, so it isn't just Marauders who do stuff; he was such a little rotter the whole class was involved."

"Except that awful Italian girl who got expelled later" said Vava. "That should have been WAY out of our league when we were eleven; actually a ritual sending should be way out of our league now. Crumbs, that was funny; and they had to get Professor Snape to actually rescue him. Insulting our professor Devlin like that!" she added indignantly.

"YOU didn't have to share a dorm with him, effectively accusing me of being likely to steal anything he had because humans always steal from goblins" said Rudi "And calling Roseli and Leneli monstrosities! WHAT a little tick he was!"

Danica stared.

"But how did you find out how to do it?" she asked.

"We asked Irmi Luytens" said Vava "She's left now; but she was in the fifth then so well versed in ritual. She's another cured werewolf; her dad is married to Professor Snape's daughter Jade. Ritual sendings are dodgy though; because the senders open themselves to the recipient and if they're attacking anyone competent then it can so rebound. Not that we knew that then and nor would we have cared" she added. "And it was too low level a spell to backfire too badly if he'd had the sort of defences any decent wizard can muster. Ritual magic is awfully dangerous and tinkering with it beyond the level of dropping words in zits on anyone from a distance is a bit daft unless you really know what you're doing and actually I don't think that Professor Snape approves much of it because it is so risky. But he took the point that that boy – I've actually forgotten his name – made himself so detested the entire of his class combined to show him what we thought, and we got off with a caution."

Danica had some things to ponder; a spy was expected – they had a very young seer who was actually given credence – and this group of children she was to be with were capable of sending spells to people at a distance, so if she fled, they might even so manage to get her. She wondered if this was being told to her on purpose; but they seemed guileless enough. They just chattered on heedlessly about the quite remarkable level of spells they expected to be able to do as a matter of course!

And when she came face to face with a small boy as they were disembarking the train who gave her a funny look and said,

"I say, if I was you, I'd ask Professor Snape to look out for your family" and then blinked slightly and added "Sorry, did I have one of my odd turns at you? So sorry" and grinned deprecatingly, Danica was almost ready to cry in horror and fear.

But first she must face the terrible headmaster.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Law collected his set – including Vivienne who they were planning on blooding in if she was still keen – and asked if he had said what he thought he had said.

"What about Severus protecting the new girl's parents?" said Rence "You said it all right, Law, mate."

"I think she's the spy" said Law "But I don't actually get a bad feeling about her."

"Probably being blackmailed into it poor kid" said Hiob "Do we ought to scoot up and tell Severus before he sees her?"

"Or like, maybe, he already knows?" suggested Grace "No flies on Severus you know!"

By the time they had explained that colloquialism to the Polish twins they were at the castle.

"You head the Russian girl off, Hiob; Law and I will go to see the head" suggested CuHH "I DO have an impot to return anyway for having handed in the wrong sheet of paper last term."

CuHH had done the essay that was being handed in but had absently instead handed in a rather clever satirical poem about Madam Granger which had been written at the time that Hermione had been being snippy with the first and had never been intended for anyone to see it once she had lightened up a little; and Severus had felt he had no choice but to set the boy a holiday imposition of a sonnet on the joys of Arithmancy. CuHH loathed Arithmancy only slightly less than he hated properly formed poetry and had duly struggled. It would be of use, ultimately, for chanting and so he pursued the punishment poem with more philosophy than had he viewed it merely as properly sanctioned pupil torturing.

oOoOo

Severus received the poem and listened to Law's explanation. He nodded.

"I am aware that Miss Paslenova has been sent to spy" he said "And too that she has probably been told a pack of lies. Keep it to yourselves; I should like her to approach me of her own free will and open up to me. If she doesn't, then is the time to consider other tactics. I think I feel relieved that you don't feel her a threat as such and felt sorry for her fears, Law. She's in the capable hands of the Bee Too Marauders and I'm hoping they'll help her – as well as the general atmosphere of the school – to realise which are the er, goodies and baddies in the situation."

"Trust your feelings; you know them to be true" said CuHH – the MSHG had recently watched Star Wars again – "Come to the English side, it is your destiny."

"Something along those lines" said Severus equably "It's not a bad effort, CuHH; enterprising use of an Alexandrine for the last couplet."

"Thanks sir" said CuHH wondering what an Alexandrine was. Severus laughed.

"Twelve syllables, or rather six iambics" he said.

"Right; thanks sir" said CuHH wishing that the Head were not always so omniscient about one's deficiencies.

Still, it was good to know he was on the ball over this spy; and you could not have one without the other. He made his bow, as did Law, and they left.

"Did you do an Alexandrine for the last couplet on purpose?" asked Law curiously.

"Not hardly!" said CuHH "I was trying to write it all in Iambic Pentameter but I kind of lost control of the metre. Still, if he thinks it was all right and actually marginally clever I might manage to remember that for future reference. I HATE sonnets."

"Shelley got away with making up his own rules" said Law "At least that 'Ozymandias' piece isn't either Shakespearean or Italian in style."

"Haven't a clue what you're talking about" said CuHH.

"Oh yeah, I forgot; I got interested and read through the book" said Law. "Shakespearean is the three quatrains and a couplet that he told you to set it in. I guess it's the simplest."

"The simplest is ruddy limericks" said CuHH.

They were not to know that the discussion of poetry forms was a relief to Danica who was waiting to see Professor Snape since that meant it was not over her that they had come to see the head; which was in fact the reason CuHH had suggested bringing his punishment poem along too.

oOoOo

"I expect, my dear, that the children in the class I hope you will be in have already filled you in on what you have missed out on" said Severus kindly "And the compulsory subjects that they take to OWL; the equivalent of the Russian SOW."

Danica gulped. He was certainly fearsome to look on with that livid scar down one side of his face; and his black eyes seemed to bore into her soul. But his voice was kindly, and with the smile he gave her his face was somehow reassuring and more good looking than the scar ought to suggest.

"Yes Professor" she answered him "They have been showing me some arithmantic principles; they are of the opinion that I should be quite good at it. I have also a hobby of gardening which I take fairly seriously; so might I study please Herbology? And Beta suggested I might try metalwork; I do not know anything about it."

Severus nodded.

"It would go quite nicely with the enchanting and runic studies you have made to date" he said "And Arithmancy helps with the most complex pieces; the power of prime numbers works well with the crafting of traditional goblin items as with more esoteric attempts. I shall require you to learn Charms, Potioneering and Arithmancy as you will have discovered; Herbology is a good study alongside potioneering as well as an end in itself for those keen on such. Though it took a group of small imps in Durmstrang to combine Herbology, runes and ritual magic to make a magical maze" he added cheerfully. "Enterprising brats; a group who are in correspondence with some of our own enterprising brats, my daughter Lilith and friends – she's in Hogwarts school – and my daughter Jade's oldest adoptive boy. I believe that the Russian and German tradition is to sniff at Herbology; which is their loss. They sniff at potioneering too, which is the subtlest of the arts. Well, unless you hate any of the subjects you are currently studying I suggest you continue with them as they stand; you will have picked up more of charms than you realise from the applications of enchanting as I think you will find; Potioneering you will come to new, and I hope you have enough grounding in gardening to give you a good start in Herbology too. I think it would be a waste of studying enchanting and runes not to take up chanting also; a good grounding for future forays into ritual magic and if you prove apt, the Order of the Dragon may be opening its doors to females someday soon. They'll certainly be looking for Russian speaking teachers for the free school of which they are planning the inception; which is a job to consider if you had not yet considered a career. That is nine subjects; by all means study a tenth in metalworking and we shall see how well you do; or you may look on it as a hobby for now and take it more seriously as an OWL beside your NEWTS."

"I – I did not know the Sons of the Dragon would be looking for teachers," said Danica, more for something to say than anything else. Severus smiled.

"It is something of a new endeavour for them; and not to worry you for a while yet, merely something to consider. Now, I have drawn you up an interim special timetable to add remedial studies; you will find it easier I think to sit in with the third years in their potioneering classes, which can be scheduled in as part of your work. Madam Burke teaches junior potions and I will also have you for an extra remedial period once a week. You will start your remedial Arithmancy with my wife, Madam Malfoy as she goes under in school, who will also start you on charms before you progress to my third wife, Madam Parnassus, and she will also start you with chanting. Madam Malfoy came to education late and she knows all the pitfalls. You will dedicate all Saturday morning to catching up and with luck you will be on a par with your class, with a little extra holiday study, by the time you all start back in the new academic year next September. How fast you progress is very much up to how much you put in; but you may always come to a member of staff to ask questions at any time. I wish to test you out as well to find out if you have any wild talent in divination or geomancy; because if so, I would negotiate dropping one of your other new subjects to pursue a talent. I strongly advise that you also join the MSHG; has it been explained to you?"

"Beta mentioned it" said Danica "As a sort of self-help club."

Severus nodded.

"That's more or less what it is" he said "It started in England to practice defences against the dark arts when we were fighting Voldemort; and we disguised our efforts in a silly sounding name. People air all sorts of problems – not just academic but personal – informally. Those adults who attend give advice without it becoming official; though at times such matters have arisen that have need more formal attention. I acquired two of my wards from the time the oldest told the group that her parents quarrelled causing an horrific scar on her face for not noticing she was in the way of their jinxing; it's one reason I never remove my own scar since that gave her courage to speak of her own. She was afraid for the safety of her little sister" he smiled "And both are now long left school and married happily; because they have had the example of how to be happy. And actually, the younger of the two, Madam Harmony Weasley, will be available to be your special tutor to take any of your new work to; except Arithmancy. She will be very relieved that you appear to be a natural arithmancer! She's a fine herbologist – took it to NEWT as it happens as one of her five subjects – and if you DO fetch up having a bump of direction she will coach you in Geomancy. I also want her to teach you some History; not as an exam class if you don't discover a yen for it, but to make sure you understand the background of why what has happened over time has happened. Those who don't understand history are doomed to repeat it, you know; and I like all my students to have at least a basic grounding."

Severus smiled kindly at the anxious looking child, and went on,

"Don't worry; she'll tell it as a series of stories and won't expect you to answer questions; though she'll be delighted if you care to ask questions. Poor child!" he added "It's a lot to cope with, isn't it? But then, it was a lot for the pupils at my daughter's free school for those ineligible for Durmstrang to catch up to take five subjects to fourth year level in one year, and some of them taking all to OWL level. One lad went from being illiterate to taking and passing six ZP's, as they call them, in that one year; which is impressive by anyone's standards, but proves that such is possible, hmm?"

"I shall do my best Professor" said Danica; and she meant it. No illiterate boy was going to outdo her efforts! Besides, she loved learning; was that not why she had agreed to take on this task in the first place, to take up a place in the school for pure bloods? And yet… if she studied metalwork and chanting here, they were not subjects offered; nor, if she DID have a talent, geomancy nor Divination. "I have heard too that you offer a qualification in Quidditch; I love the game though I don't know if I'm any good."

"Then by all means take the classes" said Severus "It is one of the specialist subjects we teach here. My daughter Lydia married Viktor Krumm; so as he wanted badly to coach youths to prepare a grounding we added it to the curriculum as a less academic but still serious study. The exam is based on the exams for officials of the game and is recognised by the IAQ as covering a portion of those exams. It's another career choice to consider; and I don't believe in trying to force any child into too tight a path as early as OWLs. And it's nice to be able to keep options open even at a later stage too. You won't know if you're on your head or your heels at first; but your parents wrote that you enjoyed academic study so I suspect you would rather work to near exhaustion for a few weeks rather than go back a year and take longer to catch up, hmm?"

"Oh yes sir; I'm happy to work as hard as it takes!" cried Danica, her eyes sparkling.

"Good girl" said Severus. Poor child; she was doing this to gain an education; and actually was starting to realise that she would get a better education at Prince Peak and was wondering how to hang on to that, and whether to invent some spurious ritual that would take a long time to discover the meaning of in order to make sure they sent her at least to cover her OWLs.

"Sir, do we study ritual at all?" asked Danica.

"Well it's a part of NEWT level Enchanting; and too of higher level chanting" said Severus "And most of the staff are readily enough sidetracked onto one sort of ritual or another by interested sixth form classes. I don't teach it formally except at post graduate level to selected pupils. Traditional ritual is limited by the weakest member of the group and I find it a little spurious; too many ritual wizards are didactic about rules learned by rote. I don't teach it because those employing ritual wizards tend to be among those didactic old fools who know only what pertains to their own job and are chary of actually doing anything as radical as thinking or trying something new. Those I train as post graduate are generally those who wish to be aurors or freelance cursebreakers or have other similar freelance careers in mind where being able to write a new ritual isn't actually going to upset anybody for whom they work. I have a very equivocal attitude to ritual; because it's the source of the greatest application of power in the world and yet is so easily abused or used with inefficiency. You will learn soon enough that a Snape catchphrase is 'I hate inefficiency' and nobody with a closed mind can use ritual with efficiency. Even as the dark arts are like a many headed monster, ever growing and mutable, and any who would oppose them must be as ready to be flexible and changeable so too a ritual wizard must be aware that actually no two situations are ever precisely similar and so be ready to be adaptive with his ritual; instead of approaching it with the formulaic way that most wizards undertake the same. Including the Order of the Dragon" he added, noting that the girl was wondering about grasping at the straw of needing to be in his NEWT and postgraduate classes. He continued,

"I consider that any Warlock or Sorceress who does not use ritual as a matter of course is a bit second rate; but then, too many people who fancy themselves ARE a bit second rate. If ritual comes to you naturally as you progress in your chanting, then you will be a great Sorceress; but like poetry, if it does not come naturally it were better that it did not come at all

"Oh" said Danica, unsure what else to say. She had a feeling that she was grasping at some really important information here if only she knew enough to use it; but she did not. "Thank you sir" she added.

He smiled again.

"I'll have you shown to your dormitory to unpack and put your things away" he said "I expect your dormitory mates will have just about finished; they haven't much to sort out. The elf who escorts you will also show you then to the common room where they will have gathered until Kaffee und Kuchen. You may spend until then with them, but between Kaffee und Kuchen and Abendessen I shall ask sundry of my staff to test you in Divination and Geomancy, and Professor Chang will give you an introduction to the metalworking dungeon to see if you have any aptitude there. Then I shall draw up your timetable tonight and will try to have it for you before you go to bed" he smiled at her. "Have you been told that I expect a curtsey when you enter and leave the study and that you rise for professors entering the room?"

She shook her head. Had they set her up to seem discourteous, the others on the train?

"I did not know the rule" she said.

"Heedless brats to take it as given" sighed Severus "The prefects warn new children at the beginning of a new year; I expect your form mates were too interested in testing your Arithmancy to give a thought to the appurtenances of civilisation. Because it is natural to them. Well, you will pick up our customs as well as the rules; ask them to explain the leisure rules and where you may, and where you may NOT do schoolwork."

Danica managed some kind of curtsey and fled. It was all a very great deal to take in!

And the elf who escorted her to her dormitory was helpful but not subservient; and actually did a lot of the explaining about school rules too which was nice. Danica was left at the common room.

"You did not tell me to curtsey" she said.

Beta clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Our bad!" said Vava "Was the old man waxy – er, was Professor Snape much put out?"

"No, he said that you were heedless brats and had doubtless forgotten in the heat of Arithmancy" said Danica.

"Heh, he knows us well" said Hette "Sorry, Danica! We rise also for Professors when they come into a classroom and to the high table for meals, or for a visitor, and it's actually customary to drop a curtsey to the head if addressing him any time though he only commands it in his study. We like to be polite though, especially in front of the niculturniy like supremacists."

"I should have thought" said Beta "It's too much second nature to us all I guess! And you fitted in with us rather well."

"Oh, that's all right" said Danica "He said I was to ask you about the leisure rules, though the elf who showed me about explained a lot."

"It's the principle of growing bodies needing a balance of work, rest and play" said Beta. "And those of us who are elves and who need less sleep are encouraged to have hobbies instead and to relax our minds. I'm permitted to rise an hour ahead of anyone else because of it but if I wake before MY rising time I must read in bed because I am growing, even if not very much" she grinned "But I am working on the big-elf form that was our natural form before we were cursed as a race into the small form. And that will take much energy so I shall be glad to rest while I perfect it. Madam Sirri Snape has such a form so she could marry the Headmaster or he would not have countenanced a marriage with her because of the size difference and the risk of killing her with half-breed babies. She's one tough lady and we elves all really admire her; she has the zig-zag scar because she's one who actually fought Voldemort and helped bleed for Harry Potter."

"How did that work?" asked Danica. Beta shrugged.

"Blood ritual" she said "You should read Professor Snape's book 'Blood Magic, Love Magic'; it explains all the things Odessa never could get and kept sending spies to try to find out; and I guess the Sons of Zirnitra will find it just as hard to understand too."

"What Beta means is that you can't have any kind of efficient ritual without love" said Vava. "Love is the most powerful magic. Love can make even muggles perform as though they'd taken strength potions to rescue their children and so on. Read the book; and then if any idiots in Russia want to know why the English are so powerful you can explain that it's the ones who understand love. And then you'll also know if you were up for considering being a marauder or if you still want a quiet life and don't actually want to fight. And there's the first bell for Kaffee und Kuchen so line up people and let's march to the Hall because I'm ravenous."

oOoOo

After the coffee and sweet cakes and breads that was the early evening meal Danica found herself whisked off and told to try various pieces of divination equipment and to stand on a particular spot and feel which way she was pointing and was told that as she seemed to have no rare talents in these two subjects it would be little use jeopardizing her other subjects with yet more studies; and the oriental looking professor who was hardly more than a boy himself gave her a brief safety lecture and encouraged her to try pouring molten metal and drawing a wire through a former.

"You have no special talent though I fancy you could be good enough if you decided to work at it" said Professor Chang. "I'm told by the head that it's something you wish to ally with your enchanting; may I make a suggestion?"

"Sir?" said Danica who had quite enjoyed herself.

"I think you should join the first year class" said Ming "And learn the basics with them. And if you find you progress, you can move up a class or two. But in view of the fact that you are learning so much else, treating it as a hobby might be wise at the moment. We can see next year how you go on, whether it's worth you doing an accelerator class to take you to OWL then, or whether you might take it in your lower sixth year, and the NEWT in the upper sixth, should you wish it; or even take the OWL alongside your NEWTs and consider taking it further as a post grad course with ritual enchantment and so on as a post NEWT student. There are ways to earn your way through that year if you need to" he added. "By coaching slow learners in one or more subjects. Our artists and musicians are sometimes a little deficient in their other studies! But you don't show the sort of form that has me hurtling off to the head to demand that you give up potions for it; I value my hide too well" he grinned. "Mind, if you were a genius I might just consider demanding it. Is my offer acceptable?"

"Oh yes sir" said Danica "I really want the chance to learn as much as I can but I DO recognise that taking too many subjects might cause me to come to grief with the others."

"Good girl" said Ming "Going from four subjects to nine is tough enough. Taking ten might be a little beyond you. I know plenty of people who have caught up five or six subjects in a year or two; but it can be at the expense of grades, especially as you do also have the homework of the four you already know! If I were you I'd concentrate on getting pass grades on the four you already study, and then study them like stink in the holidays to aim for a higher grade NEXT year. And I'll tell the appropriate professors what I've advised too" he added. "Madam Malfoy will concur; and so too will Professor Maxime. Madam Parnassus got horribly behind when she was at school because of something that happened to her – none of your business – in her home life; and Professor Beckard will need me to talk at him. Which I am quite capable of doing" he added. "If your parents wish it, I expect that holiday tuition could also be arranged; it will be much more informal but you won't half pick up a lot! When we stay over the holidays, conversations tend to roam way above NEWT level and then it's a shock to hear one of the preschool kids discussing with perfect understanding some NEWT level principle. Several of the professors have children who reside in the nursery here and have lessons with local wizarding children" he explained. "They tend to absorb knowledge through the skin as it were. It's why Lilith Snape went up to school two years early; she's two years younger than you and in the same year at Hogwarts, where she's already taken a large number of OWLs and NEWTs and pulled japes that caught even seniors; but then Lilith IS exceptional. She has all the power of her grandfather with the advantage of also being a dear little girl without an ounce of vice."

"Why then, who IS her grandfather?" asked Danica.

"Oh, Voldemort" said Ming "Madam Malfoy is his daughter. And her opinion of her errant parent is fairly unprintable, I can tell you! She's part of the pact that supported Harry of course. Actually we have been having a discussion over what would have happened if the Order of the Dragon and Voldemort had gone head to head; and we reckon it would have been touch and go, with the edge to the Order since they at least mostly co-operate willingly with actual friendships within, rather than always scheming to be higher in the Dark Lord's favour as in the Deatheaters of Voldemort. Friendly rivalry is good; anything else is dead inefficient and stupid. Well, kiddo, hop along; it's almost Abendessen and you'll want to wash up after doing sweaty things here for me."

Danica hopped with more to think about!

oOoOo

Lessons were tough; and Danica discovered to her horror that even with hard work she would find it hard to do more than scrape a pass grade in the four subjects she knew anyway! The class she was in was well beyond anything she had learned hitherto; but fortunately she had the sense to mention this to Beta, who took her promptly to the head.

Severus listened to Beta's firm explanation.

"Well, Danica, we have two or three options here" he said kindly "We can put you down a year to the third; which is not the end of the world because it means you can lighten up on the extra work as they are only themselves just starting electives. Or you can consider dropping one or more subjects that you are less able at; though I see that fills you with dismay. Or you can live with being bottom of the class for a while – I shan't consider it any reflection on you – as you come to terms with the huge amount of extra work and maybe forgo your summer holiday in order to do lessons instead. I don't LIKE the idea of children working through the holidays; it seems to me a shame to cut into leisure when you have the opportunity to rest your brain and return fresh to work. But once in a while I suppose it cannot hurt; and we should send you back home for a two week break at the end of the holiday. You'd live in with my family and have to put up with the odd interruption of people needing me to sort out stuff – and the fact that I want to be present at the wedding of my daughter in England when she leaves school – and such like. You'll be amazed though even two or three hours study every day does for you if you had the mornings studying and the afternoons off to play with Hette and Vava and Rudi and Sylvana who are locals, and Beta, Lucy and Sarah who are residents. Lucy is my ward; Sarah stays in the mountains for the good of her health. Your classmates have a large number who are around all holidays; and I imagine they'd be happy to revise by helping you too. I'm only going briefly to England this year to be on hand in case the Sons of Zirnitra decide to do anything silly when they think I'm out of the castle; and you'll have the option to chat to famous wizards like Harry Potter, who has agreed to hold the fort for me while Mimi and Darryl get married. I'm not missing the chance to give my daughter away and these blasted idiots are not going to stop me doing so."

"You are not then afraid of them?" asked Danica.

"Afraid? I think you overestimate their chances" Severus was really pleased to dredge up a less common Star Wars quote. "Why should I be afraid? They are amateurs; I have forgotten more about the dark arts than any of them ever knew. Dammit, my daughter LILITH has forgotten more about the Dark Arts than most of them probably know and she's only thirteen! But then for such types, the Killing Curse is the pinnacle of the Dark Arts; and the subtleties of its more insidious toils just pass them by or they'd try to do something a bit more clever than a brute force assault. Still, it's an ill wind that blows nobody any good and the supremacists have financed four full seven year scholarships for impoverished children of whatever race by sending Zilants against us; we got a good price selling the parts as I was able to prepare them to the highest standard. And I fancy we depleted their numbers enough to make them think twice about doing the same thing again; because there comes a time when I get sick of trying to reason with people who have no powers of reasoning and then I get mean and just dispose of them."

Beta opened her mouth, about to ask why the head was being so forthcoming; shot a rapid look at Danica, opened her eyes in revelation and gave Severus a look of profound respect and awe. The Head WAS omniscient; and he knew what he was doing.

"You know, Dani, if you go down a year, they're a good bunch there; they'll just accept that it was a lack of opportunity that held you back" she said "And Professor Snape's adopted son Siegfried is in that class too. And if you want to stay the hols, the rest of us who will be here WILL help like mad; and perhaps your parents could come on holiday here? There's a lot of really nice mountain walks and there are water sports on the Achensee not far away, though it's awfully cold because of the springs. Whatever you choose, we'll all help out as hard as we can."

"May – may I think about it?" asked Danica "Have I to choose to go down or stay up immediately?"

"No; I should think though you ought not to spend more than a week thinking about it" said Severus.

Danica nodded; she would be expected to report before then and could ask for instructions. They would be angry that she was not keeping up; but that was not her fault, but the fault of the school she had been at. And she would indeed write home; THEY would want to know what she had written to her parents and would then perhaps have them mail her instructions. She took herself to the owl loft.

Danica wrote that the lessons in this school were far more advanced then in her previous school such that she was having to catch up at the four lessons she had already studied as well as having to learn enough to catch up almost four years in the other five subjects Professor Snape considered necessary to make her an able enough student and explained the options he had suggested, leaving out the suggestion of dropping a subject.

The owl returned at breakfast with the message that her parents had been instructed to inform her to take the opportunity to study Snape in the holidays and to do as well as she was able. Any extra fees for her keep and tuition in the holidays would be found. Her parents wished her well and begged her not to make herself ill with overwork. There was the additional information that she was to fire talk at midnight to give a report. Danica paled. She had very little TO report; not that they would accept.

She was preoccupied in class and Dione Parnassus asked her sharply if the letter from home had contained bad news.

And Danica made up her mind and asked if she might not speak to Madam Parnassus after morning school.

oOoOo

"…And so you see I find myself out of my depth because I want to stay here at school, but because I have been paid for by THEM they will extract payment in some way from my parents, probably by killing them if I don't spy for them" said Danica, having sobbed out the whole tale to Dione.

Dione gave her a cuddle; remembering for herself how much it meant to a frightened lonely young girl who did not feel that she had any options.

"First you are coming to Professor Snape so you can tell him about it" she said gently.

"Oh, won't he expel me, or do something terrible to me?" cried Danica "And he has been so kind, I don't want him to think badly of me!"

"My dear child, Severus has known all along that the Sons of Zirnitra had sent you" said Dione "But he wanted you to feel that you could tell him for yourself; not have to tell you that he knew. He will be pleased that you have the courage to tell him, you know; because he thinks you a plucky child to come into such danger. You should remember that he and Krait – Madam Malfoy – were undercover spying on Voldemort for years; so he and she particularly appreciate how much courage it takes to stand into what seems to be such danger. You have never been in danger from us here; but you were not to know that. Their offer of what you longed for most – education – was a wicked manipulation of a child. And though Krait was not much older when she decided to spy on her horrid father, for she was not quite sixteen, she made the decision and told Severus that she was going to join him. It never for a moment occurred to him to ask it of her, even discovering that he had the guardianship of Voldemort's abandoned daughter. And therein lies one of the differences between Severus and the ones controlling you; that he has CARE for those under his protection and does not use them. Come!"

"Please can Beta and the twins come too?" she asked.

"Of course" said Dione "Though what the twins know, all their fellow marauders will know; marauders do NOT keep secrets from marauders."

"Oh, well, Jo and Kizzy and Viridian may as well come too then" said Danica "I just didn't feel I'd got to know them so well."

"You will" said Dione and sent a blood pulse to the four little girls and boy with firm instruction to bring Beta too. She had a feeling they were considering bringing Danica in anyway; and there was Vivienne to join, and Henik in the fourth and they might as well have a ceremony and do the lot at once; which was why Severus had issued instructions to the first to hold back on Vivienne for a week or two as she could come in with others which they were to explain to her.

And bringing in Danica to protect her was as good a reason as any.

oOoOo

Severus listened as Danica stumbled through her story for a second time, with Beta and Vava holding a hand on each side.

"She IS worthy to maraud; I thought so" said Vava. "I say, Beta, will YOU join us now? I know you're a peaceable person but Danica's sort of your friend now and it seems a shame to bring her in and not you."

"I may prefer to avoid violence, but I know that I CAN fight for what I believe in" said Beta "And I will maraud. We were rescued out of Russia; and frankly the marauders are going to have to DO something about Russia sooner or later or it will be as bad as Germany was. If it isn't already as bad as Germany was. And us native Russians have a sort of responsibility to do it."

"Excellent sentiments if atrocious grammar" said Severus. "Danica, we will do all we can to protect your parents; and there's no harm in the school offering you a scholarship and paying back what has so far been paid out. And I think there's a sweet irony in paying out of the monies we got selling Zilant hide and innards" he grinned boyishly. "I think if you feel able you should keep this appointment tonight and tell them that you have the opportunity to study ritual next year and that I host symposiums for invited witches and wizards in the holidays – which I do in some respect save that they are more informal than a pure symposium – and that you might be very close to the ritual that makes the English so powerful."

"What if he asks details?" asked Danica. "And when you say, if I feel able, do you mean I don't have to do it?"

"You don't have to do it" said Severus "Only as it's rather short notice it gives me more options to keep your parents safe if you can do it. If you can't we'll just move them out in a hurry. It's merely more convenient if you can do it; but my convenience is less important than your fear."

"I can do it" said Danica "But only if you give me some details."

Severus grinned.

"Tell them it's blood magic" he said.

"Is it?" asked Danica.

"In a manner of speaking" said Severus "And to protect YOU I'm going to let you take part in the ritual too – if you truly DO want to maraud."

"Do; it's wonderful to belong so much" said Kizzy.

"I – yes!" said Danica "HE would have ORDERED me to report; not given me any option. And he would have sneered if I had shown fear. I HATE him; and I LIKE the goblins and the elves I have met, so there!"

oOoOo

The first year Marauders blinked slightly at the blood pulse; grabbed Vivienne and hurried to the head's office.

oOoOo

Arbrek went in search of Henik and drew his adoptive cousin along to the office too.

oOoOo

Various members of the school including staff went to the office.

"Severus, what ARE you like?" scolded Hermione "This is very precipitate!"

"Well then obviously what I am like is very precipitate" said Severus calmly. "All right; we be of one blood, ye and I; slit palms on my mark."

And the four new ones were being brought in; and Vivienne threw herself on the brother who she was now closer to than she could ever have been, the blood bond cutting through any reserve left over the curse she had been under; Henik wept to have Arbrek like a real brother; and Beta embraced Danica who clung to her and also to Severus sobbing in sheer relief that she was not alone, would never be alone again, would have the chance at education and the love of all these wonderful people too!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Well? What have you discovered girl?" demanded the head that hung greenly in the flames.

"I have found out why the English are more efficient, My Lord Pyotr" said Danica.

"Ha! There is a secret then – what is it? A potion? Snape is a potioneer. Have you been given this?" he demanded.

"It's not a potion, My Lord" said Danica "It's much simpler than that and more profound."

"Well tell me quickly child!"

"It is to instil a love of learning and discovery in children and to make them work hard, and yet to rest appropriately and play games and exercise for their good health" said Danica. The green face became a rather horrid shade of brownish magenta as the face of Lord Pyotr Tirlichov became angrily suffused with blood.

"Don't be stupid, girl! Do you seek to make game of me?"

"No My Lord; and it is not stupid. The regimen is improving my own ability to study" said Danica.

"Nonsense! You are being fed some potion secretly; you are to find out what it is and try to steal some for me!" said Tirlichov didactically "It is unfeasible that a mere regimen can have any effect on study! Have you anything actually useful beyond such fairy tales of your own incompetence?"

Danica flushed.

"I know that Professor Snape and those closest to him have some kind of a blood magic ritual that they practice" she said "It may be that the ritual is the source of their power."

"Ah, now that's more like it! You must find out more – and see if you cannot spy on such ritual. I would give much to know what occurs; what sacrifice is required to fuel his power" mused the Russian Boyar.

"I only know that it is important that any sacrifice be willing" said Danica.

Tirlichov sneered.

"It is not really important you silly wench; that is just the squeamishness of the English. I suppose you are making a good enough start; but it is up to you how much you find whether you are worthy of a place in a decent school you know! You will have to put up with being with mudbloods and animals until you have proved yourself."

"Yes My Lord" said Danica submissively.

She was shaking as much with rage as with fear when he cut the connection and the green flames flared and died away.

"He is horrible!" she said.

Dione put her arms around her, as did Krait and Sirri.

"And that is why such as he are doomed to fail" said Krait, crisply. "He ridicules the concept that growing minds and bodies perform best with appropriate regulation; and he does not in the least understand the nature of blood magic. A willing sacrifice always presents far more power to any ritual than one where the sacrifice holds back and does not willing give their all."

"So that is why it was all right to tell him about it?" said Danica.

Krait chuckled.

"More than all right; it misleads him beautifully! You see he and his ilk could never actually come to terms with the idea of SHARING; for those who care about blood status and social rank, it is inconceivable to share and be equals with all who are a part of the pact. They can only see any pact in which others give blood FOR them. When we started this, for Harry Potter, we all had some hazy idea that we were joining with Harry FOR him; it was only later that we discovered that it was all for one AND one for all as you might say. That any one of us might be the focus. We generally make Severus the focus because he is perceived the leader – which he is to some extent, though we have no pure leader as such, having merely those who have more experience to whom the rest of us tend to defer. Severus is good at focussing the power however and at needling any opponent into doing something foolish. And it's him they tend to attack. We were prepared to die for Harry; because the main part of blood magic is the love that goes with the sharing. You could come in because you quickly learned to love Beta and the twins. And we respected your courage enough to know we could learn to love you. Harry was very pleased that it was an equal sharing; because he IS the Chosen One, and he's the Chosen One because he cares more for his supporters than he does for himself. No megalomaniac can manage that. No prideful self-willed, stuck up little…."

"Krait!" said Dione.

"You don't know what I was going to say" said Krait.

"No but I know you, darling, and I could guess" said Dione "And she's only a little girl and she isn't used to your colourful language yet."

"Well, if I call him an idiotic arrogant twerp that's suitable enough" said Krait equably "Mudlo in Russian comes fairly close, and oh dear, I've shocked the poor child! Anyway, what that Pyotr fellow is can't manage to share with anyone, only arse-lick those more powerful than himself and stamp on the bollocks of those under him."

"I give up" said Dione "She's angry on your behalf, Danica, for the way that fellow was speaking to you; I was sitting on her through all the conversation to stop her turning him into a woodlouse right through the flames because she's actually powerful enough to pull off a transfiguration over the floo. We are all angry at him for you."

"And we are SO going to GET him at some point!" squeaked Beta, who had been permitted to come along.

"You're all so kind to me; it's so different to what I'm used to from powerful people!" cried Danica.

"Possibly because" said Sirri, dryly "We're all SO ruddy powerful we don't actually have to posture and pose. Ah, Severus is back."

There was the light TIC! That heralded a very controlled apportation.

Severus nodded to Danica.

"Your parents will come here" he said "As your father is a cauldron maker he will work with Hette and Vava's father for now, and will join the metalworking classes with you; I find him a reasonable and fair man and when we start interfering in Russia – as I fear we shall have to do – he will then be able to manage sundry factories that we take from the unworthy who treat their workforce badly. Such we are doing in Germany. Thanks to your buying of time they can pack discreetly; I will send elves to help them and to bring them here, and they might then have all their savings and possessions instead of having to be rescued in a hurry. Your keeping of our enemy occupied also made it easier for me to visit them unobserved."

"Thank you sir; for everything!" said Danica sincerely.

"Little sister; there is no need" said Severus. "Now you two children get off to bed; I don't want you yawning in class tomorrow!"

oOoOo

Krait woke in the middle of the night with a yell.

"What?" Severus was concerned and Dione and Sirri stared with frightened sleepy eyes.

"Sorry" said Krait "I just had the most DAISY of an idea!"

"Grammar however lacking" said Severus.

She poked him.

"Stop that or we'll never hear the idea" said Sirri.

"True, oh best beloved" said Krait. "I suddenly thought; we vanished Ivan the Testeronical's castle to the evanesco place; but why not use another version of the vanishing spells and bring the whole ruddy house here for Danica's parents? The hole in the ground will convince Lord Flexi Jerkoff that we discovered the girl and punished her parents too and then he might well be running scared." She could not resist the film reference though the MSHG would NOT ever get to see Flesh Gordon, the X-rated pastiche on Flash Gordon.

"It certainly has a lot to commend it" said Severus "But we shall have to encircle the house to chant to move anything THAT big; and there ARE watchers."

"So Silvina puts them to sleep with a tune" said Krait "Simples!" and she made a noise like the puppet meerkat on the muggle TV advert.

It seemed appropriate to reference Russian meerkats somehow.

"Why somehow do I think that Pyotr Wotsitov is going to end his days as a meercat?" muttered Dione.

oOoOo

Silvina stood in feyspace to start the playing of the sleep-inducing tune that would hold any who succumbed in magical sleep akin to the effect of the draught of living death save that it lasted for a length of time determined by the number of repetitions the player made. Silvina played it through once; twenty-four hours was quite sufficient for their purposes.

And then Severus and his wives and the senior chanters of Prince Peak excited fey space and Severus went to knock to suggest that Danica's parents wait without for finding a normal apportation likely to be less uncomfortable.

The Russian couple watched astounded as the chanting group danced around their little dacha several feet above the ground – Hermione had needed a lot of coaching to be comfortable with performing fey magic and had only managed it when Krait presented her with four pages of closely written arithmantic notes – and as they came to the final syllable and clapped their hands the whole silently vanished leaving a shallow depression.

"It's not as deep as usual" said Ron, peering in. His task had been, as always, overwatch.

"Of course not you prune; we only dug a shallow hole to drop it in at the Prinzhorn because of the lack of topsoil" said Krait. "That was why we were more careful in defining the volume of…. You don't actually care, do you?"

He grinned.

"Not really; I leave the clever stuff to Hermi, Sev and you" he said. "Why are we waiting?"

"Answering silly questions" said Krait.

They linked hands and apported back to the wizarding village at the railhead; where the dacha was settling gently into its hole. Krait chanted over the edges to blend it in a bit more and bed it down.

"It would have done it of its own accord" said Severus.

"It was unfinished and untidy; right is right" said Krait.

"You'd have made snippy comments if anyone had done it that wasn't us" said Hermione "And insisted on smoothing it yourself; you always say, just good enough is NOT good enough."

Severus held up his hands, laughing.

"All right; I shall resist being mellow in my old age" he said. "It's a lovely job now. We'll send Danica down in the morning; she may have the morning off school, but no more. She has too much to catch up with."

"Truly, Professor Snape, you are a mighty Warlock, you and your ritual team also" said GospodinPaslenov.

"We are no more powerful than the power of love" said Severus "You and Gospoda Paslenova settle in; I don't think you'll find anything very disrupted, but an elf will be down to check out your needs. And Herr Breuer will be up tomorrow afternoon to discuss cauldrons and metalwork with you."

oOoOo

Danica was amazed in the morning to be told she might go down to the village to greet her parents – and found that their entire house had been moved! She embraced her parents and cried a little and then went straight to the head's office on her return and cast herself upon him thanking him. Severus gave her a hug and gently disentangled her.

"Now you have no distractions, you may work hard, hmm?" he said. "And now we hope that Lord Pyotr Tirlichov will have many distractions and an outsize headache over what may have happened."

Danica giggled.

"I do hope so!" she agreed.

oOoOo

Severus had traced the floo connection made by Danica and activated it when Tirlichov had had a reasonable amount of time in which to discover what had happened.

"Ah, Lord Flexi Jerkoff" said Severus. He liked Krait's reference.

"My name is Tirlichov" said the Russian coldly. "Snape. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave my school and family alone, old boy" said Severus "I get snippy when people start interfering; like I got snippy with Gerhardt. I also get snippy with people who abuse children. I don't like you."

"I don't like you either; I consider you interfering."

"Funny" said Severus "The only one of us so far to do any interfering is YOU – your troops attacked MY school; YOU sent a spy to MY school. I don't start the interfering; but believe me, unless you back off I WILL finish it. I have so far restrained my wife from turning you into a meerkat. The assimilative correlation is easy enough after all even at a distance. This is your only warning."

"And if I choose not to take any notice of your warning?"

Severus shrugged.

"Then you will instead take the consequences" he said.

The angry Russian used cancelling powder to break off the communication. That STUPID brat had obviously been caught while she was leaving the room she had used to chimney-talk with him; and Snape had punished her and her family. Such talk of abuse of children! She would of course be cited as a martyr to the cause, but how like the foolish wench to be stupid enough to be caught! He should have used an adult who looked still enough like a child to pose as one; save that he had feared that Snape would use a Revellaspell to discover the age of a new pupil. Threatening him with being transfigured at a distance too; that was utterly impossible.

Everyone knew it was.

Ancient legends were just that; legends.

The Sons of Zirnitra would CRUSH Snape.

The Sons of Zirnitra were a little depleted in power by the setback of the failure of any of them to return from the Prinzhorn; there was obviously some good reason for that. As the Order of the Dragon was now backing out of any association they had evidently turned coat at the last minute and aided Snape; because they knew of the timing of the attack and were able then to lend their ancient and superior aid to him. It must be superior; it was of Russian origin, though these Ukrainians must always be considered suspect. Their turn would come; once the source of the English power was in the hands of the Sons of Zirnitra they would then use it to punish the Order of the Dragon. It was a mighty artefact, obviously, that the girl had misunderstood the use of; though she had confirmed what he suspected, that it was powered and operated using blood sacrifice. And if muggles had to be slaughtered in their hundreds to power it sufficiently he would use it to crush all their enemies for the prince, Alexandr Tsarevitch, born of the lines of Tsars of Wizards and a mighty necromancer. The only fear might be that there may be two such artefacts; since Odessa had failed at both Prince Peak and at Hogwarts school; perhaps Dumbledore had been great enough to create a duplicate for his protégé Snape. But if they might obtain one, then the other was at an impasse, because there was balance; more than balance because the English would only use willing blood sacrifice because they were weak and feeble mentally. A necromancer in the true Russian tradition would be able to drain away every last portion of life force of any sacrifice and get more out of the thing!

Theorising without facts or only partially understood facts can lead to very great misconception.

oOoOo

The school as a whole cared very little for the misconceptions of Russian megalomaniacs; there were more important things to consider like exams. As usual Chanting was to be early to allow for Lucius Malfoy travelling around Europe; which was, as the NEWT level chanters said a real swizz because one might have thought that the Germans would have managed to get their own examiner by now to test in Schloss Adler and Durmstrang; and now Beauxbatons also required Lucius' services. As the NEWT level chanters consisted only of the Lowther twins and Rory, nobody took a great deal of notice of their grumbles; and the OWL students declared that getting the most physically exhausting practical test out of the way would be actually rather good to do before the weather got too hot.

"It's the principle of the thing though" said Fred "That these wretched Germans are too lazy to test lessons taught in their own schools."

The three school children were too to be joined by Lizena gan Otuel, the goblin nurse who had worked extremely hard to cover three NEWTs over the year, one of which was chanting; and though she was not expected to get high grades she hoped at least to have her experience taken into account to train properly as a healer.

oOoOo

The practical of the chanting NEWT required the four to deal with a rather nasty cursed book that Lucius had picked up on his travels in Egypt – setting up false clues to great power for another would-be dictator as it happened – and he thought the chanters might as well destroy it as anyone else. The book had the power of draining the life force of anyone who read it, and had presumably belonged to some lich or similar, acting in a similar way, though more insidiously constructed, to that of the knife belonging to the Lich Abaris. The three boys and Lizena were told to make a chant individually and refine it using each other's effort. This they did with relative ease, though Lizena struggled more. The boys were used to working together but they drew in Lizena's ideas too. They got on with it and soon the book was neutralised; the chant itself took about an hour and a half, which was tough by anyone's standards. Lucius knew however that if this lot failed to deal with it, he could call on the Belle Marauders in Hogwarts to finish the job adequately.

They would not have to; the Muggle Marauders might not be the strongest or even most competent group of Marauders that there were but their abilities were solid, and they worked as a foursome, asking Lucius leave to have Randolph place protective sigils and patterns around them. Under the circumstances, Lucius agreed; it was a dangerous thing and might have safeguards built in. He was glad to have agreed because though the four young chanters did not notice it, there was a definite attack on their circle that met Randolph's patterns and bounced.

Lucius made a note to pass that on to Charlotte Malfoy as a definite use of NEWT level pattern magic to credit to the boy.

Lizena would never have managed but as part of that group; whereas Lucius felt sure that any two of the boys might have succeeded. But then, the reduction of such a cursed item was somewhat post NEWT in scope and her efforts were sufficient to have passed any standard NEWT exam. And if she looked downhearted now, hopefully – if she did not blow the written- she would have a pleasant surprise later. Lucius judged her borderline between 'A' and 'E' and how well she did now depended on her knowledge of theory. Her practical applications would, after all, improve with practice.

oOoOo

The OWL students had, as always, an easier task; the hour long chant after ten minutes preparation. Nine were taking the exam and Lucius divided them into a four and a five; the Bee Marauders in one group and the rest in the larger group. That some of those were blooded too was of no moment; it had symmetry.

By the time two groups had chanted thoroughly, it seemed unlikely that any tree frogs would ever menace the great hall of Prince Peak.

Having had an experience he would have preferred to have avoided in London, Lucius had considered having the chanters make an exclusion line against West Ham football fans; but decided that the explanations, especially to the German chanters, would become too complex to make the comedy value worth it.

When the exams started in earnest – the NEWT students were permitted to take the chanting exam first at the same time as the other students across Europe – everyone was as ready as they might be, having tested their knowledge in quizzes and brought themselves up to speed in anything they were weak on.

And the three taking chanting wrote industriously in the chants they were required to design and the curses to be broken; and a chant to minimise the use of sun symbology, which caused a few raised eyebrows since all the blooded knew about the attempted rise of Achille Crouch-Villeneuve to be a Sun King in France, hence Lucius' side trips to Egypt. Doubtless he would be putting the best ideas to practical use; and why not? And besides, such raised the awareness of the chanters in Europe who might then have some idea of neutralising any symbolism Achille saw fit to use. As Peter said after the exam, with a Sun King in France and Father Frost in Russia the current batch of would-be dictators were trying to be Thor or something.

"_The god Thor rode off to war upon his spotted filly_

'_I'm THOR'! he cried, the horse replied,_

'_you forgot your thaddle, thilly'_" said Fred.

Peter poked him.

oOoOo

Randolph wished, in light of having used a few sigils by rote in his protective circle, that he had studied ancient runes; but it was too late now. This was the province of only Marius and Fred; and contained the usual three texts to translate with discussion on the subject matter and how it related to the cultures. The texts were creation myths, one in Finnish from the Kalevala; one in hieroglyphs; and one in ancient Hebraic which was at least a well enough known story to guess wildly at any parts that were unknown. Marius struggled with that; he had studied Hebraic only recently to look at the laws of Solomon as contextual to his law studies. Fred thanked his lucky stars that he had become involved in a certain high level discussion with Lilith in the holidays and had let her bully him into brushing up the little HE knew to argue the gematria with her, which as he said was beyond his Arithmancy anyway.

And at least the examiner seemed well aware that it was a study that most had only touched upon for having kindly put in some vocabulary for the Hebraic text.

oOoOo

Marius was with two other marauders for the next exam, Arithmancy; the province of Rory and Randolph. There were no surprises in this apart from a rather nasty three-fold simultaneous equation to find the location of a ley node – the marauders were of the opinion it was Malfoy Manor and were relived, after the exam, to find that they agreed, when comparing notes – and Marius drew an approximate position on a sketch map. The final long question to be explained was the engulfing charm on Gringott's bank; which no marauder had any excuse for not knowing since it was such a useful charm.

oOoOo

Charlotte Malfoy travelled out for Randolph's Art exam, and explained that he had been credited with part of the practical, that of demonstrating how he might use his art, in having protected successfully against an attack from a cursed book.

"It DID fight back then?" said Randolph. "I am glad I did the pattern then! I used some cuneiform writing – I don't know as much runic stuff as I ought, I guess – because the book was Egyptian and the Hittites and Egyptians were enemies and it seemed like a good idea."

"My husband tells me it worked very well; he was watching on a different level to check the book was not fighting back and that it had been made inert" said Charlotte "He made his eyes temporarily see directly as though casting the revelaspell, able to see magic; but unable to see anything BUT magic. It's a tricky ritual as I understand it but worth doing under certain circumstances. Voldemort, not being human any more, could apparently see in that vision in concord with normal vision. And neither of them as efficiently as concentrating on either, I wager" she added.

"That's really interesting, ma'am" said Randolph who was fascinated; and wondered what it would be like to see like that and then later paint what one had seen.

He had produced, for his portfolio, the pattern he had used to reduce the agony for Clovis Geirek when he was the sacrifice for the elf compulsion removing chant, and the pattern on the bodhran; and a painting of Draco Malfoy superimposed on a map so that the painting always pointed to exactly where the living counterpart was to be found. This was an invention of his own that he had been working on for Alastor Moody to use with all the aurors; and Charlotte was much impressed.

"If the auror in question then dies he can act as a normal portrait and too give information about why and how he died" said Randolph "Though if anything was hard enough to cream Draco I shouldn't think there'd be enough of England left either for there to be an auror's office to notice."

The written exam was one of three papers on the candidate's choice of field; and Randolph had chosen the Art of Portraiture for his field. This formed one of two written papers, the other being a paper of shorter questions on general techniques. Randolph thought he had acquitted himself well on the general paper and too on the specialist one, which included some half a dozen long paragraph style questions and an essay, the title of which was 'the surroundings of the subject of a portrait may facilitate or inhibit the ability of the subject to interact with the living; discuss'. Naturally the surroundings had to be appropriate; placing Phineas Nigellus into a setting akin to one of Sir Lawrence Alma-Tadema's exotic paintings would either have the irascible headmaster ignoring anyone outside the painting or ogling any scantily clad classical maidens rather than talking to anyone else. And the degree of perspective too gave a greater or lesser feeling of freedom to the subject and would give them confidence to move around and converse if there was plenty of room, as much as if familiar objects were to be found near them. Portraits were the most awful critics. And whilst they might wander off into other paintings in the same building with less than suitable settings, they chose to do so. Once paint them in the wrong setting and the chance of getting a peep out of them was low to vanishing in any painting even in what they considered a proper millieu. Randolph quite enjoyed himself!

oOoOo

There was only one entrant for the Astronomy exam; and that was Pru Buffer. As with the OWL, the written exam was in the morning and then the afternoon was given to resting so that the practical might take place after dark. Pru wrote industriously about various constellations, naming stars from memory and drawing them in, adding paragraphs about each; and charting the motion of planets across the sky over a given period as well as writing details about certain significant stars. She thought it quite easy and not at all as she had feared! She went to bed for the afternoon with a mug of cocoa and a storybook to relax her and was soon snoring gently.

The evening brought the examiner who exclaimed in joy at such clear skies; and set Pru to finding certain objects in the sky. This was where the NEWT practical differed from the OWL; for at the lower level, the examiner found the objects and the student had to identify them. At the more advanced level, it was the ease with which the candidate found the given heavenly bodies that counted towards marks. Pru had been poking around the skies for fun as well as during her set periods for a goodly while now, and was extremely confident in her searches.

Well that was one that was over, thought Pru cheerfully; and a good omen of the others.

Her next exam was to be the next exam tested; Care of Domestic Beasts.

There were two who were taking Care of Magical Beasts as well as the Domestic aspect; and as both Muriel and Mungo were studying both the exams had to be scheduled round them.

The domestic carers had to demonstrate the ability to ride a flying horse, check its hooves for chizpurfles, and demonstrate the correct way to set the amputation gear for the second tail of a crup. Muriel and Mungo then had to take a trip to Africa with the examiner and demonstrate how to set up the cushioning charms to hold an erumpant and bind it in order to milk the explosive fluid from its horns; a dangerous task but one they had been well drilled in. Professor Ross had made them practice with animated desks galloping about the hall with cardboard horns because it was as good a way to practice as any without actually upsetting any erumpants unnecessarily. They knew too how to collect re'em blood, or gather murtlaps; Ross was young enough to actually enjoy making something of a game of various tasks that might be expected.

The two written papers covered slightly different aspects too; the domestic beasts paper covered types of horses, ponies and dogs, with – to Muriel's delight – a longish question on nifflers and their uses. The other paper covered types of dragons and the ranges and terrain types suitable for various different creatures. Muriel and Mungo enjoyed themselves no end.

The domestic beast exam was favoured by more people; Pru was joined here by Frieda, it being one of the brain-damaged girl's two NEWTs, Randolph, and Peter as well as Muriel and Mungo. Frieda was good with all types of animals but had opted to take the exam covering domesticated magical beasts as likely to give her a better chance at a job. Her precision charms were not fast enough for dealing with erumpants, nor even spraying water on mackled malaclaws so she was glad that she had stuck to the exam she had chosen! Dealing with flying horses was easy; and when answering questions on magical horses in the written she managed to stray onto the subject of unicorns which she loved too.

oOoOo

It was not often that there were more candidates for care of beast exams than for charms; but this year only the Lowther twins, Randolph and Leneli were taking charms.

The long essay was on locomotor charms and it may be said that all the marauders strayed a little in writing about the use of Finnish naming magic to facilitate these. Randolph, the arithmancer of the group, wrote too many arithmantic notes on the energy required to lift any given weight by a given height and then the additional energy to move it horizontally noting that the energy requirement to cartwheel an object was theoretically no more than to move it horizontally since half the time one had gravitational assist when it was tumbling but that the effort of concentration meant that most wizards seemed to find it more stressful and use up to twice the energy theoretically required since they used a lot of unnecessary sweat on powering their poor little brain cell to understand circular motion.

There were questions on memory charms and barrier charms and the protean charm, none of them long or complex.

The practical was as standard as always with the obliviation or confundment of a muggle who had seen Tibbles – here Fred had to deal with a hysterical mother and a toddler having a tantrum because she wanted to pet the 'big f'ying tat' – and, as locomotor charms had been the long question it was no surprise that the Protean Charm was required as a practical demonstration. Fred smiled blindingly and drew the dark mark on his arm and on the examiners and the other candidates with a felt-tip pen and used his Protean charm to make the skull stick out a tongue beside the snake and blow raspberries. The others stuck to more or less conventional solutions with coins, chocolate frog cards or playing cards.

oOoOo

The chanting written exam was no surprise to the four who were taking it and they wrote knowledgeably and well; and if Lizena gan Otuel did not stray into post NEWT answers she was well on track.

oOoOo

Randolph was alone in taking Comparative Magic; and was delighted to get a long question on Rangoli, Kolams, and other protective patterns. He was well away. Normally a solid 'E' student he had every good chance of an 'O' from so fortuitous a paper if he did not blow it on the short questions.

Generally speaking he thought he had done rather well and was almost purring when he left the exam room.

oOoOo

As there was only one Divination student, Pru was fitted in before the large class taking DADA. She had a good portfolio of experiences to present concerning the problems from the Sons of Zirnitra. Pru used a lot of astrology in her divination – her astronomy after all was very solid – and she cast the horoscope of the examiner with some detail and suggested that it was a little silly being embarrassed about bladder problems that St Mungo's could so easily fix and so too probably could the headmaster or Madam Malfoy if he only cared to ask because the casting she was getting suggested pain that was unnecessary. The examiner, who was suffering from bladder stones, which WERE painful, took her advice and bashfully asked 'young Severus' what might be done about it.

Severus used a complex vanishing on the problem and told him that he needed to cut down on fry ups or only eat them when he was doing heavy ritual magic that would dissipate the excess fat.

Severus forgot that he and his team were probably the only wizards and witches in the world who routinely did heavy ritual magic to that degree!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Only Frieda, Pru and Marius were NOT taking DADA.

The written covered various protective spells, and it maybe said that the Marauders strayed into complexities like circles of protection from fey and wards major which were decidedly post NEWT in nature. As the Marauders in Hogwarts were writing similar essays, the examiners sighed and put up with it and wondered what made some students rather more knowledgeable than others and Madam Marchbanks said waspishly that at least it was the decent sorts that had the esoteric knowledge and if Tom Riddle had known as much about demonology and protection from summoned great form spirits he would probably have caused more trouble.

None of them had any trouble with the practical, though Leneli and Muriel had to fight to regain control from the Imperius curse. The marauders naturally used the signature spell of the marauders to turn the examiner into stone. Milos, who was feeling perverse, turned the top half of his examiner into a guinea fowl and the bottom half into a guinea pig, which as he was usually no great shakes at transfiguration was rather a victory. The examiner had to be rescued because Milos had no idea how to put him back. Mungo just turned him into a daffodil because he felt like it. The rest hoisted, bound, disarmed and langlocked the poor fellow.

oOoOo

Leneli was the sole candidate in the enchanting exam and wrote enthusiastically about choosing the right objects to take an enchantment and managed to remember the term assimilative correlation even though she was not studying transfiguration because someone had mentioned it with relation to enchantments. She cored a wand in the practical and enchanted a sieve to float on the nearest small lake and rowed it across with the examiner. It did not leak enough to sink but there was a sieve like pattern of wetness on their robes at the other side.

It was however a change from making a shopping trolley fly; and probably because, Rory suggested later, most muggle shops now chained up their trolleys and they had to be released with the insertion of a muggle coin that you got back only when you returned them and the exam board was too mean to crack out three or four sickles for each student.

Leneli agreed that this would probably account for it.

oOoOo

Nobody was taking Geomancy this year save the post graduate student Ernst Langweilig; and he seemed likely to do well enough without ever setting the world alight. He was not one of the group who chattered cheerfully being a pleasant enough man but aloof from younger ones. He completed his exam in some relief.

oOoOo

Only Rory was taking Herbology.

He went into the practical with a cheerful countenance and no real fears; because none of the plants in the wizarding world held any terrors for him.

The task was to collect yawning toadstools for their spores; a tricky task. The spores were soporific in the extreme and were used in various sleeping draughts and soothing draughts. The purple mushrooms gave warning that they were about to yawn and spread their spores by quivering slightly; and one had to be quick to enclose them in some way. Rory fell back on using the bubblehead charm, though not on himself; on the toadstools. That meant that the precious spores – guaranteed ripe at that – were caught as well as he added a twist to the spell to hold light weight objects. He collected all his bubbles as well as the fungi he picked and thrust well down into the magically ever-closed bag, that would only open to take anything out on command; and emptied them into the bag as well.

The examiner was much impressed.

"Excellent lateral thinking young man" she praised him. Rory grinned.

"Shame to waste them" he said.

The written covered manures and how to use them, soil types and how to nurture various difficult plants. Rory enjoyed it.

oOoOo

Both Milos and Marius were taking the German ZH in European History; Milos having elected to study that rather than English history as he too was European. There was a visiting examination invigilator who would take their papers with her; rather a hard faced woman who thawed under excellent coffee and the cakes Sirri made so well to local recipes.

They had every expectation of doing well in picking an essay to chart the rise of Gellert Grindelwald; this they had covered extensively and with much debate. Milos picked a question on how the Muggle wars affected the wizarding community; Marius covered statutes and accords that held the various co-prosperity spheres together. Milos also chose to write about the role of goblins in Revolutionary France and how that impacted on the role of goblins later in France because he saw it as a positive move. Marius wrote about the reasons leading to the statute of secrecy and both picked a question on the basis of modern European law on either the Roman model in the west and the gothic model in the east. It was another of Percy Weasley's favourite debating subjects. Percy was planning on asking if he might teach the European history as standard, at least to ZH level as no new NEWTs had yet been forthcoming. They were still in preparation – allegedly, as Percy had added, cynically, when discussing it with Severus. Percy wanted to see a general paper at OWL with a special paper on the lines of a specialisation and covering half the marks, which could be chosen from European History, Ancient and Medieval History and Modern History. These specialisations could then be taken to NEWT. And everyone said it was a good idea but the wheels of bureaucracy were still grinding rather slow.

Zhanargul was also taking this exam alongside her post graduate studies because knowing history was a good idea for a ruling princess; but as the History teacher at Durmstrang, until replaced last year by Lazlo Ijas, was about as good as poor Cuthbert Binns and, giggled Zhanargul when she heard about the ghostly teacher, three times as dead, at least from the neck up, she had not felt that she was learning anything at all. She enjoyed the exam too, picking like Marius mostly questions that related to statutes though feeling like the boys that charting the rise of dark wizards – in order to know how to prevent it – was a rather important subject too. Zhanargul had, after all, been responsible for bringing down her wicked uncle who wanted to overthrow her father.

Nobody was taking Muggle Studies or Metalwork, though Takeo Namudzu had been studying metalwork alongside many other things. Takeo was like that. He was also utterly uninterested in studying for exams so long as he achieved a sufficient level of competency in the eyes of the sensei of any particular subject; if he knew what he needed to know, it sufficed. He already had six ZHs at 'O'.

Terence Goodchild was to test the new music NEWT.

The written was stiffer, obviously, than the OWL; requiring the crafting of passages from scratch to perform different functions. Terence struggled here; he was not naturally gifted at writing music and had to rely on the arithmantic relationships. Adding counterpoints was easier and that he managed with aplomb. A brief essay on the use of music by the fey was easy enough – it ought to be with Seagh having held forth about it – and on the use of drum and gong in some cultures to create protective zones for duplicating exclusion lines against – usually – the fey. The essay 'how much have fey influenced music in magic throughout time' could, thought Terence, be answered with a single word – absolutely. He disciplined himself to expand on that with the demonstration that almost all music in magic had either come initially from the fey or was used to protect the wizarding world – and muggles for that matter – FROM the fey.

The practical involved playing a soporific song to last forty-eight hours and – when the examiner, Nils Tenor, wearing impenetrable earmuffs, had checked its effect on the chosen victim, a volunteer middle school child, Yrdl – playing a counter to the sleep charm to wake the victim up. Yrdl was then set dancing to the Elf King's dance by Nils, and Terence had to read the music for the dance and release her by playing it backwards. To do that from memory was post NEWT in scope and reading and playing from the wrong end of the score was considered sufficient.

"Crumbs Tel, just in time; I think my feet were about to drop off!" said Yrdl as she sank to the floor, rescued from the ever-dancing charm of the powerful music.

"Nacky little thing" said Terence.

"It is, isn't it?" said Nils "And Seagh dug it up with bribery, corruption, blackmail and all the other sorts of fey things he does so well JUST in time to set it for you."

"And I should be pleased why?" said Terence. "Thanks Nils."

"Y'welcome" said Nils.

oOoOo

Potions was not to be taken by everyone this year; Fred, Rory, Milos, Frieda, Muriel and Pru were taking it as well as the post graduate Nurse Lizena from the French hospital. They had handed in their prepared potions and had therefore only a truncated practical. They demonstrated how to prepare various ingredients and escaped thankfully to the written.

The written exam covered Golapott in great detail and the candidates unravelled what a potion might be and what, if anything, was missing by observing printed Malfoy lines; a blended poison's lines were also printed and they had to suggest ingredients for a counter, and a methodology in the brewing. It was nothing out of the ordinary; and as Rory said, anyone who had been taught by Professor Snape had no excuse for getting a low grade never mind failing. It may be said that even Lizena agreed with this though Frieda said timidly that she had not written as much as she thought was proper because she was still rather slow.

"But did you list the points in every question that you could then go back and turn into decent prose?" said Pru.

"Yes, like Professor Snape told me to" said Frieda.

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't pass; which, Rory, for Frieda is a victory."

"Sorry Frieda" said Rory "Bearing in mind you find it hard I guess a pass for you sort of equates an 'O' for the rest of us; I meant no disrespect."

Frieda smiled.

"You have all been very kind to me and helped me; if I pass you are as much to blame – no I do not mean that – it is down to you as much as Professor Snape or myself" she said.

"Nuts" said Rory "It's down to you my girl; Professor Snape makes it easy for us to not let it blow up in our faces – poor choice of simile with potions, but yet so apt – but unless we put in the sweat we waste his pearls of wisdom. You do NOT waste his pearls of wisdom and you done good. It'll be FINE!"

Frieda smiled. They were all so kind and she really had every hope of taking pass grades in two ZH level exams! And Professor Snape had arranged that she work in Belsornia with the wonderful flying horses too, whether she passed or failed!

oOoOo

The last NEWT was transfigurations, the province of Peter, Muriel, Mungo and Lizena. Muriel and Mungo wandered rather past NEWT level in their essay on the reasons for energy and matter being fundamentally identical but that matter was harder to summon than energy; they cited Gamp's Law and its exceptions, wrote about Assimilative Correlation and caused the examiners great relief by not becoming arithmantic.

The practical involved all of them summoning flowers – Muriel and Mungo making theirs pot plants and Mungo's with a permanency charm on it, which was a welcome drop in temperature on a hot day; and Mungo showed his manimagus form of dog too. Peter produced a fine red tabby from his fiddle, Lizena a fairly standard tabby cat, Muriel an Egyptian Mau to go with Stripy the school leopard, and Mungo, who had been chatting with Takeo a lot, produced a Japanese bob-tailed cat.

And then the NEWTs were over and they might, as Peter said lazily, point and giggle at the OWL students.

When he had undone himself from a selection of OWL level jinxes he decided to lay low for the time being!

oOoOo

Some of the lower sixth were to be involved in sundry OWLs too being greedy, as Yrdl laughingly said; the Visick twins and the Jorkins twins and George Ingate were taking metalworking to OWL and Fred and George were both sitting the new Quidditch exam too.

The Quidditch exam was first; and had four candidates since Reinulf and Arbrek were also taking it. The practical involved nothing more nor less than demonstrating broom control because really knowing if a candidate could jink, U-turn, broomover and sideslip more or less covered most aspects of flying; and extra marks were awarded for style and panache. It was the least part of the exam which was really about knowing the game.

Most of the questions were on the rules, some of them on how to deal with sport injuries – as it was an initial exam for coaches this became important – and how to check brooms for illegal charms or jinxes. Reinulf wrote seriously that in his opinion having a jinxed broom to check would be a better practical than the flying because if you could fly well you would be scouted anyway and if you could fly pretty well you would pass the practical part of an official's exam but a coach or official needed to tell if anything was amiss with the kit.

It may be noted that Reinulf's words were heeded by the examining board who considered it a wise comment. Broom care and kit checking was to be the order of the day for the practical in the future!

The four taking the exam enjoyed it; and agreed that it had been a reasonably stiff exam and probably stiff enough for the OWL; which was what anyone wanted to know from these initial testers of the exam.

oOoOo

There was only one candidate for the Art exam, which was Roseli, and Madam Charlotte Malfoy had taken her practical just after examining Randolph so she did not have to hang about. Roseli produced pretty scenes, but with more to them than chocolate-box prettiness because they all suggested a story. She had worked hard on her scene of a witch in a cornfield with opposed blues and golden yellows, and had decided after much thought to fill the witch's arms with poppies. She handed that over and her portfolio for examination and proceeded to grind and mix pigments and as a chosen demonstration of her skill painted a pattern on a cardboard frame for a mirror that automatically cast a grooming charm on anyone looking in it. All the Prince Peak artists were well versed in pattern magic.

She picked as her three essay questions in the written, 'describe the necessary ritual to produce a moving portrait through which one might access the personality of the dead'; 'consider the themes of sun symbols and how they may be used to enhance the status of the unscrupulous' – Charlotte was emphasising Achille's role here too – and 'consider the choice of pigments when painting a portrait'. She passed up the two more pattern oriented questions, considering the use of sun symbols to also move into icons which, with the problems with Russia, had been an art form she had noted and considered deeply.

oOoOo

Potions traditionally was an early, if not the first exam; and being compulsory, all the Fifth were taking it. This was a return to the confusing and befuddlement draught and a suitable counter to it. All the class cited Golapott's first law and the need to design an opposed potion – a NEWT level term that had absently slipped out when Severus was seduced into interesting debate on Golapott last term – and proceeded to blend the wit sharpening potion and the memory potion, recalling – and in the case of the Bee Marauders and Emil writing down – that assimilative correlation called for the use of Jobberknoll feathers to oppose the fwooper down. They were a rather able class, except Cecilia, who knew the theory but who became a little confused and unwrapped in the brewing of her antidote and let it burn.

The written called for the citing of Golapott's first two laws and completing the description of the ingredients and methodology of a number of potions and the suggestion of antidotes to a couple of poisons. They all considered it straightforward, even Cecilia who hoped now for a pass after the abysmal mess she had made of her practical.

Even Antti had managed to hold himself together and not be too slapdash; and Severus praised him.

oOoOo

Transfigurations was next; Antti was the only one here who was poor at the practical side but he had knuckled down to try to pick up marks on the written exam. They had an essay on Switching Charms which made the Finnish boy pull a face, but he wrote steadily and tried not to sigh too often. The others quite enjoyed it. There were short questions as well of course on a variety of subjects and in the questions on cross species switches the term Assimilative Correlation by nomenclature and association came out of the pens of a selection of candidates. It may be said that Batty's answers raised the eyebrow of the examiner when she blithely wrote that it was easier to turn a guinea pig into a guinea fowl than the other way around because one used assimilative correlation by awful pun and by PIGgery Jokery as all fowl were silly sorts of creatures and a bit of a joke.

The practical was standard in form; switching bottles, or their contents for the more able students, vanishing dirt from a bucket, summoning a handkerchief, changing a guinea pig into a guinea fowl and turning a death watch beetle into a watch. Even Antti performed creditably enough, though his silver pocket watch scuttled across the desk and its watch cover opened into two wing cases and it tried to fly away. He managed to switch his bottles and only dropped one; his hanky was plain and a little grubby; and his guinea fowl still had fur on its back. But on the whole he succeeded.

oOoOo

Charms followed, also compulsory.

This was as standard an exam as Transfigurations; and those who worried about it were BaHH, Antti and Cecilia.

"Though I cannot see why YOU have trouble Bellamy" grumbled Antti "When you put in so much time on charms that are jinxes or part of japes."

"Because I have a blind spot with locomotor charms, that's why" said BaHH. "Madam Malfoy says she was the same; looked always for a transfigurational solution and wanted to grow legs on things to get them moving. She got over it with studying high level theory, and if I'd only had the good sense to wail about it to her before instead of yesterday I might too have borrowed a NEWT level book and cured my problems with high level crap. But I didn't so I shall just have to study on my own time and become better with practice."

"Or you could ask Madam Parnassus nicely and explain and she'd probably make an exception and let you take it to NEWT even with a low grade" said Batty.

"I guess I could; but actually I already want to do too many NEWTs and I don't think it's worth my time. I'll study the theory as backup but I don't think I'll have time for the exam work" said BaHH "I already want to take six NEWTs and I'm not clever enough for any more."

"Well if I were you I'd talk to Madam Parnassus anyway" said Batty "Because she's likely to give you some remedial time for the furtherance of her art anyway."

"What was this over?" Dione Parnassus Snape joined her students. Batty explained before BaHH could wriggle out of it.

Dione smiled.

"Why, I'll certainly put aside some time for theory if you want, BaHH" she said "And explain and debate it with you; we'll make that a kaffee und kuchen sort of lesson if you like."

BaHH grinned.

"Thanks" he said.

"And those of you who are weaker, just do your best; your theory is good enough for a fair pass, just take the practical as it comes" said Dione "And if anyone wants to join BaHH in remedial chats for personal interest next year, I'm always happy to help out. I had a lot of help when I was behind in everything when I was a little younger than you lot; and I'll always go to any lengths to help out."

oOoOo

The written exam could, as BaHH said, have been much worse; he did not much enjoy describing incantations and wand movements but set to fairly solidly on an essay on water affecting charms and managed the theory in a long question on locomotor charms.

The practical saw BaHH, Antti and Cecilia battling with grim determination to stop each plate in turn from dancing – Antti broke one – levitating a glass of water with NO attempt to pour from it, to attain some size change in their dinner plate, jerking their eggcup in some semblance of cartwheels – Cecilia's rolled sullenly – and turning a rat blue. BaHH had no trouble with colour changing charms; he perceived them as more akin to transfigurations and that worked for him. His rat was a rich Madonna blue with delft blue nose and paws and silver whiskers just to show that there were some things he could manage well. Cecilia's rat was a rather muddy blue and Antti's rat glared at him so much he lost his nerve and turned it pink because the expression, he confessed, reminded him of that wretched girl Eve Cherrytree who was in the habit of wearing pink. BaHH retrieved his classmate by remarking loudly to his examiner – three of them were going at once – that Antti was trying to duplicate that most English of jokes by making his rat sky-blue pink.

"And thank you for that, Bellamy" said Antti "I do not know if it will help but at least the wretched beast changed colour."

"Oh your theory will dig you out of any hole anyway" said BaHH.

oOoOo

The last compulsory exam this year was DADA, as Severus had been revising what he most insisted upon now the first two years gave good tasters of all the subjects. He was considering coming into line with Hogwarts policy in teaching half a term each of the taster classes, though unlike Hogwarts he would probably do half a term at a time and see that the basics of all the classes were taught to a reasonable level in the first two years. It was either that or have a year of half and then a year of the other half of the electives; and that gave the children too much chance to forget each of the first year's subjects. If each succeeding year alternated what it was they were learning that would then too make timetable scheduling easier on the teachers. And they should learn Herbology, Care of Beasts, Chanting, History and Muggle Studies regardless for the first two years. Divination, metalwork, Astronomy, enchanting, Geomancy and Comparative Magic were the frills as it were; and those with special skills scheduled to their own special timetable. Fourteen subjects in a week would be quite sufficient. And actually, he might have the other tasters taught not for half a term but once a fortnight; yes, that could work.

The exam students were unaware of the changes their successors might face; and faced the Dark Arts instead themselves. They banished their boggarts, defended against curses and showed off corporeal Patronuses for bonus marks; and if Antti's Patronus was a little shaky it was more or less a Patronus. He, Roseli and Blaise dropped a few marks in their slowness of countering jinxes; but on the whole they felt it had not gone badly.

The written called for the definition of dark creatures, and specific description of a number that were listed, and any weakness they might have. Antti wrote scathingly that bribing Kappa with cucumber only encouraged them to behave badly, like paying up to kidnappers and one should trick them into bowing to unman them by emptying the water from their heads or use the Marauder spell to hoist them in the air to drain it out which would effectively stop them hurting anyone anyway because dark creatures like certain beaters on certain teams did not know when to stop. This answer could account for several beaters – not least the younger Broadmore brothers – and though the examiner did not know about the poor behaviour of the Berne Bears there was some amusement in the office of examination marking that the Finnish boy had the number of someone!

The question defining which sigils were dangerous was hailed as a little unfair by those NOT taking ancient runes; but Reinulf for one sighed and recalled that Professor Snape Von Strang HAD talked to them about sigils and had given them a handout with both protective sigils and those which might cause a problem for recognition. Reinulf's knowledge was shaky but he managed to accrue some extra marks by pointing out that the sigils printed on the exam paper were incomplete to avoid the risk some of them posed. And they all recognised the summoning sigil because Erich used it to set up the summoning of dementors for them to practise their patronuses against.

"I guess you really DO need to study every subject to be even a competent warlock" said BaHH, who was extremely pleased he studied both Runes and Comparative Magic.

Yrdl, who was also taking Ancient Runes, confessed to having written too much because the whole concept of sigils being given power was such an exciting one, and she had rambled into the realms of powering both offensive and defensive sigils with blood magic like Eric Skalagrimsson.

"But you're a straight 'O' student across the board so sucks" said BaHH cheerfully.

oOoOo

The electives were now upon them; and their year was the last year to take Arithmancy voluntarily. Only Reinulf, Roseli, Emil and Cecilia were NOT taking the subject however; and if BaHH and Batty took it in the grim determination that it was imperative for marauding and Blaise was not outstanding, the rest enjoyed the subject, including Antti for it was a subject in which he actually shone.

The paper carried no surprises; the use of numerology and the punning names of several witches to suggest using different bases; the calculation of energy to open a given region of wizarding space, the calculation of several factorial numbers and the completion of various number sequences, which included the Wenlock series, prime numbers and so on. The worst question was a bit of waffling logic over which of two paths to take where two guardians stood there, one which only told lies and one which only told truth. The class voted it a reasonable paper and BaHH threatened the tickling curse if anyone tried to hold post mortem on it.

oOoOo

Ancient Runes had Yrdl and Crow laughing out loud first of the group as they came to translate a section of cuneiform which was a Convolvumort speech; the second long passage was in Greek and was a diatribe about the iniquities of the government, which as Yrdl wrote meant that peoples of all eras had certain universal truths that might be held self evident. They chuckled again on the short passages when the Latin passage declared 'you know me, Asterix, I'm not a misogynist and I'm not xenophobic but I don't like that foreign woman!'

There were questions too on the importance of various runes and logograms such as the eye of Horus to the Egyptians and the N-rune to the Norse and the Eihwaz rune to the Germanic peoples and a second part to that question about how Voldemort had slipped up in not studying ancient runes. All knew that his wand had been of Yew and so the Eihwaz rune, signifying yew and protection might have given him greater power had he adopted that rather than the skull and seasick sea serpent, as most of Severus' disciples designated Morsmorde. Yrdl and Crow enjoyed the exam and wrote too much about the uses of the Eihwaz rune, including its confusing and weakening properties used in merkstave form. They strayed into NEWT level understanding. The rest of the class stayed on track but the two still had time to complete the paper.

oOoOo

The chanting written exam went smoothly enough; only Roseli and Antti were NOT taking this. Antti had no sense of rhythm at all and Roseli reckoned that as she was no good at either ancient runes or Arithmancy she would never be any great shakes with chanting and would do better to rely on her artistic talents and pattern magic. The rest bar Cecilia were taking one or the other; and Cecilia was just a talented chanter with a feel for what was needed and a love of poetry that stood her in better stead for her brand of chanting than Arithmancy. Where the others were working out careful notes for the various chants they had to prepare as part of the exam, Cecilia held forth happily on Iambic Pentameter, Alexandrines, Trochaic tetrameter and the use of spondaic feet and the molossus and dispondaic feet for various emphases. She added cheerful notes about using anapests for a rolling and galloping feel for chants to speed things up and enjoyed herself. Lucius, when marking it, resorted to a dictionary of poetry for a couple of her answers as Cecilia had added to the text of Severus' books on chanting by researching on her own time. Severus after all taught the Shakespearian model of the sonnet with mention of other forms; Cecilia got creative and quoted Percy Bysshe Shelley.

oOoOo

Care of domestic beasts was next and the province only of Crow, Blaise and Cecilia. The written was fairly straightforward; the descriptions of various types of magical horses, dogs and other pets and a brief section on common ailments. The practical involved the removal of chizpurfles from an owl, paring the hooves of a flying horse and trimming its flight feathers – where trimming meant checking that they were at the right angle, not clipping them – and giving a pill to a kneazle. None of them had any significant difficulties. Blaise had a little trouble with his kneazle, which hissed at him; so he barked at it, having heard a few stories about David from Mungo. The kneazle promptly bit both him and the examiner and stalked off in high dudgeon.

He had got the pill down however.

oOoOo

Most of them this year were taking Comparative Magic; only Emil and Antti were not. Freya was delighted and felt that Ellie had left her a very well prepared class to take to the level of OWL from the basics well instilled.

The three essays from which the candidates had to pick one were 'Discuss the impact of the fey on magical tradition; show at least three cultures'; 'compare and contrast literal numerology with Finnish naming magic'; and 'discuss the importance of knots and knotwork with reference to Russian protective phylacteries and Celtic protective patterns."

It may be noted that the majority leaped on this last question as a gift since they had pestered Freya to find out more about specific magical traditions of the Rus in order to better oppose the Sons of Zirnitra and they had learned that locks and knots had a great deal of significance in all Russian magic, from incantations mentioning locking for protection, through the symbolism where the mouth was a lock and the tongue the key; and how specifically tied knots were used as a ritual of protection as a form of pattern magic. They wrote too that some Russian wizards used the tying of knots as a centring or focussing of their power that for the most powerful took the place of wands when several wizards joined in ritual, the knotting literally knotting their powers together as one. They were knowledgeable too on Celtic knotwork; it was one of the things Roseli had studied too as part of her art and the whole class was proud of their artist and liked to take an interest in what she was doing. As for Roseli, she considered the whole thing a thoroughgoing gift!

Blaise and Arbrek had tackled the essay on Finnish magic since it seemed a waste to have a Finn in their class and not make use of that; and everyone was too heartily sick of the fey to actually want to write about them.

It may be said that their answers got copied out by Professor Khan when asked his opinion on some of the more esoteric Russian customs to add to his own notes; and Freya was much pleased with her class.

They made a good job of the short questions too being very well prepared over a wide subject base.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

There were no diviners in this year and nor was anyone likely to brave Professor Snape's scorn of taking it as a soft option even if Miss Gimlet had not felt emboldened by his attitude to institute a 'no timewasters' policy. The art of Enchanting had however been better subscribed to by this class and more were taking it than were not; BaHH found it easier to use the ritual tying of charms than casting charms by wand, and he was joined by Batty, Yrdl – who saw it as an adjunct to metalwork – Roseli, Blaise, Emil and Antti. This was not one of Antti's best classes but he was a solid 'E' student because he had to focus on a part at a time and Professor Beckard made sure to keep his nose to the grindstone and his wits in focus. Byron did this by speaking Finnish to the boy if Antti was concentrating and insisting on talking in a parody of Seagh's broad Scots if he was not. It got the point across. And Antti HAD been working better over the last year generally anyway.

The practical involved enchanting the candidate's choice of a musical instrument to play, a needle to sew or a pen to perform some appropriate action. Marks were given on complexity of the charm; the music was looked to be contrapuntal, the needle to perform complex embroidery and the pen to undertake some subtle task like write to dictation. .

The class having demonstrated ably the year before that they had less idea of music than a farting goat – which description they had overheard Severus use of their efforts in enchanting the hall ceiling bosses to sing grand opera – the first option was rejected out of hand. As enchanting a musical instrument had been a regular and standard practical until Sylvia Hubble had complained some years before the presentation of alternatives had been just for this purpose. As all the girls were from the European continent they had been brought up sewing and all chose the needle to enchant, producing a variety of embroideries, Yrdl's being the most complex as she insisted on her needle producing needle lace, which included a complex little enchantment to vanish such threads as were to be drawn in the drawn thread work. The boys enchanted the quill to write one thing or another; Blaise and Emil made it write to dictation, Antti made it scan and copy notes in a legible fashion, something he badly needed as his notes were almost always virtually illegible; and BaHH enchanted his to write permission notes in Professor Snape's handwriting.

The written covered wand woods and broom woods and a question where they had to link a list of quills to the appropriate enchantments to prefer those specific feather types. It went well enough.

oOoOo

Five were taking Geomancy, BaHH, who had chosen to pursue Arithmancy with grim determination for this among other marauding reasons; Crow; Roseli; Emil; and Antti. None would set the world afire save Antti, for whom this was one of his best subjects, and went well with his Arithmancy which was his other top subject. They all, in the written exam, assiduously drew in the principle ley lines of England – it was an English exam after all – wrote a brief essay on unplottability and answered questions on the various common ways to travel.

Each was then taken, with a broomstick, to a location from whence they must find their way home to the school as fast as possible. Antti was back well in advance of everyone else, pleased and flushed with success to be the best at something for a change. And BaHH and Crow were the first to congratulate him.

oOoOo

Prince Peak did not look likely to be noted for its herbologists.

Only Arbrek and Antti were taking this exam; and if Severus might have wished that more took it voluntarily to OWL he sighed and told Valerie Burdock not to take it to heart because at least it meant that the ones choosing the subject were CHOOSING the subject not falling back on what was, at least at lower levels, a relatively soft option. As both boys were solid 'E' students Valerie had to agree; though she had not known it was taken as a soft option at Hogwarts until Severus enlightened her, and that as Madam Sprout would accept any pass grade was taken to NEWT by the foolish who had not checked out how lethal some of the NEWT level plants actually were. Valerie was glad that this custom did not pertain to Prince Peak! And she resolved not to permit any but 'E' grade students to go on to NEWT at that, unless they had very good reason and could plead well.

The practical involved the usual repotting of a fanged geranium and gathering bubotubers and pruning shrivelfig. Antti and Arbrek both avoided being bitten by their fanged geranium by talking soothingly to it – Valerie's preferred method – and neither of them acquired any pustules.

The written required the listing of self-motile plants; and both boys got extra marks, had they known it, for citing bumbleweed, which Lydia had told Valerie about, being similar in appearance to the tumbleweed with which muggles were familiar, which used some wind assist to travel between termite mounds where it fed on the grubs after sending down tendrils into the mound. Valerie had promptly taught this plant that was new to her; it had only been discovered some five years ago and had not made it to the textbooks yet.

There were also some general questions on the care of various plants and the proper use of fertiliser. The boys wrote assiduously and were fairly confident that they had done well.

oOoOo

History was the province of Reinulf and both Villeneuve twins; as Emil said, with a probable dark wizard for a cousin they wanted to avoid repeating history by knowing every last nuance of it.

On due consideration they were actually entered for the ZP not the OWL as European history was more relevant to all of them. This offered a similar double paper, with a long essay question and a paper of short questions; the latter of which could be chosen from 'the French sphere' 'the German sphere' or 'eastern Europe'. The long essay was chosen from three. Cecilia chose 'compare the traditions of the Goths and the Franks and estimate how much the synthesis of cultures has influenced modern wizarding society'; Reinulf chose 'consider the importance of the forests such as the Black Forest and the Teutenbergerwald in the control and exclusion of muggles from wizarding zones since the statute of secrecy' and Emil chose 'Chart the factors that permitted the rise to prominence of Gellert Grindelwald'.

They thought them an interesting set of questions and Percy petitioned Severus to stick with ZP as well as ZH for its greater range of timespan as well as covering European history.

oOoOo

Only Roseli was taking muggle studies because if she could not make a living painting it would give her a guaranteed job in the Swiss ministry where there would be nobody else with such a qualification. Roseli was toying with taking the study to NEWT to train ministry officials in how to deal with muggles; so she might keep her art as a hobby and for pocket money rather than have to paint for a living and feel that it became a chore. The task was to choose four titles to write out of six essay questions and Roseli chose 'those muggles who want to know should be assessed and given limited access to our world; discuss'; 'explain why a computer is as necessary to a muggle as a wand is to a wizard'; 'the priorities of an average muggle family have many parallels with those of a wizarding family; discuss'; and 'discuss why muggles must be considered on a global scale rather than parochially'. She quite enjoyed herself, and cited the situation of Sarah and her mother, a muggle who could see magical beings and who had almost been trapped into painting an efreet to give it substance and a tool; who had every need to know about a world she could see yet not manipulate; because it was important to her.

oOoOo

Metalwork came last; and with the four in the fifth, Batty, Yrdl, Roseli and Cecilia were the five from the lower sixth, the Visick twins, the Jorkins twins and George Ingate. The exam had been revised from its first inception; now only one masterpiece was made during the year preceding the exam, but the entrants were required to perform a longer practical, not merely tempering a partially completed knife and setting a self sharpening charm on it, but demonstrating that they had understood the principles of the coefficient of magical expansion by making a simple expanding tool or key from prepared metal, and enchanting metal that was being forged to be ready for such a charm. The class considered this in a way more testing and in a way less stressful because they did not have to be so imaginative as before. They had laboured on their masterpieces and had produced a reasonable selection of items.

Flo, who was toying with being a healer, had called on Silvina to help by explaining music to her a bit to make a music box that played a pain soothing tune, for use she suggested with teething babies or to help those in pain to relax enough to go to sleep naturally without potions or an actually sleeping tune. Fred, who was musical enough without wanting to study for an exam, had come up with a pipe that could play two different healing tunes because they were embedded in the actual metal of the pipe and only a gentle blow after stroking the name of the tune embossed on the pipe required to set it going. He had drawn heavily on his OWL in enchanting for this rather than purely on metalwork, which would lose him some marks, as he had not used the specific metal charming principles so much as adding an enchantment to a crafted item. However it was otherwise a fairly sophisticated piece of kit.

George had made a self-fitting snaffle that would change in shape and size to be comfortable in the mouth of any horse and give it the ability to pass the horse's feelings along the narrow flexible rein that went with it, that was of woven goblin silver. Albert and Granville, who both wanted to be aurors, had made kit that would be useful to them in such a field; Albert had made bracers of holding that would immobilise anyone wearing them; and Granville had made a goblin silver mirror that screamed 'liar!' when anyone facing it told lies.

In the fifth Batty had made a goblin silver bird that always found the book you wanted by whispering its title to the artefact; Yrdl had considered the fact that the Russians were knot mad and made a version of the attachment on Harry's penknife that would undo any knot that would work on magically and ritually tied knots in case it came in handy. Roseli, being fixated on her art, made a bottle for water that continually refreshed the water so it was always clean; and the bottle also shrank on command to be packed away in her watercolour box. And Cecilia, who also planned to be an auror, made a necklace that shouted if anyone was behind her with drawn wand.

They wrote assiduously in the written exam about the history of smithing, and on techniques like smelting, tempering and annealing and drew up charts for the proper times to introduce enchantments in various common artefacts, and noted the patterns of beating to tie in an enchantment when hammering the metal. They also drew the internal workings of a simple clock and wrote about the proper manufacture of springs. All agreed it had been stiff but none felt they had done at all badly.

And then the exams were over!

oOoOo

The last excitement of term was a visit to Hogwarts for a quiddpolo match; and as Severus said cheerfully this was the first and probably last chance so small a school had of beating Hogwarts at any sport save perhaps where individual effort was involved, like the Triwizard. And that, said Severus, might be worth looking at to introduce harder tasks for the first task or two which were to be helped out by a team of two or three chosen by the champion to demonstrate if the school champions could work in a team; and if they had the wholehearted support of their fellows.

"Too late for this time" said George laconically "Besides, there's the extra teams playing; really we need to see how that goes."

"Agreed" said Severus.

The school team was an amalgamation of the senior and junior teams; George was not about to jeopardise the chance of a win by taking pupils teamed on age which had been as convenient a way as any to divide up teams for practice at home. Consequently he was playing Marius Schreiber as seeker; Marius and George's little brother Paul were much on a par, but Paul would have many more years at school to play seeker, and this was a way for Marius to meet people as well as to have a chance to play another school. George placed himself on the team and Cecilia from the senior team, and agonised over the other four positions. Pru Buffer was a very good player on the scratch third; but there were four or five excellent players among the juniors. He spoke to Pru and asked if she wanted to play.

"Oh, if you need me I'll play; I'd say there were better kids though" said Pru "Oh, you mean do I mind if you pass me over for younger ones?"

"Yes" said George.

"George, I don't mind" said Pru "I'm as happy to play if you need me or not if you don't; or be reserve if that helps."

George brightened.

"Well if you'd be reserve that would be good" he said.

He drafted Viridian D'Aubert, Cerellia – now Malfoy not Yaxley – Sarah Elliot and Johanna Schiff onto the team. The four younger ones were used to working together. Paul was as good as them; but George decided not to pick his brother on grounds of age because Viridian was good enough to be reserve seeker, and for that matter so was Cerellia. Cerellia had said that her new stepbrother was not that interested in riding, so there would be no torn loyalties there; though the likelihood there would be at least one with the surname Malfoy on the Hogwarts team. Well, that was the way it was; and hopefully a good cousinly friendly rivalry.

He was glad they were to be the visitors; the heat in the mountains would not be fair on the horses. And they were to go a day or two before the match to give their steeds the chance to rest and give the team the chance to meet the children of Hogwarts.

oOoOo

The Prince Peak team were met by Bella Black Khanum, the head girl, whose hair was dramatically red and black striped.

"This here is our captain of quiddpolo, Drusillina Hallow" said Bella "One of the girls Auntie Connie stole from Prince Peak when it was Cackle's; she's a marauder natch."

"No surprises there" said George "Our Marauders on the team are Viridian D'Aubert and Johanna Schiff as I expect you already know. I'm captain; this is my team" and he introduced them.

"One Malfoy and a spare Snape ward to balance two Malfoys for us" said Drusillina cheerfully. "Penny Malfoy here is our seeker and her cousin Damian succeeds his brother. Damian is known as Faunus and he deserves it; he wants to tame aggressive animals and his girlfriend, known as Flora, wants to tame aggressive plants and I wish she'd start with the ones she owns in our common room."

"Put a sock in it Lina" said Damian lazily.

"You're a Gryff; you don't have to avoid the mating habits of spinynastius attackyoulotsicus or whatever the monster is called" said Drusillina calmly. "She's a cousin of your Malfoy, being a Yaxley with Malfoy complications and she doesn't fly; we don't trust her not to start growing experimental plants in the horse's mane."

"Oy" said the pretty blonde girl.

"Get ON with it Lina!" said Bella.

"Right… the others are mostly harmless; Genevieve Harris; Faustina Bobbin; Bryony Urquhart and Paris Bullivant" said Drusillina "A bit of a cross-age mish-mash; I'm the only one left of our last year team because they have all left us for higher things" she said in a sepulchral voice.

"Three of them to train as aurors if I recall correctly; exalted persons" said George. "No reserve?"

"The rest of the least worst draw straws if one of us drops dead" said Drusillina "Or we let Lilith Snape off the leash and wonder what mayhem she can cause on a horse. She's a great keeper on a broom but what a flying horse would think of circus antics I don't know."

"Lumme yes; broomsurfing is one thing but horse surfing? The mind boggles!" said George.

They stabled their horses under the care of Hogwarts' chief groom Arkott; and settled down to explore the big castle. It was almost intimidating for those not used to it; George of course had grown up in Hogwarts, and Paul remembered it slightly; the rest had never been there. Sarah was used, as a diplomat's daughter, to palaces and diplomatic premises of all sizes and ages; and Johanna Schiff lived during the holidays at Schloss Adler which was very nearly as large. Beauxbatons was a larger school than Prince Peak so Viridian had some idea what to expect. The rest were a trifle intimidated; and the sheer numbers of the children were a shock too. Pru appreciated how very isolated her mother must have felt!

oOoOo

"You're keeping a close eye on one of your team – the Harris girl" Johanna remarked to Drusillina, presuming on the relationship as a fellow marauder.

"Yes; it's a bit prophylactic" said Drusillina "She's been a little dippy in her youth; inclined to show off and encourage boys to chase her. She seems to have settled down and she IS in the fifth now but I'm just a little concerned that posturing on a horse might go to her head. She looks good on horseback and it doesn't take even as few brains as she has to realise it. Pass the word to your chaps not to be impressed by her beauty would you? We're trying to break her of being too fond of her effect on males because she isn't a ruddy veela and doesn't know how to handle it."

"Will do" said Johanna; and proceeded to be blunt to Marius, Viridian and George.

"Ah, I know the type" said Marius "And thank you for the timely warning; I had noticed she was a pretty girl and I fear she saw me noticing."

"And we have had enough of that type at Beauxbatons for me not to recognise it" said Viridian "Thank you for the confirmation."

"And I'm far too Flo'd to be seduced to the dark side" said George cheerfully.

oOoOo

They had a jolly day at Hogwarts; term was winding down and the lessons were mostly quizzes and fun activities based loosely on the lessons involved. Each of the team took part in the lessons of their age group and raised an eyebrow or two to find that they were well ahead academically of most of their Hogwarts counterparts – save Lilith Snape and her set in the fourth who left Cerellia, Sarah, Viridian and Jo determined to work harder as they were obviously behind the high fliers! Jo and Viridian as marauders intended taking THAT news back to their own group of Marauders! The rest of the class seemed fairly pedestrian however; and Jo opined to Viridian that it was merely a case of Lilith lifting her own crew's standards. As Lilith's closest crony, an untidy dark haired boy with inky fingers, admitted to having taken five OWLs this year, a year early this seemed quite likely. Pru and Marius were glad to be well up with any but the Marauders in the Upper Sixth – though Bella admitted cheerfully that they were most unacademic as Marauders went – and George found himself surpassed only by three girls in his year. Cecilia picked out the marauders in her year by their determined academic standard and was glad to be close to being on a par with them, and well ahead of the rest of the year. She took a brief interest in a boy called Bibaculus Wilkes who was a self confessed poet and knowledgeable about poetry; and it may be said that Cecilia's own enthusiasm fired Bibaculus to new heights and he went to see Tony Queach who taught chanting and asked if he might take chanting further even if he had a poor grade as he had never considered before his eyes were opened just how much he should have concentrated on the subject. Cecilia spent the rest of the stay trying to tactfully avoid Bibaculus who was rather fond of himself and wanted to declaim his own poetry to her. As a matter of fact, Cecilia was not even free of him on returning to Prince Peak when an owl brought from him 'sonnet to Cecilia flying on a horse'.

oOoOo

The game however was soon on; and it was quickly apparent that the Prince Peak team were more used to playing as a team and that Hogwarts had a bit of a scratch team. It was a friendly however, and not to be taken too seriously; but when Penny Malfoy caught the snitch and manfully defended it from Marius' tackle by dropping and recatching her lacrosse net it was only for pride, because the visitors had outscored the hosts by more than fifteen goals and the catching of the snitch could only deny a more disparate score.

The players all shook hands.

"When you've had a bit more chance to practice together you should be fairly formidable" said George "We lose a couple this year; how about you?"

"Only me" said Drusillina. "Yes, they could be a decent team next year; and the match has been good for us to show us our weaknesses. Played, everyone; both teams. When you've seen to your mounts we should have a decent spread laid on."

It was.

Nobody could beat a Hogwarts feast; and the elves were on their mettle to show off to Severus Snape that his castle elves were not as good as the ones he had left behind to found his own school.

Severus reflected that his elves actually produced healthier food but did not comment; and congratulated the serving elves on the spread. It was well to be polite after all!

"Enjoying being head, David?" he asked.

"Very much, Severus" said David.

"And are YOU enjoying being head with all the alarums in Europe, Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Very much" said Severus "Keeps us on our toes. Besides I have the opportunity to be snidely contemptuous at them."

Minerva laughed.

"HOW like you, Severus!" she said.

oOoOo

The team were soon back in the castle for another end of year moonlit feast; and this time it was the turn of the Lowther twins to make a speech thanking Severus and the staff for their years of schooling.

"And from now on you've got academic ones so you should be happy enough to only obliteeriate the Sons of Zwilnik a little bit" quipped Fred "Without delivering a four hour lecture before you wipe them out as intolerable torture….thanks Sev, I needed that" as Severus made a gesture and Fred received a Gibbsing from two invisible fingers.

"And some of us are looking forward to being teachers – which with the horrible example of pupils like you Lowthers is not looking so attractive!" laughed Pru.

"Oh you won't meet anyone worse than us!" grinned Peter.

"Well THAT's true" Severus growled but he was smiling.

These Muggle Marauders might not be the most academic kids he had ever taught but they had loyalty and determination and love.

He was going to miss them.

And then they had the fireworks and ended the evening with a dance; and another year was over.

"And it's been a busy one" he said to Krait. "I seem to have been in a rush always to get something done."

"Yes; Russian here and Russian there" said Krait.

He considered Gibbsing her too; and decided to kiss her instead. It had the advantage of muffling any more awful puns.

**finis**

**A/N there are two more completed and a half written one but I'm taking Christmas off. I have some publishing in the real world to get on with as well, and then you can find out what happened at Durmstrang and at Beauxbatons and how much Darryl shook them up. Still working on Jade's school. I also have ideas for the next year [Triwizard] which will be one long book covering all the schools and a few short stories surrounding some of the characters. **


End file.
